The World Only The Girls Know: A Sorrel's Teasing
by Wrathie Winsre
Summary: The Sister fic of Azalea's Side! With the Memories of the 'Captured' Girls returning, two geniuses compete with one another for the affection of 'God' while he is on his mission! Will he even notice them or has he already captured his 'Heroine?
1. The Greatest Adversary

_The World Only the Girls Know: A Sorrel's Teasing_

**Chapter 1: The Greatest Adversary**

**Author's Note: Sister Fic of the Azalea Side**

**Characters from the Light Novels and Manga will be included as well.**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Title: The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

Original Concept by Tamiki Wakaki

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: The Sorrel stands for Wit and affection.. Thank you _dongaro _for the beta-read and edit!**

**This carries on from Azalea side Chapter 8 and is the Sister Fic of the Azalea Side.  
**

* * *

**..**

** ..  
**

Do you believe in love? It is a wonderful feeling is it not? The way you can only think about that person. The happiness you feel when you are with him or her and of course, the constriction of your chest as you recall the sweet things the two of you did together.

That is the feeling of love. My love is pretty much the same.

I would always think about that person, wondering what he was doing now. Was he still gaming? Was he thinking about me?

I would always have this feeling of joy and time would always pass quicker than I imagined when I was spending time with him.

That same feeling of affection and longing, I feel it every time he came close to me, when he displayed surprising warmth and gentleness when helping, teaching and lecturing me about the favorite things we shared together.

That is… if only I can remember who he is… to prove that my feelings are not a lie.

The feeling that one should never have forgotten… that is love after all.

Have you ever felt like you've forgotten something important to you? Felt something just out of your reach, a veil in your mind; something precious that is at the tip of your fingertips haunting, mocking you as you tried to remember.

It is like your mind is filled with fog, obscuring your vision but letting you hear the distant cries in the distance.

One's imagination is powerful and I could not help but speculate as to what I could have forgotten.

But if it was a coincidence, it must have been a very common coincidence as I felt that way every time the familiar loading screen that my PFP displays when I load it up.

I feel that there should be someone sitting behind me, someone I must greet and acknowledge.

But the instant that I try to speak that person's name, it escapes me… All I can remember is that the person is a he, a Boy who had defeated me, frustrated me, taught me how to truly live and at the same time, is my ideal partner.

Why did I forget him?

Why did I, Fuse Aoba, forget someone who was that important to me? Yes, he is important… I must remind myself of that every single day or that thought will escape me.

It is like a conspiracy, trying to mislead me into forgetting he even existed.

..

..

Whenever I am asked: "Why do I play those games? Aren't those games targeted at boys?" I would always give the same answer.

"Mm. One of the reasons is that I love those games and… I feel that if I keep playing those games, I will meet someone. Someone very special to me."

The reason for my answer was that someone had definitely asked me an odd question which was: **"Who are you?"**

Someone definitely asked me that question once… I can remember that faintly, and right now I can answer with confidence…

That I am the person who would keep playing these games and will eventually meet that Person that I have forgotten. That is who I, Fuse Aoba, truly am…

* * *

..

..

It too makes me wonder at who, or what, made me want to play such games. The same games that gave me my monicker **'Mai-hime' **and at the same time labeled me as a hopeless Otaku

I do not regret this decision, it is a joy in my life that I cannot replace. But when did I start playing? That memory escapes me too…

But I do not regret, as after all; Galgames are an expression of love. Of the Author's wish to create a Perfect World, a perfect Answer to a specific girl's problems, worries and to fill her heart and soul with the protagonist.

It is like a cure, if the world in the game is created by the Author and Creator of the game, the person who is the savior is the player, the hero of that particular world.

No matter how many times I reach an Ending, whether good or bad… I feel content that I did fill a void in someone's heart.

It is that simple…

But it, at the same time makes me wonder if I am just escaping from reality to another world… am I simply filling the gaps in my heart with the games I claim I love playing?

No, that is not the case… I do love those games and… somehow I feel that is my calling in life.

..

..

I find joy in having the heroines being saved, their stories, events, sadness, joy is mine to savor, mine to remember and most importantly, mine to solve on behalf of the hero.

But… there can only be one Hero after all.

Yes and logically that means there can only be one Heroine…

Somehow, that makes me sad… Even if there are multiple paths, multiple endings in the Game, It is only a game.

It is impossible to create a Happy End for everyone…

Merely that thought makes me stop playing for a brief instant. I know it is the same feeling that compels me to play, to know their deliverance, to know their happiness… but this feels different.

It is like, knowing that I am a Heroine as well, and my route is not acknowledged or chosen by the Protagonist of my story.

One might laugh, but in rare moments like this, I believe in it with a pinch of salt.

..

My history is a story, and there is nothing that stops this world from being a 'Game' as well.

So that's why I keep playing, to save the Heroines from their sadness, even if I myself cannot be saved. It is not a vicious circle, it is something terrible and wonderful that I cannot ignore. The games I play, are not for myself, they are for them.

That is my firm belief.

* * *

..

But all that would change today.

Everything changed in an instant, from the ticking of the clock to the movement of my fingers as they completed yet another game, change is forever with me.

But even this change was sudden; the person who offered me that change was someone I would not have glanced at normally.

But she caught my attention; she was the only person of my age and my gender in that section of the game store and despite myself, I feel that it was exactly like she planned it to be.

She smiled in greeting and I nodded back while picking out a game I was going to challenge that night. It was just a normal meeting with a random stranger that I would take notice of and then subsequently forget about…

But I would not forget how casual the meeting was.

..

**"Ah… you are… a heroine too, right?"**

..

I froze while holding the game and I admit that for a moment, my mind went blank as she walked passed me and asked casually again.

"Well, aren't you a Heroine of your own story?"

It was like she had read my mind and while she walked away, I whirled around I spoke confidently back to her while I was holding back my beating heart.

..

**"If I am the Heroine, then… then, My 'route' will be the one that is chosen!"**

..

I must have sounded silly, idiotic even but I could not let this chance slip away. I could feel it inside me; this girl… this person knows something that I do not. There was meaning behind her words, and I am never wrong about things like that!

That's right; in the games the heroines never have a choice. They would have to wait wistfully, hoping and praying that the hero would answer their prayers and save them.

But in the game, only one heroine can be saved at one single time…

She is not the main heroine; she knew that as her Hero had not appeared, she would not fit the bill as she had neither the character nor the shared memories to fit that bill.

But this was reality, and this time she as a heroine would make the Hero fall for her instead. Who needed flags to be triggered? She was Fuse Aoba, she would force those flags to be triggered by themselves, whether the hero liked it or not!

..

..

"Then, make it happen, Heroine."

The girl asked mischievously and I felt something like lightning coursing through my body… and I… remembered.

"…"

The girl was gone just like that but she left me something very important…

The image of the hero in her own story returned to her. And like she had imagined, she most probably was not the Main Heroine… But like she had considered and feared, reality dictates that there can only be one Heroine… but at the same time, that didn't mean she would give up.

If the girls that she had saved never once gave up on waiting for the hero, neither should she.

But she is Fuse Aoba, she is **Maihime** and this is her story… even if the target is a **God, **even a God will select her route!

This was her decision the moment she remembered, and being called a genius, she was not someone to be underestimated.

..

..

If she could remember him, that meant she could know who that person was, where he could be and how to find him.

Even if she could not remember all the times they spent together, this standard of deduction was possible for her!

After all, the person has to be someone who is above her, someone that had defeated her, someone who could have met her and be close with her for a period of time… and the only person that could fit that bill would be matched with the name of the person that she had remembered.

Only **God **was above her…

And thus her reasoning deduced immediately that… **God **can only be him, the boy named Katsuragi Keima.

* * *

**..  
**

**..  
**

**"**Eh?"

Haqua was surprised; no she was happy and bewildered at how easily Keima accepted the offer to help when she raised it. She had expected a fierce struggle that would likely end in her defeat; as she knew how stubborn and proud Keima was, and for him to admit that he needed help was probably very painful.

But after cornering him before dinner and offering to help Keima in his little bind, Haqua was proven wrong when Keima accepted immediately and admitted that the plan that Haqua had proposed would be probably their best option so far if she was willing to accept some amendments from him.

She had no idea why Keima wanted her help but she knew that Keima would never call for her unless something serious occurred.

Yes, she was upset that the girl, Ikoma Minami, had confessed to him and was furious that he had actually agreed to listen to her after school.

What happened between them was not Haqua's concern! She was just… just… curious, that's all! Seeing Keima with a g-girlfriend...! That would be hilarious, wouldn't it?

No, it probably wouldn't… and that was probably why, Haqua had admitted to herself privately, that she was relieved that Keima had told her that he only thanked Minami for liking him and have not gotten into any relationship with her.

But Haqua would admit that only over her dead body!

Hence, she was excited and happy that Keima had actually counter offered to have Haqua with him as his partner for this investigation, and she had accepted immediately without even questioning what investigation this was about.

O-of course it is not to get close to him, it was to find a weakness for her to exploit next time! Fuufuufuu~

..

..

'I would need your help, all of it… and I would be greatly in your debt if you accept."

He had told Haqua that seriously and under the spell of the **Capturing God's **eyes, Haqua had slowly nodded her head and agreed, spellbound by this human boy.

It was an opportunity to see how he worked and most importantly… to finally verify what she felt towards him after so long… was it just a passing phase? Or would it… be something more permanent.

* * *

..

..

"… I understand Kami-Onii-sama!"

Elsi saluted the silent Keima, as he had just given them a briefing about the current situation, and he had taken special care to highlight the possibilities to Elsi. As she would be working alone this time, finding out some clues from Ayumi, and Chihiro by herself.

Although Haqua was a little apprehensive, Keima was still adamant, and insisted that Elsi would have better results if she was not constantly supervised.

That praise was apparently a great compliment to her as she had responded by kissing him on the cheeks and declaring that she would find out the truth or not return home alive!

Seriously, she could be a little dramatic at times… and no, Haqua was not jealous that Keima allowed her to do that so readily. The two of them are just family, Haqua… just Family, there is no need to read too much into what possibilities that entails!

..

For Haqua, she was a bit skeptical that the memories of the 'Captured Girls' could return, even partially. But she had to admit that the situation certainly suggested it to be true. Most importantly, it would explain why Ikoma Minami would confess to Keima out of the blue.

There was no way anyone could actually like the 'Otamegane', and certainly no one would have enough courage to confess to someone like him so openly like Minami.

It made Haqua wonder what Keima did to make that poor girl so infatuated with him…

No, of course she would not want to go through the same experience like that poor girl!

..

"Are you listening to me, Haqua?"

"A-ah yes!"

Flushing red that she was caught day dreaming instead of Elsi, Haqua adverted her eyes from Elsi, who was looking at her curiously as well. Curses, Elsi looks more like the model student than she was at the moment.

Did something happen to cause that change? Elsi seemed so confident in her abilities all of a sudden…

What magic did Keima pull to give her that courage?

"Like I was saying, Elsi would have her hands full with Chihiro and Ayumi… but I would like the two of you to help modify or erase the other girls' memories that I have highlighted earlier."

"I-I see… that shouldn't be a problem… but one question…"

"What would that be?"

"Which girls?"

She was embarrassed even further when Elsi whispered to her that they were: Tsukiyo, Kusonoki and Mio. This was the ultimate insult! Accepting help from Elsi and having it turning out correct was unprecedented!

Hoping but failing to foam in the mouth in rage, Haqua clenched her teeth and hands and just tried to laugh it off embarrassingly when Keima patted Elsi's head, causing her to blush as she was praised.

..

Kuuuuu~~! She was so jealous!

* * *

..

"I will see you tomorrow then."

"Bye bye, Haqua~"

Waving weakly back at them, Haqua left the Katsuragi residence a broken girl… she could never seem to perform well in front of Keima and this time, Elsi was strangely competent today, and that would mean her own image took a double beating in the same day.

For now, all she could do was hope tomorrow would be a better day and Haqua swore it would be, raising her scythe in the air in defiance at her run of bad luck!

..

..

"… I expected a better competitor."

A sudden unfamiliar voice called out to her and she felt the hair in the back of her head rise up. Was this an enemy? Did she find the culprit so easily? Did her foe want to get rid of her so soon after she pledged her help to Keima?

Well, that would be the likely response from the enemy after all, the strongest should always be 'eliminated' first. But she has no plans in allowing them to succeed!

"Logically, you should be much better endowed…"

"! WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Screaming at the unknown person, Haqua closed her mouth as she realized that she had been successfully baited by the opponent and she took a worried step back. Whoever that was, it was someone she would not want to face as the enemy most possibly could read her like a book.

"After all, among all the girls surrounding the hero, you are the most likely person to be the Main Heroine… The other girl could not count as they share the same blood between them. A pairing between Blood-Relations is always prohibited."

A girl stepped out from the shadows, one with pale bluish green hair that was held back with a small red hairclip. She was wearing the same school uniform as Elsi… did that meant she was in the same school as Elsi was?

Was she a classmate of theirs… but even if she wasn't, what was she referring to? What does 'Heroine' mean?

"Thus, you must be the Main Heroine. You are the only girl who is close enough to the Hero to share close memories with him as well as to have sufficient characterization to fit the criteria.

The most important point is that… you are a close confidant of the Hero… even if you do fail the requirement that Main heroines are generally well endowed…"

The girl was staring at Haqua as if scrutinizing her but Haqua did not know why this girl's competitive edge was being targeted solely at her. Haqua had no idea what that girl was talking about but it seems that she is looking for a fight or is just mad at her for some reason.

..

..

"From all those points, I can reason that you, Haqua, are the Main Heroine in Katsuragi Keima's eyes. I, Fuse Aoba, hereby declare a challenge. Whether you accept or refuse to acknowledge it is of no importance. I will definitely succeed in making him choose my 'route'. You have now been warned."

A ridiculous declaration, but why did Haqua suddenly feel that same deathly chill that she felt when she was called out by Keima.

This human girl in front of her… was someone that couldn't be underestimated?

..

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: R&R would be good. I hope the readers can see the difference in the two stories at this point. For those unacquainted, please read the Sister Fic: TWOGK: Azalea Side to keep up to date.**


	2. The Girl's Wishes Part I

_The World Only the Girls Know: A Sorrel's Teasing_

**Chapter 2: The Girl's Wishes Part I**

**Author's Note: Sister Fic of the Azalea Side**

**Characters from the Light Novels and Manga will be included as well.**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Title: The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

Original Concept by Tamiki Wakaki

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: Harem build up!  
**

** ..**

**..  
**

"…"

The girl in front of her did not answer, this should be expected but she had clearly expected more from the 'Main Heroine' of Katusragi Keima. But when one thinks about it, Keima has no choice about his surroundings. This is why she must fight for him to accept her 'route'.

If the girl in front of her is a pushover, all the better for her and all the worst for her as well.

Fuse Aoba had decided to fight and trigger enough 'flags' for him to admit that yes, she is the heroine in his story.

Deciding that it was time to go, Aoba turned and left but she suddenly heard someone laughing and she turned around to see the girl laughing so hard that she had problem standing, instead choosing to lean against the scythe that she had carried around.

Was this girl a Cosplayer? That might explain the outfit, it was not something casual but something straight out of a game. But she did not remember any game that has an outfit as odd at that.

..

..

"That's funny… that's really funny! Ahaha! A human, a human challenging me?"

The girl seems to be laughing at the challenge and Aoba sighed, so it is not as easy as she had wished it to be. However, this girl does not seem to know who she is. Being overly confident is always the source of one's fall and Aoba tried to suppress the urge to sign and back off from her.

"Yes, I have already laid my challenge to you."

"Then make more sense, human. I mean, what do you mean by 'Main Heroine'? And what does 'route' mean? If you really want me to take your challenge, well I wouldn't anyway, I would like to know what you want to challenge me in…"

Clutching her stomach, the girl leaned against the scythe and then smiled confidently back at her, a cocky smile that seemed to be taunting her as well.

"Before I make you admit that I'm better."

..

..

So, the plot thickens… this woman, she is not willing to hand him over as well.

Perhaps that is just what she wanted after all… a challenge… she is **Mai-hime. **There is no way anyone can defeat her in terms of 'capturing'… well, besides the **God** that is…

This girl, does not stand a chance!

* * *

..

..

This human, stand no chance against me! To think that she would dare to challenge Haqua du Lot Herminium! Whatever the challenge is, a demon cannot lose against a mere human.

Katsuragi Keima is a different case, he is not an ordinary human after all.

He is a Human that is recommended by the Director himself to be one of the best 'Capturers' in the world.

He is merely an exception, in the face of exceptions, even Demons can lose…

Sometimes…

..

..

"But I guess all humans are the same, not fighting fairly in the battlefield and taking shortcuts, ambushing people and backstabbing them in the back… isn't that right, human? You won't even tell me what we are fighting for…"

"Katsuragi Keima."

Huh? What does this girl mean?

She was shivering a little as she walked away, her shoulders shivering as she stopped and then turned back to declare to her with a determined and fierce voice.

"Katsuragi Keima is the objective. His heart shall be the target… I will not hand him over to you… 'Main Heroine'. I shall enjoy watching him ignore you in the end. This is my story and not yours."

..

..

This girl is crazy, why must she accept this crazy challenge in the first place anyway? She must be one of those girls who had her memories returned to her. This means that things will get trickier from now on…

"But if you are willing to concede before we begin, it is fine by me. I shall take your place beside his side…"

She too was challenging her with those eyes of her, speaking volumes as if she was looking down on her, as if she was the human and she was the Demon. This is an insult! It is definitely an insult to her!

How can she back away from this challenge now? Alright, I'll play with you.

"HAH! HAHA!"

..

..

Haqua laughed again as she swung the scythe in an arc in front of her before planting it behind her and pointing a finger towards the girl, Fuse Aoba was it? She'll enjoy making her beg that she was wrong and she is indeed better than her.

Even if it means that she'll have to win that stupid Keima's heart, something that she didn't really want to do in the first place.

Ah, whatever! It is probably a good thing to have him as her servant anyway!

"Alright then! I accept your challenge than, Fuse Aoba. I, Haqua du Lot Herminium will play with you for a bit. I don't know why you choose me as the person you wish to challenge… but you picked the wrong person~"

But to her utmost surprise, the girl just smiled slightly as if looking down on her again and she snapped back at her angrily.

"What is with that smile? Aren't you the one who challenged me?"

..

..

"Yes I am."

She nodded satisfactory as she turned away again, the previous signs of unease totally gone as she walked away.

"But I did not expect such an… interesting adversary."

* * *

..

..

Unaware to what is going on outside his home, Katsuragi Keima took up his PFP and had a good long look at the email he had received earlier.

Fuse Aoba… the girl who was his disciple and one of his hardest capture has returned to haunt him. She is a genius, there is no doubt about that… and she has the talent for gaming the same games he did.

She could easily be his equal… that is why he had hesitated in replying him even when she has tracked him done by herself.

With no clues but a name, she had managed to find out his alter-ego, his persona, the **Capturing God. **Needless to say, he was impressed and he had to fight to admit that yes, he wanted to see her again.

Amongst all the girls, she stood out just because she is the most similar to him.

..

..

Kuyjo Tsukiyo was similar to him yes but she has not the same determination and willpower needed to survive in the cold, harsh reality of the world without a companion, even if that companion is a doll.

But she, Fuse Aoba and he was similar, both rejected reality for similar reasons: There was nothing in reality for them after all. Secondly, they two were geniuses of the same caliber…

"… Alright."

Mustering up his courage, he replied Fuse Aoba simply with one word.

..

* * *

_From: Otoshi-gami (**Author's Notes: Yes, I know Kami stands for 'God', but the Wikipedia article says it's Gami, I can't argue _)**_

_Yes._

_

* * *

_

_.._

_..  
_

Every battle begins with a single step and this battle shall be determined the moment he stepped out of the house. I am not the 'main' heroine and I shall need more time to catch up with the difference that has been build up due to my inconvenient memory loss.

It is troubling that I had forgotten him, perhaps he had wished it that way… to welcome the time where I can be with him on equal grounds.

He is after all, a **God **in the eyes of those who are familiar with the games. For me to approach him, I guess I must prove myself worthy.

Hence, this is why I am standing by the front door of his home, waiting for the time where he sets off for him and to school.

..

..

As with all Main Heroines, it is their duty or part of their setup to escort the 'hero' when returning or heading to school. It remains to be seen whether the girl, Haqua du Lot Herminium, is the 'main heroine' but she does indeed have 'shared memories' that I lack.

It is indeed troublesome but I would not take any risk and I will determine myself first hand who the person that would escort him to school is.

One can call me throughout as there are no 'Save Points' or 'Quick Save' functions in reality, the one who makes the most impact and the most impressionable appearance would naturally win.

It is true that one who makes the most impressionable appearance might not necessarily be a good impression, the saying goes that 'First Impression always counts' and that is true for any Galgame that I played and would well work in real life as well.

There is simply a very blurred line between hate and love, like and dislike. But the key thing is to have a very strong memory of the person.

If he had forgotten me or refused to acknowledge me, that would mean I need to make a strong impression when we first meet.

But as he had replied… "yes'. That means he was ready to meet me.

..

..

"Ah…"

But it seems that I'm not the only person waiting for him today as another girl had appeared nervously beside me and was looking at me up and down as if to determine who I was.

The girl seems to be his neighbor. Was she the 'Childhood friend'?

"I-I'm sorry!"

But she seemed afraid to approach and instead ran off, she was wearing another school's uniform after all… perhaps she is not related after all?

..

..

"Ah!"

This time the door opened and the little sister opened the door and paused when she saw me waiting patiently, my hands gripping my bag firmly in front of me before him, the **God, **Katsuragi Keima stepped out of the house, holding his PFP in hand.

My heart beats faster just upon seeing him and I realized that yes, he is the one I am looking for after all. This is no dream or illusion, my memory did not fail me.

"Good Morning."

I found myself unable to say something more for a moment as he barely looked up from the PFP but when he did he seemed to advert his eyes for a moment as he waited for his sister.

"Ano, may I know… are you waiting for Kami-Nii-sama?"

Such an endearing way of calling his brother, I admit it is fitting as he is indeed a 'Kami' and I found new respect for this sister of his as she hung around him energetically and worriedly.

..

..

"Yes I am, I wish to accompany the two of you to school, is that fine?"

I asked nervously, a touch of nervousness would always help. Even if I am determined to try and force him to 'accept' my route, I am still subjected to his wills. He is the 'Hero' after all… if he rejects me.

"It really does not matter, does it, Elsi?"

He seemed to sigh as he slowly walked away, his face buried into his game which I recognized as the PSP port of 'Muv-Love' and I could not help myself as I compared it to the PC version, which has an extra character added into it.

(**Author's Notes: The first game that came into my mind is Muv-Luv and Koihime Musou)**

"Indeed, Kirarin added more developments that fleshed out the heroines more. Your analysis is accurate."

..

..

He praised me while we walked and I took the chance to walk closer to him, pulling my own PFP out and turning it on, walking shoulder to shoulder while he just seemed surprise and then turn a little red as I did not let him slip away.

The little sister, although surprised took things further by slinging her hand with his and pressing her body close to him, causing the three of us to walk in his pace while he just sighed even more and shook his head.

"I did not trigger so many flags, Elsi… Aoba…"

As expected from the **Capturing God, **he seems to understand how this game is played… it seems this is a stronger challenge than I imagined.

* * *

..

..

"Ah…"

Waiting nervously in the crossing near school, I blushed when I remembered how Ikumi-chan had helped me with cooking the bento I have in my bag and on her egging me on to walk to school with him.

I knew it was a long shot, a person like him would no doubt be popular… didn't Ayumi-chan… eh? W-why did I think that… Keima-kun is always the weird one in school, why would he be popular?

Yoshino Asami's heart raced a bit faster as she thought she may have a better chance in impressing Keima-kun if she was the only one who has interest in him.

"… i-I'm such a shameless girl…"

..

..

She covered her face in her hands as she blushed crimson, but it was the truth, Yoshino Asami had made her decision. She would make Katsuragi Keima-kun look at her and her only.

"Alright… let's do my best."

As she tried to pump herself up she saw the boy she was looking for, Katsuragi Keima walking towards the crossroad accompanied by not one but two girls and her spirits dropped a little.

"… I will not lose."

She said to herself before waiting patiently and greeting him as they walked by.

"Good Morning, Katsuragi-kun!"

* * *

..

..

Looking at the girl who had just joined his 'entourage' or 'party', Katsuragi Keima resisted the urge to facepalm again as Elsi looked at the rest of them with disapproving looks. At the moment his 'party' consisted of himself, Elsi, Aoba and Asami.

The normally shy girl had greeted him and had fallen in stop beside them as if it was a natural thing to do, conversing with Elsi who had slowly warmed up to her as she was by default, a girl who can mix with any circles.

That was her 'setting' after all. Yoshino Asami was a normal and plain girl with normal interests and yet who at the same time was upset at her own inability to be unable to interact with others.

She had came a long way since he 'captured' her and she has been trying hard to fit into her circle of friends in her own away, even if it may seem odd that a quiet Girl like her can still mingle with the more popular girls in class.

But he supposed that is her charm after all, a good listener who never speaks or pushes her own opinions to others.

..

..

He could have rejected her but for now, let's observe the situation and decide what to do in a later date. The group of girls he had chosen to observe was a group who felt strongly towards him in the first place or were similar to how he was viewed, people who were labeled as odd.

This is the case of Yoshino Asami, who was labeled as a loner who yet at the same time is in a large circle of friends.

The second girl, Fuse Aoba, who is labeled as a genius and is unsociable to others and finally the last girl…

Shiomiya Shiori, the quiet and unassuming librarian who has finally found her voice to speak out in defend of her wishes.

This was his targets and he hoped to find the answer to the burning question:

..

**Who is the Culprit.**

**Who restored their Memories?**

And most importantly,

**How would they view him again after remembering him…**

* * *

**Author's Notes: Aoba, Asami and Elsi Joined the Party!**

Would it be like Asami who still looks at him fondly, like Aoba who has acknowledge and remembered her wish to join him in equal grounds or… like Shiori, who till now has not made her appearance so far…


	3. To Begin, Press Start!

_The World Only the Girls Know: A Sorrel's Teasing_

**Chapter 3: To Start Game, Press Start!**

**Author's Note: Sister Fic of the Azalea Side**

**Characters from the Light Novels and Manga will be included as well.**

**..**

**..  
**

Original Title: The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

Original Concept by Tamiki Wakaki

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: More lectures and explanations this chapter _**

..

..

As they stepped into the school grounds, Keima was aware of the growing stares as they made their way to school.  
Besides her sister, Elsi, hovering nervously around him. There was the genius and 'Ice Princess', Fuse Aoba and finally the 'Normal' girl, Yoshino Asami who was following them.  
Aoba was not saying a word, seemingly satisfied by just being around him and Keima wondered what kind of tricks were up her sleeves. She was the 'Mai-hime', after all. She was second only to him in terms of 'capturing' girls. Even if he was not a girl, she could not discount the fact that she has something planned for him. It was just common sense for that...

Keima would classify Aoba as an 'Ice-Princess', a woman who carries herself with pride and who is cold and frosty to people she meets. But in reality she is soft and quiet in private. Yoshino Asami on the other hand can be labeled as 'Classmate' or to be more exact, 'Quiet and Unassuming Classmate' who does not leave an impression as she is simply too quiet and or ordinary.  
This makes her much easier to handle when compared to Aoba and he wondered whether he should focus on her first. After all, it was her sister who gave him the valuable clue to look out for.

..

..

* * *

..

..

Aoba on the other hand was classifying Asami and Elsi in the same manner as Keima, wondering when Haqua would make her appearance. Up till now she was confident that she has made a good and strong impression in their first meeting, even if the impact was lessened due to Asami's presence.  
To win a person's heart, one must interact and meet many times to allow them to familiarize themselves with the person in question to gain 'points' to trigger 'flags' along their 'routes'.

There is no fixed story or 'save points' in this game and thus she has to rely on the old fashioned way, to try and meet with him at any cost till she can finally make him open up or she to be allowed to open up to him.  
She was certain that even here, in this 'game, Katsuragi Keima or the **Capturing God** is still the **God **in this field.

In this aspect, Asami has an undeniable edge over her as she is his classmate, the character that will have the most interaction with him. But it all depends on her bravery and actions as her archetype is the 'Quiet and Unassuming girl'. She does not know Keima's preference after all and there is no guarantee that she would remain in this archetype forever...  
..

..

For Keima's sister, Elsi, she is apparently a blood relation and can be ruled out as a candidate from the start. Even if she might have a crush or similar feelings to him, a blood relation relationship is forbidden and banned.

'Ah, Katsuragi senpai!'  
Appearing out of the blue, a young girl, apparently our junior appeared the party and immediately approached him while Asami suddenly looked away regretfully, causing Aoba to follow her example in surprise.  
She of course would not know what had transpired yesterday but Asami did know and she quickly left the two alone while Aoba just stood there, confused at the chain of events as Minami invited and begged Keima to visit her after school at her club activity.  
..

..

'Please, Katsuragi senpai, I know it is a selfish request for me... but...'  
'Sure, I'll go.'  
But his answer was swift and gentle, causing Minami to blush and then break out into a huge smile, causing Aoba to fumble in her thoughts as she too walked away swiftly.

..

What is this? wasn't she the 'Junior' character? Why did he accept her so readily? Was this a setup that she had missed?  
Closing her eyes and taking deep breaths to steady herself, Fuse Aoba secretly cheered up.

This game was getting more and more interesting for her... just the way she liked it.

* * *

..

'Katsuragi senpai, would you come and watch me practice today?' It was an invitation to the precious world of Minami Ikoma, an invitation to her most inner most secrets. This is obviously a 'flag event' that Keima, the **Capturing God**, was tempted to take and take he did when he nodded his head to accept.

..

..

By inviting him to her swimming club activities, she was trying to let him enter her 'comfort zone', where it was the place where she is the most natural in the hope that he would understand and accept her more.  
Although taking this 'flag event' increases the risk of him being restricted to proceed down only Minami's 'route', it was a chance for him to find out the truth from Minami in a single quick grasp.  
But even the **Capturing God **was shocked at such quick 'progression' of her 'route'. It is almost as if it was a trap, to test his and her resolve... 

..

'A... 'Bad End' flag?' He shivered as he could not imagine that Minami could pull of a stunt like that. But there was the saying: 'Beware the Quiet Ones'. Like Asami and her Twin sister, perhaps Minami is different in private?

'Senpai, thank you for walking me here. I will have to go back now! I'll be waiting for you after school!'  
Waving to him as she made her leave, Keima nodded and turned back to walk towards school, overhearing the hurried whispers from the people who had witnessed that fact.  
..

..

_'Did you see that? did the Otamegane do something to her?'  
'She must be blind... or did Otamegane get to know some of her dirty secrets?'  
'Such a shame and she is such a cutie too...'_

_.._

_..  
_

__But the **God **paid them no heed, he was not linked to 'this' reality. His 'reality' is not something that can be compared to this world that he now walks in. Let them talk, they can't affect him in anyway!

* * *

..

..

'Kami-Onii-sama~~'  
Smiling as she greeted him, Elsi's smile got bigger and more radiant the moment he nodded and even smiled faintly at her as she passed him her report.  
As with his instructions, she had got around and confirmed that the respective girl's memories were modified but not totally erased.  
'There will be a band meeting later, Kami-Onii-sama~ I'll try to ask Ayumi-chan and Chihiro-chan what happened during Summer, perhaps I can find something similar if I ask them closely enough.'

..

..

Smiling as she looked at him in anticipation while he was checking the report, it seemed like Elsi did indeed do a good job and after pausing a few moments to think, petted her head as a reward.

'Eehee~ Thank you~ Kami-Onii-sama!'  
'Good work Elsi, you're becoming more and more dependable now.'  
'That's mean Kami-Onii-sama! I was always dependable!'  
..

..

But it was the truth. After teaching and going through what he needed to be done repeatedly for Elsi, she has managed to do her tasks beautifully and efficiently. Perhaps that's the way to teach her as she had shown great joy in doing her tasks if he motivated her accordingly... even if sometimes he wonders about her true nature as a devil...  
..

..

'What's next, Kami-Onii-sama? Do you want to conduct your own investigation so soon? Haqua is handling the paperwork, it will be ready tomorrow.  
Kami-Onii-sama, is Minami-chan and the rest alright? Kami-Onii-sama please treat them equally! It wouldn't do for Kami-Onii-sama to be mean and ignore the rest if you just focus on Minami-chan~

And there Elsi thought Kami-Onii-sama liked girls that were more like Ayumi-chan~~'

..

..

'W-what Nonsense...'  
Turning a little red as he looked out at the evergrowing blue sky, the white puffy clouds being blown away as they speak, Katsuragi Keima sighed and muttered about how troublesome this is going to be.

They were at the rooftop, the 2nd day of school was partly packed with boring things like teacher meetings, student council appointments and the pair as retreated to a safe place to discuss their plans.

* * *

..

'What is so troubling, Kami-Onii-sama? Kami-Onii-sama is the greatest, there shouldn't be any trouble, right?'  
'Of course it is troublesome... it has been a while so I'll give you a lecture again.'

Pointing a finger angrily at Elsi, who just sighed and sat down to listen to him.  
..

..

'This is not the first time that we are doing a multiple capture in the same time. As you can probably remember, we did one when we captured Yoshino Asami and Amami Tooru, where it was quite successful as we did capture both in the end.'  
He looked away when Elsi commented that the situation only got worse when Keima had kissed Asami in front of XXX.

'That was within the margin of error. I wished to do that to shorten the time to force her hand to confess to me. To 'capture' a girl like Amami Tooru who has many shields to protect her inner world, a strong and forceful method has to be applied to shock and unbalance her.'

..

Explaining, Keima pushed his glasses up again before he continued in earnest, crossing his arms as he explained.

..

..

'This is one of the worst scenarios ever, although this is common in a game.'  
Shaking his head, he asked the same question that had been asked by Aoba a day before.

'How many heroes would logically be in a story, Elsi, a Main Hero...'  
'Just one? That is pretty normal to me~'  
'Precisely... there can only be one Hero in a Game or a Story at any particular 'time'. Reality is not fair as it is stated that the Hero can only choose one Partner at one time and at the same time, crush the hopes and dreams of the rest.. even if it all seems alright in the game and books.'  
..

..

Raising one hand to quell the outraged Elsi, he continued.  
'That, is only assuming that one finishes the route in full. In our case, we have a fail-safe installed, the memory modification/wipe provided by New Hell to allow me to 'capture' the girls and fill their heart's 'void' without being their partner...'  
Taking a deep breath he continued even as Elsi calmed down and shook her head sadly.

..

'Since this fail-safe has failed, our greatest challenge is awaiting us right now.'

Nodding her head, she posed another question to him in a small voice.  
'But why is this the worst case scenario?'

'Very good question, Elsi. I'm glad you are paying attention.' Praising her as he continued and Elsi just giggling in joy, Keima elaborated.  
'There are no bonds holding those girls together.'

..

Seeing Elsi was confused, he turned and to his delight, saw the whiteboard she prepared and drew on it quickly, writing the names of Ayumi, Chihiro and Kanon in one corner labeled under A and Shiori, Aoba and Asami under B.

'Group A is linked by friendship and are in close proximity with one another. As a result, their 'competition' levels will be much lower as they can be observed by one another easily even if they wished to attract the Main hero.  
Their friendship will doubly act as a barrier for unpleasantness to occur. If there is a game that has 'unpleasant incidents' introduced as a plot device by another heroine, I will burn that company myself...' 

..

..

Elsi was deep in thought and only after a few minutes did she comment softly and determinedly, voicing her opinion to him.  
'I... I don't believe that Minami-chan.. or anyone would resort to such mean methods to gain love.. Isn't love.. a different feeling than that?'  
There was a long pause before Keima replied, sighing with exasperation.

..

'Reality is harsh and cruel, Elsi... You have obviously not been in love before. Love can be said to be a forbidden emotion as it causes people to do things that they won't normally do.'  
That was probably one of the reasons that he dislikes the world in the first place.

'It would be expected that Group B, who is not linked by friendship or any other matter to be open to more forced 'competition'. They are also in a proximity that enables them to keep tabs on one another, feelings of 'jealousy' is expected... with 'unpleasant' incidents as well if we are not prepared for them.'  
Elsi remained silent even after his words, her innocence and naivety probably made it hard for her to stomach that. But that might be a virtue too...  
..

..

**'Will Katsuragi Keima of Class 2-A please report to the library? Will Katsuragi Keima of Class 2-A please report to the library?'**

..

..

A sudden announcement made them jump and it seemed like it was exactly how the **God **had said would happen. Everyone would have heard that announcement and the **God **pushed his glasses up, arranged his clothes and prepared to leave.

It seems that the last girl, Shiomiya Shiori has finally shown her hand at last.  
'Let's go Elsi... the 'battle' has just begun. Shall I balance the flags and achieve the best 'Ending'? Or suffer defeat in the hands of a cruel 'Bad End'?'

'But 'defeat' is not part of your dictionary, desho? Kami-nii-sama?~'

'Hmph, that is indeed the truth!'

And such, one can play the OP video now!

* * *

..

..

Deciding to investigate the move himself, Keima told Elsi to stay invisible while he visited the library.

Shiomiya Shiori… a girl that can be easily classified to be the same as Yoshino Asami, a quiet and unassuming girl who is a librarian. It is rare for a game to have 2 girls to be in the same archetype, but this is the 'real world' and one cannot expect each girl to have totally different 'generic' personalities.

Having to balance the flags between Asami and Shiori would be quite easy as the two of them are generally soft-spoken and good-tempered. But that brings to mind the wild card, Ikoma Minami.

He admits that he was shocked by her sudden confession as he would have classified her under: 'Shy Athletic Girl.',

A character who belongs to an athletic club in school, making his exposure to her limited as well as being an unconfident and shy girl who would need his help to gain her confidence back.

It would be similar to how he helped Ayumi, only with a difference in that her original 'route' was totally different from what he had classified her under.

..

..

Ikoma Minami was a girl who was afraid of her 'future' and her regrets that she would have to give up swimming just because she was not selected for the last Swimming-Meet of her Junior High life.

As he had solved that problem, Minami should have returned back to her swimming club to practice, even if she might not have an opportunity to represent them again.

'… Does she… really have an 'Bad End' route?'

..

..

A 'Bad End', a route where the ultimate ending would end in tragedy, either for the 'hero' or for the 'heroine'. It is a rare occurrence as it would mean an Ending where no one achieves their dreams or happiness. Most games do not carry such 'Bad Ends', except when the game itself is designed to actually have 'Bad Ends'.

The games that the **'Capturing God' **have played does consist of 'Bad Ends' and in order to achieve 100% completion for all of them, he has to discover whether the possibility of 'Bad Ends' occurring is even possible in each game.

After all, even with help from debuggers, modders, it is possible that he might not even 'unlock', the 'Bad End' even with proof that it exists.

'… how troublesome…'

But it was not the time to think about it, the library was just in front of him… and the last Heroine, Shiomiya Shiori.. was waiting for him.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'm just clarifying the main differences between the two Arcs, I'll make the next chapter good to make up for it!**


	4. The Girl's Wishes Part II

_The World Only the Girls Know: A Sorrel's Teasing_

**Chapter 4: The Girl's Wishes Part II**

**Author's Note: Sister Fic of the Azalea Side**

**Characters from the Light Novels and Manga will be included as well.**

**..**

**..  
**

Original Title: The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

Original Concept by Tamiki Wakaki

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: Support the Artist by buying the Official Manga! I just got Manga Vol.9 and.. I know of Goido Yui's arc... Oh Keima, Keima... Otome games? I SHALL PLAY SOME FOR RESEARCH! :shot: **

..

..

Elsewhere, the genius known as Fuse Aoba was contemplating her plans for today. The encounter with Minami had left her reeling as she had forcefully taken her initiative away from her. This was unexpected… but she should have been prepared…

After all, this might not be the first day that the 'hero' is pursued by the different 'heroines'. She can't fault the other 'heroines' from trying their best as well and she sighed softly before turning to her own PFP and wondering whether she should send Keima a mail.

'… this… is bad.'

She must… like him more than she had imagined, she wanted nothing more to be by his side, even if it was spent in silence, she just wanted to be by him, by his side… with him…

Before remembering his face, she would spend time finishing the various games that she had bought. They were her joy and passion. But right now, the thought of Keima being with another girl was driving another emotion inside her, stirring her up and making her upset and…

'Jealous… I am definitely… jealous.'

..

..

Resting her head on the table, she looked at the clock as it ticked on slowly, one second by another.

How long more must she have to endure before she can see him again?

'I would love it… if I can press Ctrl right now…'

Sighing, she wondered who had wanted him to visit the librarian. As far as she knew… there was no reason for him to visit the library, he wouldn't have anything to borrow from there… unless someone there simply wanted him there, alone…

'… but there is nothing I can do about it, even if it is true.'

..

..

Interfering in another girl's 'flag' or 'event', is unheard of. But this is real life… would she have the courage to destroy another girl's happiness and dreams to gain her own?

She does not know, this is something that is new and perhaps intimidating to her. Aoba knew that there could only be one 'heroine'. All the girls are fighting to gain that position… but, is anyone desperate enough to pull underhand tricks or resort to other methods just to gain his attention or to discredit one of them?

'… I… hope not…'

She hoped not, it would be difficult to play 'nice', if others were playing 'dirty'. But above everything else Aoba has, she has pride and she believes in the principle of fairness and equal opportunity.

Even if the others were to play 'dirty', she would never drop down to the same level as them as she was _Mai-hime, _the one who was above the rest and only below the **Capturing God**. If the others have no integrity or pride, she was sure that the **God **would spot her and reject her as well.

'…. I hope.'

Sighing, she looked outside the window towards the direction of the library and prayed, prayed that everything was alright.

..

..

* * *

..

..

'Ah…'

Looking surprised at him arriving so soon, the girl that had called him here, Shiomiya Shiori looked around him nervously. She was nervous still, something that can be expected after using the School's Broadcast system to summon him here. But Aoba was right, she really wanted him here by himself and she this is the only way that she can make that happen.

She could vaguely remember his name, but her face still eluded her. It is like the more she tried to remember, the lesser she remembered as it slowly faded away.

Perhaps that is a side effect of her trying to recall what exactly had happened the day that she decided to speak up. There was definitely someone with her, someone who gave her the courage to speak to her fellow librarians about her opinions.

Someone who had guided her to be who she is now, someone who can converse with others… even if it is difficult to start a conversation even till now.

She had remembered suddenly as she was writing the novel she had penned with her as the heroine. As she is the Heroine of her own story, she had found herself strangely determined to keep it that way in real life too. He had given her something precious, it was her turn to return the favor as well.

But first, she has to meet him face to face and verify once and for all, that he was indeed the one…

The same person that awakened the courage in her tiny heart.

..

..

That was why, she was standing in the Main hall of the Library by herself, holding the book that she had taken from the him by accident in front of her chest. The entire library was empty, everyone was supposed to be in class or in the Auditorium listening to some speeches.

That was the reason why Shiori was nervous and why she had taken the chance to call him here now. There was perhaps no other better opportunity to meet him now.

As the sounds of the automated doors opening, Shiori froze a little as she heard the sounds of solitary footsteps slowly making their way to her and she closed her eyes for a moment, taking deep breaths before the boy slowly made his way to her field of vision and she turned redder and redder as he came closer to her.

It was like her body was gripped by an invisible force, her throat went dry and she found herself rooted on the spot as he ascended the steps, like a Knight to a trapped princess while playing on the console in his hands.

Strangely, she found herself not disliking him or the fact that he was playing. It seemed, natural to him… that was why she could accept it so readily and she managed to croak out a greeting to him.

..

..

'Good morning, K-Katsuragi-san.'

'Good morning.'

Playing with her fingers as she looked down, Shiori snuck a peek at Keima and she found him to be more focused on his game than her and she felt a little disheartened. Perhaps he didn't even find what he did to be something special… Perhaps, he didn't even remember her at all…

T-that can be expected! She was someone that he barely knew, a stranger that he just managed to help by accident after all…

'May I know what this is about? You called me to the library, right? Shiomiya.'

But she perked up immediately after she realized that Keima remembered her name, Shiori spoke in a flurry of words that confused the **Capturing God **simply by not pausing between her sentences.

..

..

'I called you because I have something to return to you something that I have taken from you that was originally your possession that I have taken from you in a fit of anger or frustration it has been in my care since the beginning of the Summer Break and I wish to return it to you now if you are willing to take it from me.'

But the moment she stopped, she keeled over, falling in front as she was out of breath. Even though she had been trying to practice to pause during the mid of her sentences, in her nervousness she had forgotten all about it! Despite feeling choked and uncomfortable, she had finished the sentence in one breath and was paying the price for it.

..

..

'Haah…'

'Shiomiya? Shiomiya!'

But it was perhaps not a loss as when she fell to the ground like a stone, her vision swimming, she could hear the voice of a concerned boy crying out her name. It was a voice that she remembered, this is indeed same boy that had awakened the voice in her heart and she found herself crying a little in happiness.

'Ah… Are you hurt? Shiomiya!'

It seems that he had mistaken her joy for pain and was reaching out to carry her in his arms.

'Shiomiya! Hang in there!'

But that was fine… she felt comfortable and safe in his lean arms. Even if they seemed weak and puny, it was the same arms that had liberated her from her own fortress of solitude. She had to thank him somehow, perhaps giving herself to him was a good enough gift?

She didn't know really what was she thinking then as she was carried by Keima to the infirmary, still clutching the books firmly against her that she had brought along to give him.

But she knew those were certainly blissful and happy thoughts, her strong imagination and impressionable nature drawing up a future for the two of them, without his consent of course.

..

* * *

..

..

'Shiomiya!'

Calling out to the girl who had just fainted in front of his eyes, Keima panicked for a moment as he just stood there staring at the motionless girl.

This was a joke right? She was playing him, wasn't she? Shiomiya Shiori is supposed to be just a 'Quiet and Shy Librarian'. That was her character setup and her 'archetype'! She wasn't the 'Quiet And Sickly' girl! Did he made a mistake in judging her? No, he couldn't have… Elsi's reports were always accurate…

Shiomiya Elsi was not stricken by any major or serious disease at all? So she must be faking it!

..

..

But Katsuragi Keima noticed that she was clutching her chest tightly and he took an involuntary step back as he asked himself whether he could be wrong? She had tears in her eyes! She could be really having an attack of asthma or even worst, a heart attack!

'Ah… Are you hurt? Shiomiya!'

Running to her, he knelt down beside her and with one hand, tried to gauge whether she was having a fever and to his surprise, she was indeed having a slight fever. (**Author's Notes: She's just too embarrassed, silly!)**

'Shiomiya! Hang in there!'

At any rate, she wasn't faking fainting as she was indeed having difficulty breathing or speaking and Kasuragi Keima did the only thing he could, roll her over slowly so that she was resting in his arms before taking off towards the infirmary.

..

..

Geez! What did he do to deserve this! Was this an 'event'? Or is this a 'flag'? Things are progressing too fast for even him to keep track of things! This is something that he can't escape from, it is definitely a 'forced event'!

* * *

..

..

Even the **Capturing God** himself didn't realize that, the girls were more determined than him to 'win' him over. Despite all the theories, all the gameplays, all the guides, all the strategies that he can employ.

He himself could not match 4 different girls with 4 different tactics, techniques to try and gain his attention.

The wheels are changing, the roles are moving. Who is the Real hero? Who is the heroine? No one can tell…

..

..

* * *

..

..

'Ah…'

Feeling a little guilty as she was examined by the School doctor, Shiori looked over his shoulder to see Keima playing his game, apparently not caring about her and she felt a little disheartened again.

..

_No, I must remember that Katsuragi-kun brought me here by himself! If he really doesn't care… he wouldn't have done that!_

Reminding and trying to be strong in her resolve, the Doctor suddenly looked at Shiori with a puzzled expression on his face.

'You seem to be alright, Shiomiya, do you have a history of fainting? Katsuragi was very worried for you.'

Smiling as he looked back at Keima, who did not seem to notice as he was still playing and he petted her shoulders and sent her off.

'You could rest here if you like, I'll leave you two love birds alone'.

Winking despite Shiori's small protest that they weren't in a relationship like that, he left the room, leaving the two of them alone in the infirmary.

Pulling the blankets up, Shiori looked at him nervously when he turned to her after apparently pausing his game. She was certain that he was a person who really likes games, it was just like what she had wrote in her small short novel.

No, not exactly the same… he was more princely looking than she imagined.

'Is there something on my face, Shiomiya?'

Tilting his head to the side as she stared at him a little too hard, Shiori blushed again and shook her head before she said her thanks.

..

..

'Thank you so much, Katsuragi-kun… for bringing me here… I didn't know what I would do if I have fainted by myself. Would you stay with me, just for a little while longer?'

Feeling a little guilty yet again as she made that small lie, Shiori realized how shameless she can be, lying to make him stay with her at any cost and she lowered her head. It was odd, she would normally do that… but why was she making so many excuses to not let him leave?

Was it her womanly instincts telling her that if she does not fight to let him stay, he would get snatched away?

'… Alright.'

Sitting beside her, Keima started playing his game again when Shiori asked softly while searching for the two books she had brought with her.

'Katsuragi-kun… do you, remember who I am?'

'Shiomiya Shiori…'

That was fast and she felt her heartbeat go faster despite trying to calm herself down by taking long deep breaths.

..

..

'Than… do you remember what happened between us? I… I wish to know… about the important boy who gave me my voice back.'

There was a long pause between them and Shiori got more anxious as the seconds passed by and she leaned closer and closer to him while her hands gripped the sides of the bed nervously.

When he finally looked up, she was only a few inches away and he recoiled, pushing back and falling over while Shiori backed away too, hiding her face at how daring she could be.

T-they could have kissed then and there!

..

..

'… how about you tell me, the story that you thought happened.'

As he got up, he reached into his pockets and produced the small notebook that she had been writing and penning her small novel in and she paled before the color slowly returned to her cheeks.

It was unexpected, but Shiori knew she couldn't have a better opportunity than that and she slowly nodded her head in reply, smiling all the way brightly and shyly.

'Then… Katsuragi-kun… you have my permission to read it. The story… that I thought happened that fateful day. Of a girl, who lost her voice… her adventure with the people who ignored her… and the boy who gave her courage…'

Looking at him in the eyes, the both of them did not notice the girl that was looking in on them through a crack of the door, a certain Devil that was fuming at overhearing the conversation between them.

'Then I will do so, is it finished yet, Shiomiya?'

'No it isn't, Katsuragi-kun… but, I will let you read my story when I finished it. Tell then, please be satisfied with what I wrote for now. If… if you would help me by reading and commenting on it… I'll be really happy…'

..

..

This was her chance, a chance to link herself with Keima and to have an excuse to meet him every day as well. It must be the will of the gods to grant her such a chance!

'Alright, if that's your wish… I'll let it be a reward for helping me to keep this book for so long.'

Crossing his arms, he sat down beside her again and started reading the book as Shiori just watched on, wondering if she could be so impudent to reach out and hold his hand.

'…'

But in the end, she decided against it… it was too early after all. It was just the beginning of Shiomiya Shiori's ambitious dreams, a dream that involve the clueless **Capturing God **in front of her.

The Wheels of Fate are turning, the bravery of the Heroines shall be tested.

Only one shall reach the **Gods **above. Who… shall it be?

* * *

**Author's Notes: Reviews are not necessary, but appreciated. I feed on reviews to write more :3**


	5. Change of Seasons

_The World Only the Girls Know: A Sorrel's Teasing_

**Chapter 5: Change of Seasons**

**Author's Note: Sister Fic of the Azalea Side**

**Characters from the Light Novels and Manga will be included as well.**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Title: The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

Original Concept by Tamiki Wakaki

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: Change of seasons is really not suited for this chapter, but i ran out of ideas**

**Also, Seeking Beta-Readers!**

**..**

**..  
**

'…'

Keima sighed as he looked at the sleeping girl beside him, Shiomiya Shiori. He did not know what her illness was, perhaps it is a reoccurring illness?

But in the end he had decided to take this opportunity to stay to play his game undisturbed as they were alone in the infirmary, shielded from the looks and stares of others by a curtain and the rest of the school.

Either way, they were alone all right as the rest of the school were attending a series of talks… which made him doubly thankful for that fact.

..

..

Somehow, while Keima had been going through one of his games, she had succeeded in catching hold of his hand while she was sleeping and was now hugging it while she was resting with both her hands, not letting it go despite his best efforts.

This means he can't escape from this dilemma without waking her up and Keima looked at the notebook that she had passed to him with a sigh.

'…'

It is probably the only thing that was linking him with her, a 'key item', that would enable her to meet up with him. He knew that but was more surprised at her having the courage to give it to him in the first place.

..

..

So preoccupied was he on the girl that he did not notice another girl that was spying on them through a gap in the door, Fuse Aoba, who was silently but surely clenching her teeth at the sight.

She was like Keima, a genius and such was more or less excused from various activities like him… but right now she was just an ordinary girl that was getting more frustrated by the minute.

She was the one who declared a challenge to the 'Main Heroine', Haqua… So why were all the other girls getting the lead on the both of them!

This does not make sense! Why was she, **Mai-hime, **losing to ordinary girls? Was she being too subtle with her hints? Or was it that the **Capturing God **was merely amused by her attempts and was rewarding those girls who were more direct in their advances instead.

From the junior in the morning, to the quiet librarian in the afternoon, this was turning out to be a disastrous day for her that could only get worse…

There is still one girl who had not made her move, the one closest to him at the moment. The Classmate… Yoshino Asami… her move would surely be the most daring of them all…

'tsk…'

Does she really have to take desperate measures to trigger a 'flag' and an 'event'?

..

..

Even if it was tempting to interrupt them, she was honorable enough to not do so as she retreated from the scene of battle. After all, she loved fighting on an even playing field.

Even if the others might not give her that luxury in the future in the wake of her decision.

* * *

..

..

'Thank you, Katsuragi-san.'

Bowing to him as Shiori was finally discharged from the infirmary under the watchful eye of the School Doctor, who gave her a very throughout checkup and seemed vaguely disappointed when he reported her to be fine.

_'… you're still young… you have many opportunities in the future.'_

He whispered softly back to her while she was leaving, to her confusion.

It had been a fruitful and rewarding day for her that had made her a little more confident in her chances to get close to Katsuragi Keima.

She had not been certain, but after meeting him in person, she was certain that he was the one who had helped in giving her her voice back.

Thus, it was not selfish of her to want to know more and want to have him for herself, right?

She knew that there would probably be people who feel the same way about him… but that doesn't mean she should give up hope that she would be the one to be by his side!

..

..

Clenching her fist close to her heart, Shiori vowed to try her best from now on…

To allow her small voice to reach him, even if it is only for a little while.

* * *

..

..

Stepping back to class, Keima passed a note from the School Doctor to Kodama Ichiro, the English teacher who was on the verge of screaming at him for being absent in one of the talks.

'Hmph…'

Apparently disappointed at being unable to vent off some steam from him, he allowed Keima to return to his seat while beginning on the first class of the day.

Of course, Keima was not paying attention to him or to anyone else. He just continued to game, his fingers flying across the keyboard in his PFP while plotting out the day's plan mentally in his mind.

He had been surprised by 2 'flags' and 'events' so early in the day and was getting wary of what the rest of the day entails for him.

It was like a random encounter in an RPG game, he has no idea what to expect as in this 'game', there was no way for him to actually 'save' or 'load'. But again, he should be used to playing in such 'difficulty'. Haven't he 'captured' so many girls with the same harsh conditions as well?

To be honest, it was like a role reversal as it seemed like he was the one who was being 'captured' and not the girls. The goal of stabilizing their mental state and preventing them being exposed to new spirits does not seem necessary at all!

Perhaps the new plan would be for him to escape their 'capturing attempts' while investigating the cause of their memories being returned to them.

..

..

Surely someone or something was responsible for this sudden act… what worried him most was the scale and the fact that the culprit was able to track down most, if not all of the girls he had 'captured' so far.

That means that either they have been monitoring his movements or they are linked to New Hell in the first place… perhaps a revolt?

Who is the enemy? What is their motive?

That and many other similar thoughts went through his mind till the bell rang, signaling the end of class and the start of lunch break.

* * *

..

..

'Kami-Onii-sama~~ Shall we have lunch~? Tadah~~!'

Appearing behind like magic before he had a chance to sneak off; Elsi grabbed hold of his shirts collar just as he was thinking of escaping and produced a bento box for him.

'What is that thing?'

Pointing at it with disgust as the omelet that Elsi had prepared sprouted numerous eyes that were staring at him, Keima recoiled in disgust as Elsi proudly pushed it to him.

'Fuufuufuu~ It's the special Hell's Fry Omelet! I prepared it by mixing numerous fries from the Sanzu River with a Insevorous's egg to create this! Please treasure it, Kami-Onii-sama~ The fries were hard to catch! I made it with all my heart! 3~' (**Author's Notes: Fries means small fish.)**

But when she was in the process of introducing the fish to him, Keima made his getaway by wriggling out of her grasp and heading for the hills out of class.

'Kami-Onii-sama!'

She was about to give chase when she suddenly stopped, holding one hand in shock over her mouth before smiling knowingly and deviously at Keima, who had froze upon seeing her do to that.

..

..

'?'

Unsure what to make of that sudden change in her, Keima tilted his head and just stared back at her, who was barely stifling her laughter and amusement before pointing and gesturing to someone behind her while winking to him.

'…'

It was Yoshino Asami, his classmate and one of the girls that he had 'captured' previously. She can be described as a quiet and unassuming girl that has a wide circle of friends, but yet close with none of them.

Kind of like him in a way and that made him just a _little _more conscious of her than the usual girls he had to capture.

'K-Katsuragi-kun…'

Looking at him with her face flushed and red as a cherry, Keima was unsure of what she was trying to express till Elsi drifted passed them with an amused look on her face while whispering to him as she skipped by.

'Enjoy your lunch, Kami-Onii-sama~~ You have to finish, every, single, bit of Asami-chan's bento, kay~~'

..

..

Realizing the implications of her words too late, Keima spun around to see that indeed, Asami was holding two small boxes in her hand and he found himself unable to stop Elsi whispering to her, causing her to flush even redder when she left the room.

Was Elsi aiding Asami in her endeavor to 'capture' and entrap him, the **Capturing God? **He'll make sure Elsi pay for this later!

Vowing that in his mind, Keima was suddenly conscious of the whole class's eyes on him as Asami stammered, holding the two bentos in both her hands as she offered them to him.

..

..

'A-ano… Katsuragi-kun.. w-will you… have lunch with me today? I've prepared some for you as well…'

She closed her eyes as she pushed it to him while praying, hoping that he wouldn't reject her in her heart.

But there was really no way he could have rejected her in broad daylight, with many of the male classmates looking at him in shock, disbelief and a little bit of jealousy.

Yoshino Asami is not known to be a very cute or popular girl, she is described as a girl who is attractive, but lack sex appeal to boys. But to see any girl even talking to the Otamegane was certainly news and Asami was offering to share lunch with him with a handmade bento, it was enough for most of the boys in class to curse him and his descendents.

The girls however, were different as they had known for some time that Asami did indeed show interest in the Otamegane despite their advice.

Thus, they weren't as shocked by her sudden daring move. In fact, some of them even were cheering her on from the sidelines.

They knew that love was blind, so they had no rights to wish someone ill if they really do like the other person, even if that person was the otamegane!

..

..

For Katsuragi Keima however, he was not amused as she had practically cornered him with a 'perfect finishing move'. It was like a move that he was unable to defend against as this setup was practically from a game.

With so many eyes on him, this was a 'flag' that had to be taken unless he wanted to hurt Asami. It was almost unfair the way she looked like she might cry and runaway if he refused her.

Plus! He can't show himself to be unwilling or too enthusiastic when replying her as well…. The **Capturing God **has to abide by the rules of the _Game World _as well… Yoshino Asami, has played a killer move against which he has no option but to take the 'flag' that she had thrown to him.

If Fuse Aoba was present, she too would have given Asami a full mark in terms of her 'attack'.

..

..

'If it's alright with you, sure, I would love to, Yoshino.'

He replied softly and after making sure that Asami did not hug him, a common occurrence in game, he went back to his game while trying to think of a way to minimize the damage this 'flag' has done to him.

By eating publically with a girl in school, Keima knew that rumors would quickly spread and would seriously dampen his chances of maintaining the status quo with the other girls… He has no idea what the other girls would react if they happened to stumble upon the two of them sharing lunch together.

It was not a 'date' but it can count as an 'indirect' one depending on what actions the girl would do during the duration. To an observer, they can be an 'item' together just by sharing lunch together away from their friends.

That would indeed trigger a _Bad End…_

..

..

'Shall we… Katsuragi-san?'

Bowing to him with a shy smile, Asami left the classroom and was waving shyly to him and Keima slowly followed, ignoring all the glares and the looks of disbelief by the rest of the boys in class.

This… is indeed going to be a very very long day.

* * *

..

..

He was lucky, perhaps he can call it that as Asami did not request them to eat lunch in a place that was very open, thus reducing the number of witnesses that he has to ask Haqua or Elsi to modify memories from. But at the same time, he was getting very nervous as Asami had chosen the rooftop to share their lunches together.

It was like a page out of a game and he has to curse reality for pulling this stunt on him when he least needed it.

Perhaps Asami has more hidden cards up her sleeve and he should be more wary around him.

'Is it nice, Katsuragi-san? Y-you've… not been eating much…'

Looking at him with a forced smile on her face, Asami made Keima's hand twitch involuntarily as he tried to suppress the guilty feeling in his stomach before shaking his head.

'I'm just thinking about something… I don't really have an appetite today…'

He had to reject her! Not encourage her!

'I… I see…'

Looking down to the floor with a disappointed and upset look, Asami slowly ate her share in silence while Keima twitched in his seat. This is really bad… he was losing the fight against himself for making her display such a sad face.

'… But what you prepared for me… is nice, thank you for the thought, Yoshino.'

He had to utter that line to her while looking away, this would ensure that he can still salvage the situation in a later time and it did have the effect that he wished for as Asami blushed while clapping her hands together.

'T-than- ah!'

..

..

But with the result of her spilling her share by accident while Keima just looked on at her panicking over the spilled box and it's contents.

But that was only the tip of the iceberg as while stepping away from the mess she had created by accident, she almost spilled the box in his hands as well and it was only by sheer luck that Keima manage to stabilize it and put it beside him while Asami just covered her face in shame and embarrassment at being so clumsy today in front of him.

..

..

'There's no need to be so tense around me.'

Keima stated matter of factedly as he helped her up to sit at the bench that they had shared and handed her his handkerchief to wipe her soiled skirt.

'Relax, Yoshino…'

Closing one eye as he sat down and started to play his game again, Keima handed her the uneaten portion of her bento while speaking softly to her.

'Here, you've not eaten much, have you… you can have the rest.'

It is just an offering of goodwill, but Asami grabbed it without hesitation with a big blush on her face and she beamed at him when he turned to look at her in confusion.

Did he do something odd without him noticing?

'T-thank you, Katsuragi-san… I… I was right, Katsuragi-san is really kind and gentle person…'

She whispered softly even as Keima just shook his head, unaware that he had accidentally raised a 'flag' with Yoshino Asami by accident.

It was not a common occurrence in game, so one can forgive the **Capturing God **for his small mistake… maybe.

..

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: Indirect Kiss. If no one has caught on.**


	6. A Lovely Bandit

_The World Only the Girls Know: A Sorrel's Teasing_

**Chapter 6: A Lovely Bandit  
**

**Author's Note: Sister Fic of the Azalea Side**

**Characters from the Light Novels and Manga will be included as well.**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Title: The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

Original Concept by Tamiki Wakaki

Written by: wrathie

* * *

..

..

It is odd but he felt a little uneasy ever since Asami had spilled her bento by accident. She was eating what is left of his slowly and delicately while savoring every piece.

Was he missing something? Katsuragi Keima asked himself as he sat patiently beside her. Yoshino Asami is a girl who he captured alongside another girl, Amami Tooru. Speaking of Tooru, he has not seen her for some time… that is due to the fact that she is the daughter of a famous company and is studying in a different school from where they are right now.

Recalling the memories of the process in which Keima had captured her, Keima realized that it was probably her sister, Yoshino Ikumi that egged her on this endeavor.

Although one can say that Asami is a girl that is well known in many circles and has many friends, one can say too that Asami is a girl with no unique characteristics. Like a sheet of white paper, it can belong anywhere but when compared to with more colorful and perhaps more unique personalities, Asami stands out nonetheless; in a bad way of course.

From his knowledge of Asami, Keima knew that although she enjoys and wishes to socialize with friends, she can't help but feel afraid that she would be rejected as well.

He'd assumed that was due to her sister, Ikumi who is probably the direct opposite of Asami to blame.

..

..

'No… it is not her fault.'

'Hmm? Are you speaking to me, Katsuragi-kun?'

Speaking out loud by accident, Keima returned to reality when he realized that the distance between them has almost vanished as she had scooted over slowly and steadily while he was day dreaming.

'Ah.. no, I'm sorry for daydreaming, Yoshino.'

'Ahah… it is alright. Thank you for… accepting my selfish request today.'

She fidgeted in her seat as she tried to scoot closer to him while Keima himself felt his fingers slowly being overcame by numbness. Was he nervous? Tsk, he is the **Capturing God, **3D girls can never meet up to 3D girls! So this reality that wishes to unhinge him can go to hell!

'It is of no consequence. You saved me from Elsi… I am the one who should be thanking you.'

Answering in what he hoped is his normal tone, Keima took a peep at Asami, who by now is done with his and her bento and was fidgeting, her hands on her skirt as she played with it uncomfortably.

He could be proven wrong, Yoshino Asami would not be so daring if it was not in her plan to approach him in the first place. Tsk, she was trying to 'capture' him too!

'I-f Katsuragi-kun… -really wants to… I… we can share lunch everyday… if you like…'

Her voice trailed off and Keima thanked his lucky stars that Asami has not yet mustered enough courage to fully confess to him yet… but he froze when she continued.

'I… it reminds me of the time that we went out together… with Ikumi-chan's friends…'

A clue! This is definitely a clue as it shed light and confirmed the situation of Yoshino Asami in the same time. The **Capturing God's **eyes gleamed as he paid full attention to the mumbling girl's words.

..

..

'Thank you for being with me that day, Katsuragi-kun… I was always… worried that you wouldn't want to go with me… It is all Ikumi-chan's fault, she suddenly had to go off so…'

She panicked a little as she recalled the situation then. It was part of Ikumi's plan to induce the two of them together while helping her cope with her fear of socializing and Keima had watched from the sidelines as it fell apart almost immediately.

Or perhaps kind of immediately as Asami had lasted till the end of the 'group date', when she ran off; only to be confronted by him and subsequently 'captured'. In hindsight he has to probably think Ikumi for that valuable assistance even if she was the one who had messed up the capturing plan by pretending to be Asami in the first place.

'But I enjoyed spending time with Ikumi-chan's friends and Katsuragi-kun… I wonder do you remember that day? I… I know it might be insignificant to you but…'

So she did remember something from their passed, their 'shared memories' serve as a link and gave her courage for her to talk to him. If they had been seen together once and had spend the day together, it would mean it was not 'odd' for them to be seem together in school as well.

'I remember. Did you keep in contact with the others as well?'

..

..

Going directly into damage control mode, Keima held his breath. In the worst case scenario, they could be implicated in this mess as well but it seemed Asami was still a little crowd shy as she shook her head and blushed.

'N-no I didn't… I'm sorry… did Katsuragi-kun wish to speak to them? I can ask Ikumi-chan if you-'

But Asami froze when Keima leaned closer and rested one hand on his lips in a shushing gesture. But it was not the gesture that made her froze or blush, it was the fact that his face was now mere inches from him when he did that.

It was close enough for Asami to kiss him if she wished to.

'It'll be our little secret. I do not wish for anyone else to know about it.'

* * *

..

..

_'It'll be our little secret. I do not wish for anyone else to know about it.'_

She could not believe that he would say that to her and Yoshino Asami almost fainted on the spot in pure bliss when Katsuragi Keima, the boy that she had admired for so long whispered that tenderly at her.

Yes, she was probably dreaming that he was speaking to her tenderly, but for him to accept an invitation to eat lunch together, alone in a secluded space with just the two of them, it was like a dream come true.

Asami herself had always been conscious of the boy named Katsuragi Keima since they had started the year as she realized that at times, her gaze would be on him despite her sitting in the front of the class and Keima at the back.

He certainly stood out amongst all of the students in school as well and it is not because he is constantly gaming, it is that he never seems to mind being alone.

No matter where Asami goes, she would have a friend who was with her. Someone she knew would pull her in for lunch or perhaps her juniors or club mates would invite her over to sit with them. She can never imagine a life like Keima's, where there was only yourself occupying your time.

It seemed a selfish thing to do, to keep others from knowing your company… but it was something brave to her too.

..

..

Yoshino Asami is a girl who knows so many people, but is afraid of making them upset at her too. That is why she always keeps a low profile, agree with the majority and is a major offender of Groupthink.

Groupthink is a theory that depicts that a group would be unable to come up with the best or innovative ideas due to the members not wanting to upset each other in favor of a better idea.

She knew that as she had read about it at once by accident. It had hurt to know that truth but she had no definitive answer to the question that was posed by her sister once by accident:

_'Neh, Nee-chan… do you really… hate being with people?'_

..

..

Of course she does not hate being with people! But… being with people is scary too… she wouldn't want to be out-casted by them if she inadvertently said the wrong thing. That is why she always keeps quiet and only occasionally does she add on to the conversation.

She is the set-piece in the group, a girl that is always within a group and yet hardly contributes to the atmosphere or to the conversation. But an existence that everyone agrees and accepts as one of them.

That is why… he admires Katsuragi Keima. For he has the courage to go against the norm, to say things that would make people dislike or shun him because it clashes with his views.

She wanted to learn from him, to know more about him… and slowly as time passes, she had became conscious of Katsuragi Keima before she knew it.

And the Katsuragi Keima that she admired and perhaps liked, was asking her to keep a secret between themselves. Just the two of them in school would know of this… rendezvous.

Even if it is a group date with many of Ikumi's friends present, Asami wanted to believe that it was their very first date and she very mischievously nodded her head as she recalled what had happened at the end of the event.

..

..

'I promise… Katsuragi-kun… and… may I… be a little selfish?'

She leaned forward and for a moment, pressed her lips against his before backing away and bowing to him.

'Thank you for being with me at lunch, Katsuragi-kun!'

..

..

After all, it was not their very first kiss together. So… it would be alright, right?

Yoshino Asami asked herself with a burning and red face as she made her escape from the rooftop, leaving the stunned and silent **Capturing God** by himself to go over his thoughts.

* * *

..

..

'…'

To be honest, Keima was immune to the kiss. He is the **Capturing God **after all and he had kissed… around 9-10 girls by now. Not to mention that it was a common occurrence to happen in games.

So why was he feeling a wave of warmth envelop him as he touched his lips, the same lips that Yoshino Asami had just kissed a few seconds ago.

'… tsk.'

He cannot afford to show that he was now getting more conscious of Asami than he imagined. For her to take the initiative, it was unheard of as he has always been the one 'capturing' the girls and not the other way around.

For a shy girl like Asami to pull that daring feat, it must really take a lot of determination and Keima grudgingly and silently applauded her bravery.

But it had not all been for naught, she has forced another 'event' on him but he had came away with valuable information.

Yoshino Asami definitely remembered everything that they had did together. Although that can be expected, Keima was a little disappointed that Asami had remembered every single detail, from the 'date' to the fact that they kissed.

He should assume that all of the other girls were the same… that means that no matter what he tries next, he has to have an explanation as to why he had been giving them the cold shoulder ever since them.

..

..

It would be fine with girls like Ikoma Minami,Yoshino Asami and Shiomiya Shiori as they rarely have contact with each other. For them to meet up during Summer is impossible and it was difficult for them to speak to each other in the first place. There are benefits to being an otamegane as well!

The key girl in question is Fuse Aoba… giving her caliber of intelligence would eventually find it suspicious that Keima would suddenly lose interest in her.

Her capture was one of the most tedious and time-consuming as well.

'… Fuse…'

Pushing the pair of glasses up, Keima decided to pull a gambit nonetheless. If Fuse is not going to 'attack' him directly like how she had tried in the morning, he would bring the fight to her territory!

* * *

..

..

'Eh~~ That happened~~?'

Elsi seemed very happy or perhaps, just amused as she smiled wryly when Keima returned to class. Glancing over at Asami, who was resting her head on the table and hurriedly looking away when she saw him looking over, Keima just sighed at the devil in front of her.

She must have been spying on him and he simply raised an eyebrow for her to continue.

'Did it feel nice, Kami-Onii-sama?'

She had the nerve to say it out loud and Keima twitched as a growing headache was developing just by listening to her.

'Eehee~'

Did she not know the implications of her words? Keima was aware that rumors spread fast and soon the other girls, no… the whole school will know about the fact that he and Asami went to have lunch together, alone.

Doing that is literally declaring that the two of them were an item and Keima slammed his fist in the back of Elsi's head before slowly dragging the protesting girl out.

'W-what are you doing, Kami-Onii-sama! That hurt!"

'Listen, make a clone of me in class now. I have something to attend right now.'

Pushing his glasses up, Elsi realized that Keima was being serious and she nodded her head as she ordered her magical raiment to do as he asked.

..

..

'Thank you, Elsi… don't say things that are unnecessary… especially to the girls in question.'

As the raiment covered him to make him invisible, Keima watched with growing confidence in Elsi's ability as she returned to class after nodding to him. She had caught on to her intentions without him telling her what to do and that was indeed a good sign.

Even if she is a troublesome girl, she is growing to be a really competent and capable partner.

'Let's go… to the fight.'

* * *

..

..

The afternoon classes were of no interest to Keima, it is only the second day of school and there would be lots of paperwork to be done. Most likely it would be handing of assignments and of course, schedules on how classes would be carried out.

Elsi would be able to cover him; that is the reason for his hasty departure. The target in mind right now is Fuse Aoba, the girl who currently possess a mind and talent that can match his.

If she ever creates a link to why so many girls have apparently 'forgotten' and 'remembered' the events that took place, she will not stop till she gets answers.

That is his firm understanding on what Fuse Aoba would do. No other girl he had captured can claim to be his equal until he met Aoba Fuse… and that is the same reason he was afraid of her.

He has not beaten her in any game but in Galgames… it had taken several weeks of endless 'harassment' before he had found the 'gap' in her heart.

..

..

For a spirit to possess a girl, they have to have a gap which cannot be filled by the people around them. As the **Capturing God, **his role is to fill up the gap and drive the spirit out.

But for Aoba, it had taken so long that he was getting disheartened. She had everything and anything she desired… until he realized that was the 'gap' in the first place.

She had everything and anything… that means she is unable to find attraction in this world in the first place.

For a genius like him, school is merely a waste of time and his desire is to live and play the games that he buys and completes.

Each game is a story on it's own and he gains satisfaction from 'capturing' all the girls. But for Aoba Fuse, there was no such outlet or hobby for her to spend her time with.

Everything is trivial and no one is her equal…

..

..

By 'beating' her in the galgames, he had filled up her gap with not only his own existence, but with the games as well. That is reason she attained the rank of '**Mai-hime**' in the gaming world. An existence that he cannot deny is quite a feat.

For now, he has to locate her and he looked at the schedule of the class Aoba was in.

'… Physical Education?'

Somehow, that felt like a trap and Keima took a deep breath before heading off towards the class.

* * *

**Author's Notes: T-Rating.. T-rating... oh, R&R too.**


	7. Genius VS Genius

_The World Only the Girls Know: A Sorrel's Teasing_

**Chapter 7: Genius Vs Genius**

**Author's Note: Sister Fic of the Azalea Side**

**Characters from the Light Novels and Manga will be included as well.**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Title: The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

Original Concept by Tamiki Wakaki

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yes, I am still looking for a Beta-Reader. Yes, I hope to get more reviews ;-;**

**Yes, I know Azalea side is more engrossing :**

**

* * *

**

**..**

**..  
**

On hindsight Keima should have realized something was terribly wrong by this setup. Why would any sane person want to enter a classroom that was obviously used for changing?

It is common practice that girls would get to use the classroom for changing in Mai-High as Mai-High is populated with a higher ration of females than males.

That makes changing very difficult for them as the changing room is always full.

The situation did not improve when the school schedules the classes so that there would always be more than one class having Physical Education lessons at a single time.

Taking all of those factors into consideration, Keima should have realized it was a trap.

..

..

But again, he did not consider that he was being set up by the one mind that can rival his.

It is her way of combating and meeting with the challenge that has been set by the other girls.

Fuse Aoba, **Mai-Hime **would want to increase her chances of being the 'main heroine' after all. Even if it might be playing… a little unfairly in her opinion and is using her body as a weapon.

'…'

She had been spying on him ever since lunch and when she saw him heading towards her class, the plan was formulated immediately in her mind. It was a wild shot as she was not certain if he will indeed fall into his trap of hers.

..

..

There were many variables involved as he might not even be visiting her. But as any Gal-gamer would know, the polite and most common way to start a game would be for the player to visit all possible 'heroines'.

Fuse Aoba is a heroine and thus, she would be 'visited' by the 'hero' sooner or later.

'After the underclass girl, the shy librarian and the quiet and unassuming classmate, it would no doubt be my turn soon enough.'

She knew she can be classified as the 'Ice Princess' and is reasonably next in the list as the 'Main heroine', Haqua has not made an appearance so far and thus can be eliminated.

Staring at the gym clothes in her hands, Aoba hugged them nervously as she retreated back into class where everyone else has finished changing, leaving only her around.

'… It is still embarrassing.'

Face tinged with a shade of red, Fuse Aoba gave a resigned sigh before starting to change as well.

* * *

..

..

Unaware of what Aoba is up to, the **Capturing God **slowly strolled toward his impending doom. The classroom where Fuse Aoba resides in sight and as if in testament to his abilities a **God, **he stopped and froze for a moment.

'…'

What is this odd, awkward feeling that is making him stop in his tracks? Keima narrowed his eyes and stared at the classroom door that was now in front of him, unsure as his inner instincts told him not to enter.

'… I am the…'

**Capturing God, **that is why he should not be afraid of what lies ahead of him!

'…'

But when his hand reached out to touch the door, he was reminded of the possibilities of it being a trap by his own reasoning. The chances of something bad happening was astronomically high… given his track record of meeting with so many 'events', and 'flags' today, one more would be… more or less to be expected.

'But it is a disgrace to my name if I do not even dare try!'

Keima declared as he grabbed the handle and pulled open the door.

..

..

'Ah…'

The air froze as Katsuragi Keima entered the room just as Fuse Aoba was in the middle of changing. She had just finished stripping off her skirt and was about to wear the schools shorts when he entered, causing her undergarments to be fully exposed to him as she was facing away from him.

'… White… huh?'

He commented to her while Aoba turned red with tears in her eyes as she stared at him in shock. But soon she had recovered after taking a deep breath and spoke softly to him while pulling down her top anxiously to cover herself.

'Pervert.'

Coldly she said that while Keima slowly closed the door and turned his back towards it.

'I apologize for intruding.'

At least she did not throw something at him like any other normal girl would…

Pushing his glasses up as he sighed, the **Capturing God **was relieved that he was probably the one boy on earth who would not be visibly embarrassed by such a scene while Fuse Aoba is probably the only girl in the world who would cold dismiss him that way.

'…sigh…'

* * *

..

..

Did it work? Aoba herself was not sure what to expect from that 'scene' that she had forcibly triggered on Keima. But she herself was a little embarrassed at him seeing her in such a compromising situation, as what a normal girl would be.

'… but he is indeed the one.'

She had studied his expression closely and was not disappointed to see that beyond the initial surprise, Katsuragi Keima betrayed no other noticeably emotion.

'If it was someone lesser… they would have screamed something annoying.'

She would have to react appropriately by throwing something at them, but Katsuragi Keima had remained calm and apologized to her immediately. He was indeed genre savvy enough to be called the 'hero' and Aoba sighed despite herself, sitting on her chair as she finished changing.

Now that he had seen her in a state of undress, he would no doubt know that the ties between them cannot be severed.

..

..

'You can come in now.'

She called out to him and the door swung open again, not hesitantly but in a normal way as he stepped in, hands on his PFP as he regarded her.

'I understand that you would want me to take responsibility for my actions. It is a good move that you have played here.'

Bravo, that was her intent and Aoba Fuse, **Mai-hime, **waited for the **Capturing God, **Katsuragi Keima to make his move.

'Even if it might be an accident, I should have knocked to see if anyone was present, I acknowledge the mistake that I've made and…'

He seemed hesitant, unhappy even as Fuse Aoba smiled in triumph at his defeat.

..

..

'Even so, I would not take responsibility as White Pantsu does not suit your character archetype!'

Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, the **Capturing God** declared that to her unexpectedly and she was caught off guard as she stared at him.

'Fuse, you are not the innocent or air-headed princess type. You should be wearing more refined undergarments instead. Wearing purely white does not fit your achetype of an 'Ice-Princess!'

Stunned, Aoba retreated step by step from Keima who advanced towards her after putting his PFP back into his pocket.

'I expected better from you, Fuse. You are regarded as a rising star in the gaming community and yet you do not possess such basic knowledge of character design. White pantsu is designed for innocent and air-headed characters who give off the 'pure' vibes. Striped pantsu are for childish and 'cutesy' types. Frilly pantsu are for girls who can be classified as Ojou-sama or are refined sufficiently to-'

..

..

This tirade went on for a while till he stopped, wanting for breath while Fuse Aoba simply looked at him in a mixture of shock and awe.

Yes, awe, she did not expect to be criticized this way and she even felt a little embarrassed at the end of his lecture. She had been indeed not playing true to her genre and lowered her head, ready to apologize to him-…

'…'

Wait… why should she apologize to him?

Showing some emotion at last, Fuse Aoba slapped him in the face with as much strength as she can muster and slowly walked off, her whole body shaking in anger at his behavior. Keima tilted his head in confusion before rubbing his cheek in pain, unsure as to what happened as he muttered.

'… that was probably a mistake.'

But the both of them realized it too late as she slammed the door angrily when she left, making it difficult for Keima to decide whether to chase after her.

* * *

..

..

..

'Fuse!'

Hearing him call her name, Aoba twitched a little in anger. It was not like her to lose her temper but she was really mad this time. Not because Keima had peeped at her, not totally at least but she was upset that he did not view her as a 'heroine' or a girl and is insistent on treating her as a 'discipline'!

'Fuse!'

Hearing him cluck his tongue, Aoba realized that she has actually learnt something interesting by knowing that yes, she has indeed been under his care for his time. So the time that they had spent together has indeed been forgotten by her.

But… how? She did not have short term memory loss or anything similar to that illness. She has been perfectly fine since childhood.

But when she reflected upon it, what is more surprising is that she did not seem to remember him or find it odd that she had forgotten him prior to that fateful day where she had met with that girl.

'…'

It is certainly confusing, but at least the both of them did have 'shared memories' together. That is definitely to her advantage. Did the other girls have a similar reason as well? Looking at how daring they had been in their advances, each of them seemed confident that they too will be the 'main heroine' as well.

And why… why did he not acknowledge her prior to now?

..

..

She had not noticed that she had stopped walking while deep in her thoughts and that allowed Katsuragi Keima to catch up with her and subsequently allow him to grab her hand.

'Aoba!'

'…'

Tersely he tugged her towards him so that she was facing him but she spoke before him, causing him to fall silence with her question.

'Why… did you give up on me, Katsuragi, Keima.'

Her eyes were fierce and it made Keima fall back unconsciously under her fierce and interrogative gaze.

'Why, did you give up and ignore me for so long, **Capturing God?'**

It is indeed a weird sight, Aoba Fuse in her school Gym Clothes grabbing the boy by his collar and pulling her close enough to stare in his eyes.

'Answer me!'

* * *

..

..

It is possibly the worst scenario that he can imagine but he could not help but still marvel at the thought processes of Fuse Aoba while in her grasp.

This girl, was indeed his equal as she had asked the right question, in the right time to the right person. The main issue that he was trying to avoid, trying to cover up was that question:

_Why did Katsuragi Keima, ignore and even stay out of the lives of the girls he had met and helped?_

_.._

_..  
_

It made no sense after all, why would he do that? Why would he stay out of the lives that he had enriched, had saved from their troubles. All of them did solve their worries only with his assistance, without him, they would probably be wallowing still in self-defeat.

It was his strong hands that had pushed him in the right direction, no matter how hard the path was, he had gave them the strength to push through their obstacles to achieve their goals.

There is plenty of reason for the girls to want to thank him, for the girls to develop feelings and wants for the boy who had helped them that much.

Logically, the boy too would not have invested so much effort or time in the girls if he had not shown interest in them, right? They would allow the girl which he has spent so much time on to be by his side, the person that he chose to help would naturally think that after all.

..

..

But it had not happened. The boy who had suddenly entered her life and saved it had simply left when the goal was in their hands.

He did not stay to reap the reward that he had rightly deserved to partake in. He just… disappeared.

..

..

And now, one of those girls wanted to know why. One of the girls whose life he had touched, helped and managed to turn around, realized this and is now demanding answers from him.

Why, oh **Capturing God**. Why would you not wish to be with the lost lamb, the lost lamb that you saved from the darkness that threatened to engulf her?

Was she not good enough for him? Was she not suited for him? Then… why did he approach her in the first place?

There is no one in the world who would help someone just for the sake of doing so… right?

..

..

So many questions that she wanted answers from and for a moment, the **Capturing God **was left tongue tied as Fuse Aoba never relented, even pushing and dragging him into a vacant classroom so they could be alone together.

'Answer me, Katsuragi!'

She was close to screaming now, the Ice Princess which had remained calm and complacent, even emotionless up till now, lost control when her intelligent mind pieced the various pieces together in the right order.

..

..

This is her mettle and this is her genius, this is why she is called **Mai-hime, **the person who could rival the **Capturing God** himself. If it is someone lesser, someone who is lost in the feelings of euphoria at remembering him, or one that would not dare to face the truth, they would not have stumbled upon this and subsequently, questioned him with it.

From her own hand, she had discovered Keima's hidden hand and now, after showing it to him, it was the **God's **turn to answer her.

To answer the one that had finally, painfully reached him.

* * *

..

..

'Aoba…'

'KATSURAGI!'

Tears were rolling down her eyes now as she recalled how painful their last meeting had been. There could only be separation, she had sensed that without him saying it to her. It was odd how she could sense it and she wanted so much to avoid it…

But Katsuragi… Katsuragi he had avoided her when he could have contacted her. He had not said a word when one word from him could have made her return to him… Fuse Aoba could not help herself and she hugged Keima tightly, not letting him go as he tried to find an answer to give to her.

Any answer perhaps, to calm her down.

..

..

It is not purely that Keima felt guilty about Aoba, he does but he too instinctively knew that if he did not stop her from making a scene, the situation would gradually develop into something even nastier to clear up.

But at the same time, he too wanted to buy time to find something that would be a sufficient answer for her to accept. The **Capturing God** was in a pinch, a pinch like nothing he had ever met before and his brow furrowed in thought, trying to find an answer.

..

..

As he petted her shoulders, trying to make her calm down while he eased her to a chair, he wished for once that Elsi was present to help him. Even if that devil is prone to screwing up, some help would be better than no help at all.

'Answer me! Katsuragi!'

'Alright… I will, Aoba, I will…'

He decided with a heavy heart that perhaps she deserved the truth, at least… until a certain girl that had been spying on them, crashed into the room as well from the window.

..

..

'Stop right there, Katsuragi!'

In one single move, the devil that had accepted Aoba's challenge kicked Keima in the face, knocking him out.

But of course, the last thing that he would remember seeing was that she was wearing… _white_.

* * *

**Author's Notes: DYNAMIC ENTRY!**


	8. Seifuku VS Gym Clothes

_The World Only the Girls Know: A Sorrel's Teasing_

**Chapter 8: Seifuku VS Gym Clothes**

**Author's Note: Sister Fic of the Azalea Side**

**Characters from the Light Novels and Manga will be included as well.**

**..**

**..  
**

Original Title: The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

Original Concept by Tamiki Wakaki

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: Obviously my Chapter title is a joke.**

**… maybe.**

**Also, R&R!**

**

* * *

**

..

..

Following the _Dynamic Entry _by Haqua, Fuse Aoba was shocked speechless as she let go of the unconscious Keima before confronting this odd girl.

No, not odd, but the 'Main Heroine' as she stepped forward, blocking her from approaching Keima again with a fierce expression. But even in the confusion, Aoba did not fail to notice the change in her attire. She was now wearing their school's uniform and she worriedly took a nervous step despite her need for answers.

Her inner instincts, the basic instinct of a woman knew that the girl in front of her was a threat and obstacle to her happiness.

'W-why are you here? No… most importantly, why are you dressed like that!'

Pointing an accusing finger while furiously wiping away those tears she had shed earlier to dismiss any claims of her weakness, Aoba's sadness was replaced with something akin of anger and frustration when Haqua merely smiled in satisfaction at breaking up that wonderful moment.

..

..

Yes, that moment was almost perfect, if not totally perfect as she had managed to corner and entrap the **Capturing God.** It is not true that she did not plan on doing that in the first place, but she has him where she wanted him to be! It is not everyday anyone can lay claim to that and for it to be interrupted and ruined by Haqua was more than what she can bear!

'Y-you ruined everything!'

But again, it is also a testament to her genius as she was able to recover sufficiently even in such an absurd situation to confront Haqua almost immediately after her _Dynamic Entry._

..

For Haqua, the timing itself was also perfect as she had not only saved Keima from potentially admitting the truth about New Hell and it's residents but it had also rattled and thrown Fuse Aoba off track for her advances.

Now to seal the deal and claim victory!

'Hmph… do you think that I will allow you to handle what is rightfully mine?'

Trying to hide the blush while she was declaring it, Haqua grinned with growing confidence as she placed a hand on her chest while pulling the limp hand of the unconscious Keima.

'He's a kind person who loves to meddle another person's business. But that doesn't mean you have the right to have him! He belongs, to me!'

Hoping that her red face did not give her away, Haqua bravely managed a stoic face while closing one eye at the speechless Aoba.

It was a weirder scene than before with Aoba, in the school's gym uniform facing off against Haqua, an obviously exotic beauty who had the Otamegane in one hand.

If this scene was to take place with the public having a full view, Keima would be the target of many boy's jealous stares wherever he went.

..

..

'W-why does he belong to you? You have not made your 'appearance' yet, 'Main Heroine'! It is no use staking a claim on him to be yours when you have not made an 'appearance' in front of him! I will not believe a simple [Random Girl A] could be able to claim that!'

Losing her cool and struggling to raise an argument, any argument to counter against her claim, Fuse Aoba was losing ground to the triumphant and confident Haqua.

She had shattered Aoba's confidence and was now scoring more direct hits to her chances by making Aoba fumble with the 'game's set up. She assuredly deserved the title of 'Valedictorian' from her cohort as she simply shrugged and countered with a small smirk.

'Of course I do. I knew Keima from way back… so that 'appearance' you were talking about… does that mean I have to 'enter' his life? I did that a long time ago.'

Putting both hands on the unconscious boy and kneeling down to hug him just slightly, Haqua du Lot Herminium declared to the retreating **Mai-Hime** with a victorious smile.

**'I am his fiancée. That's why he's mine.'**

**..**

**..  
**

* * *

..

..

It was a shock to her, no… more than a shock, it's like the world has ended in front of her when the 'Main Heroine' announced that she was her fiancée and Fuse Aoba's knee went weak almost immediately, causing her to reach about for something, anything to stabilize herself

..

Fiancée? She did not believe it! Why did he not mention that before? If she was truly his fiancée she would have no doubt more influence over his actions than she could possibly muster in a life time.

'y-you're lying! You must be!'

Backed into a corner, she could not help but reject her claim weakly. But she knew that she was fighting a losing battle against the 'Main Heroine' in front of her who simply shrugged and pulled Keima up, letting him rest on her shoulders as she continued her victory march.

'Believe what you will, Human! But you can ask him again later when he wakes up.'

Slowly helping him out of the room, Aoba watched with growing unease as she clutched her own body for comfort.

'BUT WHY DID HE HELP ME IN THE FIRST PLACE?'

She screamed in a last ditch attempt to rattle Haqua but the she-devil simply turned around and pointed a finger at her, challenging her to deny her words.

'Because Katsuragi has an annoying habit in that he always can't stop helping others in need. Especially girls who are similar to him… I do not know why he needed your help, but don't think for a moment that he 'likes' you. I should have put an end to him fooling around ages ago.'

Flushing in the process, Haqua struggled a little to keep standing with him being a literal dead weight for her while Aoba slowly recovered momentum with her next question.

..

..

The two girls were no doubt geniuses and Aoba slowly and painfully was able to crawl her way back from the depths of despair that she experienced only seconds ago while taking one symbolic step forward towards her as well.

She will not give up that easily! Even if the 'main heroine' is indeed engaged to him, it does not mean that it is sat in stone! If she gave up now, it means conceding victory to her!

She can still overturn her! As long as the Criteria for an '_Ending' _is not met, there is still a chance for her to win his heart! This is not _'The End' _for her! The game just started! But it will be _The End_ if she stops fighting and wishing for him!

'That's a lie! It was fine if he had just left me alone… but he did not! After all I did to mock him and make fun of him, he never gave up!'

Putting one hand on her chest just like Haqua did earlier, she ran forward and grabbed the boy's hands as well, not letting her get her way.

..

..

'He did not impart all that knowledge to me because he saw me in need! I… he… I don't believe that he would be such an insensitive or spineless person at all! He acknowledge the time we spent together before you interrupted us! Release him, you 'fake heroine'! You are the one that should be abandoned!'

Pulling on his arm, Aoba refuted her Haqua's claims with a spirit that is growing every second.

She was right! Keima would never abandon her because he had a fiancée like Haqua! That is not in the setup at all! After what she put him through, he still managed to persevere in the end to win her heart.

It is just a simple one-sided agreement on Haqua's part. Keima… Keima he did not acknowledge this engagement, so there is a chance that she is just lying to her!

..

..

'Grr… you… persistent woman!'

* * *

..

..

Haqua had thought that she had finally won the war of words with her very embarrassing performance but that human girl, Fuse Aoba had refused to give up and even found the mental strength and logic to fight back against her.

Besides Keima, Haqua has a very low opinion of humans and believes that no human was her equal and she has been proven right so far…

This girl, Fuse Aoba was one of the exceptions and Haqua found herself slowly being backed to a corner as well by her logical arguments which she had no good reply to.

..

..

'You are not the 'Main Heroine', you are nothing but a fraud! Coming here and declaring that you are his fiancée without evidence supporting as such is foolish!'

Panting desperately as she struggle with Haqua in a tug-of-Keima, Aoba finally got the upper hand when she added.

'Y-you're not even triggered any 'flag' up till now! You are only daydreaming if you think that the **Capturing God** would like a flat-chest like you!'

To be honest, Aoba herself did not know how desperate she was till she flung out this particular description of Haqua from nowhere.

And that is highlighting that she had a pitiful bust size, even she herself, Fuse Aoba who is around A-B cup in size, beats Haqua with.. room to spare.

..

..

'…'

'…'

Of course, at that moment the world froze and each second was like an eternity as the two girls stared at each other's chest before looking back at her own.

'…'

'…'

Aoba sighed as she was able to claim victory for real over the suddenly tearing Haqua in front of her.

'S-s-shut up! This has nothing to do with Keima at all!'

Hugging herself to reassure and gain some confidence back, Aoba finally seemed to have the upper-hand when Keima slowly stirred, waking as Haqua pulled him away, pressing his body against hers.

'Uh?'

'KATSURAGI!'

'KEIMA!'

Both of them screamed at him, to his utmost confusion at their question, which was asked in unison as well.

Losing her cool, Haqua pulled Aoba beside her and compared herself to him with a blushing red face.

'WHICH ONE DO YOU PREFER!

..

..

* * *

..

..

In the end, it had taken almost all of the **Capturing God's **sanity and will power to keep calm and ask for an explanation to the madness in front of him.

As he was unconscious during their squabble, he was totally left out of the loop and when facing two angry females that are perhaps mentally his equal, he would want to know all the facts before answering their question as well.

Right now, they seemed to be asking him which among the two would he choose between a common school uniform(seifuku) or gym clothes if they are presented to him.

But of course, that must not be the case and Keima found himself nursing a growing headache as he pushed his glasses up, took a deep breath and asked the two girls to repeat their question one more time.

..

..

But the two girls simply turned redder and fumbled with their words while he waited patiently, the cogwheels in his heard turning desperately for an explanation.

It was not a good position for him to rest right now, both his hands held by the two warring girls and Keima suddenly realized that Haqua had reappeared in front of her.

… it seems that the _Dynamic Entry_ that Haqua had made her appearance with did not immediately register in his mind. It was probably one of the less 'unique' ways that he had been surprised today, even if it was the most painful one.'

For Haqua to make a sudden appearance would mean that the situation must have gone out of control since he blacked out.

'Have the two of you calmed down yet?'

He asked curtly and coldly as he shook his hands to released himself from their grip and subsequently dusted himself off as he studied the two girls again.

..

..

Like Aoba, he did not fail to notice the change in Haqua's attire and he reasoned accurately that she was probably planning to transfer to school to make it easier for them to meet up to conduct their investigations.

And like Haqua, he was glad that Aoba had stopped pressing him for answers. He admitted in hindsight that he had been completely overwhelmed by **Mai-Hime **and was on the verge of confessing something that would likely change the history of mankind if it leaked out.

Not to mention place his and Elsi's head on the chopping board in the process and Keima fingered the collar around his neck nervously.

She, **Mai-hime** is a real threat after all and he felt grateful for Haqua in interfering the way she did, but what is going on now? Some kind of competition between the two girls?

He had no idea what lie Haqua had told Aoba to stop her from demanding answers from him, but he did not want to find out… knowing Haqua it would be something ridiculous.

The two girls now looked at him awkwardly while hugging their chest, as if hoping that he could read their minds and Keima sighed before looking away.

'I will state this… first and foremost.'

Pushing his glasses up, the **Capturing God **declared proudly and… without thinking to them.

..

..

**_'I still prefer 2D girls over 3D ones.'_**

**_.._**

**_..  
_**

A resounding slap from the two of them later, the **Capturing God** was floored again, this time they did not even look back as they stomped out, furious beyond words.

* * *

..

..

'Kami… Onii-sama…'

Looking at a loss to either laugh or to suppress her laughter to help Keima retain a shred of his dignity when he reappeared with a red mark on his face that suspiciously resembled that of a woman's palm, Elsi smiled in greeting while Keima just scowled back.

'W-what… happened…'

She spoke slowly and deliberately to stop herself from laughing and that only made Keima madder and he reached over to pull and stretch the ends of her mouth.

'… I-it hurts, Kami-Onii-sama~! What happened~!'

Struggling as she got free from her 'punishment', Elsi witnessed the **Capturing God** sigh as he slid into his chair and she stood in attention beside him curiously. It's not like him to be so tired or so discouraged and she tried her best to raise his spirits by giving him a shoulder massage while listening to him rant.

'Tsk, that Haqua… what did she think she was doing… Confronting her would only made the situation even more complicated.'

He clenched his fist in anger but partly that anger was directed at himself as well. He had screwed up badly and almost gave up the fight without thinking.

..

..

He still had Elsi to look after as she was her collaborator and collaborator's share their fate with one another. Elsi was willing to die for Keima, as shown when she had helped him repel the demon, _Akuoni _during the capture of Akuragawa Shino without a second's hesitation.

He too must be more reliable for her to put trust in their relationship.

Reaching out, Keima grabbed Elsi's hands and he looked straight into the surprised Devil's eyes.

'Let's work hard together, Elsi. We will find out what the cause of all this.'

Words that he would not give to the Elsi in another world was given to this Elsi and she replied with a bright smile and a small nod.

The Elsi in this world; never went down the path that the Elsi in another world did. But the faith she placed in the **Capturing God** is the same and will always be the same from the start.

She loved the **Capturing God** and her beloved big brother in another way from the other Elsi, but that does not mean the quantity, if it can be measured that way, is lesser.

It could be more or it could be less… but one can never really measure the amount of affection one person feels for another by words.

It can only be experienced, by the heart.

'Of course we will, Kami-Onii-sama~ We never failed up till now, right? Eheh~'

..

..

And the Elsi of this world returned the squeeze of his hands and reassured him as well. They will not go down the same path, but they will share the same cheerful and happy days with each other, no matter who the **Capturing God **chooses.

..

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: Please R&R, as a reward for my hard work in updating? =)**


	9. Balancing the Scales

_The World Only the Girls Know: A Sorrel's Teasing_

**Chapter 9: Weighting the Scales**

**Author's Note: Sister Fic of the Azalea Side **

**Characters from the Light Novels and Manga will be included as well.**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Title: The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

Original Concept by Tamiki Wakaki

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Please Help ibuberu's effort in Raising Funds for the Japan Relief Efforts! Her Profile is here: www. fanfiction .net/u/1056452/**

**Even if it seems odd... but it's the thought that counts!**

**For the record, I DID Donate!  
**

* * *

..

..

It was probably a good thing to have Elsi by his side as Katsuragi Keima felt for the first time the animosity against him. He was the Otamegane and he was used to being labeled odd, freaky and someone to generally stay away from.

Most people avoided him, which he felt couldn't be better… but right now, he could feel something akin to severe jealousy and anger towards him.

'…'

Looking to the side of the class while still gaming, he was aware of the many eyes that were fixed on his every move and action. It was like an unseen pressure or weight on his shoulders and he sighed deeply while returning to his game.

'…'

He is **God, **and as **God **he should not be intimidated by anything else…

Even so, he was a little concerned about all of them interfering and of course, spreading uncouth rumours around school.

Especially after spending lunch-time alone with Yoshino Asami, the situation is indeed getting more and more precarious. If he does not stop those tongues wagging, surely it would trigger some negative response from any one of the girls.

He narrowed his eyes as he recalled his own thoughts in the morning, he was worried about a possible _Bad End, _especially from the first and last girl that he had met earlier on.

Ikoma Minami, the first girl among the many that he captured to take the plunge and confess to him and would also be the trickiest girl to handle. If it has been difficult enough not to encourage Shiori or Asami, Minami would surely be a walking disaster for him.

Unbeknownst to him, or perhaps he just rejected the mere idea of it, the **Capturing God** was actually shivering a little in the prospect of meeting a girl that really liked him.

As in… really…

..

..

After all, besides Asami who had been drawn to him from the start of school, Minami is the only girl to have build up the image with all of it's negative influence and the positive ones together and still fell in love with him.

'Ugh…'

He was really getting more conscious of Minami and he placed his PFP down for a moment to take a deep breath and before retuning to his game.

He is **God! **He simply have to just keep reminding to himself before meeting her.

* * *

..

..

_A short while later_

_.._

_..  
_

_

* * *

_

..

..

'Are you going to meet Minami-chan now?'

Following that statement from Elsi, Keima felt the growing stares from the surrounding boys who gnashed their teeth, pulled at their hair and even shot death glares at him from afar.

'…Yes..'

Nodding in affirmative, Keima did not fail to catch that wry smile developing on Elsi's face as she walked with his Kami-Nii-sama down the stairs towards the school gate.

'Perhaps Kami-Onii-sama doesn't need me today? Two is a company and three is a crowd, right?'

Hitting the nail on the head as Keima just narrowed his eyes at being unable to refute that and he remained silent, much to the amusement of Elsi. It seems that Elsi has gotten more and more daring the more he praised her.

It was like she had simply realized that without her, he would actually have a very tough time in trying to capture all the different girls. It was no mean feat to prepare all the various props and materials needed for his capture and he sighed before shaking his head and pulling her cheeks, much to her unhappiness.

But Elsi knew it was just his way of showing frustration and she felt a little happy about it as well, because Keima would never willingly have physical contact with anyone. Even if it seems to be Keima bullying Elsi, it was actually a sign of how comfortable the two of them were with each other.

After all, intimacy between brothers and sisters is the first sign of how close their bond is.

..

..

'Yes, that is true… but it is not like you have not done the same before… at the rooftop.'

His eyes gleamed and Elsi swallowed a little nervously at being found out by him, hoping he wouldn't be too mad at her.

'Please… do you for a moment believe that your actions would escape my eyes?'

Scoffing a little as he pushed his glasses up, he dragged Elsi with him while giving her firm and precise instructions on what to prepare… at least, just in case anyway.

..

..

'After all… considering how we first met, it is better to be prudent if he has any expectations of me.'

Smiling grimly as he set off for the other half of the school that housed all his juniors, the **Capturing God** strengthened his resolve while the devil beside her just giggled and followed him, ready to watch an interesting show.

* * *

..

..

'Ah, Katsuragi-Senpai'

Smiling as Keima appeared outside her class, Ikoma Minami, member of the Junior Swimming club of Mai-High, waved at him while her friends just gawked at her in surprise.

It would be unexpected after all, they had their memory modified along with her and from the looks of things, they had not regained their memories. Especially her two close friends, who knew about her interest in Keima during the duration of the capture.

'…'

Another clue and an important one at that, so it seems that it is true that only those girls that he captured; or at least in the case of Yoshino Ikumi, girls that he had approached willingly would regain their memories.

It must be a strange sight for them, a well known weirdo being welcomed by a good friend of theirs.

..

..

'I did not expect you to pick me up, Katsuragi senpai, thank you for remembering our promise.'

Smiling happily, she ran back to her table and hurriedly packed up her stuff while Keima and Elsi simply waited outside the class, Elsi drifting around Keima as he slowly went through all the possible routes that Minami could trigger in his mind.

It would certainly be at least a 'flag' and in the worst scenario, a full scale 'event'.

In honesty, Keima was wary as Minami is a 'captured' heroine, someone that is different from Asami or Shiori as they were till 'in-progress'.

The difference is very straight forward and clear cut. Shiori was still hesitant and unsure whether Keima is the person who granted her her voice while Asami is still a little unsure of her own feelings for him.

To put it more clearly, Shiori herself is still unsure and hesitant in giving all of her heart and soul to him while it was the opposite for Asami, she herself is not ready to give all of her heart and soul to him as she was not sure whether he truly liked her.

Both of these cases does not hold true for Ikoma Minami.

She is ready, both physically(**Author's Notes: The rating is T people…) **and emotionally ready to give everything she has to be with him.

..

..

There was the saying that a girl in love is a like a runaway truck, she can't slam the brakes on it and it will demolish all who stand in it's path without hesitation. It is girls like these that are the trickiest to handle.

'…a severely clingy and 'derey-derey' girl… huh?'

Classifying her easily, it was a major headache however… to deal with her after all.

* * *

..

..

'Katsuragi-senpai! I'm ready!'

Running out of the class, she reached for his hand and before he could react to her actions, she had slung her hand with his, holding his hand tightly and walked forward, forcing him to either follow her or be toppled by the forward motion.

Beside the two of them however, Elsi simply giggled mischievously at the cute scene and when Minami looked at her, wondering who she was, she took the initiative and introduced herself.

'I'm Katsuragi Elsi, Minami-chan! Kami-Onii-sama's younger sister!'

Bowing and saluting to her, Elsi grabbed her second hand and held it tightly before whispering to her softly so that Keima could not overhear their conversation.

'Please take care of Kami-Onii-sama for me, Minami-chan! He can be a little rude and overbearing at times, but he is really a gentle and caring person.

Bowing formally to her in a ninety degree angle, Elsi seemed to be 'handing over' Keima to her and before she could even pull away from her, Minami had nodded firmly and repeated the same gesture to her without hesitation.

'I will not let your expectations of me fall short!'

It was a bizarre ritual and it was witnessed by many of the shocked juniors around them while Keima just mentally swore to punish, no… give Elsi hell when they got back home for riling up the normally calm Minami like that.

..

..

'So now… enjoy your personal time together, Minami-chan, Kami-Onii-sama~~'

Smiling happily, Elsi waved the two of them off and she watched as Minami energetically dragged the stony and depressed Keima with her.

'Ehee~ Now then…'

Mimicking Keima by pushing an imaginary pair of glasses up the bridge of her nose, Elsi smiled brightly as she literally skipped towards the nearby washroom, ready to 'disappear' from sight and to carry out her mission.

Perhaps this was her true form as a devil after all!

'Kami-Onii-sama… whatever you do… you can't make any of the girls cry again, alright?'

Smiling resolutely to herself, she saluted the two figures that were heading for the resident school swimming pool before covering herself with her raiment.

..

..

* * *

..

..

'Katsuragi-senpai! I'm glad that you agreed to come and watch me swim! Our club has taken part in many of the competitions near our area and we are aiming for the nationals this year. W-wi… with Katsuragi-senpai around, I'm sure to be in my best… so don't look away from me, please!'

Pumping her fist upwards as she pressed her body closer to the stunned and speechless **Capturing God** struggling to deny the effects of having a cute girl in such close proximity with him, she seemed to have the upperhand this time with her brazen attitude till…

'I'm sure even without me, you are always at your best, Minami-chan.'

Simply by speaking her name in a low and proud tone and using his hands to pet Minami on her head, trying to press down her ever scrawny hair, **The Capturing God** was as good as his name as he regained the initiative while slowly easing her hand and body off him without touching her.

It is a battle of both offense and defense in this round.

..

..

..

Would Ikoma Minami overwhelm the **Capturing God** with her brazen and unrelenting 'attacks' to force a confession and for him to look at her and her only?

Or would the **Capturing God** stall her advances long enough to seek out the truth, resolve the incident to mark the end of this once in a life time opportunity to be captured?

It is inevitable and the truth that the power of love and affection would win through sheer perseverance and insistence!

Like the stream which dug a path through a rocky bed, will it be Ikoma Minami's love, unwavering and strong be the one to destroy the **Capturing God's **stubbornness?

..

..

Will her love die down due to the cold and unfriendly response from him?

Or will the stubborn wall that is stopping her love from going through finally break and to allow her entry to his heart?

..

..

**_Find out in the next installment of The World Only Girls Know: A Sorrel's Teasing!_**

**_.._**

**_.._**

_(Author's Notes: Maybe...)_**_  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_.._**

**_..  
_**

'W-who does he think he is!'

Muttering to herself as she glared at the image in the mirror, Haqua sighed while looking back at the girl that had been shadowing him after that recent incident.

Just thinking about what had just happened between the three of them is enough to drive her flying mad… if she was to see Keima again right now, she'll slap him in the face with no hesitation!

But the more important thing on hand is that the girl, Fuse Aoba… was insistent in knowing what is going on between her and Keima but she herself won't give up that information that readily just by her asking.

But it had indeed been a very close shave and she hoped that she bought the excuse she had thought up on the fly…

After all, she is a devil… if she wanted information, she has to give up something in exchange as well.

She recalled that was how he had gained information from her the second time that she had met him and that particular memory was frustrating and an utterly embarrassing moment for her.

'… You have not answered my question, 'Main Heroine'.'

Doesn't she get sick of saying that?

..

..

Sighing as she finally turned and paid some attention to the girl who had challenged her, Haqua crossed her arms and legs while leaning on the sink before speaking in a provocative tone.

'I don't think I need to answer you…'

'Main Heroine' must be a term in those Games that she and Keima plays. Haqua has done her research and knows all about Fuse Aoba's history with Katsuragi Keima. So she was her discipline, to think that beside that guy there were people like him scattered all over Japan…

By calling her the 'main heroine', she must imply that she was the closest to Keima, is that not right? It was true but yet a lie at the same time.

When compared to the girls, she might seem to be the closest to Keima but in reality she was probably only a business/work associate rather than a friend.

..

..

It was odd but just thinking that made her heart ache and she bit her lip angrily while dismissing her with a wave of her hand.

'I don't have any obligations to answer you… unless.'

She smiled wickedly to herself when she reacted to her words and jumped forward, her brows furrowing in intense concentration at her words. Even if she can be called a genius in the realm of humans, she is still just a human and no match for her.

'I provide something of equivalent exchange?'

To be honest, she was glad that she caught on so well and Haqua nodded her head to signal that was what she wanted.

'… …'

It was a tense moment between the two but it was Aoba who seemed to have the last laugh as she shook her head while heading for the door.

'…? Didn't you want answers from me?'

'I do… but…'

Lowering her head, Haqua could see her clench her teeth before turning back to face Haqua with a determined look, pointing a shaking finger at her opponent. She found herself backing away slightly at the force of the action, why did she feel a little intimidated by her aura, it was as if something was motivating her on and that something was something that Haqua lacked.

But how could she… lose to a normal human?

..

..

'If I have to lower and degrade myself to achieve a victory… and claim his heart for mine… I would not be able to live with it.'

Brave words from a brave human and Haqua wished she could dismiss those words as Words worthy for a Loser, but she could not help but applaud her bravery and her 'honor'.

As devils, she wondered if they are supposed to have honor in the first place… but she understood that for the Japanese, especially in much feudal times, honor was something that is more important than one's life in some cases.

Watching the girl walk away from her, Haqua raised her voice to stop her.

It would be unfair for her to hold all the cards against such a good opponent, wouldn't it?

..

..

Haqua du Lot Herminium prides herself in being the best among the best and what better way for her to become better… than to face someone worthy of being a strong opponent?

This girl, this human is interesting… very interesting… and although she has the characteristics of a person who is literally too trusting, she is said to be a genius.

A human challenging a devil was unheard of but now that she did, it would be… unsportsmanlike for her to have all the cards in her hands.

'I'm transferring in to his class tomorrow, human… and there is nothing you can do about it.'

Ruffling her school uniform as if to mock Aoba, Haqua walked out of the female washroom as well, brushing against her in a sign of challenge to **Mai-hime. **

'I will be waiting for your challenge… even though the battle is already won.'

'… The battle might be won… but the War, is not over… 'Main Heroine'!'

..

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: As usual, R&R!**


	10. Silent Intrusion

_The World Only the Girls Know: A Sorrel's Teasing_

**Chapter 10: Subtle Intrusion**

**Author's Note: Sister Fic of the Azalea Side **

**Characters from the Light Novels and Manga will be included as well.**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Title: The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

Original Concept by Tamiki Wakaki

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: Please, R&R and leave your thoughts! Motivate me to write more =)**

**

* * *

**

..

..

Of course there would be problems if a boy was to be seen watching the swimming club practice directly in front of them and thus Keima was forced to sit at one corner and observe how the girls practice.

Minami had pulled Keima into the swimming complex without any thought of subtlety or reservation whatsoever and this made most of the other members of the swimming club a little embarrassed or curious towards him.

He was their Senior after all and the 'Senior Factor' was still in play, all underclass-mans were naturally curious about their seniors.

It is the element of mystery, maturity and of the knowledge that they obtained that made the 'Senior Factor' so powerful and influential to everyone and those girls in the All-Girl Swimming team were not immune to it either.

It would be tricky, but Keima himself knew that at all costs he must not embarrass Minami in front of this crowd. Even if she herself might not be happy about the attention that he was getting, he must remain 'loyal' to her.

..

..

Putting his PFP away, the first time this day, Keima looked at the crowd of girls gathered around Minami with a bored expression; at least, if they were to approach him in the end. They seemed to be unable to muster the courage to approach him for now and although he would not have it any other way, that meant he is unable to game as well as long as he was in view.

'…'

The negative aspect of the 'Senior Factor' was shown plainly this time. As with any façade or any act that is put up, it is difficult to maintain under long scrutiny. The 'Senior Factor' is better than most other factors as there isn't a need for him to keep up the act for long periods of time as compared to other methods.

'… after all, a 'Senior' would have less contact with the 'junior' and it is relatively easy for a 'senior' to impress others than a 'junior' would as they would have more 'authority' and 'judgment' when making mistakes.'

However, a 'senior' would have more difficulty in covering a mistake than a 'junior' as they carry the weight and burden of people's expectations on them.

Thus, they suffer the same flaw as girls who are 'Ojou-sama's' or who appear to have high social standing in a game. It was the norm for those girls to have a crucial weakness or a 'secret' that the protagonist would find out, thus sharing a bond between the two that cannot be broken.

If a 'senior' screw up, it would mean creating a totally different image that would be impossible for him to replace.

'…'

..

..

In short, when he is in full view of all the 'juniors', he must not break the illusion of the 'Senior Factor'. At no cost must he do that, especially with Minami around.

Even if he was the girl that created the image of him from scratch, made from all the positive and negative image of him and yet still fall in love with him, Ikoma Minami was still a normal junior high girl…

Looking up all of a sudden, he noticed all of the girls staring at him and when he and Minami made eye contact, she waved happily at him while he considered his actions.

Should he:

* * *

..

..

**1. ****Wave Back**

**2. ****Stay Silent**

**3. ****Scoff and Look away**

** ..**

**..  
**

**

* * *

**

..

..

It was a tough choice among the three. The first decision would no doubt create the image of a caring senior but would at the same time mean that another fact would thus be established among the girls.

That he was indeed her boyfriend… something that he has to avoid at all costs. Thus, even though this is the best choice to increase the affection levels of Minami, it was probably the one choice that he could not take.

However, he must be reminded that Choice one could possibly be a trap as well, it may trigger a 'Bad End' if she made another girl take a fancy to him.

… No, what is he thinking, he is not in a gal game! (**Author's Notes: Nice job breaking the 4th wall…)**

Option 2 would be the option which might trample over her feelings while giving the other girls the opinion that he was cold or stuck up to not acknowledge her. However, the term: Tsundere is gaining popularity in the Real World, probably due to the Internets and Keima had reluctantly allowed it to affect all the possible decisions in the Real World as well.

He might be described as a person who was trying to be 'hard to get' and that would actually make the girls be more supportive of Minami, egging her on.

It is a situation that he dislike, but it could be a win-win situation as well for Minami as he would not only retain the 'Senior Factor' as well as allowing Minami to not gain any additional 'rivals' from the gaggle of girls that now surrounds her.

..

..

The last choice would be the choice to totally trample over Minami's feelings while creating the impression that he was forced here. This choice is not the choice to choose, lest he is trying to test her love and resolve for him…

Thus the decision shall only be from the first two choices.

Which should he choose?

* * *

..

..

_'Neh neh, Minami-chan… is that senior your…'_

_The other girls looked at each other before they crowded around her in a large circle that prevented her from running away once they have all changed into their swimming wear._

_They had spent the time 'checking out' the boy who she had brought over and it made Minami feel a sense of proud when the overall opinion was divided between: 'He looks so mysterious that he's kinda cool!' and 'He's kinda odd… isn't he that geek the seniors were talking about?'_

_No matter what the seniors view Katsuragi senpai to be, he was still the most important person in Minami's life that helped her get over the regret that she had felt when she was left out of the last swimming meet and being forced to 'quit' the swimming club as there was no need for her to practice again._

_After that incident she had went back to practice and she has found herself more motivated and thus more able in her swimming, clocking in new personal bests and becoming a role model for the younger and newer members of the club._

_Katsuragi senpai is like a savior to her and there was no reason for her junior's words to influence what she felt for the boy after all._

_'Is he your boyfriend, Minami-senpai?'_

_'… Not yet…'_

_She timidly replied while the girls all gave out comments like: 'Eh… really?' 'But then why is he here?' 'But Minami-senpai is holding hands with him… right?'_

_'But.. I confessed to him…'_

..

..

_She admitted with a bright blush and that took all of the younger girls by surprise and they all covered their mouth in shock. Some of the girls were innocent enough or perhaps not brave enough to confess to the boys they have taken a fancy to and it was a great shock to them.(**Author's Note: I understand that in Real Life, this is not much of an issue when you are 15-16.. but let's assume it is.)**_

_Even if Ikoma Minami was their senior who had taught them many things, she did not seem the type to be actively pursuing a guy or to be more mean towards her, a girl who would have any experience in a relationship._

_But to think that such a quiet, soft spoken and unremarkable girl would actually beat all of them in confessing to a boy!_

_Even if she was a year or two their senior, it was made even more unremarkable by the courage she took to even wave at him in the middle of all of them._

_.._

_..  
_

_'…'_

_Even though he simply stayed silent and did not wave back, he still nodded in recognition to Minami calling out to her and that caused most of the girls to crowd around her asking for more details. How they came to meet each other, how long have they been seeing each other, how did she actually hide everything from them and most importantly, what they have been doing together!_

_'E-ehhh! But aren't we supposed to practice?'_

_

* * *

_

..

..

It seems that he has made the right choice, for once and Keima breathed a sigh of relief, shocked that he has been subconsciously so tensed up. Was it a sign that he has begun to stop trusting himself and in his own abilities? He is the **Capturing God, **that is the truth and even now he can still 'capture' all the game girls with nary a thought or making him break out in sweat.

But has his repeated failures in preventing 'flags' and 'events' to trigger cause him to doubt himself? That must not be…

Pushing his glasses up, he started to furiously run through the events that had happened over the past two days. It was true that many events have not gone as what he had expected… but he was still in control of the situation… right?

A creeping feeling that he could not shake off manifested itself and he fidgeted uncomfortably while stopping his game and placing it on his lap.

It was no good, he could not concentrate like this… there were too many implications. 'what ifs' and 'maybes' that he could not find the answer to all of it right now. Better rest his mind and focus on the 'heroine' that is now in front of him, swimming in the pool and completely overtaking all of the other girls who were practicing with her.

She stood out amongst the others with her multi-colored hair and as she touched the ends of the pool, signaling her victory in that particular lap, she pulled off the goggles she was wearing and looked towards the direction where Keima was and she waved to him, happy about her performance. A new personal best! It was like she said, she will perform well if Katsuragi was watching her and she smiled and blushed when the girls all crowded around her to congratulate her.

The icing on the cake was that even Keima nodded and waved slightly at her before dropping his hand.

..

..

It was odd that he was not chased out by the Swimming coach, but he had made arrangements with Elsi and to Haqua as well for him to be an exception.

After all, unlike other girls, he clearly stated that:

**I still prefer 2D girls over 3D ones.**

And thus would be no 'threat' to the girls when they were changing and neither will he approach them while during club activities. That was probably why a guy was allowed to oversee the All-Girls swimming club.

'…'

There have been no clues so far, he went this far to help fulfill one of Ikoma Minami's wishes. After all, she had probably not thought through her plan when she invited him over to watch her swim, the rules and regulations had probably not mattered in her mind at that point of time. However, this is the real world and much as Keima detests it, he knew more about rules in the real world than in the games.

After all, the _world _that he resides in is the perfect example of how the world in general should be. But since this is the 'real' world, he was forced to live his life in this 'world'.

Thus, he is well acquainted with many of the rules as he has the tendency to break them, he is not known as a delinquent/genius student in Mai-High after all. If it was not for his stellar results and his ability to more or less minimize the 'damage' caused by him breaking the rules, he would be thrown out of this school long ago.

..

..

Furthermore, he is a part of the Runaway Spirit Squad where his partner, Elsi was a girl with a lack of common sense in the Human world. If he does not have a clear understanding of the 'rules' in place, they would not be so successful.

Thus, it had taken him lots of work, (mostly Elsi's efforts) and lots of knowledge just to make that simple wish of 'him visiting her and watching her practice' come true.

Kudos to the **Capturing God, **and Kudos to Ikoma Minami, who has him just where she wanted him.

..

..

Even if she herself did not realize she had pulled just a good move, pulling him into her own 'territory' a place where she has 'home ground' advantage as well as the power of numbers to influence his decision.

In retrospect, this was probably the most powerful 'move' by a 'heroine' thus far. Forcing and making the **Capturing God to **maneuver himself into her trap… was the dark horse and strongest candidate Ikoma Minami after all?

* * *

..

..

He had managed to survive the grueling wait… until he had remembered that he can game while blindfolded, sort of and he started to play his game while just using his hearing, plugging into the PFP while keeping an concerned eye on Minami.

She really seemed to be getting better in his swimming; at least that was his assumption as she kept getting congratulated by her juniors. Unknown to him however, she was actually being showered with comments about her 'boyfriend', mainly about how jealous they were that she had such a 'cold and yet cool' boyfriend waiting for her while minority was about how she has smashed all her personal records to bits with today's performance.

Even the Swimming coach could not help herself and mentioned that it was probably the power of love that enabled Minami to actually swim much better today.

_'It is a pity you are graduating soon, Ikoma. If not we can use you in the next swimming meet. Looks like all you need is a little motivation and a reason to swim for, eh?'_

..

..

Winking at her, she had continued to allow her to practice with the juniors while turning an eye to Keima before shaking her head as well. Looks like the rumors she had heard about him were right, he only did have eyes for that girl.

Odd though… that she has overhead some of the other students saying that he has spent lunch with another girl in his class.

'I must have heard wrongly…'

Not wishing to hurt or endanger the fledging relationship and her charge's happiness, the swimming coach went back to supervising the girls while Katsuragi Keima simply waited for the 'event' to surface.

There is no doubt in his mind that it was an event and the things that he has made Elsi prepare for him would be all necessary.

Even if he might be wrong at times, he is the **Capturing God**. Even if the options that he choose were wrong, all the archetypes, possibilities of the options were all in his mind.

There was no way he could be wrong with that buildup!

..

* * *

..

..

_'We'll be seeing you, Ikoma-senpai!'_

_'See you tomorrow, Ikoma-senpai!'_

_The girls that were closest to her hung around her till the end as they changed to their school clothes and were ready to take their leave._

_Taking one more look at Keima, who had not moved from the spot despite the sun setting, they giggled and whispered to Minami that they will be rooting for her._

_'At least get him to kiss you, Ikoma-senpai!'_

_'No no, at least make sure that you're a couple this time!'_

_'Ahhh! I can't stand it! My imagination is running wild! Let's go and not disturb them already!'_

_'Ah! Is Ikoma-senpai embarrassed that there are only the two of you? Now you can really be inhi- Ah!'_

..

..

_Turning red and chasing the pesky and teasing juniors away, Ikoma Minami turned back to look at Katsuragi Keima as he stood up upon them leaving. Slowly walking down the steps of the spectator stands that he were on earlier, Keima ignored or was not aware of the fact that in the warm orange glow of the evening sun, his features were forever burnt into that innocent girl's memory._

_Just like how he had 'Captured' Ikoma Minami the first time, this marked the end of yet another 'Capture'._

_Ikoma Minami might have fallen in love with him before, but not in this scale. She was literally overwhelmed by the look on Keima's face as he slowly walked over to him._

_She might not have believed in love in first sight before, but her thumping heart betrayed the fact that she was probably a firm believer now._

_He was probably just tired of waiting for her but the slow meaningful steps that he took to meet up with her again left her imagination running wild (her juniors probably influenced her with their naïve hopes) and as she shivered from the cold wind, (she had not changed out of her swimsuit after all), Ikoma Minami blushed like the setting sun when Katsuragi Keima placed a jacket over her trembling shoulders and asked if she was cold._

_She really, almost fainted then out of bliss and joy._

_.._

_.._

**It seems that at least for the first round, the winner is the Capturing God!**

**

* * *

Author's Notes: Really, please R&R!  
**


	11. Subtle Feelings, Overflowing

_The World Only the Girls Know: A Sorrel's Teasing_

**Chapter 11: Subtle Feelings, Overflowing**

**Author's Note: Sister Fic of the Azalea Side **

**Characters from the Light Novels and Manga will be included as well.**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Title: The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

Original Concept by Tamiki Wakaki

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: Disclaimer: Do not Discuss Spoilers here!**

**Secondly, I know is screwing up recently. Hopefully it'll get better.**

**Lastly, Reward the Author, Review!**

**

* * *

**

..

..

The world is changing, everyone is changing, but it seems that in the face of so many changes, Ikoma Minami cannot change.

She was still a little clumsy, a little helpless and still a little clingy. Easily embarrassed as she was when she was praised by the **Capturing God, **who won the first round despite her leading him by the nose all this time, she sat by the swimming pool, her legs splashing about in the pool while Keima silently looked on beside her, not sitting down but kneeling, one hand on her shoulder while staring in the same direction as her.

The both of them stared at the setting sun, the sunset staining the sky red and orange, splashing it with colors as it too bathed them in that orangey hue.

It was almost the end of another day, a very important day for the both of them.

For Ikoma Minami, the day when her crush accompanied her to her club and the day where she 'showed' him off to her friends and club mates.

She has subtly added him into her life by 'showing' him to the others that she deemed as good and close friends.

For Katsuragi Keima, it was the day where the 'capturing' of him officially commenced. All the girls have declared war on him and he was not as genre savvy as he had imagined. But he was good enough to sense that, yes, he was at a very precarious position and he might, just possibly be actually vulnerable.

..

..

It was a foreign feeling for the both of them, they had been so used to their comfort zone that this new experience made them unable to converse with each other properly.

But at the same time, it was probably a moment that they would remember, each for different reasons.

For Ikoma Minami, the experience of being in the spotlight for once, knowing that she had achieved what she wanted and was living her life with no regrets.

For Katsuragi Keima, the complementation that he had failed in many occasions to resist or to thwart the attempts of the various girls that had triggered 'flags' and 'events' all around him.

It was an uneasy and yet comfortable silence between them as neither of them wished to break the silence yet.

..

..

But the one that broke the silence was the **Capturing God, **speaking softly to the girl beside him as he straightened his back and looked away from her, towards the pool that she had first seen him.

The place where her and his fate were intertwined together like a twist of fate. Call it the red thread of fate if you will, there is no other explanation for them being together other than that. For if Elsi have not approached Keima, Keima would not be chasing after Weiss in the first place. But if Minami had not had a gap in her heart for the Weiss to enter, they would not have needed to meet each other as well.

Thus, it can be said that the odds for them to meet is stacked against one another, and if we consider the fact that Minami had her memories returned, the odds of her mustering enough courage to confess to him, the chances of Keima accepting her and not ignoring her, the odds are substantially impossible.

..

..

Thus, it was perhaps alright not to say anything at all… the two of them, knew that for them to be together, it could be called a Miracle, a miracle that even a **God **like him could not even create by himself alone. It needed her to participate as well.

One can't clap with just one hand after all, Ikoma Minami must do something for her to be rewarded with this chance to 'capture' the **God.**

..

..

'Why did… you ask me out here, Minami-chan.'

Remembering that he called her in that fashion, Keima did not need to look down to know that she was blushing and she, out of breath from nervousness, stammered a reply.

'I wanted… Katsuragi-senpai to see that I am living well… and happily. I've never forgotten… how Katsuragi-senpai cheered my up during the Summer Matsur.'

She looked up and nervously grapped his hand and to her delight he did not push or reject her hold on him. It was another point in her favor and Minami continued with renewed vigor.

'I never… thanked Katsuragi-senpai too… but…'

She trailed off as she slipped into the pool, kicking out and putting distances between each other as she soaked in the cool and refreshing water. Swimming and being in water in general always soothed her and this was no exception, it made her calm down enough for her to think through her confused thoughts.

She has many, many things to tell Katsuragi Keima and now she could say it out loud to him in person without missing a beat.

..

..

'I'm living my life well… I am happy that… I've went through that phase, I was upset and I was angry at myself for giving up so simply… but if I had not went through that period of unhappiness… I would never have met you, Katsuragi-senpai… would never have seen you swimming here by accident. So for that… I thank you… I thank you for being with me… even if it was selfish for me to try and take my mind off things by spying on you…'

Closing her eyes, Minami placed one hand on her chest while the **Capturing God** looked on at her, silent and judging her words as well as formulating his own.

'Thank you for letting me know, letting me experience all that regret, all the sadness and that brief moment of happiness with you… before you left… but…'

She trailed off for a second time, waiting and building up the suspense, letting the **Capturing God** gain precious time to rethink his analysis of Ikoma Minami and her method of 'capturing' him.

It was so clique, but he must give her credit for pulling it well… it was natural and perhaps this style was most suited for her after all as no one would wish to interrupt such a heartfelt confession like hers.

..

..

'I want to be in your life again, Katsuragi-sepai… even if you said you have to leave… even if you might have to leave some time in the future… I do not want to leave you all by yourself again.'

Brave words from such a shy and timid individual. Ikoma Minami is a girl who will never shine in her social circle and never have the spotlight shining down on her… even amongst her juniors she can be easily mistaken to be one of them as well.

But even a girl like her would want to say what really matters to them to a person that she really likes.

This girl, who is sharper than Keima could ever imagine, hit the hammer on the head and struck something that Elsi has always pinpointed and nagged at him for.

Keima is always alone, perhaps that is why he is always so unapproachable to the people around him. He is a step above the rest, a genius and that is why Fuse Aoba can emphasize with him and is the person who could most possibly read him like a book due to him having the same traits as him.

In that same example, they are fundamentally the same… but are different as well. They find each other amongst themselves and at the same time, find something different.

..

..

Ikoma Minami is sharp as she, without a genius's brain was like Nagase Jun, able to perceive that Keima knew and understood that this 'world' has nothing for him and that if he had any expectations of this world, it would only let him down.

His way of coping with it, to defend himself is to escape into another world where he can be and will be called 'God', he understood this world perfectly after all.

..

..

'So please… Katsuragi-senpai… please, would you…. Let me be a part of your life too?'

* * *

..

..

Katsuragi Keima, the **Capturing God** was genre savvy enough not to totally fall into her trap. Her words would have probably shaken a weaker person to the core and allowed him to be easily 'captured'. However, he was the **Capturing God** and he wouldn't fall for this trap so easily. But he himself has a headache as well, this development was probably the worst scenario that he could imagine.

Normally you would be the one that is chasing the girl, not the other way around. But in this case, it is similar to an Otome-game, it would be the girl chasing after the boy. But, in all games there is one similarity. Unless the girl is a specific archetype, there would not be an event where the 'player', in this case Minami, confess to the other party within 2 days of the initial confession.

It was as if Minami had stolen his line and said:

..

..

_'I have already seen the ending!'_

_.._

_..  
_

Even if she was spot on in her analysis, even if she might have caught a glimpse of the ending with his eyes, he would not be captured.

He is the **Capturing God** after all, the one that was supposed to 'capture', not the other way around.

..

..

Thus, he slowly shook his head and looked away, rejecting her plea with a small reply.

Even if it might trigger a 'bad end' route, even if she might really be a Yandere character below that exterior, even if it meant breaking her heart, just a little.

Even the **Capturing God** understood that broken hearts do heal, and sometimes, it just makes the girl stronger.

He knew that fact but he ignored it purposely as he was certain that Ikoma Minami would give in and stop being so 'direct' with her approach while still 'liking' him.

He was sure that a rejection would not deter Ikoma Minami, she would continue to pursue him despite of that fact.

But he was probably wrong, no, he did not put into consideration about how Minami herself felt.

..

..

It was simply the reason that she confessed in the first place; the reason why she was so desperate, so eager and so determined to be the first girl to confess to him.

Perhaps all the girls knew subconsciously that others were targeting the same person and although they did not know who, each of them have their varying degree of pride and methods to deal and cope with the situation.

For Ikoma Minami, her decision as to go straight forward and to confess to him. Perhaps she wanted to tip the balance in her favor by that sudden action, to reveal her hand and to surprise him and all the girls into giving up the competition.

Ignoring her reputation, ignoring her pride… it could have worked, it should have worked. But Katsuragi Keima is the **Capturing God. ** She had came close, so close… but the effect was dispelled by Haqua and Elsi soon enough for him to recover from that 'attack'.

It seemed like all the girls are trying to interfere with each other, which is quite possibly the only and best way to go about if they wish to 'capture' Keima for themselves.

..

..

Ikoma Minami, was insecure about herself, knowing full well that she did not stand much of a chance as compared to the rest of the girls, she still decided to confess to Keima as would still wish to at least attempt a shot at him.

On the contrary, she would have one of the highest chances to actually 'capture' the **Capturing God **by that hand that she showed to him.

Thus, the two different mindsets by the two individuals led to a simple conclusion.

* * *

..

..

..

..

'…am I… am I not good enough?'

Looking down towards the pool, Minami averted her eyes when Keima showed traces of being surprised by his words. His words, prompt and without hesitation ahs shattered that girl's fragile heart.

If he had just seemed a little hesitant while saying so, she would probably have still found some courage to soldier on despite the difficulties.

But it was the tone, the way that he rejected her without any hesitation or doubt, that made her give up on almost all her hope.

Or did she?

The **Capturing God **did not know. For the moment where he tried to make up for that mistake, she slapped his hands away, choosing to drift further and further away from him, as if symbolizing the now rapidly growing gap between the two of them that was created by no one else but him.

'Minami-chan!'

He called out to her as she kicked out further to the deeper end of the pool, her head slung low as she kept on repeating to herself.

'Am I… really not good enough for you, Katsuragi-senpai? I… I really tried my best… is that why you left me? Is that why… you cooked up that lie? S-so… they were right after all… You cooked up that lie to explain why you ignored me for so long, Katsuragi-senpai?'

..

..

That scream surprised even her and after recovering, she glared back at Keima, causing him to be stunned by the amount of distrust and dislike in her eyes.

A moment ago those eyes were filled with hope, adoration and trust for him. But now all of it was replaced and she shrunk back from his approach, as if not wishing him to even get close to her.

'Minami-chan!'

'D-don't call me that! D-don't imagine… that I do not know what is going on… that I do not know that you were with Fuse-senpai!'

Saying a name that surprised him, Keima visibly shrunk back and Minami pounced on that retreat without hesitation and continued to question him, all the while drifting further and further away.

'It's not just Fuse-Senpai… you were with Yoshino-senpai from your class during lunch… a-aand that transfer student… K-Katsuragi-senapi… I- I thought I was mistaken about you… b-but… but!'

..

..

He should not have been surprised, Ikoma Minami is the girl who was brave enough to spy on him during her 'capture'. It would not be impossible to imagine her continuing doing that when it is his turn to be 'captured' by him.

She had seen everything, or at least heard about it from morning till the afternoon. If she had not been spying in person, at the least she had tapped onto the rumors and gossips from her friends.

The Otamegane being with a girl was something impossible, and that meant that news would travel fast…

One should never underestimate the power of gossips, especially amongst young high-school girls.

As Keima had asked Elsi to wipe and modify all the memories of the students with the exception of the 'captured girls' in school about the different 'events' and 'flags', he had neglected to take into account the impact of those rumors if it had reached the girls before they could be erased or modified.

It is common in galges for 'event's to be mutually exclusive with the main storyline and for them not to have any significant impact in the story line. But this is real life! It does not work that way!

..

..

'Minami, listen to me!'

Trying to salvage the situation as he realized that this a 'Bad End' route has probably been triggered and Ikoma Minami was in possible danger of relapsing and being a potential host for a Weiss, Katsuragi Keima's eyes widened when Minami said that she would not trust him any further.

..

..

'Y-you're just trying to cover up! I… I wanted to trust you, Katsuragi-senpai! I.. I really do! You remembered our promise.. and.. yet.. and yet you still.. what am I to you, Katsuragi-senpai? Am I just another girl in your harem? (**Author's Notes: Oh… breaking the 4th wall!) **I..can live my life without your help! … w-what you thought me… is just.. Is just a… a…'

'Don't say that, Minami! Aren't you stronger because of that? D-don't don't go back to regretting what you did not do then just because of-'

Both of them were unable to finish their sentences, Keima as he could not tell her the truth and Minami because she could not, would not and should not wish to give up what was most precious to her.

..

..

Her heart ached and his head hurts… but the stalemate was suddenly broken when he suddenly saw her panicking, thrashing about in the water as she clutched her chest tightly, her entire body stiffening up with a stricken look on her face.

'Minami!'

Something was definitely wrong! Was… was that a Weiss returning to her so quickly?

Did the gap in her heart that he filled up, became bigger because of him?

* * *

**Author's Notes: The more I read reviews, the better I can write. Though I would still not discuss spoilers with the readers... So please pardon me.**


	12. Facing a Harsh Reality

_The World Only the Girls Know: A Sorrel's Teasing_

**Chapter 12: Facing a Harsh Reality**

**Author's Note: Sister Fic of the Azalea Side **

**Characters from the Light Novels and Manga will be included as well.**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Title: The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

Original Concept by Tamiki Wakaki

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: I guess I love Ikoma Minami so much to dedicate this chapter to her _**

**Oh right, I might setup a Wordpress page soon for double releases of my and to perhaps consolidate efforts for a Kami Nomi VN.**

**So I'll update whenever I have time to create one~**

* * *

..

..

The girl was thrashing about in front of him, helpless in the water and it took him a moment to react before he dived into the pool with no hesitation whatsoever.

Even if he is a **God **he cannot revive the dead and despite him being a relatively poor swimmer and not necessarily comfortable with shouldering another person's weight, he still dived into the pool to save the poor girl drowning in front of him, Ikoma Minami.

(he had Elsi to create an illusion of him being a fast swimmer after all)

He did not know what was going on, what went wrong or what had happened to her. But he knew that for that moment, if he did not do anything, he would regret if for the rest of his life.

What he can do now, is to hope that Elsi was indeed spying on them and lend a hand. Right now, preferably would be good as he reached the struggling Minami and hooked a hand just below her neck, trying to pull her towards the end of the pool to safety.

He had no idea how heavy the petite girl is, she weighed more than she looked or is that just the water dragging them down that made it seem that way?

Before he had reached her, Minami had gone down for several seconds before he pulled her head out of the water.

..

..

If he had been a second too late, she might have gone down deeper than he could dive.

'Kami-Onii-sama!'

Hearing the voice that he wanted to hear, Keima turned towards the direction and saw Elsi running towards them, her raiment flowing around her before turning into a strand of rope and flying towards them.

'Grab on, Kami-Onii-sama! I'll save you now!'

Knowing that Elsi would exaggerate her actions, Keima took several moments to wrap his hand around the rope securely before nodding, letting her pull them out with tremendous force, the two of them momentarily soaring in the air like dolphins before crashing into the big air-cushion that Elsi had prepared to soften the landing.

'Kami-Onii-sama! Is Minami-chan alright? I got here as soon as I could!'

'Now is not the time! We have to get her to breath!'

She has stopped breathing, that was obvious from the lack of her movement from her chest and Keima immediately set about to do CPR, trying to revive him.

'… Tsk!'

He could not hesitate at a time like this and he performed the kiss of life in front of Elsi, but even she knew the severity of the incident and just clasped her hands together, praying that she'll be fine.

After several tries, Minami finally started breathing again after coughing out some water.

Ironic that the girl who was such a good swimmer would be drowning, but the unexpected does make one vulnerable ti things that they would normally shrug off with ease. His words have been unexpected to her, no… not his words, his 'lies' to her has been too much.

..

..

The **Capturing God** had not given Ikoma Minami enough credit and he was totally at fault in this situation.

He could have, should, might have done things differently if he had known more, expected more… and not underestimated the knowledge and feelings of the girl that was now resting her head on Elsi's lap.

The **Capturing God** has at least, for this time been defeated by this ordinary human girl in front of him and it is causing him to rethink his assessment, especially since he has been confronted with the truth twice by two different girls in the same day.

The saying: 'Twice Bitten, Once Shy' could apply to him now… he had been beaten in his game repeatedly by all the girls. They had forced his hand, made him reveal what he can't and that has made him too cautious.

In that same cautious mode, he had shattered or at least, discredited him in Ikoma Minami's eyes.

..

..

'Elsi…'

Her partner and his sister, Elsi de lute Irma looked up at Katsuragi Keima, the human and not the **Capturing God** and she lowered her head as he asked a question that she could not answer truthfully to him.

No, no one can answer the question that he had just posed to Elsi and the Devil simply shook her head wordlessly and said she did not know.

'What did I do wrong?'

Even if he is the **Capturing God**, or was the **Capturing God**, he was human after all. And human does makes mistakes… his pride did not allow him to admit that, but faced with a person, a living and breathing person that almost died because of him, he could not just deny that he had failed.

Somehow, he had screwed up badly and now he was asking why and what did he fail at...

..

..

* * *

..

..

_She knew why he failed, but she could not bear herself to tell her that after all. Gently holding the girl that had her heart crushed in her hands, Elsi ran a hand through her wet hair and conjured up a towel to rub her dry while she just waited for his partner, the boy who she knew is stronger than this to gather himself together._

_He is the **Capturing God** and she believed him to be stronger than that, the two of them had gone through much worst, events and incidents that would shatter or even break the strongest of hearts._

_Like the capture of Akuragawa Shino, where the Akuoni had came so close in taking the lives of the two of them._

_It was only her faith in him and his strength that had tided them through that horrible experience and she knew that he would be able to find the strength to stand up once again._

_.._

_..  
_

_He was perhaps a little too insensitive to the girls as he has given and at the same time not given them enough credit._

_Real girls cannot be as strong of heart, as trusting nor accepting when compared to girls in 'games'. That much she was sure of as she has been with him for a long time, sufficient enough to know that his 'concept' of the 'game world' and the 'real world' are totally separate._

_Girls in his world are 'perfect' but they are really too unrealistic… even if the methods of capturing them can be amazingly similar._

_She did not want to admit it at the start, but perhaps that the developers of the games, as well as Katsuragi Keima did know the workings of a girl's heart and knew how to 'capture' every single archetype in the game._

_But each girl is not just different, they have different histories, different stories and different settings._

_That is the key difference when Keima compares a 'Game girl' to a 'real girl'._

_.._

_..  
_

_As he had played thousands, if not millions of games, she knew that he would probably want to select the games that would be the most relevant and the closest to the scenario to make a near perfect match to the 'real girls' personality._

_But that is where the similarities end… even if he can judge their character, he can never judge their tenacity nor their limits of mental tolerance._

_Even if it seems that he knows all about them, he truly can never predict human emotions nor their behavior perfectly._

_Like Minami, she wanted Keima for herself and herself only. It is like what Keima had predicted, she was probably a yandere, a clingy yandere girl who wanted his eyes to be on her and her only._

_She could not stand him seeing another girl and she did possibly saw him with one of the other heroines with her own eyes. There will be a certain limit where a girl feel distrustful of the person she likes, especially one who is very self-conscious of her own inability to hold on to the person they like._

_For Ikoma Minami, who views herself as not a match for her seniors, the other 'heroines' who were interested in Keima, her only weapon was to surprise Keima, strike hard and fast to not allow him to be close to the other girls._

_.._

_..  
_

_She would expect to be rewarded for this, as she had tried so hard and had mustered so much courage to do all that, just for him. Her perception is that she had given up almost everything she had, her pride, her reputation and even herself on the line just by confessing and being associated with her._

_She would want something of equal value from him. That is where he had gone wrong, he had not given her anything back. It must be shattering to see one's hard work not being rewarded, especially since Keima had stated that he remembered her._

_He had remembered her and there was a reason why he could not be with her… but now that he has returned, why could he not stay by her side?_

_So in her mind, he was obviously lying to her, crushing her little dream into little bits just for the sake of it…_

_.._

_..  
_

_It is no wonder that she had lost it and accused him… it was no wonder… that the gap in her heart was almost exposed once again… it was a miracle that the gap did not appear again but it seems that the girl liked and loved the **Capturing God** too much to dismiss him from her heart totally._

_That small hope and wish that this is all a dream is all that separated Ikoma Minami from having a relapse and the gap in her heart to be opened again._

_ Knowing all of that, Elsi de Lute Irma kept quiet as she did not wish to burden him with so much details. It would be a shock as it would be another bombshell to him, adding to his burden as this new concept would destroy his earlier one, the one belief that has been how he has led his life for so long._

_She simply, did not want to drag the **God** from his pedestal and to make him start over again as a human._

_ .._

_..  
_

_So, she simply sat there, waiting for him to recover while looking down at the girl on her lap. The girl who has surpassed her in both loving the boy in front of her as well as surpassing her in her determination to be with him._

_If he did not reject him, Elsi was sure that Minami would do anything, anything at all for him…_

_That is her love, pure and unrivaled._

* * *

..

..

_The girl in her arms did not know why she was like this, why she had felt her heart ripping apart… an unease and unhappiness growing so deep in her chest that she could not ignore it. It was like someone was digging a hole into her chest using raw claws and fangs to rip apart something that was injured before._

_'…'_

_Oh… that's right, she had felt this feeling once before… a long time ago, the time where they first met… her and Katsuragi-senpai… the time where she felt her dreams, hopes and wishes all destroyed by that single notification letter._

_Her whole life up till then was about swimming, whether it is before, during or after school, she had wanted to swim._

_It had started one day when she was taking part in a school organized class to teach everyone basics of swimming. That was a particular hot day and everyone wanted to get in the pool to cool off. But not her, she was stuck staring at a couple of girls that were much older than her swimming in the pool._

_Those graceful strokes, the postures and the way they just glided across the water made her spellbound and before she knew it, she began swimming and spending the time at the pool._

_That was why it shattered her so much when her dreams of taking part in the swimming meet was shattered…_

_.._

_..  
_

_But somehow, after meeting Katsuragi-senpai, he became the center of her life. The more she spent time with him, the more she felt her pain disappear. That's right… he filled in the gap left behind when she received that notification._

_That explains why every moment she wanted to be with him, why every moment that she spent doing things that would associate to him felt blissful and happy._

_B-but… but why has he disappeared? Why has he lied to him? Was he really 'playing' her?_

_Her juniors all said that it was almost impossible for someone like her to have a boyfriend in the past… but Katsuragi-senpai had given her the courage, the conviction and the push to continue on what she loved despite the challenges._

_Where her friends had failed to see through her troubles, he had no trouble pinpointing…_

_.._

_..  
_

_Did she not do the same to him as well? Did she not hurt him then?_

_ .._

..

_Did she not admit it then? Did she not tell her that she lost her dream that day at the Matsuri? That after swimming… she had nothing?_

_Didn't she hint so subtly that she herself did not realize it… that Katsuragi-senpai was just something she was using to fill up the gap in her heart?_

_ .._

_..  
_

_'**Because it was over, you were able to come over to the festival.'**_

_He had definitely told her that, he knew that she only approached her because her dream disappeared._

_'**Because it is over, that's why one can move on.'**_

_But because of that, she was able to meet him…_

_.._

_..  
_

_Didn't he say that she would forget him? He did say that right? And… and… she did forget him…_

_Even if she does not know why, even if she does not know why he had to lie to her… he did say that he would always watch over her, right?_

_That's his promise… and she had to accuse him of something that would no doubt tear apart their trust so easily._

_Trust is the hardest to build up and the easiest to shatter. A brief moment of doubt was enough to shatter the trust and the affection she felt for him…_

_But that same feeling, that same feeling that she felt while with him, and the feeling she felt without him can't be compared with each other. She'd rather die than not being with him…_

_She was wrong when she thought that he never gave back to her…_

_Wasn't he watching her go towards her goal without pulling him down? Wasn't he silently watching over him despite her forgetting him? After nursing her heart, filling it up and giving her the courage to pursue on to the unknown, letting her to once again take up the things that she loved, he chose to be the silent specter urging her on behind the scenes._

_.._

_..  
_

_And she… and she… had just selfishly told her off…_

_She knew more than anyone else that Katsuragi-senpai was misunderstood, he was a person who was kind and gentle to everyone, extending his hand to anyone who needed them despite so many negative opinions of him._

_That's why… why she was wrong…_

* * *

_ .._

_..  
_

'Minami!'

As he was troubling over what to do next, unsure of his own judgment and beliefs, Katsuragi Keima heard the girl that he had almost caused to die wake up, coughing as she struggled to get up.

His first reaction was to rush over but he hesitated as he had just caused her so much suffering. The gap in her heart no doubt widened due to him and if he approached now…

'K-katsuragi-senpai…'

She called out for him and only after she called out to him again did he move, dumbly crawling over to where Minami was, now leaning against Elsi for support as she reached out for his hand, grabbing it weakly and clinging it to her chest weakly.

It was probably difficult for her to even talk right now, but seeing that he was the first thing that she wanted to see when she wake up, it was something he could not deny at this moment.

'P-please… forgive me… I'm sorry… for forgetting the things that you told me…'

She weakly murmured to him, causing the **Capturing God** to be further befuddled by what she is saying. Was he not the one who had ditched her? What did he do…. To deserve this?

..

..

Even the **God **himself did not know fully what the seeds he sowed would be like, what would they expect of him, what they knew of him. The heroines are all determined to 'capture' him neither because of some random memory that they had regained, nor was it out of curiosity… but that each one of them had owed their 'lives' and their way of living to him.

All of them, remembered and knew the meaning of his entrance in their lives and they were all grateful to him for it.

It doesn't matter what happened to them…. But they wanted him to be 'rewarded', to know that his presence in their lives were worth it.

'And I'm sorry… for saying such horrible things to you…'

..

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: I actually quoted Men are Mars and Women are from Venus in a few of the lines up thar, coz I was reading it once when i was bored and it somehow ended up in this chapter.**

**Anyway, R&R is appreciated! Although Azeala is more popular, I like Sorrel's a lot too!  
**


	13. Where a God Can be Human

_The World Only the Girls Know: A Sorrel's Teasing_

**Chapter 13: Where A God Can be Human**

**Author's Note: Sister Fic of the Azalea Side **

**Characters from the Light Novels and Manga will be included as well.**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Title: The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

Original Concept by Tamiki Wakaki

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: This is a turning point, even for me, yo.**

**R&R and I'll be happy!**

* * *

..

..

_'And I'm sorry… for saying such horrible things to you…'_

_Her words made Elsi blink before smiling to herself. Looks likes she was wrong, it was alright to be wrong too… that is why life is so surprising right?_

_She had no idea why Minami thanked her Kami-onii-sama despite the flaws he had. Even though he had not fully considered the 'capture targets' to act out of 'character' that he had labeled them as, she had to admit that he did indeed warm up to them as the capture progresses._

_Whatever that he did, he did still influence their life for the better._

_She does not necessarily like how her Kami-Onii-sama is living his life, shunning the world and instead isolating himself when there are so many things in the world to experience._

_But she has to grudgingly admit that without his expertise and experience in the field, he would not be able to capture so many girls so easily._

_He had the grasp on what they lack in the world, the key thing to pull them from the deep funk that had enveloped their lives._

_All this, due to his experience in playing those 'games' of his._

_She could not dispute that and she was thankful for that too… after all, without him, the girls that they had captured before would have had their lives in danger if the weiss got stronger._

_.._

_..  
_

_Thus, after careful consideration, she decided that it was not much of a surprise if Ikoma Minami was to forgive him as soon as she had reflected on what he had done for her._

_He has touched her heart, taught her things that she would not have known before meeting him and most importantly, even though had left her life, had given her a new lease of life to pursue._

_He had not promised to be with her, but did she not get stronger because he left her?_

_Was she not able to live her life better she remembered his words and wanted to find him again?_

_That was why she became stronger, more able and willing to take on the things that she deemed as impossible… all of that, she has to thank Katsuragi Keima._

_She did not know him fully, she could not simply dismiss him so simply like that…_

_.._

_..  
_

_But at least, that was what Elsi thought, she had no idea how Ikoma Minami really felt about him and why she had apologized to him._

_All she knew was that, she had forgiven him. That was all that is needed after all._

* * *

_ .._

_..  
_

'Minami…'

Accepting her hand, he told her to rest while carrying her with his hands instead of letting her rest on Elsi's lap. Everything had gone out of control ever since she rejected her, his confidence had being shattered and it will take some time for him to take stock of the situation.

The **Capturing God** had in a sense, being dragged down from his pedestal by this young girl. She had defied all odds, defied the predictions of **God **and sent him into a spiral that he would find hard to recover from.

Would the self-doubts affect him? Or will his self-confidence just shrug this incident away as easily and abruptly as it had come?

Gently getting up while holding her princess-style, his hands supporting her neck while holding her legs, he slowly made his way to the infirmary with Elsi in tow, almost like carrying his bride away while Minami simply said she wanted to rest for a moment.

..

..

The way there was long and arduous for him as he had to go through his confused thoughts, analyze what had happened in front of him rationally and without his mind being influenced by his own emotions.

He wanted to deny that he was shaking, that he was dying to run from this place and leave her alone here with Elsi.

He wished he could deny that he did not simply wished for her to blame him now instead of thanking him.

He had neither the wish nor the intention to admit that yes, a girl had gotten the best of him mentally.

He had lost the mental edge in this 'encounter', who ever knew that she could deliver such a sucker punch to the **Capturing God **and scored huge points for him here.

..

..

At least that was true, till he stepped out of the building when he bumped into the person that would not let him go.

* * *

..

..

_'There you are!'_

_Pointing a finger at the trio that just stepped out of the swimming complex, a certain 'tsundere'(?) devil scowled when she saw how he was carrying Minami in his arms, or perhaps she noticed that Minami was taking the liberty to snuggle closer to him while he was not noticing._

_'I thought I'll never find you! You were with your sister?'_

_Pretending that she did not spot Minami, she pointed at Minami when they got close and she squatted down to have a closer look at her face._

_'Neh, Keima… who is this? Your junior?'_

_Watching in satisfaction as Minami wriggled uncomfortably as she looked up at her with confusion. She was obviously unsure what to make of this new girl that had appeared in front of her and Keima._

_She must have believed that she had broken through to him and achieved victory, so who is this new girl who is talking to him in such a casual and confident tone as if she was very close to him._

_'I never knew you were so close to your Juniors, Keima… you sure like taking care of the opposite sex hmm?'_

..

..

_Adding an edge in her voice to symbol that she was getting a little upset at that, Haqua du lot Herminium smiled brightly when Keima interrupted her and told her to not disturb her._

_'Please, Haqua… she needs some rest.'_

_'Oh? Did you hurt someone again… it's like I said, Keima. I know you like poking your nose in and helping people in need, but you have to be… a little more considerate to me too.'_

_Flashing a smile at Minami, Haqua took the initiative and cruelly, with no hesitation at all, shattered Ikoma Minami's world the second time that day by introducing herself._

_'Nice to meet you, I'm sure that you have been under the care of Keima for some time. It's a pity I didn't know you, you're such a cute girl. My name is Haqua Du Lot Herminium and I'm his fiancée.'_

..

* * *

_ .._

_..  
_

Paying no heed to the possible implications, Katsuragi Keima was unable to stop Haqua from dropping the bombshell to Minami but the moment he realized that, he realized that it was a mistake as well.

If he was to really distance himself from her, this was probably the best and most efficient way to carry it out and to attempt to sever all ties by introducing a competitor she cannot hope to defeat.

The only thing holding him back was of his personal attachment to Minami, he was aware that Haqua does not have a problem with executing this 'plan' if it was her intention at all and he shivered at her determination and ruthlessness.

She was really a devil after all and he grudgingly applauded him in his mind as well as worriedly looked down at Minami, who had froze the moment she had absorbed the news.

How would she react? Would the gap in her heart widen again from that proclamation from her?

As he had been afraid of, Minami turned to look at him stiffly and he immediately looked away guiltily without thinking about it and it seemed to seal the deal on Minami as she took a deep breath and then sighed.

'M-…my name is Ikoma Minami. I have been in Katsuragi-sempai's care for a long time. It is nice to meet you… But I have not heard of Katsuragi-senpai having a fiancée before…'

..

..

She seemed to be still skeptical and Keima relaxed a little at her not going full 'yandere' on him just yet. Looking back to Elsi meaningfully, he hoped that Elsi would help him out here and to his relief, she did just that by separating the two girls who were smiling at each other too 'nicely', a fake smile plastered on both their faces as they stared at each other unflinchingly.

'Ano… I think it will be good of Minami-chan goes to the infirmary now… I'll bring her there… can you walk now, Minami-chan?'

Helping her up, Elsi pulled the protesting Minami with her and led her away while leaving Keima alone with Haqua, waving goodbye to her with that same fake smile.

The moment she was out of sight, Haqua's eyes narrowed and she spun around to grab Keima by the collar again and pulled him close to her face without any hesitation at all.

'… you sure seem to know some interesting personalities, Katsuragi.'

She cut straight to the chase and she released him when she noticed how haggard the poor boy was and she backed off, giving him some room while she stayed by her side.

..

..

'Haqua.'

'… Yes, Keima?'

Answering after a pause, Haqua turned to face the **Capturing God** and she was a little surprised at how his eyes seemed different than what she had remembered them to be.

She knew him to be an arrogant and stuck up jerk, but that was his part of his charm, especially the confident look in his eyes that made her believe in him no matter what he did.

That spark, that singular thing that he possess that others did not was the reason that she, Haqua did sort of liked him in some way.

..

..

But now, that spark was missing and was replaced with a clouded and confused hue in his normally brilliant eyes. This was not the Keima that she knew and respected.

'… Thank you.'

Thanking him in a tired tone, Katsuragi Keima took his leave, brushing pass the shocked Haqua who had not heard him thank her in like, ever! She was so shocked that she did not give chase after him till it was too late and when he was out of sight.

* * *

..

..

_The world is changing, the game is changing._

_The God is changing, but most importantly, the girls are changing too._

_Everything is changing in this world._

_The rules will be rewrote, the chapters will be rewritten… The Encounters will change, the events and the flags triggered will change._

_.._

_..  
_

_But will the Ending Change?_

_Will the God's decision change?_

_Will the Girl's hearts and wishes change?_

* * *

..

..

It was a long night for Keima, made worst when Elsi did not return that day too. Even Mari, who normally knew and allowed Keima his own personal space and privacy, sensed something was hanging over his head like a cloud.

It was hard not to be bothered by the fact that he had failed so miserably. But it was harder to quash down the feelings that he now felt for Ikoma Minami.

She had done her job beautifully, he was feeling butterflies in his stomach every moment he remembered her face, that pale face that he had just pulled out of the pool still calling out his name.

If he had not 'liked' Ikoma Minami before this, he certainly was more aware of her now. Those feelings were stronger than ever and they were affecting him severely.

'…'

'Keima.'

Looking up to see her mother looking at him in concern, she passed him a cup of water before leaning down to kiss him on the forehead.

'Elsi just called, she will be spending the night with a friend of hers… She told me to tell you not to worry…'

She hovered over him anxiously till he finished his drink and she took it from him before whispering to him again, this time with a sad smile that showed how worried she was for him.

'Keima, if you need to talk… Mum is always here for you…'

Running a hand through his hair, a first in many years and for a wonder Keima did not push her hand away and simply nodded his head.

..

..

Katsuragi Mari knew that her son was changing, she was just unsure whether it was for the better or for the worst. She had been unsure how to make of her son for a long time…

He was a genius and very good in his studies, but his lack of a personal circle and communication skills made her worry.

What was even more troubling was that he seemed to have no interest in communicating with others as well. That, out of all his flaws was one that made her the most upset about.

But she had since given up on trying to understand him, as it would only put strains on their relationship.

..

..

Still, she was happy that Elsi had arrived into their lives as she was the one who made Keima open up a little. Even if she had her reservations about that adorable girl in the first place, now she was part of her family and she was indebted to her for filling the gap in her heart that had been there since her husband left overseas due to work commitments.

She was sure that Elsi was important to Keima too as he had been protective over his little sister in many occasions.

But now, Elsi was not around when Keima needed her the most…

Or was it that she simply choose it that way, to let Keima sort this dilemma out by himself?

Whatever the reason, she wanted him to know that she was there to help him, if there was the time that he needed it.

..

..

'Alright, Keima?'

She repeated again before leaving the confused boy in the living room by himself.

* * *

..

..

_'…'_

_Left to her own devices after she had stomped out of the room, Fuse Aoba was currently resting in her own room, totally unaware of all the conflicting feelings going through the mind of the boy she had declared a 'war' for._

_She had been surprised by Haqua's appearance and her archetype twice in two days and she was determined not to be taken down by such a… laughable and predictable 'character archetype'._

_After all, the girls who have a prior relationship with the main protagonist was usually outdone by a transfer student!_

_'… she is a transfer student…'_

_Correction! The girls who transfer in will always…_

_'… be the main heroine of the whole story.'_

_Putting down her PFP in frustration, Aoba had to give Haqua credit for her 'setup' in this story and she lied down back on her bed, reaching a lonely hand towards the ceiling, symbolizing the fact that she was reaching for something that was out of her reach at the moment._

_She was still unable to come close to him, even if she had shattered his self-confidence during the day._

..

..

_It was precisely that same assault on Keima carried out by Aoba and Minami that had dragged the once invulnerable **Capturing God **to the same levels as a normal human._

_She did not know that he was now at his most 'vulnerable', anyone who offered him a bit of solace would possibly be the one person that would be the closest to him._

_Fuse Aoba, as bright as she is, did not believe in the seemingly impossible feat that had been achieved by the most normal of all girls._

_.._

_..  
_

_A feat that was now taken advantage of by the Devil herself, Haqua du lot Herminium as she slipped into Keima's room and took a long and suffering sigh at him._

_'Neh… Keima… I'm sorry for doing this…'_

* * *

**Author's Notes: I think I'm getting a little too devious with Haqua as well, I picture her to be ruthless if she makes up her mind to be that way after all.  
**


	14. The 4th Wall

_The World Only the Girls Know: A Sorrel's Teasing_

**Chapter 14: The 4th Wall**

**Author's Note: Sister Fic of the Azalea Side **

**Characters from the Light Novels and Manga will be included as well.**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Title: The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

Original Concept by Tamiki Wakaki

Written by: wrathie

* * *

..

..

Good Morning! Elsi here! I'm here breaking the Fourth wall for a reason!  
Because from now on, I'll be the main character!

Isn't that exciting? Hasn't it been a while since I've been the main character where the author makes me narrate everything around me?

Well, it has been *counts fingers* around 30++ chapters since that first one when I made my entrance!

But now, my time has come and I shall be the Protagonist of the story!

So let's go on with the story, shall we~!

..

..

* * *

..

..

To be honest, it was probably surprising that she did not expect it. But then again, there is Murphy's Law: When something can go wrong, it will definitely go wrong.

Elucia de Lute Irma, A.K.A: Katsuragi Elsi has been by the **Capturing God's** side for quite a while now and even if she does not like to admit it, she has became quite knowledgeable in the games that he played as well, mostly due to him preaching it to her whenever he gets in a bad mood.

Thus, she was quite familiar with common scenes that are shown in most galges circulating around the world.

'I hope Kami-Onii-sama is feeling better…'

Knowing full well that he has taken a bitter blow the day before, she gave him some space to cool his head and she was hoping that he would have regained his normal, albeit arrogant demeanor by now.

After all, he was the one and only **Capturing God** in the world! She has faith in him to be as unstoppable as he was till Ikoma Minami stopped him in his tracks entirely.

Floating towards his room, she recalled what had happened when she had brought Minami-chan back to home to rest.

The reserved and quiet girl had gone totally mute with her around even though she has explained that she was only his sister and nothing else.

Really, Haqua was too much! Even if she wanted to stop Minami from 'threatening' Keima, that was a little too drastic for her taste. There were other ways to stop her advances to Keima… weren't they?

..

..

Elsi is not very bright but she had a good sixth sense that she can rely on, one could say that was her only true asset if one does not mind hurting her feelings.

But that wasn't quite true, besides her sixth sense, she has still a devil and is one with great imagination and creativity. Without her noticing and indeed, most of her peers even noticing, she has became quite sharp in spotting the minute details that no one else noticed.

In short, her short stint with Keima had made her more skillful in predicting and anticipating any future 'moves' an individual might want to make almost instantly by letting her mind run wild with the 'what ifs' and 'could be's'.

She might be initially surprised by how a 'route' suddenly pans out, but as whatever event she is facing develop, she would get a grasp of what will happen next.

However, due to Keima being more skilled in that, being the **Capturing God **and all, this skill has largely gone unnoticed as Keima was always a step in front of her.

But given sufficient time and a confidence boost to allow her to act independently, Elsi can be more skilled in 'capturing' individuals than even Haqua.

The main issue is her lack of confidence and that her kind heart would render her unable to implement harsh and painful decisions like how Haqua could.

..

..

She couldn't possibly execute something as devilish as Haqua when she dropped that bombshell on Minami, nor could she be as bold as her when confronting Fuse and lying with that poker face.

No, Elucia de Lute Irma was not that particular type of devil. She was a contemporary, a real 'New' Devil of 'New Hell' so to speak as she had a kind heart and one with endless optimism at that.

That kindness is a double edged sword as she was too soft, really too soft to make harsh decisions, even if they were to benefit the capture, she would rather choose an option that would not hurt the target.

But at the same time, this same weakness made it easy for her to approach the stubbornness of people, the best example would be how Keima had slowly began to accept her as his real sister and became a little protective of her.

She knew this and it was her pride and joy to serve Katsuragi Keima, the **Capturing God**.

..

..

That was why she was doing the same ritual that she had been doing ever since she came to this world.

'Good morning, Kami-Onii-sama! It's a great morni- EHHHHHHHHHH!'

The shriek that she emitted brought down the entire house, literally when their 'mother' Katsuragi Mari rushed up the stairs while wielding a chopper in hand in panic.

'What's wrong, Elsi-chan? Did some one break in? Did Keima finally die of starvation? Did your father sexually harass you? What, what?'

Waving the cleaver about dangerously, Mari finally calmed down when Elsi explained that it was just a cockroach and her shoulders sagged in relief.

'You really scared me then, Elsi-chan… I had thought that something very bad had happened.. and really, to think that Keima could sleep through that scream… that boy wouldn't be gaming now, would he?'

Reaching for the door to his room, Mari blinked when Elsi raised her arms up and moved to block her, smiling in the process as she mimed Mari's movement, blocking her from advancing.

..

..

'Elsi-chan? What are you doing? I want to check on Keima…'

Raising an eyebrow, she leaned closer to her and she could tell that Elsi was hiding something as she simply gave herself away with that guilty expression on her face.

Despite her efforts, it was difficult to stop a determined mother and she simply pushed Elsi away before grasping the handle and opening the door despite her protests.

'Ohka-sama!'

Her frantic cry was justified as Katsuragi Mari's life just fell apart. Again, due to the boy in her life.

Right there, sleeping on his bed with him, was the girl she knew as Haqua, snuggling beside his sleeping form.

'KATSURAGI KEIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'

* * *

..

..

Of course, in retrospect she should have sensed something wrong. But then, she was not like Kaimi Onii-sama who could 'see the ending'. She always found that pose he struck before he said that to be awesomely cool beyond words. Yes, she was a hopeless fanboy of his, one can't help it!

It was just a matter of time, it really was till the day that Kami-Onii-sama has a development like this. To be honest, after reflecting upon it, she has to be thankful that this development only happened now.

Well, it would be better if it happened later, but at least it did not happen 'earlier'...

... No, it would be best if it had NEVER happened before.

Nonetheless, it had happened and what greeted Elsi and her 'mother' Katsuragi Mari was Katsuragi Keima curled up in bed with another girl, who was now sleepily rubbing her eyes at the outburst brought about by Mari and Elsi trying and trying not to break open the door to his room.

As to why he had not woken up, that was easily explained by the headphones that was clamped around his head.

That was the easy part. What was harder to explain as to why the girl was there in sleeping in the same bed as Keima in the first place.

..

..

It had seemed just like yesterday night (it was yesterday night), that Keima had been so depressed that Mari had offered her help in whatever was bugging Keima.

It had been years since she had shown so much concern for him, mainly due to him seemingly preferring not to accept her concern in the first place.

But now, just as she broke the deadlock, he had... he had to betray her in this way just like her husband!

..

..

'H-haqua...'

Clapping her hands over her mouth as she called out to the girl, clad in striped purple pyjamas, Elsi had so many questions she wanted to ask her that she did not know when to start.

'What are you doing there!'

But Mari cut straight to the chase and asked the one question that she and everyone else wanted to know.

Why, why was she sleeping with Keima in the same room, bed and covers? WHY, WHAT?

'I was sleeping... with Keima-kun...'

She answered with a straighter face than Elsi had even dreamt possible but when Mari fainted dead away into her arms, Elsi had her arms full, literally, to question Haqua further.

..

..

But that little devil, the one devil that had lived under the shadow of Haqua for so long, did not fail to notice how different Haqua seemed to be that day.

It was not just how direct and confident she was, Haqua du Lot Herminium has always been that way. It was these same characteristics that had made Elsi look up to her as a role model.

No, it was the way that she was able to phrase those words so confidently and directly without hesitation that seemed different to Elsi.

..

..

It, simply was not like her to declare something so out-of-character to her without being embarrassed by it after all... unlike Elsi, Haqua was unable to convey her emotions directly, whether it is through her actions or through her words.

For Elsi, everything is displayed through her actions as well as her accidental slip ups, but for Haqua, she is the classic Tsundere archetype, if one wants to know what she is truly thinking, think the opposite way.

So why, why could she display her affections for Keima so easily this time?

* * *

..

..

Laying Mari on the couch, Elsi wiped off the sweat on her forehead while she closed her eyes to reflect on what happened.

Kami-Onii-sama.

Sleeping together.

With, Haqua.

...

..

..

Shaking her head, she took another deep breath to try and make sense of the situation.

She has been watching and listening to Keima's games for too long to understand the implications of what could, would, maybe happened in that kind of setup.

..

..

She wouldn't have known that a few months ago, but now that she did... it was just making her imagination go wild and it took a long time for her to calm down.

But, fortunately for her and for Mari, she did not panic and flail around when confronted with that fact. Perhaps Keima's influence on her has made her resolve stronger and to soften the impact of such a situation developing suddenly?

..

..

Really, she should have seen this happening sooner or later. But to Haqua, her best friend? This is certainly... unexpected.

'Haqua-chan...'

Hearing the sounds of footsteps, Elsi guessed correctly the owner and she sighed deeply as Haqua was still dressed in that adorable purple pyjamas that she had been wearing when she was sleeping with Keima.

'Haqua-chan... good morning?'

She tried timidly and to her relief she nodded her head and she knelt down beside Mari stiffly before asking.

'Is Mari-san alright? I was surprised when she fainted earlier after seeing me.'

Even Elsi had to resist the urge to deadpan her best friend but she composed herself after raising one hand to do just that.

..

..

'Haah...'

Taking a deep breath, she tried again and spoke sternly, as sternly as Elsi can manage to Haqua.

'Haqua-chan, what were you doing in Kami-Onii-sama's room.'

'Sleeping, with him of course.'

A straightforward answer that brought Elsi nowhere. That was the explanation of the scene... but it was not helping to explain what was going on in the first place!

'I know you were sleeping with him... why were you sleeping with him, Haqua-chan?'

'hmm...'

It took a few moments, Haqua seemed to ponder that question for a while. It was an eternity for her but in reality it was only a few seconds when she answered with a straight face.

'Because I wanted to.'

Again, it took Elsi lots of self control to not facepalm or to hit Haqua hard on the back of her head. Why? Why must she take on such a huge responsibility the moment she became the heroine?

... Wait, this is no time to break the 4th wall!

..

..

'Haqua-chan... why would you want to sleep with Kami-Onii-sama... even me, his sister does not do that... this isn't like in one of those ridiculous games that Kami-Onii-sama plays where the main pervert gets a girl snuggling in his bed everyday. Elsi means... that only those girls who like him would do that...'

There, she said it. She has just scandalized the one thing her greatest **Capturing God** treasured above all. She would not be surprised if he came down right now to punish her and she closed her eyes in fear.

Not to mention, Haqua would deal out her own special brand of punishment to her.

But to her surprise a few minutes later, the punishment did not materialize and she slowly opened her eyes, fully expecting a raging monster in the form of Haqua glaring at her.

..

..

But no, all she got was her smiling shyly while tilting her head in confusion.

'Haah? Haqua-chan... a-aren't you mad at me?'

'No, why would I be mad?'

Her smile was too natural, to real and to... like her that Elsi was really terrified now. The Haqua she knew was the most dangerous when her anger was actually controlled as she knew how to direct all of the anger to the individual who had caused it.

'B-because Elsi said that Haqua... Haqua liked Keima...'

She swallowed and held her breath but Haqua simply smiled and even blushed a little as she looked away.

'It is embarrassing for you to say it out loud... but that is indeed true... we are engaged after all.'

..

..

And then, the world simply exploded. Or froze up, or something similar. There was nothing in the world that can prepare Elsi for the impact of those words and she slumped to the floor, both hands grabbing on the sofa she was sitting on previously for support as she tried to digest what Haqua had declared to her.

'W-what... e-engaged... Haqua-chan and... Kami Onii-sama?'

The mere thought of it was making her imagination go into overdrive and she can't support herself mentally or physically for several moments from the shock.

..

..

'Elsi-chan! Elsi-chan! Are you alright?'

The next thing she realized was Haqua holding on to her, shaking her vigorously to revive her as she tried hard make sense of what has just been declared to her.

'H-haqua-chan, y-you mean... you mean... you're engaged to Kami-Onii-sama?'

The truth stung, but this is bordering in ridiculous! Why would Kami-Onii-sama be engaged to Haqua? Why would he even agree to it anyway!

'... he has to... marry me... after what we did...'

Again, the world exploded, the subliminal message behind those words, spoken by the madly blushing and twitching Haqua was enough for Elsi to seriously doubt whether this girl was indeed Haqua.

The Haqua she knew would not behave in this way!

..

..

W-Would she?

* * *

..

..

'... I'm ready.'

Telling herself that to motivate her shaking and nervous self, Yoshino Asami took a deep breath as she adjusted her outfit in front of the mirror. This was the day that she would confess to Katsuragi-kun if all goes well. She could not stand it any longer, seeing him being so close with the other girl, Fuse Aoba from another class had made her so miserable that she did not even realize it herself.

Just seeing her talking with him casually like that was like a knife stabbed into her heart… but she had to thank the girl too.

If it was not for her, she would not have realized how much she liked Katsuragi-kun.

It was odd, really, how one day can change a person. But it was like her sister said, there are times where a woman must stand up for her own happiness and fight for the right to gain it.

She cannot stop hiding behind people's back, trying to blend in with the crowd and hope to be noticed by him.

He was like her, a person who did not like to be with crowds of people… and although she has friends, she rather be with those who are really close to her, just spending time together as adverse to going with the flow of larger groups.

So there was no way for her to catch his attention that way. She would have to break out of her shell and confront her with it.

If the junior girl, Ikoma… could do it, so can she! She just needs that little bit more of encouragement before she can do so.

..

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: I know, my muse went mad too.**


	15. Accusations

_The World Only the Girls Know: A Sorrel's Teasing_

**Chapter 15: Accusations**

**Author's Note: Sister Fic of the Azalea Side **

**Characters from the Light Novels and Manga will be included as well.**

**..**

**..  
**

Original Title: The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

Original Concept by Tamiki Wakaki

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: Seriousness with a mix of Humor. R&R please and thank you for all the faves and alerts!**

* * *

**..**

..**  
**

He woke up with a jolt and realized, not for the first time that he had fell asleep while gaming and the **Capturing God, **Katsuragi Keima pulled the headphones off his head and sat up on his bed.

It had been a harsh night for him and he had only gotten through it by speedgaming through several games that he has on hand.

But to be honest, his mind was not in the games, the heroines were fleshed out enough and the music was spectacular. True, the art could be better, but the plot seems alright…

However, it was child-play for him to deduce the ending. Before even reaching the first decision point in the game, he has already determined what kind of story the heroines would possibly show to him.

What fears, flaws, events that would cause him to 'capture' them was already in his grasp and there was nothing he does not know in his 'world'.

But… it did not feel the same right now. Not after what he had experienced, witnessed and gone through this few days.

He found himself unable to press the button down, to select the right choice that would start yet another journey with this particular 'heroine'.

..

..

Was it fear? Or was it that everything he had played up till so far pales in comparison to the real life drama that has been unfolding around him since the moment their memories returned?

Katsuragi Keima really did not truly know the feelings of being in love, did he?

'…'

Is that why he feels like he is betraying the other 'heroines' that he had captured by simply pressing down this button? He is 'God', an entity above those foolish mortals that walked in the real world.

But in that case, was he an entity that was above these girls that he viewed as part of his life? Was he 'God' to them too in this 'world' that he holds dear?

After all, he told himself he had no links to the real world nor it to him… but does that symbolizes that he has links to the 'world' that he holds fear then?

Does that too, shows that he is in the same level as the 'Heroines' who he has captured, saved and liberated from many disasters, perils and sometimes from themselves?

How do they view him, really?

..

..

The question nagged at him as he tried to sleep last night. Did he ever ask that question before in the past? He was omnipotent in his own right. His decisions and deductions about the various games have never been wrong.

But the fundamental question remains… how do they truly react to him?

Would he be able to be as important to them as the girls that has intruded into his life in the real world?

..

..

Their actions flabbergasted him and surprised him no end. Even if he was the one who had seen their 'ending', Keima has been able to properly approve or to gauge any story with an Epilogue.

It was possible for him to score a partial accurate guess for an Epilogue to a story that takes place in the future at best.

Thus, in real life he had no chance in knowing what will happen after the 'ending' and it has taught him so much, humbled him even to some degree at how hard the girls are working on their lives after they had been 'captured' by him.

'…ugh…'

It was like he was denying his old self and he pressed one hand against his forehead to dampen the pain. Somehow his headache was not getting better and it was getting worst. Much worst and he did not know why…

But yes, he had to know… how did the girls really viewed him as?

Was he ever allowed into their world in the first place? Or was he just a visitor, someone who was on a different plane then them?

..

..

He had always envisioned himself as above them, their savior and a being who they counted on to save them from their troubles, perils and trauma they faced.

Just like how he had saved the 'real' girls that were possessed by the Weiss in the real world… he had faith in that fact and it was one of the things he was proud of doing.

He, the **Capturing God** is responsible for 'saving' all those girls, right?

..

..

He did not know anymore… it was like that world had betrayed him by abandoning him at the time he needed it the most.

His fingers were unable to press down at the option that would start the sequence of events that would see the 'Happy End' and resolution of yet another happy heroine.

But was that truly, truly the case? He was simply a visitor to her world, one of many thousands if not millions of people. The only difference between him and the rest was that he will be the one who be the first to reach her besides her creator.

So… in that case, he was not truly a 'God'. He is simply a visitor, a very efficient visitor that knew how their world worked and how to help them.

He was no one special, just the first and not the last person to unravel her story.

So, the **Capturing God** was not even a god in his own world after all…

Such… such irony…

..

..

* * *

..

..

Elsi's head hurt, it really did hurt and she couldn't find a word to say as she sat on one side of the dining table with Haqua at the opposite end of the table, sitting quietly and smiling at the two of them.

Beside her, Katsuragi Mari had the same expression as she tried to come to gripes of what had happened or what she had claimed happen.

Basically, having a woman and a man share a bed together meant their relationship was anything but normal. That was a fact and it does not matter even if the person who is now being grilled by her eyes was barely considered an adult.

To her, her Keima will always be a young boy, with his own flaws but his son nonetheless.

He had shown no interest at all in the opposite sex, well, at least 3D girls, as he put it himself and although she is relieved that he did show a little interest in them…

He turned out to be exactly the same as his father, that son of a bitch.

'… So. Is Keima up yet, Elsi-chan?'

She turned mechanically to her darling daughter with a perfect, albeit rigid smile on her face and was rewarded with the girl snapping to attention, one hand raised up in a salute to her mother.

'No, Ohka-sama, he has not Ohka-sama! Elsi will go and check on Kaim Onii-sama right now!'

'Do not call him that. He is no son of mine, Elsi-chan. From now on, there will be no males in this household.'

..

..

She declared with a growing aura of death and destruction hovering around her head but that aura seemed to darken when Haqua seemed delighted with that proposal as well as she perked and smiled a little sweeter at her.

'Yes, no more idiotic males who only think with the thing below their waist… Elsi-chan, we will have no need of males in this house. Pack his bag for him… NOW!'

She knew the girl will protest of her harsh decision but if she did not nip this in the bud, they are just testing her patience.

If the tiger does not show her prowess, are they gonna treat her like a sick kitten? Now she will show him, she will show ALL OF THEM!

'But, Ohka-sama… Please, this is unnecessary!'

..

..

She had not even noticed when she almost flung the table up from standing up in blind rage at her words. Was she openly defying her?

'Please Ohka-sama! Please!'

Elsi was begging for mercy on behalf of her brother but that was not enough to forgive Keima. It was one thing for her to defend him if he has a little redeeming value in him, but in this case there was no forgiving what he did to that girl.

'Did he do _that _to you, Haqua?'

She narrowed her eyes while Elsi just struggled to hold her in position, clinging on her legs as she tried to march over to throw Keima out of their, no, her home immediately.

'…'

Haqua simply blushed and that was the last straw. Keima better take responsibility for this or he will die by her hands, personally.

'His blood will stain this home!'

She declared with such murderous intent in her voice that it made Elsi cry desperately, hanging on to her leg and trying to anchor her to her place by wrapping one arm around the table.

For the poor girl's benefit, she did seem accepting to Keima and fond of him… that was the only reason she had not started her 'extraction' of information from her.

..

..

'Ah! Kami-Onii-sama!'

Elsi suddenly cried out to get her attention and she whirled to face him, snapping her body to face the direction of the stairs so quickly and violently that Elsi and the chair was literally swung and carried to the side with her sudden movement.

* * *

..

..

Watching her son step down the stairs slowly, Katsuragi Mari had many things to say to him. The foremost in mind was for him to get out of her sight and her house right now.

Even if this house does not belong to her, even if Keima was the only heir to the Katsuragi Family name and line, she can never condone or approve of premarital… activities happening right under her nose in this household.

Was it fate or destiny or character of all the Katsuragi family line to be unfaithful?

Was it too much for her to ask to have a peaceful and happy family just once?

Was it not enough for her dear to betray her by having an illegitimate daughter(Elsi), why must she deal with Keima… having a heir as well?

..

..

'KATSURAGI KEIMA!'

She howled his name again while Elsi kept her in position, barely able to hold on to her as she watched the boy walk towards the kitchen, his PFP missing from his hands.

That jarred her and her temper faded almost immediately as she knew that Keima would not go anywhere without her PFP, playing it or otherwise.

But today his PFP was nowhere in sight, it was not in his hands nor was in his pockets as his pajamas had no pockets at all. This is totally unlike him and he had to ask himself: Is there something wrong with him?

..

..

Her thoughts immediately when back to the other night, when she had comforted the upset and brooding child in front of her. He had seemed so vulnerable then, so weak and helpless that she could not help herself but to treat him like what he always had been, her own darling son.

That same image, along with her own motherly instincts rose up within herself against that red hue of rage that was threatening to engulf any rational sense that she has.

'Keima?'

Eventually after watching him just slink down to have a seat beside the smiling Haqua, Mari's motherly instincts prevailed and won over her rage and she spoke his name softly in wonder at the drastic change of her son.

..

..

'Yes…'

He replied without a trace of strength or life in his voice and Mari felt all of her rage dissipating into thin air, more concerned over the change in Keima's attitude than anything else.

Gone was the child who ignored everything, focusing on his own world in his own stubbornness and he was now replaced with a broken boy who seemed to have everything he had destroyed in front of him.

Was he guilty of his actions? Or was he just saddened that he has destroyed the trust she had in him?

Seeing him so disheartened and low on spirits, she could not bear to berate him further and instead sat back down on her chair again, Elsi no doubt relieved that she had calmed down.

'Ano… Kami-Onii-sama… would you like some tea?'

The little devil simply smiled weakly at the zany antics by her two family members as she hurried away to serve tea, as well as to observe the two of them quietly and discreetly from a distance.

Who would have known that she could have hardly made a better decision?

..

* * *

..

..

It is an odd sight really, nothing in the world could have prepared her for this sight.

She had the sneaking impression that her own mother had had the exact same thought pass through her mind in her earlier years.

Her own reputation as a woman was always challenged since her youth and it was only after meeting Keima's dad was she able to shake off that reputation of being a tomboy.

Who knew love could change a person so much?

But, seeing how Haqua happily and lovingly reached for his hands while moving her own chair to sit shoulder to shoulder with him, Mari was lost for words.

It really brought her back to the time where life was just a bed of roses and warm and fuzzy.

Even if she despises the mere thought of that 'mistake' they had made, she cannot deny the looks of affection and love for her son. No, she cannot deny this girl's feelings and she felt herself be a little torn on which direction and action should she take.

Should she just let them be? But if they had done that… something has to teach them to be responsible for what they had done.

Innocence and love aside, a reality check is much sorely needed and Mari found herself nursing a very bad headache as she shook her head.

..

..

'Have you anything to say for yourself, Keima… on what you did with Haqua here…'

Nodding at the girl, who simply blushed and looked away, Mari hoped that he would take responsibility for his actions and she breathed easier when Keima just nodded wordlessly.

'Yes, I have no rights to deny that.'

He spoke softly to the two of them and she could visibly see how Haqua's hold on him tightened and of the red hue enveloping more of his face. She is really happy about this, as she should rightly be…

Even if those words were hardly romantic, coming from Keima, it certainly was.

'I have no rights to deny the influence I have on her, nor any more reasons to reject them as well. I have been wrong in my actions, every single one of them. It is a mistake that I did not notice even if it was happening so close to me.'

He lowered his head while Mari simply beamed happily at him. If he was going to take responsibility for his actions, then there is no need for her to pursue that matter.

..

..

'I'm glad, Keima, I'm sorry to have doubted you. If you are going to shoulder the burden along with her, I have no complaints whatsoever. Even though the two of you are very young, I'll do whatever I can to aid the two of you.'

She reached over the table to grasp Haqua's hands firmly, trying to reassure the girl. She has a long and arduous path ahead of her, especially so with the 'mistake' that they had made together.

But, if Keima continues to be with her, she has no doubt at all that they can meet with any challenge and end up victorious, that is the strength of love after all!

..

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: as usual, IRL sucks. But i've been gaming...**


	16. Another Beginning

_The World Only the Girls Know: A Sorrel's Teasing_

**Chapter 16: A Brand New Start**

**Author's Note: Sister Fic of the Azalea Side **

**Characters from the Light Novels and Manga will be included as well.**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Title: The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

Original Concept by Tamiki Wakaki

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: The hidden implications were the hardest to write, the rest I just poured my soul into it. R&R people~**

* * *

**..**

..**  
**

If Elsi had not understood the implications of what had supposedly transpired and happened between Keima and Haqua when she walked into them in bed earlier, she had gotten the deeper meaning in their hints now as she signaled her shock by dropping the tray filled with the tea she had prepared for them.

Ah, to be innocent…

'W-whaaat?'

No matter how innocent Elsi had been prior to her being teamed up with Keima, that innocence has been tainted with his influence. In a way, she has grown up and does not further education about the 'birds and the bees'.

A part of her was disgusted and betrayed by what Keima has done to Haqua but another part of her was a little envious that she had brought her relationship with her Kami-Onii-sama to another level.

It was that part of her that she wanted to quash and kill brutally as she ran towards Keima and slapped her viciously even as Mari sighed, silently approving of her action.

..

..

Mari wanted to punish him physically as well, but she refrained from doing so as it would only hurt Keima's pride. She knew how much that boy valued his pride, especially in front of others…

Making Elsi calling him 'Kami-nii-sama' was as much as she was able to tolerate his treatment of her sister.

Thus, Mari was in a way happy that Elsi was able to knock some more sense into him in this way. Even if he had admitted that mistake in a mature and graceful fashion that made Mari look bad, not to mention immature if she was to continue to scold him.

Keima still had to understand that what he did was unacceptable.

Yes, the both of them might have gave in to the uncontrollable urge. Yes, the both of them had decided to take the hard way and admitted their mistake along with the promise to carry the burden and be responsible for their mistake.

But that doesn't mean that Elsi didn't have the right to show how mad and upset she was at him.

..

..

'Kami-Nii-sama! Why did you do that with Haqua? Why! It's bad! Do you know that she is still under aged? Even my Onee-sama had… had not… do whatever you and Haqua had did together!'

She was beyond upset, a mix of embarrassment, shame and guilt making it difficult for her to know what feelings she should feel towards this new course of action.

But instead, the much ignored part of her told her to calm down and not freak out so. It was a fact that none of the three parties had freaked out when they heard the news, except Mari but even she had calmed down and behaved in a civil and calm manner when speaking with them.

It was with effort that she took a deep breath and turned to Haqua, a look of pain and unhappiness as she tugged at her sleeve, telling her to not attack Keima like that.

But it was not her reaction that was surprising, Elsi had knew a while back that Haqua was attracted to Keima in a way.

The seeds of that had been sowed ever since Elsi had reunited with Haqua as Haqua had taken time off to visit them for the simplest of reasons.

Not to mention that she seemed to be upset when Keima paid more attention to her than to her at some points, or being mad whenever he was seen with another girl.

..

..

No, it was how Keima looked that made Elsi swallow uneasily. Besides admitting his mistake, which Elsi rarely see him do, he had a look about him that she cannot describe properly.

Haunted? Dead? Soulless? Something was affecting him dearly and she had to wonder if it had anything to do with how Minami had reacted to him last night.

Her actions had proved that far from hating or disliking Keima despite him rejecting him, it had grown from a strong infatuation to full blown love.

That seemingly unexpected twist in the 'ending' had left Elsi flabbergasted, not to mention embarrassed at witnessing such an intimate scene between the two of them.

It seemed that he did not even care what happened around him or what happened to him in general. Usually he would have pushed Haqua away or just simply avoided physical contact in the first place, not letting Haqua cling on to him like that.

In a way, it made her unhappy and jealous that Keima would always push her away but now accept Haqua so readily.

'Elsi-chan! Don't hurt Keima like that! And anyway, we have to go to school now, so we'll talk about this, later, okay?'

She made it clear to Mari and Elsi that she didn't want to talk about it right now and pulled Keima with her towards the kitchen, where she knew Elsi had prepared breakfast for the two of them.

And all Elsi and Mari could do was to watch them leave and sigh in exasperation.

'Just when I thought the household was getting calmer too...'

Mari groaned but nevertheless smiled weakly at Elsi who shook her head to comfort her.

..

..

* * *

..

..

Elsi did not question how and why Haqua managed to change into her school uniform with her bag while in their home as Elsi knew that Haqua's skill with her raiment is much better than hers.

But, her suspicion was growing about Keima as the boy had not even touched his PFP. Indeed, she saw it laid down in his room and after she handed it back to him, he seemed almost afraid, skeptical to accept it.

It was a change that she both approved and disapproved at the same time. For her Kami-Onii-sama to ignore playing games and to focus more on the real world was a push in the direction that she wanted, but at the same time, she was worried about the causes for him to do that in the first place.

There is always a cause and effect in any change and thus, she must have missed something very important during her absence with Minami.

This growing suspicion was heightened when two different girls greeted Keima the moment they left their home.

It took considerable willpower for her not to lament that it was now almost identical to a Dating-Sim, only in real life. Keima for his part simply nodded and even greeted them back as well.

..

..

'Good Morning, Katsuragi-kun.'

'Good morning, Katsuragi.'

'Good morning, Yoshino… Fuse.'

..

..

Ignoring the menacing look from Haqua as she linked arms with him, the **Capturing God** made his way to school, accompanied by his own personal harem that followed his every step.

Hanging behind the group unhappily, Elsi observed the situation silently.

Haqua was clinging on to him stubbornly while the other girls spoke sparsely with him, mostly about the weather and school-related topics. The surprise came from Keima, who seemed to actually react to their conversation, answering questions and generally socializing with them.

It was enough for her to stop in her tracks in disbelief. For Keima to actual socialize… without it being part of a 'capture' is unthinkable.

It was like she was in a parallel universe without her noticing and it terrified her.

..

* * *

..

..

_Change is constant as well as unforgiving._

_If one is complacent about change, it will simply leave you behind._

_But, how much can one truly accept and embrace change?_

_The world is changing, the gods are changing…_

_One's perspective is changing, everything is changing._

..

..

_Will the girls embrace the change, are they the factor of the change?_

_Or does the change, originate from his own heart, his own belief, his own thoughts._

_Something simple can change the world, like how one butterfly can cause a tornado._

..

..

_If a God's perspective, role and goals can change…_

_How much would the world itself reciprocate?_

* * *

..

..

He did not know truly what he was doing, it was something not foreign to him. But at the same time, something that he is not used to do at the same time.

Katsuragi Keima has always distanced himself from the people around him, he did not belong to this 'world' after all. This 'reality' and all that exists in it is not worthy of his time.

So, it was more than a shock to realize that his accomplishments in this 'reality' were actually much more than what he 'achieved' in his own world.

He had his own doubts in the past, wondering how he compared against the girls that he had 'captured' and 'liberated'.

They had achieved progress in their life after having the Weiss in them removed, each of them progressing and living their lives fully into their next chapter. Like Kanon, he suppose he can describe them to be shining like stars, showing their energy and desire to succeed.

When he compared them to himself, he was doubtful that he could match up to them in any way.

It had bothered him for a while till he realized that as he was not a member of this godforsaken 'reality', he should not be too concerned about it.

..

..

Of course, now he had to revise his judgments upon seeing how Minami had reacted to him. He had never once expected such a strong reaction from anyone, even his own parents regarding himself and it was both a joy and a curse for him.

But after he sorted out the train of thought, banished his inner demons, his older instincts and of course, reflected on his title. He was surprised he did not feel that bad about it; about what Minami felt for him.

It was undoubtedly the first time ever that he had acknowledged another person's feelings for him outside of the real world.

That was a judgment he made after careful consideration, weighting of his own personal interests against other… more illuminating factors before committing himself into this new change.

Even if he is the **Capturing God**, it is a title only acknowledge by him and of the countless followers that he had over the Internet.

He is never going to be acknowledged by the girls, the ones he viewed as perfect nor was he going to be accepted into the world that he had called 'his' up till this point of time.

He was nobody else but a visitor to his world; the first visitor and admirer of their world, their stories and their first 'savior' of sorts.

But he was only one of many who would go through the same path. Even if he was faster, more detailed and more focused than them, there are no further reasons for him to totally ignore the girls that wished for his attention.

..

..

He is the **Capturing God** and he had 'captured' them in the past. Thus he has the obligation to finish what he started. Even if that was one of the many reasons that persuaded him to abandon his 'world', even for a moment, it is a reason he can accept without hesitation.

If Ikoma Minami was able to accept him after he had almost ended his life, he owed it to her and to the other girls who shared that same strong feeling to save them from this situation.

He had a mission, to discover who had made this happen. Was someone pulling the strings behind the scenes to create havoc? Why were they content in having them regain their memories.

Were they pawns just to distract him? Or were they simply the prelude to something even more sinister, a plot that would threaten not only his world, but New Hell as well.

Admittedly, he had approached this situation with a pinch of salt, a little worried that Haqua or another demon was playing pranks on him and that this was a genuine accident.

But now, seeing the abrupt change in the girls, he could do nothing but to change his tactic.

..

..

Lest he hurt those girls again.

For those girls, who had absolutely trust and affection for him, he will get to the end of this mystery.

..

* * *

..

..

_For Asami, seeing Keima leaving his home with a girl clinging on to his hands was a shock and it affected her courage for a moment till she saw Keima looking at her in confusion._

_That's right, although she lived quite closed to Keima, a few blocks away, the both of them had never met each other on their way to work. This was about to change as she had decided to accompany him to school every day from now on._

_It is a step forward for her, a normally shy and reserved girl. She loved her privacy and if she could help it, would rather be by herself or with a few choice friends than with a crowd of friends that she barely know._

_But in order to get close to Keima-kun, she has to embrace his world as well as letting him understand her own world as well. Keima-kun is not likely to venture into her own world by his own accord, if he wanted to, she would have no doubt that Keima-kun would be able to read her like a book._

_Thus, she has to take the first step, take the plunge into unfamiliar territory, no matter the cost and she smiled and bid him a good morning._

_Even if the girl that had accompanied her to school yesterday was her rival…_

_.._

_..  
_

_Fuse Aoba, a genius from another class in the same level as they were. Asami had quite a circle of friends, due to her being able to mingle and mix with another crowd and she had heard of the Ice-princess, Fuse Aoba before._

_A genius, like Keima-kun… was that why she was able to speak to him so casually and easily?_

_As compared to herself, who will always lapse into silence when alone with him, does she have a better chance of knowing Keima-kun?_

_Either way, even if she was a genius, there is no reason for her to give up that easily. Genius or no, she wouldn't know till she tried, desho?_

..

..

* * *

..

..

_'…'_

_It was as she had expected and feared, the worst possible scenario had surfaced. The main lead, Haqua du Lot Herminium had surfaced from the insides of the Katsuragi household._

_That could mean several things, the easiest to determine was that the main heroine is a very common visitor and thus welcome to the Katsuragi Household._

_The second possibility is a more far-fetched one and that is Haqua actually moving in and staying with Keima from today onwards._

_This would cement her setting as the true Main Heroine and thus make it extremely difficult for her to wrench the 'storyline' back to her favor._

_As to why that is the case, if one lives under the same room or in extremely close proximity to each other, the chances for interaction and 'scenes' to appear is multiplied tremendously._

_Fuse Aoba is a realist and armed with the knowledge gained by being 'Mai-hime', she knew that it is precisely that it takes place in the 'real world' that any scenario would more likely to develop in a way that it favored Haqua._

_She would have to pray for Haqua to be a klutz or a ditzy girl to minus 'points' sufficiently for her to catch up._

_.._

_..  
_

_That too, is unlikely as Haqua has shown herself to be an excellent adversary, worthy of her title of 'main heroine' and for her 'Mai-hime' to take things slowly in fear of some hidden 'traps'._

_The last possibility is that Haqua sneaked in by herself to be with Keima, a very low possibility as Keima did not seem unhappy about the situation._

_.._

_..  
_

_'…?'_

_Unhappy?_

_Her sharp eyes and sharper mind spotted the same flaw in Keima's character as Elsi and she paused in mid-step, causing the three of them, Keima, Haqua and the girl named Asami to turn back to her in confusion._

_'Ah.'_

_With a start she felt his sister bump into her and she gently helped her gather her stuff which she had spilled on the floor. It seemed that she too, had her head in the clouds and she raised an eyebrow in confusion._

_She remembered his sister to be a clumsy, naïve but very cheerful girl. But today there was a marked difference in her behavior, the same with his brother._

_She seemed more thoughtful, careful and in a way, indefinitely wiser as she took time to speak, carefully thinking of the right words._

_It was as if the entire family had a personality shift._

**_The Capturing God_**_ was being sociable, not shunning contact from the 'real girls' while his sister shed the shell of insecurity and became more confident._

_ .._

_..  
_

_This, definitely warranted more studying…_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Yes, I know it's a slow beginning, but the title is really what it means... That and i'm finally catching my rhythm with this story. Btw, I'll set up a Poll, so please participate. It's regarding me updating my stories**  
_


	17. Questions Unanswered

_The World Only the Girls Know: A Sorrel's Teasing_

**Chapter 17: Questions Unanswered**

**Author's Note: Sister Fic of the Azalea Side **

**Characters from the Light Novels and Manga will be included as well.**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Title: The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

Original Concept by Tamiki Wakaki

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Note: So i'm a bit late with this one. Oh, thank you for your votes in the poll. I'll keep it alive for another week. But it looks like the usual is all what you guys want... That's kinda bad too, I started on the Third Story, at least the intro..**

* * *

**..**

..**  
**

This might not be real love, but that does not mean he has to hurt them while in the midst of searching the truth, right?

..

..

He repeated that to himself endlessly in his mind while he nodded and even replied to their casual conversations. In a way, he is really living up to his life and title as the **Capturing God **in the real life.

There are so many games that he can link to this similar and heartwarming 'scenario' that he has lost count. Going to school with a heroine is one of the most commonly used and exploited scenarios in a game.

To think that he will be experiencing this in the 'Real World', it showed how much he was willing to dedicate his energy, his reputation and his power into resolving this incident as quickly as possible.

There will be no stone unturned, no possibilities not explored and nothing untried. That is his promise in reply to what Ikoma Minami and all of the girls had shown him in his short time with all of them.

..

..

However, even he himself did not ask himself the most important question of all. If this is not true love, the true love that they wished for… is the status quo going to be enough?

It is a theory easily explained by gambling. Once bitter, twice shy.

As Keima had his plans foiled repeatedly by the girls, all stubborn and creative enough to approach him in ways that he did not expect from them, he had became increasingly unwilling to approach them.

This in time, only made the advances towards him increase in intensity as they strived to get attention from him, any attention at all would be good enough. The means that they take would be more ingenious, more desperate… all to just gain some recognition from the **Capturing God** and the boy that they loved.

The more they played, the bigger the return that they expect to get.

..

..

But for a desperate person, one who has nothing to lose, one will take on the most insane odds in the hope of scoring a win.

And now, the girls have scored against him. They have gotten what they wanted, his attention, his devotion towards all of them. But neither one of them did not know that it might not be love, that it might be pity, might be guilt or might be simply resignation in his part.

They would keep playing, upping the stakes on him. Till the day comes where it is too much, where there is no longer any room for him to negotiate or to wriggle away from… that is the day, where everything crashes down on all of them.

What will exactly happen, when the combined weight of expectation, denial and hope get dashed in a single instant?

* * *

..

..

It is an uneventful morning for all of them as they moved towards school. Well, besides the fact that they were the main point of attraction for the school and the streets.

It is not often, to see a group as unique as the 'party' that Keima had brought with him to school today. His reputation as an otamegane is quite well known in the town, who viewed him as quiet but obviously an oddball.

He was however, never treated unfairly as he was in school as he was still fundamentally a polite boy who showed respect to those who did not get in his way of his gaming.

That image was challenged a little as Keima walked down the street in broad daylight, accompanied by the girls speaking happily and eagerly with him for the second time that day.

It is however, more of a shock to the neighbors and any school students that he was actually smiling back at them.

..

..

For the girls, all of them felt that they had surely died and gone to heaven. His smile was like a gift to them, something that they would never ordinarily see. It was that rare, sensitive side of him that they were able to see and monopolize for himself that made them fall heads over heels for him.

They could not believe that they were so lucky and at the same time, had that emotion mixed with feelings of disappointment as they would have to share that side of him with their rivals.

Yes, all of them now acknowledged that the other girls were rivals. They can never be real 'friends' now, from now on… war shall be waged for the boy that is accompanying them!

The rumor mill has been running overtime with many rumors of Keima flying around school, sightings of him with Shiori, Asami and Minami has been circulated widely, even to all of the girls involved and each one of them was determined not to let the other competitors get the better of them.

This made the atmosphere as they arrived into school quite competitive and emotional, with each girl shooting subtle but unmistakable challenging looks at each other.

All in all, despite being overwhelmed with curiosity, they arrived in school relatively alone and unscathed.

..

..

'… Ikoma.'

Keima paused awkwardly as he saw a familiar junior waiting for him eagerly and anxiously at the front of the hallway and although he hoped that the rest of the girls got the hint, they were not budging at all, not giving her the privilege to be alone with him at all.

Even more surprisingly, it was the quiet one, Yoshino Asami who prodded him onwards, reminding him with an awfully cheerful voice that they have to hurry to class.

'Katsuragi-kun, we have to go or we'll be late for Home Room.'

She smiled at Minami but the junior girl did not smile back, no doubt she knew about her little rendezvous with Keima earlier yesterday and she simply kept her eyes fixated on Keima solely, not even giving the others the light of day.

'Please, give us a moment…'

..

..

It was Keima who broke the stalemate between the girls behind her and the girl in front of her and he looked back at the three of them.

Haqua was understandably upset but she simply sighed and rolled her eyes, letting go of his arm and nodding patiently.

Likewise, Aoba Fuse followed her rival almost immediately, not letting Keima think she was petty.

No, it was the girl who held her ground the longest that was the most shocking.

Yoshino Asami, the girl who till yesterday was still a quiet and generic school girl, polite to a fault and eager to please, narrowed her eyes and spoke softly to them.

'We, have to go now, Katsuragi-kun. We'll be late. I insist.'

She stayed there for a moment, planting her feet on the ground as if refusing to do what Keima asked her to when it was Elsi who broke the deadlock this time, holding her hands and gently easing her away despite her protests.

..

..

'Ano… Yoshino-san… Oneegai…'

'… B-but… Katsuragi-kun and she… W-wait, Elsi-chan…'

Half dragging and reassuring the girl away, Keima shot Elsi a grateful look before turning back to Minami, who had a complex expression on her face as she looked back at him.

'Good Morning, Katsuragi-senpai.'

* * *

..

..

_The tension was so thick that one can cut it with a knife, the confrontation between the girls in his level against his junior classmate was odd to say the least._

_Putting up a combined front against their competitor and foe, Minami Ikoma found herself in the receiving end of not just one pair of eyes challenging her, but three of them._

_Of course, to her benefit she never backed down from their accusing eyes, the main reason for all of them backing off and giving her the chance to be alone with him… eventually of course._

_.._

_..  
_

_However, all of them knew that their Junior could read between the lines just as much as they could. She was not going to let them have Keima if she can help it. One has to be a fool to underestimate this girl any longer._

_Like a caterpillar crawling out of her cocoon, she has matured from a timid and soft spoken girl to an altogether different person altogether. No, all of them has changed and for the better. If they were to have his affection, they would have to prove their worth after all._

_There is more confidence in Minami Ikoma's steps, and although she is still prone to looking down whenever other people spoke to her unconsciously, she displayed none of that trait when speaking with Keima as he looked confidently back into his eyes, posture and back straight as he shifted uncomfortably while the other girls left him here with her._

_.._

_..  
_

_It was uncharacteristic of Keima as well, suitable so as he was facing a girl that had shook up his world and he found it difficult and painful while waiting for her to speak. It was as if he was… actually afraid of what she would say to him now._

_Would it be forgiveness? Anger? Disappointment?_

_He did not want the answer to be within those three choices._

_.._

_..  
_

_On Minami's part, she seemed to enjoy making Keima wait in his guilt and uncertainty, it helped when she knew that she had an advantage, made evidently so when she realized the other girls saw her as a threat._

_But really, she can't be that malicious, can she?_

_.._

_..  
_

* * *

_ .._

_..  
_

She smiled happily after greeting him and reached for his hands, accepting it with happiness when Keima did not shrink away from her immediately when she touched him, a major difference from anyone who knew him.

'Minami, are you… alright?'

He could not look at her in the eyes directly, not now as he asked lamely, failing to find a way to apologize to her miserably. Although his pride was screaming at him to raise his head high and look at her the way she would want him to do so, his guilt at almost making her drown was too powerful for him.

Can one imagine seeing a person die in front of him just because of a silly mistake that one did?

It is an unbearable weight bearing on one's shoulder and one's heart. It isn't something that can be shrugged off that easily after all.

..

..

'Thank you for your concern, Katsuragi-senpai, I am fine.'

She paused between her words as the crowd of people rushing into school jostled for position between and around the two of them.

'Thank you for saving me yesterday, if not for you… I… well…'

She trailed off, adding to Keima's burden as she looked to the side, uncomfortable with the 'what-ifs' and 'maybes' before brightening up and clutching his hands tightly.

'But, Katsuragi-senpai… I'm glad to see that the Katsuragi-senpai that I know is still there, somewhere… So, thank you, thank you very much Katsuragi-senpai.'

Those simple words were a relief to him and he felt some of his guilt disappear while the face, happy and satisfied with him looked at him and he nodded slowly back as well.

But that smile froze the moment Minami made the proclamation and just as suddenly, Ikoma Minami let out a dangerous and competitive aura and smile as she turned towards the direction of where the other girls left for school.

'Even if, Katsuragi-senpai can't accept me yet, I won't give up hope. I just won't… Katsuragi-senpai won't try to stop me from having that hope, will you?'

..

..

It was almost a challenge to him, daring him to tell her to stop.

She truly has turned into a formidable woman the moment she declared her love for him. No longer the innocent and wistful child, she has grown up mentally the moment she made her decision.

Funny, how love works that way. Letting people mature and develop in the most surprising and unexpected ways.

* * *

..

..

_It is increasing difficult for her to concentrate on anything at all, and honestly although she thought it was a good thing to be this dedicated to someone she liked, it was getting to the point of obsession._

_Each second, each moment she wondered what he was doing, what she can do with him and wanted him to acknowledg and to appreciate her actions more and more._

_It was something that was eating away at her the more time passed whether she liked it or not._

_'…'_

_Well, perhaps it's not that bad of a thing and it might be even considered an edge if one is talking about being obsessed with the boy named Katsuragi Keima. He has so many girls after his affections that it is actually starting to affect her chances._

_.._

_..  
_

_With so many rivals, so many people against her. It is no wonder that the people in school has been discussing, or at least, publically show interest in the 'love comedy' that is being played in school._

_In some ways it is a curse, rumors were rumors after all and they stretch the truth in ways one cannot imagine. However, the old saying: 'No Smoke Without Fire' still holds relevance in this age._

_There would be no rumors if there is no basis for it to begin in the first place._

_Hence, the rumors that is generated is a good source of information for Haqua, a devil with the raiment in her possessions._

_Information is power, and more of it never hurts people._

_Especially so when the current situation did not bode well for anyone; no one had the edge and the situation was stabilizing after the battle lines were drawn._

_.._

_..  
_

_Haqua clenched her fist as she reflected upon herself._

_She had been described as perfect, stunning and a flawless beauty with matching brains and talent with all her charms. There is nothing she can do wrong, that is the claims… or apparently, to right as Katsuragi Keima has not fallen for her charms yet._

_.._

_..  
_

_It had been such a simple wager, a challenge that was laughably and… although there was a few personal issues that had prevented her from putting her all into this 'challenge', she had relented in the end and poured almost all of her energy into 'capturing' him._

_Only to watch as the only girls slowly erode her lead. What is most frustrating about the situation was that besides the girl who had made the challenge, other competitors were actually.. better than her._

_ .._

_..  
_

_Take that girl, Ikoma Minami. The first time she laid eyes on her, she had not been impressed. Even if Keima had been conscious of her before, there was no way she could have the charms, the guile nor the attractiveness to capture his heart._

_But look at her now, out of all the girls that had approached him so far, she has the most success, even succeeding in affecting Keima tremendously._

_..  
_

_She is the main heroine, that is a fact determined by both her status, her relationship with the protagonist and most importantly, the girl with the highest and best change to 'capture' him._

_The trap had been laid, the chains that bonded him to her had been established long before she had accepted his challenge._

_It was futile to challenge fate, no mortal can deny the bond and the thread of destiny that linked the two of them together._

_ .._

_..  
_

_No matter the cost, no matter what it takes, she will have him. Body and soul. This, she swear by her name, Haqua du Lot Herminium._

_.._

* * *

_ .._

_..  
_

Yes, no human can defeat the chains of fate that Haqua had over Keima. It is the same chains and thread that Elsi shared with Keima, bonds that had been decided in New Hell.

Even though it had not been intended, Haqua had indeed met Keima and with her appearance, he had gained a new ally.

It was not meant to be, but for the better part of it, the Superiors in New Hell had not frown upon it. There could only be good coming from a relationship between the Top of the Class and the Best Candidate for 'Capturing' the Weiss.

At least, that was what the superiors believed.

Factions within the superiors were uncertain of the Devil that was currently assigned to him, the klutz and pathetic excuse for Spirit Hunter, despite her unexpectedly good results

..

..

But they could never expect something so different, so radical a relationship to develop between them. Love between devils and humans were not unheard of, but surely…. This must be a first…

..

..

But, if a human cannot sever the bond, can't a **God **do that?

* * *

**Author's Notes: R&R!**


	18. Cliques

_The World Only the Girls Know: A Sorrel's Teasing_

**Chapter 18: Cliques**

**Author's Note: Sister Fic of the Azalea Side **

**Characters from the Light Novels and Manga will be included as well.**

Original Title: The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

Original Concept by Tamiki Wakaki

Written by: wrathie

* * *

..

..

_Elsewhere, the girl who had challenged Ikoma Minami earlier sat down on her seat, her head in a daze as she looked at himself in the mirror._

_She saw no one there but herself and for the life of her, she cannot describe herself in a negative light. But in the same time, she cannot describe herself in a positive light as well._

_She knew that she has many flaws, plain and quiet being the most obvious of them. But she had her own positive attributes as well, didn't she?_

_.._

_..  
_

_'…'_

_Maybe not… many after all…_

_.._

_..  
_

_Her shoulders slumped a little as she started to take out the books that she would need for the day and placed it on the table slowly and methodically, arranging by subjects and on when it would be needed._

_It was something that she did everyday that helps her calm down to handle the stressful day ahead. She has been strangely even more conscious of Katsuragi-kun ever since that 'incident', and she did not wish for her to screw up in front of him, especially so if it invites ridicule from her classmates._

_Ever since she started distancing herself from the wide circle of 'friends and refusing invitations to 'hang out' with them, she has felt the strange and stressful feeling on her chest largely disappear._

_Although she felt sad that her 'friends' had simply moved on without her, at the same time she felt happier too. She was not the talkative type anyway and crowds of people made her sick._

_.._

_..  
_

_Always going along the flow, following other's whims and simply agreeing with the majority was her way of surviving in the group. She was committing groupthink and although she herself knew that, she could not stop herself before._

_She had to have some friends after all, and the more friends she had, the better, desho?_

_..  
_

_But Katsuragi-kun has taught that it really didn't matter at all. Friends might be friends, but it is more important to be herself, to be what and who she wanted to be rather than to be a servant of other's wishes just because she needed to be on their good sides._

_..  
_

_Friends are after all, people who one can trust, one can be with no matter the tribulations. Friends are people who can stand with you in not just the happy days, but the unhappy ones as well._

_..  
_

_It was he who opened her eyes and made her 'free'. Free of the guilt that she felt as the Elder of the twins to excel, to be people friendly, to be… better than her younger sister._

_Free to be herself, always to be herself… even if it is to be a lonely path with few friends that will stand by her side. Real, true friends that she really liked, cherish and got along with._

_She knew she'll be happier this way too._

_.._

_..  
_

_'…Katsuragi-kun.'_

_She noticed that her heartbeat had quickened the moment she found herself thinking about him and she rested her head on the desk, on top of a few books as she tried to calm herself down._

_No doubt her cheeks were cherry red now, flushed with the joy and the constriction of her chest as she recalled the look and feeling of that first kiss they shared together._

_..  
_

_'…'_

_That's right, she can never forget him. Nor she can ever hate him, no matter what he did. For he is that special to her… for he is the one who had in many ways; liberated and saw the true her._

_He did not reject her and even welcomed her into his arms when he asked her about it then. It seemed so long ago, but the memory was too much for her to bear._

_She saw an opportunity in the books in front of her and she smiled to herself, a mischievous smile that got brighter the moment she saw Katsuragi Keima coming into class._

* * *

_ .._

_..  
_

It has been an exceedingly weird day for Katsuragi Elsi, breaking the 4th wall and becoming the main character notwithstanding, it has been a day that she had dreamt of and dreaded at the same time.

For ages she had wanted her Kami-onii-sama to have more interest in the world around him instead of gaming all the time. She would be happy if it was to happen even for just one hour, it would be worth it.

It had happened today, to some extent as her Kami-Onii-sama has been speaking, commenting and showing attention to the people around him.

Granted, it was only a small group of them but for the Otamegane, the **God** of all the galgamers to engage in casual chat was unheard of, unthinkable and it has left Elsi reeling in the aftermaths of the situation.

She wanted to believe it was a good thing, that it is a change for the better. But unfortunately she was not as naïve as the world and everyone around her believed. Things happened for a reason, there is no smoke without fire.

Those sayings were ringing inside her head as she pondered on the events, she getting more worried the more she thought about it.

..

..

People don't change, well they do change but they never change overnight. She believed she knew her Kami-Onii-sama more than anyone else, even surpassing Mari-Oha-sama.

She had been close to him in many life threatening situations, situations were his own value has been challenged and of course, moments where he made decisions that he would rather not make in the first place.

Those critical moments in his life are like a window to his soul, his true self and Elsi had a front row seat when it happened.

..

..

Although the **Capturing God** could not be described as kind or understanding to many, the little demon knew that he is very passionate and dedicated to things that he found was necessary.

He was also very stubborn but at the same time, flexible and adaptable when there was no escape in sight.

He was also methodical to a fault, he would scrutinize and go through every detail before putting it into action. That shows how forward thinking he is, planning for every situation to have an answer to every possible scenario.

It was this exact trait about him that had rubbed off Elsi in the end.

..

..

Of course, it is a double edged sword. Elsi isn't as intelligent or wise as Keima and she was over her head even though she can picture the different possible scenarios.

That did not stop her from trying however and she racked her brains for an answer, any answer to this spiraling madness before it goes totally out of hand.

..

..

It can be said that Keima only became the **Capturing God** due to his sheer willpower, stubbornness and perseverance. A weaker person would have given up in the situation that he was placed and forced into.

To take on something that he had not experience before with his life on the line can do wonders for a stronger person who refuses to break under the strain. But he had survived and even excelled in his task, reluctant as he is.

But right now, none of these aspects were showing in Katsuragi Keima, at least not physically anyway and that made Elsi worried.

He is a different person altogether, seemingly content to let life pass his way instead of forging his own way through. It was the exact opposite philosophy that he had been living up till now.

..

..

Whatever had made Keima changed, it has to be something that had challenged and had somehow won against his entire way of life.

That thought scared Elsi, Katsuragi Keima was a literal **God** in her eyes, how can she match up against someone who had taken on **God** and not just survived, but triumphed him?

It may be endlessly repetitive, but it is a point she found to be necessary. In the worst case scenario… she didn't want to think about that…

Information is power, any scrap and bit of information she can gather for her use when the push comes to the shove would be beneficial to her.

Sighing, she felt her entire body tense up as she approached the one girl who could make sense of everything.

A person that she had doubted that the **Capturing God** can capture in the first place. A girl who is originally a heroine, who still is now but is about to be raised to another level.

..

..

It shouldn't be her, if Elsi could have another option or a choice regarding it, she would have confided in her best friend. But not this time, she was part of the cause.

Elsi wasn't silly and most importantly, she is the part of the Spirit Hunting Squad. Haqua was not actually being subtle with her abrupt change in character. Earlier Elsi could probably attribute her change to her warming up to Keima, even if it is just a little. But as the days go by, Elsi found herself unable to account for the change in Haqua's character.

She was behaving… like a human girl… to be more precise, a human girl deep in love and she shook her head at that realization. Things were changing too much for her to know what is real and what is fake any more…

Thinking back, this incident had all but started and accelerated due to her.

A part of her wanted desperately to confess her fears to Haqua, to ask her what was wrong, to rely on her intelligence and insight to find an answer.

But she knew too, that was not realistic. That it is not possible for her to rely on the best ally she had…

..

..

'Good… morning.'

She fidgeted uncomfortably as the girl raised an eyebrow in surprise, stopping in the hallway as Elsi stopped her, lowering her voice and speaking softly to her.

'Please… would you listen to me.'

The girl simply raised an eyebrow and Elsi never failed to notice the way her eyes narrowed slightly. She had been expecting this, knowing that Elsi would approach her sooner or later.

It seemed that at least, in this insane scenario, she had a single ally with her.

..

..

* * *

..

..

_It was an unexpected edge that she was in the same class as Keima, it is something that she had always thanked the gods for but never has she taken 'advantage' of the situation so to speak._

_Prior to this, she would be satisfied if she could be with him in the same class, to see him and admire from a distance. Yoshino Asami was not dissimilar to another, certain childhood friend who had the same mindset._

_She was happy with the status quo and never tried to make their relationship something different, something more than classmates. But now she was determined to make up for lost time, even if it is at the expense of herself._

_Yes, she is going to use herself as bait. There is no boy in the world who wouldn't want to be alone with a girl just by herself right?_

_.._

_..  
_

_Right._

_Yoshino Asami told herself that as she approached the boy that till now was gaming on his PFP, seems like his bad reputation has not completely left him. Leopards can never change their spots after all and this was well within his usual behavioral pattern._

_Smiling nervously, she softly called his name and with great effort suppressed the way he looked up to her curiously. It was an understatement to say that she was not thrilled to see him pay so much attention to her._

_In fact, she had the sneaking feeling that he only looked at someone physically to seem polite, acknowledging them with a nod was what anyone else would get if they called on him._

_For him to turn his head, his eyes matching hers before calling her name was akin to him putting his games aside for a moment to listen to you._

_It carried many unsaid implications and Asami was speechless for second till he prodded on, raising his voice and tilting his head slightly in confusion._

_.._

_..  
_

_'Yoshino, you were asking for me?'_

_Although he was still gaming with his hands on the PFP, his fingers moving at such a fast rate that she wondered if he even was playing the game._

_'Pay no attention to my hands. I am listening to the dialogue, that is sufficient.'_

_He explained to her while pointing to his earpiece and Asami found herself even more bewildered. As a rule, Katsuragi Keima never talked about what game he plays, how he plays it and generally avoided the topic altogether. Was this an invitation to his world for her?_

_'Ano… I'm having a little difficulty with History… I.. I was hoping that Katsuragi-kun can help me with it.'_

_Of course, this took place just before homeroom with many prying eyes and ears around. The expression: 'So quiet you can hear a pin drop' seems fitting when someone did indeed drop something, a pen rolled off the desk and clattered in the room, causing everyone else to panic and return back to their activities guiltily._

_It wasn't something one see every day, a girl asking a guy out so directly. But it is turning out to be quite a reoccurring event for Keima, something that the rumor mill and his classmates noticed, much to their chagrin, disbelief and… well, confusion._

_Who could like a guy like that? He is not attractive at all!_

_It is going to be hard to avoid tagging one more title to the Otamegane. Playboy seems to work well for this one._

_.._

_..  
_

_'…'_

_It took a while for him to decide and Asami was sure she was getting turned down the more the seconds ticked away. She could feel the pressure building up on her shoulders, both her expectation as well as the others looking at her, wondering if she will succeed._

_She knew that it was probably the first real step to achieve her dream and she hoped she had thought of something better. But she had shown her hand, thrown in the cards and went with this method instead._

_If she failed, she'll be the girl that was not good enough for the **Otamegane, **this tag will surely carry with her till her death._

_Oddly enough, she found that she didn't quite mind that as Katsuragi Keima is worth much more than what the others think about her._

_In hindsight, perhaps she was much more similar to him than she imagined. She found that the opinions of others that did not know her to be troublesome, she liked walking down the different path than the others… and more importantly, she wished to be herself, different from what the society had expected her to be._

_So, it's alright even if she was rejected like this. At least, she tried._

_.._

_..  
_

_Without noticing, Yoshino Asami had clamped her eyes shut while waiting for an answer and those eyes opened wide in both shock and gratification when she heard a yes from the boy._

_'R-really!'_

_She was sure that there were collective gasps, sighs and shouts of disbeliefs behind her but she could hardly care less about the rest now as she dropped the history text that she was holding with a loud crash._

_'I-I'm sorry!'_

_Ducking down to grab it, she was met with one of the oldest clichés in the history of romance, that of her hitting her head against Keima's as she swooned a little from the impact, disoriented from the blow till she he felt someone catch her and hold her close._

_It couldn't really be, could it?_

_Subconsciously she clung closer to the person and wished for her dizziness to pass as she looked up to see what she had hoped to see._

_'Are you alright, Yoshino? I'm sorry, I tried to help you but you were faster…'_

_Clutching his head and having a sheepish look on his face, Katsuragi Keima was the one who had caught her and was now holding her close to him._

_It seemed so much like an overplayed romantic cliché that Yoshino Asami, with the rest of the class in tow, could not believe it._

_.._

_..  
_

_This person, is not Katsuragi Keima. No he can't, no way he can pull such a cliché stunt in front of the whole class with such flair and perfection._

_It made even the most venomous of girls, Kosaka Chihiro gap in complete jealousy of the situation._

_No doubt, Yoshino Asami is the most blessed or the most cursed girl in the world right now._

_.._

_..  
_

_At least, till one girl opened the door and broke the spell that had been casted over the class._

_'Ano… Thank you for your time.'_

_Stepping into class alone, Katsuragi Elsi bowed to the other girl in the corridor, a certain **Princess** who nodded pointedly at her. For an instant her eyes glided over to Katsuragi Keima, who seemed to flinch a little at her accusing look._

_But right now, the stage was Asami's as she blabbered a hasty apology to him._

_.._

.._  
_

* * *

_ **Author's Notes: I can has diabetes?  
**_


	19. When a Girl is Called to be God

_The World Only the Girls Know: A Sorrel's Teasing_

**Chapter 19: When a Girl is called to be God**

**Author's Note: Sister Fic of the Azalea Side **

**Characters from the Light Novels and Manga will be included as well.**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Title: The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

Original Concept by Tamiki Wakaki

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thank you for your reviews and your faves! Also, as the title. Time for the plot twist!**

* * *

**..**

..

..**  
**

It isn't enough for there to be just one heroine, for a heroine to win against the Big bad who had manufactured this event somehow, she needs help and assistance.

So where was she going to get help from?

The heroine, Katsuragi Elsi is part of the Demon Hunter Squad who is enrolling in Mai-High, she looks too young to head to a tavern to put up an ad looking for party members.

Even if Mari, her mother allowed her to do that, the ad would go unanswered till the world ends.

Neither can she seek help from her, more professional allies. This incident is surely just an isolated case as she had not gotten any news from New Hell about any anomalies.

In any case, it is a good thing for both her as well as Keima if this… incident goes unreported.

..

..

She knew Haqua was involved in this incident as well, personally and for all she knew, she could be the cause of the incident…

That leaves many of her allies out of the picture and there is no way she is going to seek help from her 'mother', Mari. She is intruding in her home, doing well only on her devotion and love to her children even though she is the one who literally wrecked her household.

If this bombshell is to be revealed to her, assuming in the best scenario that she takes everything at face value, Mari would only blow the situation up to another level.

..

..

In short, she had only a few allies in her conquest to discover the big bad and the nefarious plot(?) that threatens her peaceful coexistence with her Kami-Onii-sama.

Actually, she has no allies but herself… there is no one she can turn to for help…

No one around who knew of her plight, who would accept her story and yet be able to help her in some way.

Someone intelligent, smart and resourceful who can make use of the majority of her talents. That's right, all she needed is:

.

..

KATSURAGI KEIMA!

* * *

..

..

Following the same thought patterns repeatedly gave Elsi a headache. Even if she was the heroine, she did not possess the talent that most heroines has. She has limited INT and WIS to go with her high MP and VIT.

In short, she is no White/Black Mage… she is more of an Alchemist/Blue Mage, a utility and supporter than a real magician with great wisdom and insight into the future.

In comparison, Keima has high INT and WIS but is dreadful in MP and VIT… so they were the perfect match… together, they can vanquish all their enemies(weiss) without any healing items like Potions or Elixirs!

..

But in the end, after weighting all the pros and cons, she decided to risk her career, her name as well as the fate of New Hell with the person that is closest to what Keima is, what Keima can be and what Keima had created.

The Princess of the Gaming world, **Mai-Hime.**

..

..

* * *

..

..

It is the logical choice and perhaps the only choice that was left open for Elsi.

There is no possible way for her to deal with this situation by herself and the more she stayed around her 'brother', the more dire the situation had became.

He seemed to have undergone a total and complete personality switch and although it could be a good development, she knew from experience that this more than a simple… 'act' cooked up to 'capture' and to investigate the situation.

He had seemingly gone off the deep end, using lines and 'strategies' that she has never seen him do before. It was as if he was going out of the way to actually encourage all of the girls all at the same time.

It boggles the mind and it is making Elsi panic, not to mention that she realized that it was out of the realm of her own power to solve this mystery. She has to find help and fast.

..

..

That is why she turned to Fuse Aoba, the girl who she has classified, proven and determined was the closest person to Keima in the world.

She is a genius, much like Keima is and she is obsessed/dedicated to her Galgames, just like how Keima is and most importantly, she has a logical and methodical mind like Keima that is not molded after him.

She was the first person who had defeated Keima in any game of his choice, not just once but repeatedly over a course of a week till she had started playing his Galgames and cleared one with a heartbeat.

It was the beginning of a weird student/teacher relationship that had left Elsi out of the picture and loop till he finally 'captured' her in the end.

He was her superior in the Gaming world; that much is true. A **Princess** can never surpass or match up to a **God** after all. But beggars can't be choosers…

..

..

The question is: Will Fuse Aoba join her party?

..

..

* * *

..

..

'I will join you.'

..

..

_Dun Dunn Dunn~~_

_Fuse Aoba joined the party!_

..

..

'R-Really? You believe me? Y-you… you are kidding right, Fuse-san!'

Elsi's surprise was comparably to how Keima had expressed himself when he had first met her and with some guilt she realized that she should have eased the situation to him with a little more finesse than to threaten him with a death threat.

He did considerably and remarkably well despite the pressure that was mounted on him and it was surprising that he even accepted her in the end after all.

Even if it was the most logical and best way for him to resolve the contract and the situation that had been forcefully thrust to his hands, it still needed a stretch of imagination and faith to accept her story and herself fully.

'No I am not, your story is unbelievable yes.'

She seemed to snigger a little as Elsi's shoulders sagged, outside of the calm and cold exterior, Fuse Aoba was a girl at heart and a conversation in confidence is a private one, a private conversation entails that whatever… eccentric behavior could be forgiven.

Not to mention that the person confiding in her was Katsuragi Keima's sister, a sister that he was quite fiercely protective of, from his actions. This made her quite receptive to the younger(?) girl.

..

..

'But I believe that you are a person who is always truthful. That I can determine from both your facial and physical cues. They scream that you are indeed telling the truth, as fantastic as it may be.'

However she crossed her arms and ticked off her fingers as she elaborated herself when faced with the truth, all of it revealed to her. She is able to read Katsuragi Elsi like a book, a skill that she picked up for probably the same reason as how Keima had picked it up in the first place.

She was a genius, there would be people who would want to take advantage or be jealous of her success and ability. It is natural and perhaps necessary for her to have some 'defenses' to call her own.

From young she was able to determine that her parents were basking in the spotlight due to her ability, they encouraged her to learn, to develop in the most unique and diverse ways partly due to them viewing her more as an object to parade around than an actual daughter.

..

..

She might be a little harsh, but that was what she believed it to be and as she grew older, that fact has not been disproven.

They did not even question why Keima had came into her house, visited her regularly and even stayed over to some extent. Normal parents would have objected, but not her parents.

They seemed happy that she had some friends, that was all they said.

And perhaps all they mattered.

As long as she kept delivering what was expected of her, they did not stop her from doing what she liked.

Which suited her fine, just like how Keima spent his time as well.

..

..

She knew that Katsuragi Elsi is speaking the truth, but how much is it the actual 'truth' and how much is the made up 'truth' that she has spun up to pull her up; hook, line and sinker?

It was a fantastic story, but it filled in many blanks for her; like for example why he had wanted to 'leave' her in the first place.

Fuse Aoba knew instinctively that Keima would leave her one day when he was either tired of her or that he had achieved what he wanted to do with her. No one truly approached her without a reason and it was pathetic the way he tried to 'hit' on her.

After playing so many games, she realized that he was systematically trying to 'capture' her with all of the type of boys and genres that she might be into.

Unfortunately, she was not into the typical 'hero' and Keima's eccentric interests as well his genius in that error had resulted in her being 'captured' in the end.

He had indeed wormed himself into her heart, occupying a portion of it in relatively short time.

..

..

Her explanation answered why he had done that and 'ditched' her later, not to mention the convenient loss and reappearance of the memory when he was a part of her life.

She did not think that she is someone who would be hypnotized easily and of course, she did not have any recollection of any knock in the back of her head that would render some part of her memory gone.

Not to mention that it fits into why there was a sudden influx and increase of girls who are interested in the Otamegane or the **Capturing God**.

Even if the basis of her story is fantastic, that of Demons, New Hell and of Weiss, Hempel's Raven state that it must be true.

..

..

She knows and accepts that her explanation of why he left him was true, had to be true and the most logical answer to her doubts.

..

..

She knows and accepts that her explanation of why he approached her was true, if one accounts for the earlier statement.

..

..

Thus, with Hempel's Raven, the statement of:

Katsuragi Keima is assisting new hell and Elsi(Demon) to 'capture' all the girls to save them from their Weiss that had resided in her heart had to be true as well as it satisfies the above two statements.

..

..

It is a tricky logic, but in the end, Elsi had proven her point well and true sufficiently with both logic as well as her emotions and feelings for her two best companions and friends.

Aoba would have ignored her if not for the expression that she saw in her eyes. Like she explained earlier, she could read Elsi like a book but that did not mean she had to entertain her further than she had needed to.

It was those eyes, expressing how she had been forced to a corner, begging her to help had she relented and listened to her story

Now that she did, Aoba was glad that she had given her a chance to make it clear to her.

..

..

Now that she knew the truth, had all the pieces of the puzzle in her grasp, she can finally act.

With her assistance of course, she had no idea what had transpired to cause the change in the **Capturing God** but she would take his place if he should fall.

'What you require of me, I will do my best. That is a promise.'

Closing her eyes, she crossed her arms while contemplating the clues and evidence she had been given.

..

..

'Ano… Fuse-san.'

Her voice, quite but still polite, roused her from her thoughts after a few moments and her eyes snapped open to see Elsi bowing deeply to her.

'What are you doing, Katsuragi?'

Surprised at what she is doing, she insisted that she look up and face her as equals.

'I do not know what or how the **Capturing God** treated you, you are his sister… I am sure he treat you with a degree of kindness that is reserved only for a family member. I myself could not guarantee that kind of kindness or appreciation he felt for you…

However, I would like to reassure you that I will try and do my best to treat you in the same way that he does. The two of us are equals, we are partners in this endeavor. I will be in your care, just as how you are in my care.'

..

..

She allowed a small smile to grace her feature, it was odd as she had never really smiled ever since the last time she was with him.

Even when she was being interviewed by the magazine on her exploits as **Mai-hime**, she realized that she had been looking for him a long time ago subconsciously. Ironically she had stated that there she believed there is someone she would like to meet due to her exploits and successes in the game, she did not know at that time that she had been totally right about that.

..

..

'No… t-thank you, Fuse-san.'

She was crying now and she awkwardly tried to wipe away those tears with a handkerchief that she carried around. As she had suspected, it is difficult for her to understand or to interact with anyone, even with a person of the same fairer sex as she is.

But she did not know that those were tears of joy and of relief.

Elsi had been wrecked with worry and guilt the moment she had decided to approach Aoba for help. She had no idea how the girl would react, least of which whether it would be favorable or just end up being disastrous.

But it had all worked out, Aoba was helping her and what's more she wanted her help too, praising her ability as well as acknowledging her presence.

It was not that she disliked her relationship with Keima, it is that sometimes she wanted to contribute more, to help out more with her skills and knowledge instead of being relegated as backup and as an assistant.

She wanted to solve the mystery too! But Kami-Onii-sama just wanted her to snoop around, provide answers while not telling her why.

That was mainly why she is unable to figure out the answer or to find concrete proof when he's not around.

..

..

'Thank you, for agreeing to help me, believe in me and I'm sorry… for lying to you and hurting you during the way…'

Elsi bowed again and she repeated her apologizes, this time for Keima as well.

'I.. I didn't want to lie to you, or to any of the girls.. but if we didn't…'

The situation would have developed into something like this, only sooner.

..

..

Aoba finished her sentence for Elsi mentally and she nodded with a grim line set on her face while replying.

'Both your hands are tied, it has worked well, despite it's shortcomings and I admit that it is the most efficient, logical and the least harmful way than having him breaking all bonds with the targets.'

Her words no doubt confused the poor girl and she stopped herself to explain further to her, causing her to give a sigh of relief.

For Elsi to lay all of her cards on the table like this, the situation must have gone severely out of hand. All things taken to consideration, if the worst case scenario as described by her were to develop, both their worlds would be shattered.

Not to mention that Elsi and the **Capturing God** would be executed for their crimes, or just being made as scapegoats for this disaster. She too was at risk as she assumed that Elsi had broken laws in letting her know the truth.

..

..

She should be flattered, but she now has one leg in her own grave if she did not succeed.

But at the same time, she smiled happily, causing Elsi to blink in confusion.

This is the opportunity that she has been waiting for, dreaming about and hoping would be given to her ever since she started her search to find something that would not bore her.

She is a genius, just like Keima and this is a challenge that Keima had taken on.. and failed. It is her turn to carry the baton and there is no way she will shy away from it.

..

..

'We are partners, you and I. Do not be afraid to voice your opinion and rebut me if my assumption is wrong. You have the most experience in the field, I am relying on that experience.'

She confessed her worries to Elsi and was plainly surprised when the girl clutched her hands suddenly

'H-hai! T-then can I call you, Aob-chan? I-if that's not good.. I will stick with Fuse-san…'

Pressing her fingers in a show of nervousness, Aoba could not help but laugh slightly and nod her head.

It is odd how stereotypical this girl is, surely fitting the role of a 'Clumsy Sister' perfectly and she agreed to her request.

'Then in return, it is only right if I addressed you as Elsi-chan instead of Katsuragi-san. We should be heading to class now. If there are any further developments, please do not hesitate to inform me.'

* * *

..

..

That was what transpired between the Demon and the **Princess.**

She might not be as worthy or powerful as the **God** but in this emergency, she was possibly the only person who can help turn the tide, to find the elusive and powerful truth.

..

..

Let the tables be turned.

The hero is in another castle, it is time for the Princess to save him.

Is she a bad enough person to liberate the Hero?

A damsel in distress she is not, a strong willed person she will become.

..

..

Let the world tremble, the seat of the gods can be and will be challenged.

If a boy can be **God**,

Why can't a girl do the same?

..

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yes, I do read the novels. But R&R about this new development! Oh right, I might be putting up a poll soon, so check out my profile!**


	20. Quietly Simmering

_The World Only the Girls Know: A Sorrel's Teasing_

**Chapter 20: Quietly Simmering**

**Author's Note: Sister Fic of the Azalea Side **

**Characters from the Light Novels and Manga will be included as well.**

**..**

** ..  
**

Original Title: The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

Original Concept by Tamiki Wakaki

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: Irl again. R&R would be nice. Oh right, vote more!**

* * *

..

..

To say Elsi was relieved is an understatement. She has not been so worried since the first time she was sent to Earth to help capture Weiss, she remembered how she had been wishing that she would not screw up, that she would help her partner the best way she can… and how she had spent many sleepless night worrying about small details.

She did want to impress, but it's really hard to impress someone as perfect as her Kami-Onii-sama… no matter how hard she tries.

To have Aoba, a person that Keima admit was near his equal, had wanted her to help her; equally, as a partner. It is treatment that she would dream of with Keima and she felt even more hopeful than ever. With her help, they might really find the culprit behind all this.

She spent several minutes chatting with Aoba, telling her about her schedule and her wish for them to meet up during lunch.

'Please, Aoba-chan… I would like to keep things as normal as possible… I'll invite Aoba-chan to have lunch with us, I'm sure Kami-Onii-sama doesn't mind that much.'

'I appreciate your discretion. However, he might have other plans.'

Aoba for one did not miss how Keima literally fled from Elsi's prepared lunch and she wondered what they would look like, or taste like for that matter.

'However, Aoba-chan. I can't help you the way I can help Kami-Onii-sama… He has a contract with me, so he can see through many illusions done by New Hell. I can't give you that power as it would require me to form a new contract with you…'

..

..

It would be useful to see through many of the tricks Elsi can pull, Aoba was skeptical but then believed in Elsi's statement the moment she wrapped her raiment around her and disappeared out of sight.

But in the same extent, this informal contract does not offer her all of what Elsi can offer in assistance to her plans.

Yes, Elsi can probably assist her with her raiment, but the help is limited as she wouldn't be able to see what Elsi was doing with it. In a sense, it is more important that the two of them develop or work out a plan if they are to work together efficiently.

'Do not worry, I believe that the current situation would suffice for now.'

Aoba eyes narrowed as she saw what Keima was doing with Asami through a window, specifically holding her like a princess in his seat.

Elsi jumped back a little when she felt the spike in killing intent from Aoba, especially so when there are no visible changes in her facial expressions that she can note of. It spokes volume of the control that Aoba has over herself, or the lack of it as she was agitated by the sight sufficiently to break her guard, even for a moment.

'Ano… Aoba-chan…'

..

..

Elsi spoke nervously, back facing the classroom while opening the door as she did not want the class to see how close she was with Fuse Aoba yet. It would be akin to showing their hand prematurely and she bowed to her once before speaking out loud.

'Ano, Thank you for your time.'

Aoba merely nodded before stalking off and Elsi, after months of being with Keima, noticed how her hands were clenched together angrily, her body posture showing how mad she really was and she found herself wondering about the future again.

Can they really, work this out together?

..

* * *

_.._

_ ..  
_

It is odd to see Elsi approach someone so readily, even if she is popular in school and in class, she was never the one who initiated the conversation. Elsi always tend to stick to Keima like glue, being seen together almost all of the time. There was a period where they suspected that she has a crush on her own brother, which did not seem unlikely even know.

It may not come as a surprise to know that she had rejected many potential suitors for herself by saying: 'I have to consult my Nii-sama first' without her realizing she was being asked out.

It is one thing to reject a person, but to reject a person while being totally oblivious about it was another different and cruel level altogether.

Elsi can be described as a popular girl due to her many virtues: She is kind, generous, helpful and sincere in all of her actions. Even if she might be a tad clumsy, it adds to her charm and there are many numerous incidents where boys have confessed to Elsi behind Keima's back.

..

..

In the other side of the gender spectrum, Elsi is well liked by the girls in her class but her only good friends are the 2B pencils. It is not that they disliked her, in fact they pitied her and was baffled by her caring and fussing over the Otamegane. It is that tiny thing, that one person that they did not wish to be associate with that caused them to not want to 'friend' Elsi.

For Chihiro, Ayumi and Terada, they didn't quite mind Keima that much and that's the main reason they are the best of friends.

..

It is entirely possible for Elsi to be good friends with everyone around her, kind and loyal as she is. But it's technically impossible, at least when she is devoted to Keima, she simply did not warrant or did not believe she needs to find friends by herself.

Which is true, real friends would come looking for her, like how Chihiro, Ayumi and Terada did.

So, Katsuragi Keima was glad that Elsi had friends like the three of them. Even if he personally did prefer them to be someone other than targets that he had 'captured' before.

Nonetheless, Elsi's new associate/friend is troubling… it is another 'heroine' that he had 'captured' before. One that has been on his mind countless times with her mind games and constant presence

Aoba Fuse.

..

..

She is the only person that he has lost totally to, besides his area of expertise after all and he holds her in high regard.

That is why she is making him nervous, there is no action, no plan, no obvious signs that she is plotting or starting something.

That is impossible as she had recovered her memories and determined that he is the one who she is seeking. Or is he getting the better of himself, thinking that just because he is the **Capturing God **who had captured her, the girls will logically continue to seek him after seeing who he really is, Katsuragi Keima?

Perhaps he had made her too upset the previous day… or that she had simply given up after being confronted by Haqua.

'tsk…'

The boy clenched his teeth in frustration as the mere thought of that traitorous devil made him feel helpless. To think that girl would have fallen so far in her attempts to get close to him. Does she know no shame? But he is getting out of topic by thinking about her.

..

..

No, Fuse Aoba is not a person to give up that easily, to surrender the initiative and to wait passively for him to approach her. That would not be befitting her title of **Mai-hime.**

But surely, surely he was getting more paranoid by the moment… that is not befitting his title and image…

'Katsuragi.'

Realizing that the teacher in charge of the current class was Nikaido Yuri and he turned his head towards her, expecting him to glare fiercely at him and start one of her 'lectures' where she inflicts physical abuse on him.

But that did not happen, a rarity and instead she was looking at him with an expression that can be described as a mix of confusion and… was that, fear?

'…'

..

..

She backed away almost immediately when he looked at her in the eye and no matter how he interpreted her actions it just showed that she was afraid of him. That was certainly a first and although it could be a welcome change, it still made him curious as to why she would react like that?

Did something in him change as well? Besides all those radical changes in treatment and plans that he had ditched away. He has always felt that Nikaido Yuri had some knowledge about their predicament, the way she dropped hints on him, appearing in the most inconvenient of times made that possibility a real one.

'Katsuragi, stop day dreaming.'

But he was knocked back to reality once more by a slap to the back of his head, courtesy of the same Nikaido Yuri, who had a displeased reaction on her face. Still, he noted that she backed away remarkably quickly when he raised an eyebrow in her direction, questioning and challenging her right to ask him that.

It seems that he would have to investigate this further, adding on to his ever growing list of things 'to-do' once again.

Fighting back an urge to facepalm and to curse his life for being invaded with so much misfortune, the **Capturing God** went on with his daily life. Blissfully unaware of what is happening all around him.

..

..

* * *

..

..

_She has changed, really she has changed a lot ever since that forgotten encounter with the boy that was with her in her first ever attempt to rebel, to speak out in her own special way._

_Her memories and impression did not lie to her at all, there was indeed someone there, someone that she has somehow forgotten about._

_Reading back on what she has written so far, Shiomiya Shiori sighed deeply as she clutched that work-in-progress tightly to her body as she waited for the next class to start._

_Ever since then she had found her voice again, speaking has became easier for her, more normal and casual. That is a good thing, she would rather die than to allow something that was returned to her by 'him' be neglected and unused._

_Either way, she knew that being quiet is not generally a good thing, especially so when you wish for the spotlight to be on her, to be the center of **his **attraction._

_Inaction would only result in inaction, some action would have to be taken… no matter how tiny it would still result in a change in the current situation._

_'Shiomiya?'_

_.._

_ ..  
_

_Almost jumping up in fright at her name being called, Shiomiya Shiori blushed deeply when her teacher shook her head but dismissed her inattentiveness with a small smile, giving her credit for being a good girl during school most of the time._

_'I'm sorry sensei…'_

_She mumbled an apology as she looked back at her school textbook, formulating some plans in her head to find a way to get closer to him._

_Who knew that she'll be given a gift from god, literally in her quest as when she stepped into the familiar confines of the school library, where she calls her home._

_She has called this home for as long as she remembered, a place where she can feel safe, secure and more importantly, allowed her to delve herself into the many fictional world that had captivated her so since young._

_But recently some of those stories have faded from her mind, becoming less vivid and the details blurry._

_But in a way, she did not mind. It meant that when she revisited that world, turning the first page of that story was like saying hello to an old friend that she had not seen for some time._

_.._

_ ..  
_

_Saying hello to some of her classmates and some of her club mates, she pinned on the badge that showed that she was a member of the library club and by extension, can be called on to help with matters regarding the library._

_Once, sometime ago she had been occupied with doing counter duty, spending time behind the helpdesk while reading books. Now she rued that as an opportunity lost to meet people that she might shared hobbies with._

_Reflecting upon it, she felt embarrassed and happy at the same time that the first 'friend' she met there was him, the boy that had helped her so much._

_.._

_ ..  
_

_Shiori had to admit that her first impression of him was not great, it was frankly terrible. He was persistent though and open at the same time, giving her the chance to speak out to a stranger, a first in many years._

_Looking fondly back at that memory, she found that it was more like a fairy tale than some of the stories that she has read._

_'Ah!'_

_But this was… a surprise._

_Covering her mouth in shock, the girl ducked behind a bookshelf upon stumbling upon an unexpected pair, she took deep breaths while feeling the blood literally rush to her face._

_She felt betrayed somehow when she saw the boy with another girl, a girl she recognized as a frequent visitor to the library, in a way, the girl, Yoshino Asami… was like her, quiet and seemingly lonely by herself._

_Even so, Shiori knew that was not the case, she had spoken with her briefly before, giving her instructions on how to find a particular book._

_She is not a lonesome person, running away from people or missing her voice. Instead, she is by herself, alone by her own accord and of her own will._

_Strangely, Shiori felt that being alone by her own choice made the girl seem more unique somehow, dazzling and something that she cannot achieve._

_.._

_..  
_

_Despite this, she still could not feel jealous of the girl… instead she found her a little too distant to her friends, making her isolated and seemingly untouchable._

_It was… a good and bad thing, she would get her own privacy, her own time to herself… but at the same time, miss out on the interactions and joys of sharing joy and hardship with her friends._

_It is something that she, Shiori had experienced by herself…_

_.._

_ ..  
_

_Having no friends to turn to is a terrible thing and Shiori cannot imagine how she would have dealt with the situation that she had gotten involved in a long time ago, where the boy had helped her out. It made her even more conscious of the people who treated her as a friend, who looked upon her as an individual that they liked and respected._

_The less she had of this, the more she treasured the limited support she had._

_In that sense, she was a little upset at Yoshino Asami for snatching away one of her strongest mental pillars, the boy, Katsuragi Keima._

_Reminding herself of what she had vowed to do, to put her words into action and she cleared her throat before striding over to the two of them, a determined line on her face._

* * *

_.._

_ ..  
_

_It wasn't exactly what she had in mind when Keima led her to the library, but for the moment she shouldn't help but feel extremely nervous, especially when he stopped by her desk to ask her about her request._

_It was probably the first time, in a long time that anyone had seen Katsuragi Keima, the Otomegane approach anyone that is of the opposite gender that was not his sister._

_Strangely too, Elsi-chan was nowhere to be found, she hoped that it was a good sign, that she didn't want to interfere or generally that she too has some friends she wanted to meet._

_He had wordlessly asked if she would want to get some studying done while playing his game, seemingly undisturbed by the stares and discussions going on around them._

_Yoshino Asami didn't quite mind though, it was a change that she preferred and somehow, it felt right for her to be linked with him._

_There were rumors a long time ago that she have taken a fancy to Keima and for it to be confirmed would bolster her chances. Even if she doubt that he really noticed.. it was better than the alternative of him not being interested in her at all._

_After all, if he was really not interested, he would have rejected her, right right?_

_.._

_ ..  
_

_'Yoshino.'_

_Jumping a little as he called her name, she spoke without thinking and asked him to call her by her name._

_'Please, Katsuragi-kun.'_

_'…?'_

_He simply shrugged and said softly that if she wanted him to, perhaps he could call her that._

_'R-really? '_

_Hitting herself as she knew she sounded like an overexcited Fangirl, Asami blushed and instead pushed him into the library, hoping this day won't end so soon._

_'L-let's go, K-katsuragi-kun!'_

_ .._

_.._

* * *

_**Author's: The quieter girls are making the moves now. Look forward to it!**  
_


	21. Reaching Out

_The World Only the Girls Know: A Sorrel's Teasing_

**Chapter 21: Reaching Out**

**Author's Note: Sister Fic of the Azalea Side **

**Characters from the Light Novels and Manga will be included as well.**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Title: The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

Original Concept by Tamiki Wakaki

Written by: wrathie

* * *

..

..

_She was a little shocked at how the librarian, a certain Shiomiya Shiori approached them, an odd but stern look on her face as she placed one hand on the table firmly before looking from her to Katsuragi-kun._

_Shiomiya Shiori is a person that she had met and 'befriended' since the start of school as she liked to go to the library to relax and to stay away from her 'friends' that would like to ask her out._

_She really did like her, Shiori-chan that is as she was quiet, diligent and did not pry into her affairs._

_Soon she began to visit the library whenever she could slip away unnoticed, to spend her time being alone reading or just daydreaming in a quiet corner._

_As she was the duty librarian, she sometimes came upon her resting in one corner all by herself._

_Ordinarily any other librarian on duty would wake her up or chide her for wasting library resources, even if the argument was just a reason to kick her out of the library. There have been various incidents of couples making out in the library because it was private after all and that was bad for the library's image._

_But Shiori was different, instead of waking her up, she would sit by her side instead, reading her book till she woke up, after which she'll gently remind her of the time and to ask her to leave politely._

_Asami knew she was doing her job and she would accede to her request as soon as she asked her to leave._

_But eventually they got to talking a little, her spending time with her at the reception desk reading or generally resting with her by her side._

_It wasn't really friendship, per se, but just mutual acceptance of individuals who are remarkably alike._

_.._

_ ..  
_

_'Yoshino-san, Katsuragi-san… I expected better from the both of you.'_

_It was a change that she didn't quite expect from her. The new Shiori she knew had been a quiet and unassuming girl, fond of thinking through her speech before speaking softly and with much detail._

_She had been surprised at her breaking her silence one day and she noticed that Shiori did change quite a bit the next time she saw her and the next and the next time._

_She was changing and she realized that she was left behind as she continued to make her way forward in her life._

_But she too changed after meeting Katsuragi-kun and she found herself asking quietly the unspoken question that had been raised the moment she saw Shiori-chan smiling at Katsuragi-kun._

_'Do you know Katsuragi-kun as well?'_

_.._

_ ..  
_

_'…!'_

_All of a sudden, she felt like her head had split open when contemplating that train of thought, it was like something is obstructing her from doing so and she clutched her head to lessen the pain somewhat._

_'Asami?'_

_The joy of hearing him call her by her name was forgotten when Shiori pulled him away and said she will be calling the School Nurse for help._

_'N-no! D-don't go!'_

_She clung on to Katsuragi-kun, who seemed to be contemplating the next course of his action as she tried to make him stay, the opposite of which was Shiori, who was trying to get him to come with her._

_It is a losing fight for her though and although in pain from that unexplained sickness, she found that she cherished the victory that she gained when he decided to stay with her instead._

_'Someone should stay to look after her… would you go, Shiomiya?'_

_He quietly muttered and from the corner of her eye she could see that Shiori-chan seemed a little stunned by her words and she muttered a quiet apology to the girl, who ran off as though he had just said something hurtful to her, which he actually had._

_Victory was sweet, even if she felt bad towards Shiori, she had nothing against the poor girl, but as they say:_

**All's Fair in Love and War.**

_.._

_..  
_

_Even if she was left puzzled at what she had been thinking about earlier… really, what had she been thinking before she had that headache?_

_'…?'_

_Blinking in confusion, Yoshino Asami scratched her head and enjoyed the attention that Katsuragi Keima was now showering her as he hovered anxiously over her. It made her feel safe somehow, even if she still felt the effects of that headache making it hard to think._

* * *

_.._

_ ..  
_

To say that Katsuragi Keima, the **Capturing God** was in a panic was an understatement, he had overheard that question and his mind had almost gone blank immediately in the implications and the questions that will follow if Asami continued on with that train of thought.

Thankfully and mysteriously however, she was unable to pursue that train of thought as she suffered a splitting headache in front of him.

He was no believer in coincidences and he was convinced something was up, the timing was too perfect to even be considered remotely coincidental. It was something that either New Hell, Haqua or Elsi had prepared. A failsafe or sorts in case the wrong questions are asked?

But right now was not the time to dwell on this question, right now she has to get Shiomiya out of the equation right away. There is a definite link between Yoshino and Shiomiya, something that he noticed as there was a flicker of recognition in Yoshino's eyes when Shiomiya popped up behind him.

..

..

He supposed it was inevitable that a situation like this was to develop as it is very difficult for him to expect or to reason that amongst the 'targets' there would be a few who would know each other.

Mai-High is not a big school but the student population has a female majority, much to the delight of the male population and it is remarkably easy for someone, anyone to be well known in school as gossip spread like wildfire among girls.

Or so he is told, but actually thinking about it, Asami and Shiori were well matched personality wise. As whether it is before or after the 'capture' of the two girls, their personalities were remarkable similar.

Shiori did like to keep to herself, was quiet and of course liked her small pool of friends in the library club and it was the same for Asami, even if he did notice that Asami did become a little more assertive in her behavior towards her friends.

..

..

'K-katsuragi-kun…'

She asked for him again as she was laid down on both of the chairs that they had been sitting on, it was the only way to get her to lie down without wandering too far for Shiori to locate them again. He briefly flitted with the idea of letting her rest her head on his lap, but he decided against it almost as quickly.

They weren't that close and the last thing that he wanted now was to place even more false hopes in her mind, he had his hands full with dealing with Haqua and the potential threat of Aoba at the moment.

But right now she was trying her best to get his attention and he pressed one hand on her forehead in a bid to placate her for a moment. Ordinarily that would have done the trick, he rarely offered any physical contact or even allowed them close into his personal space.

That has changed however and it seemed that they were trying to get more than they are 'entitled to' as she tugged at his hands, placing her hands above hers and making gestures that she hoped to hold his hands as well.

'…'

There is a saying: 'Action Speaks Louder Than Words' and it seems that Asami preferred using her actions rather than words to show her feelings for him.

It is a tricky situation as this is neither a flag nor an event, it was probably just one part of a flag that would lead to an event, a kind of crossroad to determine whether he wanted to go down this road to 'capture' her.

..

..

Honestly, she was not his type, the preferred type would be someone energetic like Takahara Ayumi, but this was a rare opportunity as well, Yoshino Asami might have a clue on who is the one who started this event in the first place.

There is a definite link between her and Shiori and as a result, she might be able to pinpoint any shared memories the girl had. That would enable him to find the truth…

'… Yes, Yoshino?'

'Please don't go…'

She spoke softly and he could detect the subtle shaking of her voice that symbolized that she was still affected by pain and occasionally he could see that she would still move in discomfort.

Whatever happened, it was sufficient to actually affect her so greatly and he felt a little guilty at that realization, after all, if it was not for him and Elsi , he would not have to say so many lies, come up with so many excuses to cover up what they did, no what he did, they wouldn't be hurt.

Even if they had not asked to be possessed by the weiss themselves, the fact is that they were 'saved' by him before and deserved better than to go through the same experience again.

Thankfully though they did not have to go through heartbreak, an experience he knew from his games to be not a pretty experience.

..

..

'I won't.'

He promised in reflex and he wanted desperately to take those words back as he saw how her eyes flashed with hope and joy. He might be betraying those hopes like he did with Minami and the memory of how close he almost caused the death of the poor girl made swallow nervously.

The last thing he wanted was a repeat of that episode and he knew that close call will forever be like a shadow hanging over him, over every decision he makes and every hard call that will come to his hands from now on.

He will be second guessing himself, weighting the consequences and doubting his assessment of the mental strength or frailty of the 'target' in question.

But there was nothing he could do about it, he was not a heartless person even if others might want to think otherwise and the last thing he wanted was to risk someone's life.

Now he understood the weight and the responsibility of a 'True God'. His followers were all depending on him and to some extent with his strong influence, their lives were in his hands.

One wrong move and a life would be at stake…. Even if he doubted their resolve could match up to Minami, who seemingly viewed him more precious than her own life, he could not afford gambling when there is this big 'what if' hovering above his head.

It was with uncertainty clouding his mind when he finally acceded to her request and allowed her to clutch and hold his hands.

..

..

He is changing and he doubted that this change is really good, he was getting soft and afraid of his own judgment, questioning himself and seeking the easier way out.

It would only serve to hurt the girls and to hurt him, even with the impenetrable wall that he has built to shield him from anyone who wishes to get close to him.

..

..

But with this new approach, can he keep them out? Or will they finally get a chance to carve a cliché in his heart?

Only time will tell and Keima was not looking forward to it, especially since there was nothing he can do about it.

He has made the first step and bolstered their confidence, not to mention experience their desire for him. It would be foolish for him to expect they to back off right now.

* * *

..

..

_'…'_

_Shiori did not understand why she was turned away and that same thought keep circulating through her mind as she hurried to fetch the school nurse._

_She had missed the look of triumph from Asami as she had left reluctantly or more thoughts would continue to plague her, further dampening her confidence._

_Still, she was gratified to see that Keima did appreciate her gesture as he had looked at her meaningfully before apologizing to her softly._

_'I'm sorry…Shiomiya'_

_Well, if it's a favor for him, she suppose she can accept it as an errand and call it as that._

_But even she did not miss the perplex look the teacher on duty gave her when she entered the Infirmary. It was Nikaido Yuri-sensei, a teacher that teachers Japanese language to her class as well and she bowed to her immediately, apologizing for her intrusion._

_.._

_ ..  
_

_'What's wrong, Shiomiya?'_

_Confused that she knew her name, Shiori nonetheless explained the situation to her and she blinked a little when Nikaido-sensei seemed to be a little disturbed by her description of the illness. Did Yoshino-san has a medical condition that she was not aware of?_

_If that is so, perhaps she has been too harsh on her, she could be really seriously ill._

_'…'_

_Rubbing her chin, Nikaido-sensei seemed to be in a world of her own until Shiori coughed discreetly and softly, reminding her of her predicament politely to her again._

_'Nikaido-sensei… is the Doctor in? Perhaps he would like to take a look at Yoshino-san?'_

_'More than that, I'm more concerned about you, Shiomiya.'_

_Jumping a little as she saw Nikaido-sensei look at her intently, Shiomiya Shiori took a nervous step back as she seemed to look right through her soul as she sat there, all imposing and predatory in her seat by the window._

_She suddenly felt afraid as her eyes seemed to glint a different color and Shiori stumbled back a little towards the door. It might just be her, but she felt that it was dangerous being here…_

_Despite Nikaido Yuri-sensei being well known to being a 'mean' teacher, Shiori knew that she won't hurt anyone who didn't defy her._

_'I-I'm fine sensei…'_

_It took almost all of her willpower to not run away or to break down in the spot. But some inner part of her screamed at her and told her to corporate with her, it would be bad if she did not do so._

_.._

_ ..  
_

_'Do you feel something odd? Like nausea or perhaps any headaches?'_

_Gesturing for her to come over closer, Nikaido Yuri pulled out an instrument that Shiori did not recognize, it didn't look like a medical instrument and it looked more like a scanner of some sort. What made her even more nervous was the fact that it was glowing purple at portion where one normally scans the barcode._

_Eerily purple at that and she suddenly didn't want to go closer to her and wanted to flee instead. But she seemed to be under a spell, unable to resist her as she slowly walked over to her._

_'Good girl, Shiomiya… now just have a seat right here…'_

_Even her voice seemed a little too controlled, hiding some strong emotions no doubt and Shiori swallowed when she blurted out by accident._

_'Will it hurt?'_

_'No, of course it will not hurt… why would it?'_

_And Shiori really knew no more when Nikaido Yuri ran that foreign device over her forehead._

_.._

_..  
_

* * *

_..  
_

_..  
_

He was a little worried when Shiori did not return after 20 minutes has passed by and he was considering dialing for Elsi, the girl had not popped up this time, much to his surprise and he was considering the implications of it when Shiori staggered into the scene along with Nikaido Yuri, the same Nikaido Yuri that had without any reason, changed the way she treated him.

Something was up, especially so when he was certain that she was not qualified or trained to be a medic in anyway and he stood up suddenly, startling Asami as she slowly tried to get up as well.

In a gesture that could be mistaken for trying to protect Asami, Keima narrowed his eyes when Shiori had no reaction as well. The girl seemed dazed and unfocused and it took some effort to control his temper and to keep his tone even as he asked softly.

'What do you need from us, Nikaido…sensei.'

It was hard to not spit out the word sensei as he was sure, no he was certain that she has interfered or had a role to play in all this, somehow…

..

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: PLOT ADVANCEMENT! R&R!**


	22. Permission

_The World Only the Girls Know: A Sorrel's Teasing_

**Chapter 22: Permission **

**Author's Note: Sister Fic of the Azalea Side **

**Characters from the Light Novels and Manga will be included as well.**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Title: The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

Original Concept by Tamiki Wakaki

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'm preparing for Pokemon. But plot advancement!**

* * *

..

..

_Meanwhile in another random area in the school, two girls were plotting as they sat beside each other and eating their own lunches._

_The demon girl, Katsuragi Elsi was tucking into a bigger than usual portion of her lunch as she has not passed Keima his lunch. After observing for the past few days, she reckoned that she would just be in the way if she insisted in passing him her lunch._

_The **Mai-hime**, Fuse Aoba on the other hand seemed a little apprehensive. Was she not used to being around people just like Keima? She fidgeted a little as she looked at Elsi time and time again as if worried about her. The various facial expressions she showed were not seen ever when unless she was with Keima._

_Or perhaps she was just concerned over what Elsi was eating, her choice of cuisine is certainly unique and Aoba found herself losing her appetite._

_Even though they aren't really in a contract, Elsi has somehow managed to grant Aoba with the same vision as Keima had, enabling her to see through most demonic illusions and to see the true forms of Elsi's lunch._

_Now it all makes sense, Keima running away from such a nicely prepared bento has always puzzled her a little and she found herself satisfied at finding out the truth to yet another mystery._

_Even if it is something that she wish to wipe from her memory at any cost, seeing Elsi's food made her want to throw up just thinking of what it was made from._

_.._

_ ..  
_

_Apparently seeing her discomfort, Elsi blinked in confusion before defending her food._

_'It may look ugly… but it's really good! Please, try some! I'm not some killer chef that Kami-Onii-sama always talks about!'_

_Being strangely genre savvy, Aoba took her word for it and as she wanted Elsi to trust her, she will have to build up that trust bit by bit._

_Even if it might seem like self-sacrifice at the moment as she took a tentative bite of the food that is offered to her, something she said as the 'Devil Snapper Surprise'._

_Chewing doubtfully at the start, Aoba was pleasantly surprised to discover that she was right, looks can deceive after all._

_Especially with how the fish was staring back at it while it was being devoured alive(?)._

_'Elsi… is it… dead?'_

_'Hmm? It's a devil snapper, it's very hardy… it swims in the River styx looking for sinners to eat, so it's quite strong. It can regenerate back it's flesh in a day so it's perfect for rations~'_

_.._

_..  
_

_Smiling happily as she described how she cooked it, Aoba felt sick and it was not from the food… it was…stuff that one should not be able to describe with such a smile on one's face. She really is a devil indeed and she pushed the rest of her lunch, an egg and ham sandwhich before excusing herself for a moment._

_'Ano… is there something wrong? Should I accompany you to the infirmary, Aoba-chan?'_

_Getting up in worry, she helped Aoba to walk slowly down the stairs._

_The latter, who was a little weak at the knees from her vivid description and demonstration to boot(she had used the Devil Snapper to display her culinary skills, repeatedly…) was grateful for her help, but when she noticed the Snapper staring at her with it's pitch black eyes, she could not hold herself any longer and emptied the entire contents of her stomach on the floor._

_.._

_ ..  
_

_'AHH! Aoba-chan!'_

_Petting her back repeatedly to encourage her to spit out the rest of the vile liquid and to get the taste out of her mouth, Elsi used her raiment to clear up after her, a very interesting trick that Aoba took note of despite her current inability to speak._

_'… Elsi… can you help me to the infirmary? I might need some medicine…'_

_Feeling a little woozy, Aoba and Elsi staggered slowly towards the infirmary. It wasn't the most ideal of starts to their new working relationship but it was a start, a reasonably one as she found herself finding the younger(?) girl more reliable than she imagined._

* * *

_.._

_ ..  
_

_Elsi herself could not make much of Aoba Fuse or some of her little eccentric behaviors like the way she liked nibble at the crust of the bread of her sandwich before starting on the it proper._

_Or the way that she liked to think for a few seconds, formulating and evaluating her reply before speaking her thoughts._

_The latter reminded her of Keima, he always did seem to think through his words carefully before he would detail his plan of action._

_One big difference between the two was that Aoba took the effort to actually explain her actions while Keima simply kept his plans in his head, leaving Elsi with no direction once the 'operation' started._

_That is a key difference that Elsi appreciated and Aoba scored points rapidly by socializing with her and Elsi found that she really liked Aoba with and without her reputation as the **Mai-hime.**_

_She even believed that if it was not for her possessing a Weiss before, Aoba might even be selected as a candidate to be a partner for a demon like her._

_.._

_ ..  
_

_'Daijobu?'_

_Asking her repeatedly as they walked towards the infirmary, Elsi could not help but wonder what brought about the sudden weakness in Aoba, does she have some incurable disease that Keima did not mention? Perhaps if she worked hard enough she might be able to cure her of it and-_

_'Daijobu…?'_

_Aoba paused for a moment as she noticed how Elsi had gotten pale and the arm that has been helping her to walk so far weakened tremendously, it is almost as if Elsi was overwhelmed herself and she hastily struggled to regain her footing before Elsi collapse entirely._

_Grabbing her arms, Aoba struggled to lean against a nearby wall as she shook Elsi slowly to try and get the terrified girl to talk. At least, she looked terrified as she was petrified, seemingly in shock as she had her mouth open while beads of sweat gathered at her forehead._

_'Elsi… Elsi!'_

_.._

_..  
_

_First whispering and then saying her name assertively, Aoba froze as the door to the infirmary was slowly pushed open before a small girl that she recognized as the librarian that was with Keima a few days before, staggered out and seemingly disoriented and in a daze._

_Clutching her head with one hand, she slowly made her way away from them before another figure came walking out with a slight smile on her face._

_That made Aoba's blood ran cold as Elsi moved dramatically and hid behind her, using her as a shield of some sort as she recognized that person._

_It was Nikaido Yuri-sensei, a person that was just as sadistic as she was perceptive and she picked up on the scent of fear(?) almost immediately as she turned back to look at the two of them._

_.._

_ ..  
_

_Was it just her, or did her eyes flash a shade of red for an instant?_

_ .._

_..  
_

_'Do you want something, Katsuragi, Fuse?'_

_Crossing her arms and smiling confidently at the two of them, Aoba felt a trickle of sweat roll down the side of her face as she visibly flinched from how Elsi's grip got even stronger when Nikaido-sensei looked at her._

_She shook her head but she found that she was unable to speak as if Nikaido-sensei has stolen her tongue from her and she could only grind her teeth a little in frustration when the elder woman seemed to enjoy teasing them._

_'Aren't you supposed to be with Katsuragi, Katsuragi Imouto? Have you given up on him? Or is he having the time of his life with another girl, again.'_

_It was a stab directed against her but she steeled herself for it early and shrugged the insult of as if it was nothing, something that clearly impressed her as she turned to look at her in the eye._

_'You're not her partner, Fuse…'_

_Swallowing as she realized the significance of her words, Aoba barely registered the gasp that Elsi gave as she advanced towards her. One will have to give her credit as she did not even flinch when the imposing teacher, whose reputation was known far and wide, placed both her hands on her shoulder and leaned close._

_So close in fact that she could feel her breath as she stared at her, almost as if staring into her soul._

..

..

_'You are breaking the rules, Elsi… do you know what that entails for Fuse, who is not bound by a contract? … there are so many things that I can charge you with and so many things I can do to you, and your precious Kami-Onii-san.'_

_Aoba was aware that she had stopped breathing and Elsi was literally ready to drop dead in faint if Nikaido Yuri was to even make a move towards her and so, against all the instincts that she had, Aoba Fuse grabbed her arm firmly and slowly and firmly pushed her away._

_.._

_ ..  
_

_'It is true that I do not know what risks I am taking. But I am willing to shoulder all of the blame. I was the one who approached her and I figured out most of the answers myself. Very Role playing game-esque, desho?'_

_Lying through her teeth as she stared back defiantly at the older woman, Aoba Fuse hoped that would let Elsi off the hook but she was sorely let down when she just shook her head and stated back._

_'I know everything, what you did, what she did and what she told you… I can make you forget everything and there is nothing you can do about it. I can remove all traces of the 'evidence' and find Katsuragi a new partner. We don't need thrash like her to serve as part of New Hell. Especially so if she keeps finding trouble for herself and her partner.'_

_Referring to Elsi as rubbish as well as giving a thinly veiled threat was very intimidating. If it was not for the fact that she had a much more devastating truth highlighted to her earlier that day, Aoba would have fled long ago._

_But she didn't, she found herself just slightly amused by her threats._

_She was a logical woman, somewhat similar to Keima and the consequences have long ago been weighted in her mind when Elsi told her of that forbidden secret, the truth that she thought she would not be able to handle._

_Who do they think they are messing with?_

_.._

_ ..  
_

_She is not Keima, not a **God**, but if they thought that they could scare her off that easily when the person she liked was risking his own neck in saving others, they had misjudged her._

_'It is your choice, I have no control to what you wish to do or what you can do. However, it would not be advisable to lay a hand on Katsuragi Elsi, her life is linked to Katsuragi Keima, who is a proven partner for achieving your goals. Hurt her and you hurt him. He might be clueless in some aspects, but he will not miss the obvious signs that she was hurt.'_

_Keeping her voice quiet, Fuse recognized a small victory when Nikaido Yuri did not say a word and instead nodded thoughtfully._

_'That is both true and logical. But that does mean that I can do whatever I wish to you, Fuse… you do realize the mess you are getting into? Death might not even save you, If you fail…'_

_Her eyes bore deep into her soul but Aoba just smiled and reached out to grip Elsi's shaking hands, who clutched back immediately._

_She obviously did not know that someone so close to her was linked to New Hell in some way and she took comfort that she did not run away and left her there._

_There is a great amount of trust that was earned today and she found herself warming up even more towards that younger girl._

_.._

_ ..  
_

_'Naturally, I would never want to achieve anything less but success. That is my pledge and on my name and reputation as **Mai-Hime**. There is something going on between the lines, behind the scenes that he has no control of… from the looks of things, not even you have the right measure of things.'_

_There was a dramatic pause after the exchange between the two of them that was only broken when Nikaido Yuri just sighed and scratched her head._

_'You're as stubborn as he is, Fuse. Did he rub off you?'_

_She laughed slightly as she beat a retreat, even smiling more when Aoba commented that he rubs off everyone._

_'It'll only be a matter of time before it blows up in your face, Fuse… If it does, death would be the least of your worries.'_

_Seeing her leave, Fuse let out the breath that she was holding and staggered backwards into Elsi and the two girls gasped for breath while resting against the wall._

_The exchange between the two of them only took place for a few minutes, but to her it was like a few hours._

_.._

_ ..  
_

_'It looks like we got permission, Elsi…'_

_'… I… I think so too… so much magical power… from Nikaido-sensei…'_

_'…'_

_Recalling that she saw Shiomiya Shiori stagger out in the same way that she was heading, Fuse turned to Elsi and spoke tersely._

_'Something happened to Shiomiya… there might be doubts in their mind, similar to my train of thoughts. We talked about this previously, if they started asking around for answers like I did… they might stumble upon… you.'_

_Putting it into simple words for Elsi as best as she could, she asked her for details on Shiomiya Shiori and where she could be located… all in the name of research, of course!_

* * *

_..  
_

_..  
_

He was not sure and he was irritated at not being sure whether Nikaido Yuri had a hand to play in this. Shiomiya is acting very weird, totally different from what she had been like after he sent her to fetch the School Nurse. Of all the luck to have Nikaido being on duty that day.

Keima would have to play his hand slowly, to bait her into overextending her hand. Whatever she did, he was not sure of her affiliation. Was she against him or in the same side he was.

Only time could tell as if there is someone that he did not trust fully, Nikaido Yuri would top that particular list.

Everyone has their secrets, but she was an enigma by herself.

..

..

'How cold, I just came with Shiomiya after she said she wasn't feeling so well. Is there another patient for me, Katsuragi? Or would you rather spend more time with Yoshino.'

He heard a sharp intake of breath from Yoshino Asami, the girl who is now currently sitting beside him with his hand protectively hovering above her.

Fortunately for her, he has no intentions of letting Nikaido have her, even if it means deepening the 'bond' he has with her. Another fortunate fact was that Shiomiya was perhaps a little too spaced out to even register what that meant for her chances.

'I think she is feeling better, perhaps she was just under the weather.'

Keeping an eye on Shiori, his worse fears were confirmed when she just nodded absentmindedly. He needed to get Shiori away from Nikaido and fast. Now he cursed his uselessness and wished Elsi was here to help out as she usually did.

By giving him a wider berth to conduct his 'investigations' meant that if he needed help, Elsi would not be in the know. He'll need to rectify that soon enough the next time he sees her.

..

..

'Is that so, Yoshino?'

Looking at her, Keima felt her jump as that familiar questioning gaze was directed at her with full force and Keima found himself adjusting her body to 'shield' her a bit more, which Asami appreciated as she smiled back at him.

'I-I'm feeling a little better, K-Katsuragi-kun… but I think I would want to get some medicine, perhaps some for my headache…'

Speaking slowly, she reached out and in a moment of bravery that he did not expect her to have, squeezed his hands reassuringly before sitting up.

Did she realize that Shiori was not acting right as well? She is a kind girl, but kind people is easily 'devoured' by others due to that same trait.

'So K-katsuragi-kun… would you mind taking care of Shiori-chan while I go with Nikaido-sensei?'

..

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: At least, I think I'm writing decently this time around.. I think, finding it a little harder to write**


	23. Keeping Secrets

_The World Only the Girls Know: A Sorrel's Teasing_

**Chapter 23: Keeping Secrets  
**

**Author's Note: Sister Fic of the Azalea Side **

**Characters from the Light Novels and Manga will be included as well.**

**..**

** ..  
**

Original Title: The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

Original Concept by Tamiki Wakaki

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: Shiori-fans, please be a little patient... And again, thanks to **_**dongaro**_** for the Beta-read and editing. Oh, Please Do Visit my profile for a poll!  
**

* * *

..

..

Keima was left in a dilemma, should he allow Asami to go with Nikaido into the Lion's Den, or risk having Asami associating the truth from his interaction with Shiori?

If Asami was to stay with Shiori, he would have to handle any questions Asami asked about Shiori. And that is not including having to explain to Asami why he did not want her to go with Nikaido Yuri.

If he allowed Asami to go with Nikaido Yuri, the worst case scenario would be for her to end up in the same state as Shiomiya, which would be less than ideal.

A broken pail cannot hold water; and just as how he was trying to hide a fire using paper, it was starting to show. And he found himself at a loss of what to do while stuck between a rock and a hard place.

'… Katsuragi-kun?'

Realizing that Yoshino Asami was still waiting for a reply from him, Keima slowly nodded his head to signal that he would take care of Shiomiya Shiori while she headed off with Nikaido Yuri to get some medicine.

It was a severe setback for him as he caught the triumphant expression showing in Nikaido Yuri's face stating that she had indeed scored one over Keima this time.

Choosing Shiomiya over Yoshino was a hard choice, but it might even benefit him in the long run, as it would hopefully, stifle some of her enthusiasm for him.

It was a cruel decision, but since he had decided upon it, it was too late for him to take back those words.

..

..

Thankfully however, Asami did not seem to mind much as she simply smiled and asked him to take care of Shiori for her.

'Shiori-chan must be really tired, so please take care of her for me, Katsuragi-kun!'

'Stop flirting and come on, Yoshino. You two are in the same class for God's sake.'

Returning to her usual self, Nikaido Yuri led Asami away and left Shiori in his care, the quiet girl simply nodding and sitting beside him while in a daze.

It was a cause of grave concern as to how this had happened, and the person that would know the most is missing. But that was something easily remedied as he pulled out his PFP to send a mail to Elsi's address.

With any luck he would be able to use the phone that he and his mother, Katsuragi Maria had bought for her. But that was actually a long shot as she rarely used it due to her close proximity to Keima no matter where he went.

This was perhaps one of the few times that she was actually away from him during a 'mission' to 'capture' the girls and with accordance to Murphy's Law, he actually needed her now.

Without her nonsensical chatter he was getting too involved in this, and it was showing in his performance, he was edgy and prone to being affected by his emotions.

..

..

'Tsk…'

'K-katsuragi… kun?'

The silent girl suddenly spoke, and he jumped a little as he noticed that she was leaning her head on his shoulder to rest a little. Her eyes were half closed and she had mumbled his name for a few times before he actually noticed her calling him.

'Shiomiya, if you're tired you should rest.'

Offering comfort to her, he was reluctant to really push her away, as from what he could see she had gone through hell and back again earlier. It would be just plain mean for him to take away the only comfort she had at the moment, as she literally cuddled against him like a small and defenseless kitten before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

'… Note to self, be in proper posture.'

Being all tensed up did not help him at all as he had to keep that awkward posture for fear of waking Shiomiya up. In a sense it was a good thing as he would not have to answer any embarrassing or probing questions about Asami during this time.

Was this her ploy in the first place? So in the end, is Nikaido Yuri a friend or a foe?

Katsuragi Keima did not know and it seemed that he would find out soon enough as two girls made their entrance in front of him.

'Elsi… Fuse?'

..

..

* * *

..

..

_In another corner of the school, a certain devil pondered to herself as she lay on the bench on top of the roof. It had been really satisfying beating Fuse to the punch every single time,then her challenge had fallen flat and it seemed that she did not even wish to continue the challenge._

_Does this mean that Haqua herself has won?_

_Won the challenge that she had so arrogantly set for the two of them?_

_It is odd that genius devil herself can be so obsessed over such a silly challenge by a human over Katsuragi. But is that why she was so fired up and so determined to win because the prize of him?_

_ .._

_Haqua Du Lot Herminium was a competitive soul, but was this going a little overboard? She did not think so, it was all fair in this challenge and especially so if she could discover what made Aoba Fuse remember in the first place before Keima did._

_Perhaps she herself could trigger something along the way, to cause one of the girls to slip up and to force them to spit out the truth of what happened when Haqua declared her overwhelming victory, taking away what those girls wanted for herself._

_And to some degree, she would really like it if she could keep him as well._

_Revenge is a dish best served cold as she would have gotten back at Keima for poking fun at her… assets for so long. When even he could not deny his attraction for her; that would be the day that her fortunes turned, definitely!_

_.._

_..  
_

_'Alright, time to pick up where we left off.'_

_Smiling and pumping a fist into the air to signal her motivation and rising morale, Haqua declared war again on the unsuspecting and unprepared **Capturing God** and his company._

_Like it or not, the Tsundere Genius Devil was not done yet!_

* * *

_..  
_

_..  
_

'Konbanwa, Kami-Onii-sama~'

Greeting him with a usual smile, Elsi hurried into the library with Fuse trailing behind her. This is an especially awkward situation for Fuse, she could not risk Keima discovering the new partnership that she had formed with Elsi. But at the same time Fuse did not wish to distance herself from Keima as well.

The challenge that she declared between her and Haqua was still valid and it did not mean that she would relinquish the challenge even if it seemed that she was far behind Haqua in terms of 'points' scored between her and Keima.

Reasonably this challenge meant that she had to score 'points' to create a favorable impression of her in his mind.

But this option does not apply for Fuse due to the fact that impression she gave Keima from the start was of an Ice-Princess, a person that is aloof and looks down on him.

She should not break that image as that would mean that she had lost before she even started. Demeaning herself to attract a person would be like trying to secure a lie with another lie.

..

If she was to win the challenge and to capture his heart, she would do it by making the **Capturing God** fall to her own charms and not by showing a fake version of herself to capture him.

She suspected Haqua of doing just that, but there was this inner intuition of a woman that told her that what Haqua was showing on the exterior right now, was a deep inner part of her that had gone undiscovered until now.

If so, the level of difficulty had been ramped up harder than ever before.

..

'Konbanwa, Katsuragi.'

Greeting Keima softly as she approached him, Aoba could not stifle a smile when Elsi teased Keima about how cute Shiori looked with him.

'Ehehee~~ Is Asami-chan not enough, must Kami-Onii-sama be with Shiori-chan too~'

Was this the closeness that they shared as 'siblings'? Aoba would not have dared to joke about this casually as it could be perceived as a spiteful jab that might cause her to lose points.

'Elsi…'

Looking uncomfortable at seeing her around, Keima looked at Elsi meaningfully and once she deciphered his intentions she politely asked Aoba to give them some privacy.

'Of course, in that case I will see you later, Elsi-chan.'

Wincing internally at letting it be known that they were close enough to address each other by their names, Aoba nonetheless kept a straight face as she left the two siblings to sort things out by themselves.

No doubt he would be suspicious of her dealings with Elsi, his only ally in this situation, but hopefully Elsi would be able to cover it up, even if it is indeed a tall order to keep things hidden from the **Capturing God.** She wondered if she herself could keep anything from those sharp and detail-oriented eyes.

..

..

* * *

..

..

'…. What?'

Stunned was the word to describe him when Elsi revealed that she had become friends with Fuse. Why would Elsi even want to know someone like that? She had good friends like Takahara, Kosaka and Miyako right? Why would Elsi wish to approach someone as cold as her? Fuse is obviously not a person that is sociable at all!

'Mmmm… it's not fair that only Kami-onii-sama gets to know Fuse-chan! I didn't even get to talk to Fuse-chan when you were 'capturing' the weiss… I want to know Fuse-chan too!'

Putting her foot down by being stubborn, Keima wanted so badly to facepalm. But unfortunately with Shiori sleeping against him, it was proving impossible to show his growing exasperation. Did Elsi not know that Fuse might be using her to get close to him?

He doubted that Fuse would undertake such a lowly and underhanded method, as he held her in high regard. And he was certain she had the same moral fiber that he expected a girl of her caliber to have.

..

'Besides, Kami-Onii-sama is spending so much time on the other girls that Fuse-chan is being neglected desho? So I thought that I could try to talk to her too. Kami-Onii-sama said that she was your equal desho? She might try to 'Capture' me along with you desho?'

He was reeling from Elsi's arguments, but honestly he could not find a real reason to discourage her as Elsi had a valid point, even if it was a much stretched one.

Although the likelihood that Aoba was using Elsi as a tool to get close or to obtain information about him, was close to nil; the possibility of Fuse trying to win over Elsi in a gradual process to increase her chances of being accepted into the Katsuragi Family was reasonably high.

It is a roundabout route, but to put it into simpler terms:

..

..

She wishes to have 'complete capture' of more than just him, but of his 'surroundings' as well to reduce any objections that might hinder her progress in 'capturing' him.

It is common in games to have objections from the protagonist's sisters or best friends, and to consider that possibility speaks of a higher level of knowledge and planning from the **Mai-Hime.**

..

..

'Kami-Onii-san?'

Realizing that he was silently approving and nodding at her game-plan, Keima grimaced as he realized he was in yet another tricky situation. Should he dissuade Elsi from getting close to Aoba? Or should he allow Aoba a free reign with Elsi herself to conduct an investigation for him as well?

He did ask Elsi to obtain some information as well and this might be the best avenue for her to showcase her hidden talents. Having Aoba off his back for now would be a great help as well now that he had no idea what Haqua was up to.

Her motives were unclear but he had that nagging feeling that he should perhaps 'capture' Haqua once again to prevent the situation from getting out of hand.

Or perhaps that was her plan all along? Perhaps he was overanalyzing things a little.

'Good job Elsi.'

He might be reading too much into the situation but he would have to trust Elsi with this one and focus on dealing with the immediate emergencies around him. Especially Haqua if he was to make any headway into the investigation.

It might be helping him by slowing or even halting Aoba's advances towards him but that would just mean that the affected girls, frustrated from their lack of progress, would suffer a relapse if he did not match up to their mental profiles of him.

'Please, keep Fuse by your side and tell me if she says something about how she remembered…'

'She remembers almost everything, Kami-Onii-sama.'

..

..

Well that was to be expected and Keima simply nodded in resignation.

'She suspects that something is going on doesn't she… just like how Shiori did or tried to anyway… Do you know what happened to her?'

Remembering that he should be pressing her for answers about Shiori, Keima was glad that Elsi has some answers as she nodded her head in affirmation.

'Aoba-chan suspects, but I think she is trying to figure it out by herself for now… if she asks me about it, I'll make sure to report to Kami-Onii-sama beforehand. So please don't worry.'

Elsi smiled happily before turning her attention to the sleeping Shiori beside Keima. Placing her hand on Shiori's forehead Elsi closed her eyes before muttering a few words to check on Shiori's status.

After a few tense moments, Elsi removed her hand from Shiori's forehead before declaring to Keima that Shiori is fine.

'She is just disoriented, Kami-Onii-sama. She had her memories modified by Nikaido Yuri-sensei…. So she might seem disoriented for sometime till her brain links the modified memories together properly. It's a little difficult to explain but-'

She would have gone on longer if Keima had not suddenly reached out to grab her shoulder, squeezing it painfully with his hands upon hearing her explanation.

..

..

'… Is Nikaido Yuri an ally or an enemy? Is it something that you are cleared to reveal to me… or is it something that even you do not know?'

His dealings with Demons were limited to Elsi and Haqua, but he knew that other demons existed in the world and there were many alternative methods to 'capture' Weiss. As the sole requirement chase the Weiss out of their hiding place is to fill up the gap in the heroine's heart.

Keima was not special to New Hell as he was paired with Elsi, a demon who is not as competent as Haqua. Thus he can guess that Elsi herself is not a demon who wields much power in her hands, as compared to Haqua, who was a District Chief.

There are many things that he did not know but he doubted that Elsi had been withholding the information from him. Elsi could possibly be out of the loop or had her lips sealed due to another contract.

..

But this was something he dearly wish to know; if Nikaido Yuri was a demon, then it suited her personality very well. But if Nikaido Yuri is just a partner to a Demon like he is, he would like to negotiate and perhaps gather some new information from her.

Lastly, he would like to request for assistance, to help in this 'mission' that he was undertaking, and to find out her stance on the current situation.

This incident could potentially be the biggest leak of information for New Hell to his knowledge, and if it was not handled with discretion it might reveal New Hell's identity to the unsuspecting world.

If another demon knew about the current situation it was likely for him/her to report the situation back to New Hell for damage assessment and that might spell doom for Keima and Elsi, who had tried to cover up the incident without reporting to higher authority.

But it was as likely that New Hell would have done something by now if they knew about this incident. Unless… it is a deliberately planned incident to test them after all?

If that was the case perhaps he had been barking up the wrong tree all along?

..

..

'I don't know, I'm sorry… but Nikaido Yuri sensei knows something that we don't… but I do know that she has given us permission to try and solve it by ourselves…'

Smiling uncertainly at Keima, Elsi crossed her fingers while hoping that she had successfully thrown Keima off the scent. If he had probed further he might discover that the two of them were in cohorts. It pained her to lie to her Kami-sama but she was starting to have doubts about his motivations… something was distracting him and it would be to his and her benefit if she took some initiative as well.

She had no idea of Nikaido Yuri-sensei's affiliation and she could spill the beans on her partnership with Fuse if Keima requested the information from her.

'Kami-Onii-sama… whoever Nikaido Yuri-sensei is… she is dangerous so please… I'm asking you not to go and provoke her… she might have information that you need but you can't make her give it to you… besides…'

Thank god for another distraction, and Elsi playfully tugged at Keima's hands as Shiomiya Shiori finally got her chance to shine as she slowly stirred from her brief nap.

'Elsi won't get in your way now~~'

..

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'll be updating and Editing the earlier chapters with help from **_**dongaro**_** my new Beta-Reader/Editor so please be a little patient with us as updates might slow down for a second. Oh right. R&R doesn't hurt.**


	24. Softly Spoken

_The World Only the Girls Know: A Sorrel's Teasing_

**Chapter 24: Softly Spoken**

**Author's Note: Sister Fic of the Azalea Side **

**Characters from the Light Novels and Manga will be included as well.**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Title: The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

Original Concept by Tamiki Wakaki

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: This is well overdue. Oh right, I'll be busy due to playing _Catherine_ but I'll do my best to update as usual. Again, thanks to _dongaro _for the beta-read and the editing. I've been working hard and I hope he's not overworked...**

**Lastly, to repeat myself. YOSHINO ASAMI APPEARED IN THE ANIME SEASON II IN EPISODE 5, THE GIRL SITTING BEHIND CHIHIRO IS YOSHINO ASAMI!**

**Oh, Shiori fans, rejoice!**

* * *

_.._

_..  
_

_Shinomiya Shiori didn't have many strong points, but one thing that she prided herself on having lots of was an abundance of imagination. Thanks to her reading almost every single book in the library, she was heavily knowledgeable on many various and interesting subjects._

_By tapping on that knowledge, she found her daydreams and compositions to be filled with many interesting details that one wouldn't ordinarily find in the literary works by people of her same age_

_But never in her wildest dreams did she imagine that she would have Katsuragi Keima, her long crush, bending over her in such close proximity like that; so she sprang up immediately, knocking her head against his and giving a loud cry of pain in the progress._

_'K-katsuragi-san…'_

_Rubbing her head in pain after hitting her head against his, Shiori noticed his sister, Katsuragi Elsi, winking at her before running away, and she felt her face heat up with embarrassment. Was she so obvious in her crush on Katsuragi-san that even his sister had caught on?_

_'Yes, Shinomiya… I'm glad that you have recovered.'_

_Watching him sigh in relief, Shiori finally realized that they were back in the library and no matter how hard she tried to remember, she had no idea why she was back there. _

_The last thing she remembered was heading to the infirmary after getting a severe headache. It felt like her head was split apart by something or someone; and she could only describe it as feeling like being hit by a sledgehammer._

_'Thank you, Katsuragi-san for taking care of me.'_

_Slowly getting up despite him telling her to take it easy, Shiori managed to sit up and bow to Keima as thanks for his help. It is the least she could do after all, but he did have a point as she was still a little shaky in her knees._

_Whatever had happened to her, Shiori had not fully recovered from it and she sat down in a hurry, pressing one hand against her forehead to try and stem the headache._

_.._

_..  
_

_'Are you alright, Shiori?'_

_'… Yes I am, Thank you for your concern again, Katsuragi-kun… I'm feeling a little dizzy… would you mind helping me to my desk?'_

_Smiling weakly at him, Shiori prayed and begged internally that he would grant her that selfish wish; if he did she would be so happy._

_'Of course, that is something that I can do, right?'_

_Pushing his glasses up, Keima started to pack his things together while Shiori looked on.  
_

_Come to think of it, he was here to teach Yoshino-san, right? Did that mean the two of them were in a relationship?_

_Shiori had paid close attention to the rumor-mill and recently it seemed that the school was buzzing about Katsuragi Keima. _

_The Otamegane had lucked out apparently, and was being seen with many different girls all around the school. One of the more prominent of them was a junior student from the swimming club; and another one was his fiancé, the mysterious transfer student._

_Shiori was not out of the loop, it was that she had taken those rumors with a pinch of salt; it might or might not be true and there was no use worrying about it until the time came to face it._

_'Here, Shinomiya.'_

_Offering a hand to Shiori, Keima was as gentlemanly as she remembered, and she gladly allowed him to help her to her desk by slinging her arm over his shoulder and he carrying her books as well._

_'Thank you so much, Katsuragi-san… I have been wondering when would you come and visit me again. I just wish it is not under such circumstances.'_

_Smiling sadly, Shiori noticed that Keima seemed a little disturbed by what she was saying and she quickly apologized to him._

_'I'm sorry; I shouldn't have disturbed the two of you… I was just so surprised to see you there with Yoshino-san that I couldn't stop myself speaking out.'_

_Lowering her head, Shiori blushed when she heard Keima laugh softly too. Did she say something funny?_

_'You really changed, Shinomiya… I've never thought that you would ever say something like that out loud, much less describe yourself saying something.'_

_With Keima flashing a smile at her, Shiori felt her knees buckle without warning and this caused the two of them to stumble quite a bit when she lost her balance. _

_He looked really dashing when he just smile, and Shiori felt her head spin a little just by seeing him smile that she wondered if she could even stand if he… kissed her,_

_Or if she kissed him first? Either way, she should not think such thoughts as her face was as red as it could go._

_.._

_..  
_

_'Yes, I've changed… and I think, I have you to thank for that… Thank you, Katsuragi-san, I have never thanked you for helping me that day… I should have done so earlier, but I kept forgetting… _

_I think, something changed in me… My memory is not as good as it used to be…'_

_He nodded and Shiori, emboldened by his acceptance of her words continued as they walked towards Shiori's designated desk._

_'You should not push yourself to remember every single thing, the most important things are the smaller details, things that you can see but cannot see at the same time. Remembering everything but missing the big picture might mean that you miss the most important thing, both in real life as well in stories.'_

_'A hidden meaning that can only be discovered by reading between lines, is that what you mean, Katsuragi-san? I did read a few books that challenged the reader on finding the clues during the duration of the story; I remember them being called the Mystery Genre?'_

_She smiled happily as she realized that Katsuragi-san was fond of reading too and Shiori's smile got a wee bit wider when Keima nodded and pushed his glasses up while elaborating._

_'Yes, that is accurate. Although there are fewer games in the genre, there have been a few companies that have discovered that there is a small niche on horror, and detective dating sims that work quite well with the right system.'_

_He went on a little about the games and Shiori found herself laughing at his words, he was always very serious in weird subjects, exactly like how she remembered him as… her first impression of him was negative of course, who would like anyone who had such rude words to say to the books, won't that be a little untactful to tell that to a librarian of all people?_

_She treated all the books in the library as if they were her children, or at least her very very close friends, and it would be infuriating for anyone to hear their most precious things be insulted!_

_.._

_..  
_

_'Katsuragi-san is still playing those games… I am sure that you find them very interesting, just like how I find my books interesting…'_

_'No, it is not just interesting, it is a way of life… something that is my calling and which I will lead my whole life pursuing, perfecting and achieving in.'_

_His eyes showed that he was deadly serious and Shiori could not help but give a giggle at his determination. In a way, she too was walking down a less traveled path, being a librarian was not a very popular career choice._

_Was it even a career choice in the first place?_

_Perhaps she could be a Reference Librarian, and help collect and analyze information from the library for people who needed certain information?_

_'Then, we are similar, Katsuragi-san… I believe that although you call your games a way of life… I can associate them with my books as well.'_

_.._

_ ..  
_

_Taking a break and pulling one book from the shelf and hugging it to her chest, Shiori found it so easy to talk to him naturally that she was not making her usual mistake of saying too much in one go._

_Another small miracle that she was grateful for; it seemed that he really was a very special person to her and just by being with him, gave her courage and hope._

_'Instead of it being in the form of a book, your games are digitalized stories. Although I may not be brave enough to say that my books are my way of living… but they are very important to me and they make up a part of my life. In that sense, we are similar, desho, Katsuragi-san?'_

_It felt right; and she hoped that she was right, as it would give them something in common after all and another excuse or chance for her to meet with him. She so dearly wanted him to explore the literary world with her; or perhaps having him would allow her to take a peek into his world too, the digitalized works of various authors that he placed in high opinion.'_

_'Yes, that is accurate. Even if the medium as well as the premise is different, there is no doubt that we enjoy the same thing. Books are like games, they garner emotions and with the right author… it is a wonder to behold. _

_I can safely admit to you that Books are the forerunner of the galgame genre and for that, I can admit and acknowledge that we share something similar.'_

_Shiori was glad that he accepted her phrasing, even if she felt a little offended by how he described books to be._

_'Do not forget, Katsuragi-san. Books are not the forerunners of your games. Although Language itself is the birthplace of books, without a means of keeping and recording our languages, we would not have such a diverse spread of languages, history and of course, literature. _

_Without such records, we would not be able to experience the magic of the Victorian poets, the scientific sages that passed on their knowledge to us… and definitely not the lovely games that you are able to play as they were in written form before being turned into a digitalized format that you see now.'_

_She was stubborn yes, but she knew she got the point across when Keima paused, surveyed her a little before closing one eye and sighed._

_'You do love your books, don't you, Shinomiya.'_

_'Shiori, Katsuragi-san. Please call me Shiori, I am the one that spent the longest time in the library; more than anyone of my age and perhaps my peers… Yes, I do love my books, Katsuragi-san. I feel offended that you even dare to suspect that.'_

_Putting her point across firmly, Shiori smiled and then laughed along with Keima when he started laughing again._

_.._

_ ..  
_

_'Of all the people that I expect to hold a debate with, you are not someone that I would have expected to be debating with, Shiori.'_

_'… Are you upset at me for being so adamant about my beliefs, Katsuragi-san?'_

_Initially trembling with joy at having made him call her by her name; calling each other by their names is a sign of being close to the other person, right…? _

_Shiori found herself in a dilemma as she realized that she had pushed Keima a little too much with her stubbornness. But then again, perhaps she was only stubborn when defending the things that she loved._

_Finding her voice after a long pause, Shiori lowered her head and continued speaking before Keima could interrupt her._

_'I apologize for being stubborn, but I do wish Katsuragi-san would realize that besides your games, the written world has its own masterpieces… you defended the books along with me, those books that had not been read for so long, devoid of the purpose that their authors have hoped they would accomplish… _

_Is it not dissimilar to you claiming that your purpose and way of life is to perfect and complete all the games in existence? What wrong is there in me saying that the written word cannot be compared to your games? I simply do not un-'_

_But Shiori was stopped from ranting further when Keima placed a finger on her lips, silencing her in shock as she realized that her bad habit had resurfaced again and she turned red when Keima stepped in closer to her with a serious expression on his face._

_'K-katsuragi…-san?'_

_'No, you are right, Shiori. You are right and I was wrong. Please forgive me for not taking your words seriously. Your arguments and explanations are all valid; it is my mistake for not realizing that earlier.'_

_Although a little disappointed that Keima did not do *anything*, to her, Shiori was nonetheless happy as she had scored an important victory over Keima, and she bravely continued when he lowered his finger from her lips._

_'Then, would Katsuragi-san be willing to accept my invitation to explore the world of literature with me? Of course I would not expect you to spend time with me every day, but if you would just come occasionally, I would be very happy.'_

_She smiled her best winning smile and Shiori once again realized how easy it was to speak to him; she had probably never spoken so much and so easily to anyone else beside him._

_It was a blessing perhaps but she had to wonder, how did she get the courage to say so much to him in one go?_

_Perhaps it was as they always said; Love gives one strength after all… the strength to overcome one's innermost fears._

_.._

_ ..  
_

_'Alright, if it is alright with you… I would like to see what are the Masterpieces that you claim can rival the games that I will lay my life down for.'_

_Pushing his glasses up in a challenging gesture, Keima smiled back when Shiori blinked before narrowing her eyes and accepting her challenge._

_'Naturally, I will select the most heart wrenching love stories that have ever been written!'_

_'But please keep them short…'_

_'Eh? YOU CAN'T DO THAT!'_

* * *

_..  
_

_..  
_

Watching Elsi run out of the library after a short while, Fuse Aoba came out of the shadows where she had been busy doing her job, capturing another heroine just like Keima would. Aoba was bemused at the expression Elsi had on her face when Elsi ran towards her.

'…'

'Do not worry, I will not ignore you like the **Capturing God**, so please stop pouting at me.'

Smiling as she set her PFP to stand-by mode, Aoba nodded as she walked towards the school. Due to the 'activities' that had happened, they had skipped the lesson after lunch, and Aoba was a little concerned at the amount of time that Keima was spending with the 'ex-heroines' individually.

Was it his plan to investigate this odd occurrence by speaking and interacting with them individually?

It was not a bad plan per se, and Fuse agreed that was possibly the best plan of action for Keima in his shoes. She could imagine it to be a headache if she had 4-5 suitors at the same time all with potential to blackmail her.

However, it was precisely because of that he should have asked someone for help instead of being caught up in the situation, like how he had behaved so far.

Was she missing something after all?

'Aoba-chan~ Aoba-chan! What shall we do next?'

'… We will speak with the other devil that you mentioned, your friend, Haqua?'

..

It was a bold step forward, but Aoba reasoned that if they were to get any headway, they should probably speak to Haqua. It was Aoba's fault in stating that challenge to Haqua, and although her pride dictated that she would not throw in the towel by herself, they could perhaps negotiate a truce and pool their resources.

Dealing with something as massive and alien as this situation meant that any help was appreciated, especially if Haqua was as amazing as Elsi described her to be.

And in all of honesty, from her interactions with Haqua, Aoba did not believe Elsi… Haqua seemed to be a classic and overdone tsundere girl. Worthy of being a main heroine perhaps, but she did not fit the role of a hidden agent like Elsi did.

In retrospect, Elsi was much better in blending in than Haqua, she was a little too extravagant and flashy… making it easy for others to notice if she screwed up.

In that sense, Elsi, with her ditzy nature and cheerful personality, would be much suited for covert ops, as even if she screwed up and revealed her identity, the majority of the people around her would pass it off as a joke.

Yes, it was sad, but she was complimenting Elsi at the same time as well.

Behind that seemingly clumsy and helpful girl was a real live demon and no one, Aoba included had realized that.

If it was someone as flashy as Haqua, there would still be grounds to accept her as a demon as she was a little too mysterious and of course, too arrogant about herself and her status…

It was as if she always carried herself above all the others and being a demon would actually suit her character a little.

If one stuck angel-wings on Elsi, they would be a much better fit then demon wings…

..

..

'Do we tell her… about you knowing everything, Aoba-chan?'

'… Yes, I suppose that should be a good place to start. If she is truly your friend, she would not mind… despite the agreement that we made with each other.'

'Hai?'

Tilting her head in confusion, Aoba hoped that she was right and Haqua would cooperate… in a world where the **God** was being dragged down to be a mortal, it seemed that a human teaming up with a demon would save the day.

..

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yep, R&R would be nice~  
**


	25. Personalities

_The World Only the Girls Know: A Sorrel's Teasing_

**Chapter 25: Personalities**

**Author's Note: Sister Fic of the Azalea Side **

**Characters from the Light Novels and Manga will be included as well.**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Title: The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

Original Concept by Tamiki Wakaki

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: I don't think I did quite well with this. Still, thanks to _dongaro_ for the beta-read and the edit!**

**Oh, Serious Elsi is Serious :D**

* * *

..

..

Of course, life itself has its challenges which meant that nothing really goes according to plan. This is the reality of life, and Fuse Aoba found herself facing the same problem when Haqua De Lut Herminium simply refused negotiations from the start.

'…'

Haqua had seemed visibly and obviously displeased at her presence there, and Aoba knew it was targeted at her as Haqua's attitude was frosty only towards her.

'Haqua~~! Are you listening to me?'

Flailing a little in front of her, Elsi tried to continue their conversation but Haqua raised a hand to prevent her from doing so and Aoba tensed up, knowing that their plan would need instant fix right now.

'I am, Elsi. But I don't wish to discuss work in front of her. I have nothing to say to a human like her, especially one who is so stuck up.'

On hindsight, perhaps she herself should not have challenged Haqua in that fashion, but looking back… Aoba had no inkling that the situation would develop in this way either.

It was too late for apologies, so she lowered her head to show weakness before heading off the rooftop where they had gathered.

However, it would be prudent to have a few cards remaining in her hands, so she quickly texted Elsi a message: 'Don't tell her anything about me, yet.'

Hopefully Elsi would read the message before speaking with Haqua. Right now as it stood, there was still the possibility that Haqua would be willing to negotiate, but that remained a very slim chance… she could no longer consider Haqua as a potential ally.

Haqua might actually be counter-productive to the efforts, if her earlier actions were anything to go by.

It was interestingly different from what Elsi had described Haqua being capable of; she did not seem to be a member of the Weiss Capturing Squad at all. Instead, she was more similar to a girl in love than anything else.

In fact, she was remarkably matching the description that Aoba herself had imagined Haqua to be in the first place, the mysterious transfer student that was secretly a fiancée of the Main Hero!

..

..

Pinching the bridge of her nose to make her headache feel better, Aoba was relieved when Elsi replied her text with a cheerful smiley and an 'Aye Aye!'. She'd need to talk to Elsi after all this is over. Avoiding a major confrontation with Haqua would be the best thing to do now… who knew what she would do if she knew of this agreement between her and Elsi.

In the worst case scenario, even Elsi would be distrusted and it would mean disaster if she spilled the beans.

It was selfish, but now it was all about survival… to be kicked out and have her memories removed was out of the question.

She was the **Mai-Hime**, nothing would stop her from searching for the truth if she could help it!

* * *

..

..

_Elsi too was having her own doubts as Haqua seemed a little unwillingly to meet her as well; this was a first even for Haqua as she would be usually glad for a friend to talk to. It was rare to meet someone from New Hell in the Human world and to a classmate and a very good friend at that really helped one cope with the stress from work._

_At least, that was what Haqua had told her, Elsi herself had not experience much, if any stress at work at all._

_She reminded herself that she had to be strong and more confident of her own abilities, if Aoba-chan was right, Kami-Onii-sama had things that he could not deal with as well. With all of the girls scrambling for his attention, it fell to her and Aoba-chan to discover the truth about this incident._

_If Aoba-chan was correct, the fate of Kami-Onii-sama was on her shoulders and she would have to work harder to make sure that he stayed safe!_

_ .._

On another unrelated note, Fuse Aoba suddenly sneezed while waiting for Elsi…

..

_Of course, Elsi had known Haqua for a long time, and was proud and happy to have her as a friend. There were times that she was very stubborn, and sometimes aloof and proud… but Elsi still loved her nonetheless. To Elsi, Haqua was the image of the perfect demon, a girl who was top in the class, good looking as well as being very disciplined in her work._

_But right now, Elsi was disappointed to see Haqua… not living up to that image at all. Was it her imagination or was Haqua too focused on Aoba? Haqua had seemed incredibly spacey while arriving and she had not even cloaked herself with her raiment, something that Elsi got scolded by Haqua before._

_Elsi had learnt in school that although focus was important; one had to pay attention to one's surroundings as well and pick up on small, tell-tale visual and audio cues around them to anticipate the situation._

_Although Elsi knew the theory, she couldn't do it that well… but Haqua could, she was always very good at reading the situation… although lately Elsi knew that Haqua did not seem to be able to perform as well in front of Kami-Onii-sama…_

_.._

_ ..  
_

_'Haqua…?'_

_In fact, if she remembered accurately, Haqua had never once performed well in front of Kami-Onii-sama at all… Elsi might be reading too much into the situation, but she found herself unable to accept the explanation of it being a 'coincidence' any longer._

_There could be something deeper going on that she couldn't quite understand… it really seemed that Haqua and Kami-Onii-sama were rubbing off her too much._

_'Yes, I am listening.'_

_After seeing Aoba-chan beat a retreat so as to not make Haqua too upset, Elsi noticed Aoba's message and she found herself unable to concentrate briefly, causing Haqua to tilt her head at her in concern._

_'Is something the matter, Elsi? You… can't be friends with her… right?'_

_Sensing that there was more to the question than what was implied on the surface; Elsi was unsure about what was the right approach to take as she explained to Haqua slowly._

_'Ano… I know Aoba-chan-'_

_'Aoba-chan?'_

_Watching Haqua narrow her eyes at her, Elsi closed her mouth quickly at making that amateurish mistake; so she hurriedly try to distract Haqua by the only means that she knows how._

_'Look! A Weiss!'_

_'Uh huh…? We can get it later… so what is this about… Aoba-chan? Hmm… Elsi?'_

_First feeling shocked that Haqua would ignore a potential Weiss, Elsi shivered when the temperature around Haqua seemingly dropped a few degrees in temperature when she literally spat out Aoba's name to Elsi.'_

_'I-is there something you don't like about, Aoba-chan?'_

_Trembling, Elsi found herself walking towards the edge of the rooftop due to the pressure emanating from Haqua, upon which she rallied and asked her the million dollar question that had Haqua blink in surprise._

_'Why would anyone like her, Elsi-chan? She's so stuck up; do you know what she did to me? She challenged me, that's what, Elsi! _

_She didn't even get the facts right; and she went up and stuck her nose into my business! It's not like I wanted this to happen… but I wanted to teach her a lesson!'_

_.._

_ ..  
_

_Haqua made no sense whatsoever and Elsi found herself a little bewildered. Then she realized that she could replay this conversation for Aoba to go through later, and she found herself nodding enthusiastically at Haqua to encourage her to say more. If she had learnt anything at all from her time with Keima and Aoba, it is that conversations are the windows to one's soul._

_People might let slip things that they would rather keep secret by accident if one encouraged them to speak their views; everyone wished to be heard after all… at least according to Kami-Onii-sama._

_'I… see… so Aoba-chan was so rude to you…'_

_'You understand right, Elsi? It's not like I HAD to do this, but she challenged me to do this… and as I don't back down from any challenge… I accepted and here we are… and I AM WINNING. I will win that arrogant, stuck up human and make her grovel in front of me… after I've taken away the thing that is most precious to her of course… ehehehe…'_

_Laughing a laugh that would make all devils proud, Haqua seemed to be in a world of her own, while at a seemingly random and faraway area, Fuse Aoba sneezed again._

_..  
_

_'I wonder who is… speaking badly about me.'_

_..  
_

_Elsi herself was a little freaked out by now, it was good that Haqua was motivated about something… but if that energy is directed at something that is negative, wasn't it counterproductive instead?_

_However, Elsi herself reasoned that just like she could never hope to out argue Haqua before, there was no reason to believe that she could do the same now. But what should she do? Should she reconcile Haqua and Aoba-chan for them to work together effectively… or?_

_'Anyway, I don't trust that human at all… They may call her a genius, but she really is just a spoilt brat who is spoiling for a fight… Elsi-chan, don't listen to anything that girl says, it will be a ploy to win you over to her side… _

_She is just using you, Elsi-chan… alright? So listen to me and break of all ties with that girl.'_

_Well, it seemed that option was out of the picture and Elsi found herself scratching her head and nodding absentmindedly back to Haqua as she tried to find a way to get back on track. The fate of Kami-Onii-sama was on her shoulders! She has to get Haqua's help to solve it… if it's just herself and Aoba-chan, it's not enough!_

_'Haqua!'_

_.._

_..  
_

_Interrupting Haqua's conversation by calling her name abruptly, Elsi got Haqua's attention as the other girl blinked and nodded at Elsi._

_'What is it, Elsi? You scared me there…'_

_'Kami-sama… Kami-Onii-sama's request… did you find out anything at all? Kami-Onii-sama asked me to ask you about it.'_

_A white lie but it was one that was necessary, Elsi felt a pang in her heart knowing that there were things that Keima probably kept from her but she knew that Haqua would not do that… if she could help it…_

_But a part of her was nagging that she was just trying to convince herself that that was the truth. Haqua was indeed hiding something from her, if not why was she so vague about what the challenge was between her and Aoba._

_Elsi found her eyes narrowing in the same fashion as Haqua did when she was dead serious about something and apparently having that expression on her face made Haqua jump as she stared at Elsi briefly._

_'Haqua… did you find … anything at all?'_

* * *

_..  
_

_..  
_

_'Elsi-chan?'_

_Not trusting her own voice, Haqua looked at Elsi in shock. There were no traces of the girl that she knew and loved, Elsi can be generally described as a kind, if ditzy, girl that tries hard in everything that she set out to do._

_She was never truly serious in her work, believing that her enthusiasm would pay off in the end. That was why Haqua liked the girl very much; she was pretty much the polar opposite of herself as Haqua distinguished herself by focusing and dedicating herself to work and studies wholeheartedly._

_Haqua had talent but that wasn't sufficient to be the best at all and therefore had to rely on hard work to make up for what she did not have. Infuriatingly, but she found it to become her second nature before she realized it._

_But right now, the Elsi she knew was gone. Instead she was faced with a different person altogether… a person that she recognized as she herself staring right back at her._

_A paradoxical scenario but Haqua wondered what had gotten into Elsi to make her so… serious right now._

_'…'_

_Elsi did not reply despite Haqua's coaxing and Haqua tensed up considerably… what was this pressure that was coming from Elsi anyway… did Elsi feel this way every time Haqua herself got serious? If so, she could probably understand why Elsi sometimes looked like she was crying when Haqua lectured her._

_Wait, was Elsi hinting that Haqua really was quite intimidating? That's very insulting too!_

_'O-of course I did…'_

_She raised her voice defensively and was glad that Elsi backed off a little once she told her that. Was she going to be lectured by Elsi about work? Oh gods, that would be so embarrassing she could just dig a hole and hide down there till Elsi left._

_.._

_..  
_

_'I should have expected so from Haqua~ Well, tell me~'_

_Watching Elsi return to her usual self, Haqua breathed easier and started mumbling about how she had been observing the girls, taking notes of their lifestyles, their schedules and comparing them with each other._

_'Mm mm, that's a good plan, Haqua~ But didn't Kami-Onii-sama ask you to do that earlier? I can help with that too… by using the Raiment we can track their movements everyday without following them ourselves, desho?'_

_Just as soon as Elsi suggested that, Haqua started sweating profusely as she realized that Elsi was right. She could have done that… it must have slipped her mind and Keima did ask Elsi to help her in doing that task. _

_There were just so many things going through her mind that day that she must have missed Keima telling her about that._

_What made the situation worse was how Elsi was staring at her, all disappointed at her performance and Haqua felt a pang in her heart at not matching Elsi's expectations of her._

_'I-I…Well, Elsi… I've just been very busy lately… and I've…'_

_No matter how she tried to explain to Elsi, the other demon girl didn't seem to be listening at all._

_'E-Elsi-chan… a-are you even listening to me?'_

_Watching Elsi's mood darken by the second, Haqua found her position getting extremely unstable. It was as if she and Elsi had switched positions but the most important thing was that Haqua had never seen Elsi get mad before. It would be a nightmare if Elsi really got mad at her._

_.._

_ ..  
_

_'That's enough, Haqua!'_

_But she did get mad at her and Haqua found herself standing in attention in front of the furious Elsi, shocked and at awe at how the normally laid back girl stared at her with those piercing eyes. It seemed like her patience had finally ran out and Elsi paced in circles around Haqua, closing her eyes and shaking her head repeatedly._

_'Haqua… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that… but, we need… to do something and soon… Today… I had to modify Shiori-chan's memory.'_

_Haqua's blood ran cold the moment that Elsi announced that, and she demanded answers immediately from Elsi at hearing about such a serious security breach._

_They weren't supposed to modify the girls' memory by themselves, New Hell would never authorize that as it needed attention to the finest detail and powers that were beyond Elsi's means._

_As a District Chief, she would have the power and the right to authorize a memory modification, but Elsi said she had done that?_

_'Don't worry, Haqua, I had some help from a person I knew from New Hell. She's really good so she fixed Shiori-chan up easily… Shiori-chan was beginning to suspect, so I had no choice… Haqua.'_

_Elsi smiled weakly at her, but the girl remained firm when Haqua demanded to know this 'friend' of hers._

_'I'm sorry, Haqua… I can't tell you that… All I can say is that… it is someone that trusted me to keep it a secret from others… I can't break her trust after she helped me so much… I couldn't do anything to prevent it… but she helped us then, so it's the least I can do for her. I hope you understand that…Haqua…'_

_.._

_ ..  
_

_She did understand, but having Elsi mutter words that made so much sense made Haqua unable to reply for several seconds, Katsuragi Elsi had indeed grown up from the innocent demon girl that just tagged along Keima._

_Elsi herself did not know how, but the words just flowed out of her mouth as it was the truth… for once, she did not mumble or stumble on her words and it came out all in one sentence._

_It made the normally shy girl confident and she shook her head stubbornly at Haqua once again._

_'I'm sorry Haqua… but it is important… that I keep her identity too. For this is an emergency after all… Kami-Onii-sama is acting weird… and so, are you.'_

_Peering closely at Haqua, Elsi had come to the same conclusion as Aoba at long last. It would be alright to blame fatigue or work stress for some of her mistakes… but Haqua just did not seem like Haqua now._

_She was usually so motivated and very willing to prove herself, working until the dead of night to get results if she had to… but the girl in front of her was severely distracted and Elsi wanted to know why._

_'E-Elsi.. I-I'm just busy that's all… I… I'll do what Keima asked of me later, alright! G-get off my back!'_

_Narrowing her eyes, Elsi decided to back off for now. She was taking a leaf out of Aoba's book by doing that._

_It would not benefit them if Haqua decided to be mad at her too, so she lowered her head and apologized to Haqua._

_'I-I'm sorry… I know Haqua still has her job to do as the District Chief and Kami-Onii-sama asks so much out of you… I-I'm really sorry… please forgive me…'_

_Bowing her head, Elsi returned to 'normal' and happily hugged Haqua in a bid to reassure her friend._

_'Okay, Haqua~~'_

_'A-alright, Elsi… I… you're acting weird today… but Elsi… is Elsi after all…'_

_Elsi wasn't sure then, but she decided to pay closer attention to Haqua, just in case…_

..

..

* * *

_**Author's Notes: It's a bit of anti-climatic chapter.** **Still.. R&R! I need one more beta-reader please!**  
_


	26. Personalities Part II

_The World Only the Girls Know: A Sorrel's Teasing_

**Chapter 26: Personalities Part II**

**Author's Note: Sister Fic of the Azalea Side **

**Characters from the Light Novels and Manga will be included as well.**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Title: The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

Original Concept by Tamiki Wakaki

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks to _dongaro_ and his beta editing and editing again. Looking for Beta-readers! Oh, I think Sorrel's Teasing will end sooner than Azalea Side.. Lastly, Do my Poll!  
**

* * *

..

..

_'Perhaps I was being too stubborn?'_

_A girl asked herself that question as she looked at herself in the mirror. The girl in question was the youngest out of all of the girls who were vying for Keima's attention, Ikoma Minami._

_After yesterday's episode, she found herself reflecting on what she had done over the past few days. It was not that she regretted her actions, it was that she found herself losing track of her 'real' self._

_'Was I… so desperate?'_

_Asking her reflection in the mirror, Ikoma Minami tried tying a ponytail with her hair. But as usual, it came to nought, and she sighed to herself before starting to wash her face again._

_She did not know why she was in such a rush. Were her innate instincts telling her that she had to move fast before she lost Keima to another person?_

_Of course, she had been shocked by Haqua's sudden reveal of her identity; who wouldn't be surprised when one was introduced to another's fiancée out of the blue?_

_What made it even worse was that it happened when Minami felt that she had made some progress, and she felt that feeling compounded when she chanced upon another girl, this time a girl from Katsuragi-senpai's class, with him during lunch._

_All in all, this had been quite a day for Ikoma Minami, and it showed as she had found herself restless about everything._

_Nothing seemed to be able to rouse the poor girl back up; even her close friends had no clue as to what was going on._

_And Minami intended for it to stay this way, letting her friends know about her crush on Katsuragi-senpai would do more harm than good._

_.._

_ ..  
_

_So she had to deal with this situation by herself. She was herself, her one and only ally in this dog eat dog world, and Minami sighed again._

_It was really difficult; as she had no idea that it would be so difficult, being in love is difficult after all… It distracted her, gave her strength as well as sap her of it. Every moment with him was like heaven and every moment without him was like hell._

_No one had told her being in love was so hard. Was it really worth the effort to get his attention?_

_ Resting her head on the mirror, Ikoma Minami closed her eyes as she was tired, really tired and she tried to recall what made her try so hard in the first place. _

_To remember the tender and joyful feeling that she had when she was with him, when she realized what the odd and new feeling inside her was._

_Why did she begin to pursue him in the first place? Why did she want to know about him and why was she willing to believe in him despite being in a life and death situation?_

_What was Katsuragi Keima to her? Minami Ikoma wanted so dearly to know and she ran through her memory to find the answer._

_.._

_ ..  
_

_There must be something, something he said to her, something that he helped her with, that she treasured very much._

_Only after a long while did she realize why she came up with a blank. She remembered the promise that he made of looking after her. _

_But the reason she was able to continue swimming, to pursue her dream was due to her own self…_

_The belief in his words held firm, that despite everything that had happened… it was that same thing that gave her strength._

_Just like how she had no particular reason to really like Katsuragi-senpai…_

_It was not about his reputation, or about his looks or his actions… or what she thought of him._

_It was about all of it, the experience that she was able to gain from meeting him, from finding about him, and spending time with him. _

_All of them were reasons for her to try harder, to not give up._

_.._

_..  
_

_Just like how it was a lesson then, just like how it gave her strength to dare to dream again… this new task, to find out how to get him to look at her, would surely give her strength to move on, regardless of the results._

_If she did not try, Minami knew that she would regret it for the rest of her life._

_So she would continue fighting, even if it might be hopeless, even if it might not happen, even if it was a lost cause._

_Because of all these reasons would she be able to once again move forward… to be strong, just like how Katsuragi-Senpai would want her to be._

_ 'Wait for me, Katsuragi-senpai… I won't forget what you said to me.'_

* * *

_..  
_

..

Finding a break at long last, Katsuragi Keima returned to his seat in the classroom while playing on his PFP. His mind however, was not focused on his game and he absentmindedly read the dialogues while thinking about the situation that he had just witnessed.

So, Shinomiya Shiori probably had her memory modified again, this time by Nikaido Yuri; and from what he could gather from Elsi, Nikaido Yuri definitely had links to New Hell and was frighteningly powerful.

It was a pity, but Keima decided not to confront Nikaido Yuri about that fact and instead let sleeping dogs lie. However, it did answer a question about her that he had filed away previously.

She had looked terrified about him previously and Keima was convinced that was not an act. After all it was almost impossible for a sadist like her to be afraid of him, especially so when she did derive satisfaction from torturing him when she could.

If she had some affiliation with New Hell, the next question would be: 'What did she see in him that Elsi and Haqua both missed?'

There could be many things that could fill in the blanks, for example she could have seen traces of someone's mark on him…

Keima reasoned that whoever undid the memory modification would be someone that was out of Elsi and Haqua's league in terms of power and that he/she probably had a grudge against him.

Based on intelligence gathered by Elsi and Haqua, other former 'hosts' were not affected and it seemed exclusive to the 'heroines' that Keima had 'captured'.

..

..

Another theory was that Nikaido Yuri had probably seen something that might cause concern for New Hell. Did he himself have something to do with the Memory Modification… did he trigger something by accident without himself noticing after all?

If that was the case, this problem would be even more complex than he imagined… retracing his and Elsi's steps for summer would be futile as they had two different captures that took them in and out of their hometown.

'Tsk, this is endless…'

Slamming his fist on the table in frustration, Keima was interrupted when his classmate, Yoshino Asami, made an appearance by walking past his table and he looked up immediately to check on her condition with baited breath.

It would both be beneficial and harmful if she was to have her memory modified.

It was beneficial as she would not ask any more questions about his relationship with Shiori, to all of the girls he was neither attached nor attracted to any other girl besides the girls themselves.

If they knew Keima had relationships with other girls, even if it was a previous one, he would be labeled a player almost immediately, not to mention the amount of questions that he would have to answer.

Not only would it destroy the image of the Katsuragi Keima in their eyes; it would probably lead to them having the gap in their hearts reopened, and for them to be antagonistic against him and in the worst possible scenario, fighting amongst themselves.

It is like that one game where the protagonist had to climb a tower while living an affair in game! IT WOULD BE PURE MADNESS!

..

..

Harmful, as it would mean that he would have lost a valuable lead in discovering the truth, perhaps with the right questions he could get to the end of the mystery by discovering how and why they remembered everything.

With that info it would be possible for him to end this madness after all, even if it was a very dangerous thing to do. One wrong move and he would have to have her memory re-modified again.

As Shiori had proven earlier, the threat was significant and real.

He was playing with fire here, one wrong move and he'd be burned badly...

* * *

..

_..  
_

_Meeting back with Aoba, Elsi found herself strangely unsettled by the change in Haqua's personality that showed she had changed just like how Aoba had said she had. Elsi had been skeptical at first, but now it looked like Aoba was right._

_Things were moving quicker than Elsi had expected, so perhaps she should pick up the pace as well to help aid her best friend? According to Aoba, it had to be an external influence for Haqua's personality to do such a rapid turn around._

_As Aoba had explained to Elsi, for a 'tsundere' character like Haqua to show so much affection for her crush would require Keima to have 'captured' her to get such a positive response._

_A tsundere girl would normally conceal their affections for their significant other till the end, when they would be captured._

_However, as Haqua who had a crush on Keima, displayed those traits so openly for all to see… it must mean that Keima had completed her 'route'!_

_Unfortunately, that was not true as from Elsi's testimony, Keima had not had any interaction with Haqua at all. There was the possibility of it happening while Elsi herself was in the dark, but it was unlikely at best._

_However, Elsi had other ideas while briefing Aoba on what transpired between the two demon girls._

_.._

_ ..  
_

_Elsi had not noticed that Haqua had a crush on her Kami-Onii-sama at all, and it reflected on her badly when in hindsight, it was painfully obvious. Haqua liked praise, as she liked to be recognized for her hard work after all. _

_One method that Elsi discovered would help appease Haqua when she was mad; was to praise her about something, anything at all._

_However, perfect as Haqua could be, she could get nervous when the pressure became too much for her. Unlike herself, Haqua did not handle pressure well, and careless mistakes tended to pop out more often when push came to the shove._

_Also, Haqua was easily embarrassed as well, she did not like physical contact and she was very conscious of her image. Meaning she was actually very conscious of everything that she did and unlike Elsi, it was very difficult to rouse her spirits if she ever got down._

_Praises would only hurt her when she failed, and it would take a certain tact to comfort her after failure, which Elsi managed somehow._

_ Her Kami-Onii-sama did not praise Haqua often and even when he did, would only do so if it warranted the praise, something that would make Haqua very happy about it. _

_He dealt with Haqua's depression in his own way, pointing out the flaws and teaching her the way to rectify them, something that Haqua would also have appreciated._

_Lastly, Haqua had some… intimate encounters with Keima, similar to Elsi herself, and since Elsi herself had quite a crush on Kami-Onii-sama, it would be logical for Haqua to have the same._

_Yes, a strange logic, but Elsi's logic wasn't really normal in the first place anyway. But her perception had been right a few times before… would this be one where she was accurate as well?_

_.._

_ ..  
_

_'Perhaps my first move was flawed after all?'_

_Aoba fumed a little as she watched the replay that Elsi showed her. She had been quite surprised that Haqua had disliked her that much, and she was glad that she read the atmosphere of the situation accurately and beaten a hasty retreat._

_Another thing to note was that Aoba found herself wondering how Katsuragi Keima, the **Capturing God,** would have reacted in this scenario. Was she really worthy to be the one to take up his mission?_

_It was remarkably difficult to translate the knowledge that she gained from the games to real life, and she wondered how he would have dealt and coped with the situation then._

_She had to thank Elsi for the swift transition into the current situation, as she had done a great job minimizing the initial impact and giving her enough time to accept the situation as the truth._

_From what she learnt from Elsi, Keima had been thrust into this situation with no prior warning whatsoever, compounded with his life on the balance, the stress of the situation would have made even the strongest man collapse._

_So she found herself gaining more respect for the **Capturing God** and his abilities, as he had held out for so long._

_Under such unbelievable odds and stress, it was a wonder he was so successful and did not fail in the first place._

_.._

_ ..  
_

_'Ano, did… Aoba-san really said that to Haqua?'_

_Sounding a little judgmental and upset at Aoba, she found herself looking at a more assertive Elsi and to her surprise, she found herself happy about the development in Elsi's character. _

_Elsi was her partner and this development meant that she would be more independent, enabling Elsi to make difficult calls without seeking Aoba's advice._

_But she would have to deal with the backlash of her statement at the moment, and she slowly explained to Elsi what she meant._

_'At that time, I was desperate.. I had my memories returned to…'_

_She blinked when she realized that she was being silly, there was the clue she had been waiting for such a long time, and she slapped her own face in disgust._

_'I… am such an idiot!'_

_'Huh? W-wait… A-aoba-chan you… you had your memories returned so you… you should remember…'_

_The two girls had seemingly forgotten about that, and the two of them sat down in a hurry, not caring that they were would have to be content with sitting on the floor._

_It was so obvious, the clues were in front of them and they had totally forgotten about that._

_She, Aoba Fuse was one of the heroines that had her memories returned, and by retracing her own steps, she could find out the truth by herself!_

_'I… I apologize, this is a first even for me… to think that the solution was so close to me and I did not realize it. I have no excuse for missing this clue in the first place.'_

_Lowering her head and looking very embarrassed at that mistake, Aoba felt relieved when Elsi rested one hand on her shoulder for comfort._

_.._

_..  
_

_'Daijobu, at least Aoba-chan realized it now… I didn't realize it myself. That means we can find out the truth quickly right?'_

_As optimistic as ever, Elsi cheered Aoba up, as she pulled the other girl up to her feet._

_'Now that we know that Aoba-chan knew what happened… let's go and find the culprit!'_

_Nodding, Fuse Aoba tried to recall what had happened then. It had been only a few days but it seemed like she was trying to peer through a foggy window, as she could not remember the finer details._

_'I… It was at the game shop! It definitely was at the game shop… I met someone there… but, who?'_

_Adding to the mystery of the situation was that the voice, as far as she could recall, was bisexual in nature and it could be a man or a woman's voice. _

_It tilted slight towards the female side though and if she was not mistaken, the voice belonged to someone similar to her in age._

_'…'_

_It seemed likely that it was someone near to them that was the culprit if her suspicions were accurate._

_'Let's go now, Elsi! We might find some clues in the shop itself!'_

_Nodding to Aoba, Elsi held her hand the two girls leapt from the rooftop and headed towards the scene of the crime. School be damned, this was something more important than some silly lessons after all!_

* * *

_..  
_

_..  
_

_From one of the classrooms, a second pair of eyes was observing at their exit, the owner of the eyes' brows furrowed as she closed the book she was reading with a sigh._

_'It is about time.'_

_Smiling despite herself, the figure turned back to her book while wondering how far would they go for the truth. Would they turn New Hell upside down in their search? Or would they unearth the right clues early on?_

_Either way, she had decided not to interfere with this little façade by the culprit. She quite liked this little game, and it might shed more light on the tenacity and the skills of the **boy **and the **girls** that he was surrounded by._

_'This is more than just a test, this time… if you fail, you die.'_

_She muttered absentmindedly while considering her own options, the girls were all awakening from their seemingly forced sleep and they would start asking questions soon._

_For the **Capturing God** it would only mean disaster._

_'Well, let us see… how he deals with the situation.'_

* * *

_.._

_ ..  
_

Arriving at their destination in a matter of minutes, Elsi and Fuse rushed into the store, and Aoba immediately headed to the shelves where she had met with that mysterious person.

'Elsi, can you replay the events of this shop for the past few days? I was here only a few days ago after all… if you can, the answer is waiting for us here!'

Closing her eyes, Aoba tried not to be too optimistic about their chances but this was their best and most reliable lead so far.

'I can try… but please do not expect so much from me…'

Even Elsi was trembling as she activated her raiment, praying for the best ending possible.

'Okay… here goes!'

..

..

* * *

_**Author's Notes: CLIFF HAAANGEEER! Oh right, it'll be Sorrel Teasing for the next few Updates as My muse says so.**  
_


	27. Selection Process Part I

_The World Only the Girls Know: A Sorrel's Teasing_

**Chapter 27: Selection Process Part I**

**Author's Note: Sister Fic of the Azalea Side **

**Characters from the Light Novels and Manga will be included as well.**

**..**

** ..  
**

Original Title: The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

Original Concept by Tamiki Wakaki

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you to _dongaro _for the beta-reader! I'm going to work him hard before he goes off to school.. hurr hurr. My Muse has been screaming for Sorrel's Teasing so it'll be all ST for a few chapters!**

* * *

..

..

'Is it something I said?'

Furrowing her brows as she stopped by Keima's table, Yoshino Asami tilted her head as she asked him in concern. She was glad that there was nothing wrong with her, despite her feeling a little weak and she took the opportunity while with Nikaido Yuri-sensei to ask about her friend, Shiori's, current medical condition.

It was thankful that Shiori was fine, she was simply feeling under the weather being in the air-conditioning for too long, and would be fine after a rest.

'No, it is nothing…'

Running a hand down his face, Keima certainly did not look too well in Asami's eyes, but she was too polite to tell him that. Instead a selfish part of her wished that she could be the one taking care of him if he was ill, perhaps visiting him at home would be not a pipe dream anymore!

'So how are you feeling, Asami?'

Jumping a little in surprise that he was actually concerned for her, more so as he actually leaned forward on his chair to have a better look at the poor girl; who turned cherry red in an instant at the close scrutiny.

In all of her time spent crushing over Keima, she had never had so much attention on her, and she felt she could faint in joy. It was incredible really, and it made her wonder why she had not initiated contact earlier, as just within this few days, she had been enjoying progress that she had not even DREAMT about as well as harboring hopes that he indeed find interest in her.

I mean, it was not normal for anyone to warm up so readily to another person who one has no interest to, right?

..

..

'I-I'm fine, Nikaido Yuri-sensei said I am probably feeling a little light headed from not having lunch… I only had a little today…'

A little disappointed at how their lunch date had gone about, Asami nonetheless found that to work in her favor, as she asked him to accompany her tomorrow as well.

'If I have the time, I will gladly do so.'

* * *

..

Of course, Keima knew that he was changing as well; lines that he never imagined he would have to say to others came out fluently enough, and without the help from his extensive knowledge of galgames.

There were so many limited choices in Games after all, and it was normally quite difficult to pick the exact and right ones to trigger the responses that he wished to activate.

But now it seemed that he had totally read through the entire 'game script' beforehand on this 'game' that he was currently playing.

Every move that he made seemed to please the girls, increasing his chances for 'capturing' them despite not making an active effort on his part. He was actually doing more harm than good in allowing them to build up their hope, but it seemed that he couldn't stop himself at all.

Everything was now second nature to him, and he found himself being able to justify the tag: 'playboy' that others had pegged him as.

It worried him very much, especially for his own sake as well as for the girls. This was not what he wanted to become, and it would only lead to more harm than good if he kept toying with the girls' feelings.

Was he going to have to decide and settle on a single girl to break out of this fiasco?

..

..

Although it was unthinkable just a day ago, with the current development, it might actually be the safest and most efficient way to break out of this deadlock. It was too soon to throw in the towel, but then again, the lack of progress was making it extremely difficult for him to concentrate on anything at all.

The strain must be showing as he would normally show any weakness, not even a tiny one at all, but he must be showing it in spades if Yoshino Asami was able to pick up on it.

Perhaps that would be for the best as well, severing all ties might sound harsh but if done properly, it would not only stop this little façade from happening, it might actually cement his position in their hearts.

Perhaps he might break their hearts, but he was confident that it would be an important memory for them as well, an unrequited love was difficult to get over. But it was better than having one's hope dashed after having being hopeful for so long.

If that was the most optimal route available for him. He would have to bite the bullet and go through it without whining. Being the **Capturing God** meant that he would have to meet with this situation sooner or later after all, only he did not expect it to be this soon.

The next question would be: **Who should he pick?**

It is not just about his personal feelings for each of them, there was no definite way to judge which girl was more precious to him, as they had so many variables that it would be purely impossible to say one girl was worth more than the next.

It was about which girl would be the ideal candidate to ensure that the other girls would accept her as the 'winner', and the one who would be able to take most of the pressures involved with being paired up with him.

* * *

..

..

Emotionally, Ikoma Minami would be his definition of his ideal girl as he would be able to relate to the girl very well.

Despite being her senior and having different lifestyles altogether, he could understand the emotion of being left out of his generation, of wondering whether her path was accurate, whether what she did was right all along and finally, of whether she should continue striving for the same path.

The initial fear that Ikoma Minami had was of being afraid to move forward after all. Wondering if all she did was for naught, and being worried that the wind of change for her had passed.

That created the gap in the heart that Keima was able to fix and fill with his assurance that what she did was not pointless.

It was those past memories, those events and hardwork that she put in that would give her the strength to go on, not as anyone else but as herself, Ikoma Minami and Keima could relate to that.

Doubts had started to form after she thought that he had betrayed her, and he wondered what had gone wrong and gone right to make her have so much faith in him, someone who had very plainly left her behind and progressed forward.

There must be something that he had done in the past to enable her to have so much faith in him and he was troubled as he did not know what that was…

But that answer lay within what he told her, was it not? As she had drawn strength from her past, her memories to be stronger… so did Katsuragi Keima.

His experience and knowledge of the galgames allowed him to be successful in 'capturing' all the girls that he had met so far, and he was able to move forward, even if only a little by watching and admiring the girls that he captured, all of them having moved on past the roadblock in life that hindered them.

..

..

Thus, Ikoma Minami was the one girl that Keima could relate emotionally very well with, he carried the same cross that she had once; the doubt and uncertainty before the two of them had helped each other toss it aside, letting them walk on more confident than before.

This was what he felt sincerely; and just like how Ikoma Minami had felt indebted to him, he felt the same to her.

It was her unwavering faith that started his decline into the current state, but he had to thank her too for that. If not for that, he would not have been able to 'move on', to justify that what he was doing was right.

That making this decision would be the right call to make.

Besides being protective over the younger girl, Keima had found that being with someone that looked up to him was quite pleasing; but those were the points that made him hesitate about picking Ikoma as well.

Were those same emotions that pleased him just a byproduct of his feelings for Ikoma Minami or were they simply why he had started to look deeper into her personality in the first place?

..

If it was the latter, then Keima found himself in an even tighter spot, as although he was able to relate to the girl in this way, what if the initial favorable impression towards her was nothing but simple attraction to the image of being a 'senpai'?

If that was the case, he should not place Ikoma Minami in such high regards after all…

Love can be developed and discovered yes, in Ikoma Minami's case his feelings for her certainly outgrew the initial feelings she had, but if the initial interest was simply physical attraction and nothing else, he was giving her too much credit.

Lastly, another thing to consider was the truth that Ikoma Minami was certainly not the best candidate to survive and endure the pressure and expectations of being with him.

It would be a short-lived relationship at best as she would have to keep up with his lifestyle, even if he were to embrace hers as well.

The peer pressure from her friends would make each interaction awkward and he was not sure if Ikoma Minami was ready for it, even if in reality she was ready and waiting to take on the challenge.

..

..

Disheartening yes, but he had other candidates to consider as well.

* * *

..

..

If Ikoma Minami was the person whom he was able to relate emotionally the best, then Aoba Fuse was the girl whose hobbies, demeanor and personality synced with him the most.

It did not mean that Keima was attracted to those traits, indeed, it was those traits that made him more conscious of himself in general. Although it was only in the capture of Nagase Jun did he realize that he was seen as a problem student in the eyes of many.

The 'capture' of Fuse Aoba made it clear to him that he was simply not the poster-boy for someone normal, as he could relate to Fuse Aoba very well indeed.

Her 'problems' were initially the same as his, and he found that those were the most difficult to overcome and yet the simplest once someone had the technique.

In short, if one were to use the same technique that Keima used on Fuse, it was likely that even he would be 'captured'.

Daunting as the prospect might seem, it was remarkably easy to break through an 'Ice Queen's' shield if one knew where the chinks in her armor was.

And Keima had done just that, poking through Fuse's stubbornness to lose to anyone, to install himself as the **Capturing God** in her eyes, for her to finally accept him as someone who was worth a second look and not some random insect in the world.

In a way, he had opened Fuse Aoba's eyes and in turn, she had done the same. He had been more conscious of the world around him, as well as the people around him after his second run-in with Fuse Aoba.

The girl was an enigma when compared to the other girls, and Keima knew that he would do the same if he was in her shoes, being in unfamiliar territory, given a mission that seemed impossible, it would be important to stand out among the crowd and Fuse did that very well.

Worthy of the claim of his best and only student, Katsuragi Keima had high hopes for Fuse Aoba and a very strong respect for the girl's abilities.

..

..

He had no doubt that she would be one of the best candidate to take the stress and strain of being in a relationship with him, as they were very much alike in terms of personality as well as having the same hobbies. The bonus was the latter, and being in a Student Teacher relationship, so to speak, would certainly be enjoyable as well.

The two of them were geniuses, and seen as eccentric by the general population which would only work in their favor. Lastly, Fuse Aoba had always ignored the majority's opinion just like him, and if her interaction with Haqua a few days ago was any indication, her feelings for him did not seem to lose to any other of the girls.

In theory it looked like Fuse Aoba was the perfect fit, and an ideal girl like Ikoma Minami.

But the reality was harsh as well. She was too much of an enigma for him to trust her explicitly after all.

..

..

The saying goes that Opposites attract, and it was true to a certain extent. As being with someone who was entirely different from oneself, meant that the other half was more likely to surprise oneself by being radically different in many other ways.

It would bring variety and surprises everywhere one went with that certain person, and everyone knows that variety was the spice of life. It could also help a relationship as each day would be like a fresh new day with someone different.

That brough Keima to the point of contention for Fuse Aoba and him.

They were too similar, and when that happened, second guessing each other was going to be common. This meant that it would be difficult and hard to build a certain amount of trust with each other as compared to someone else, like Minami for example.

The both of them knew what each other was capable of, and that knowledge was a double-edged sword. If Keima had 'betrayed' and left Fuse Aoba before, who truly knew what her mental state or true feelings regarding him were like?

There were numerous possibilities, but she having the same thought processes and knowledge of galgames like him, would know of the same possibilities as well.

Second guessing each other was not conducive to any relationship at all and as such, Keima felt that Fuse Aoba, with her motives and intentions not fully fleshed out at this point, would not be the best candidate as well.

* * *

_Speaking of Fuse Aoba, let's return to the tense moment between the two girls!_

* * *

_.._

_ ..  
_

_Starting the raiment up, Elsi and Haqua both crossed fingers at they watched the system load up._

_If the mystery was to be solved here, what would it mean for the girls?_

_It would mean that that Elsi was right in hedging her bets on Fuse Aoba and letting her be in the loop for the purpose of this investigation._

_But what would happen in the future? Although Elsi did not know who or what Nikaido Yuri sensei was, Elsi was certain that her sensei was a very powerful demon to be able to conceal her identity so well amongst Mai-High._

_Being a demon, Elsi was able to call upon and do some background checks on anyone that she wished and she did indeed conduct some investigation into the history of Nikaido Yuri sensei and it had came up with a blank._

_To be able to fool the raiment, or having false records filed into the system, meant that she most likely outranked Elsi by several layers… there was no denying the fact that Nikaido Yuri sensei was definitely part of New Hell; her ability to modify memories made it a certain fact._

_But what would happen to Aoba-chan once this investigation was over? Elsi did not have the clearance or the rights to promise anything to the **Mai-Hime,**__despite Elsi's preference and willingness to allow Aoba-chan to retain all her current memories._

_.._

_..  
_

_The most likely outcome would be Aoba's memory being modified to remove all traces of the alliance that was forged without authorization between her and Elsi._

_That would wrap up all the loose ends and avoid further investigations into the two girls, which would be helpful.  
_

_But another possibility was of Aoba being assigned another partner due to her exemplar skills; that would mean a new reliable teammate that would help the Weiss Capturing Squad._

_This was a definite possibility as there was the lack of manpower in New Hell that was worrying Chief very much, and perhaps that would suit Aoba well as well. _

_Talent like hers, which might even rival Kami-Onii-sama was rare, and it would be a waste to ignore it, especially since she proved so capable in reading other's thoughts and was able to predict the right things so far._

_The final test would be of course, for Fuse, to actually chase out a Weiss, something that Elsi had confidence that Fuse would be able to do._

_But the most improbable outcome and the one that Elsi preferred, was that the secret alliance between her and Fuse would remain and be agreed on by New Hell._

_It was not that she disliked working with Kami-Onii-sama, it was that sometimes she felt that working with Aoba for a while would be good for her growth as well. Kami-Onii-sama was very protective of Elsi, regardless of whether he realized it or not, and she sometimes felt stifled always playing the back-stage roles._

_Well, there would always be time for another try at building a friendship with Aoba-chan if the first possibility was adopted._

_'G-got it, Aoba-chan!'_

..

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: CLIFFF HAANGEEERR, PART II. But the next update will be just as action packed =)**

**Register as a Beta-reader now after doing my new poll! I've been getting no Reviews lately and that makes me sad. Or are you all hunting me down for so many cliff hangers...?  
**


	28. Selection Process Part II

_The World Only the Girls Know: A Sorrel's Teasing_

**Chapter 28: Selection Process Part II**

**Author's Note: Sister Fic of the Azalea Side **

**Characters from the Light Novels and Manga will be included as well.**

** ..**

Original Title: The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

Original Concept by Tamiki Wakaki

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thank you _dongaro_ with his beta-read and edit. Is he still alive at this point?**

**AZ( Azalea Side) fans be patient, ST is just as awesome!**

* * *

..

..

If the two most important and relevant candidates were out of the picture, what about the rest of the girls that were not considered so far by the **Capturing God**?

Keima knew that Haqua and him would not get along, as they were essentially opposites.

He was a true genius and unlike Haqua, who was a 'genius of hard work' which she used to attain the 'talent' she possessed, Keima was able to pick up on anything that he wished to know remarkably well, the polar opposite of Haqua in that regard.

Personality wise they were dissimilar as well, Keima could be called a cool-headed person by nature, preferring to reflect and think through one's actions before performing them. While Haqua was more action-oriented, and although she had been described as a genius, Keima's understanding of her was that she was one to act first and ask questions later.

Of course he was giving her too little credit and he knew it, cementing their personalities as being similar to Cats and Dogs so to speak.

He was unable to fully accept Haqua as a genius, and it was the same as Haqua, who seemed unhappy at him being so obviously like one.

One could not help but consider Haqua as a potential love interest due to her efforts in this particular field, and Keima did note that was very unlike Haqua.

Being 'blessed' with the archetype of an tsundere would forever be the bane for Haqua in Keima's eyes, as she was too obvious in her apparent 'dislike' of him. That was too typical for her. And thus he was a little jarred at the 'derey-derey' act that Haqua had apparently decided to adopt.

A 360 degree change the moment after he had actually swallowed his pride to implore her to help him, perhaps he should not have done so in the first place?

..

..

But like he elaborated before, Haqua's influence over him in school was a very large one.

This was partly due to her exaggerated claim of being his fiancée, as it was one of the top bits of gossip of the school. It was this exact fact that meant Haqua would be the best, if MOST ideal candidate to beat away the other competitors due to her knowledge and 'weapon' of his past.

Knowledge of, and participation in the Hero's past were very important tools in any childhood friend's arsenal, and with the exception of this archetype in this current 'game' that he was embroiled in, Haqua had grabbed that 'weapon', with impunity and wielded it to perfection.

There existed no other candidate that had that 'weapon' and that meant Haqua had the most advantage over any other girl staking a claim on him.

Haqua apparently knew this, and wielded 'that' against Ikoma Minami so effectively that it effectively stalled and killed the younger girl's chances on that particular night.

With such knowledge of the current meta-game, Keima had to wonder what kind of psychological event that he had triggered to unleash this 'sleeping dragon' so late that he had not even noticed her claws wrapping around him until it was too late.

Out of all the girls, no other girl beside Elsi had as much hold as Haqua over him, and Keima was resigned to that fact.

It was not all bad though, as they were essential opposites and that meant that they would actually get along very well; contradicting the appearance that they portrayed in front of everyone else as being a tsundere.

That meant that Keima had many cards that he could play to appease the devil that was chasing him.

Being opposites meant that Keima would actually enjoy himself with her presence, something that he grudgingly accepted as well. Her actions had surprised him very much and some of them were very flattering, tickling him where it mattered, and Keima had to admit that her advances were working somewhat.

Viewing her in a different light had meant that Keima was able to appreciate different aspects about her, especially so when she was no longer fully defensive of her feelings towards him.

The only black mark was that he was not fully certain why this dramatic change happened, and that would have to cost Haqua some points, otherwise he was receptive of her direct approach.

Another point in Haqua's favor was that she was a demon, and one of his oldest and most trusted allies in dealing with matters from New Hell.

Mixing business with 'pleasure' was a sin that he did not wish to indulge in, but it was possible with Haqua and who knows. He might actually like that demon tsundere girl more than he expected?

..

..

However, all was not rosy when considering Haqua, as Keima rationalized after putting the benefits in front of him like cards.

Like Fuse Aoba, Haqua was like a Joker in the cards that he had been dealt, in the sense that being a tsundere, it was very difficult for him to actually tread the line, despite the possibility with mixing work along with their relationship.

A tsundere can very unstable in a relationship, shifting between 'Tsun-Tsun' and 'Derey-Derey' in a heartbeat, and from his previous experience with her, that shift could be physically very demanding for him due to her exceptional strength from virtue of being a demon.

Keima was not complaining, but her physical attack prowess was not very well suited to his weak defense stat. Not to mention that their bickering, although enjoyable to a certain extent, would only make it more difficult for him to pursue his interest as well as his investigation into the truth.

When compared to the other girls, Haqua would only make it even more difficult to continue his everyday life, even if they were able to put aside their differences and work together.

* * *

..

..

Yoshino Asami was the dark horse in the race for his heart, and Katsuragi Keima had to admit that he although he was not a betting man, he would not place bets on Yoshino Asami or the last candidate that he had allowed to keep their memories of him.

Yoshino Asami was different from the other girls, in that she had no fixed archetype and was essentially a normal girl. Despite his dislike for 'normal girls' in reality, Yoshino Asami had one large and major difference that placed her solidly in as the dark horse, as she had that particular point in her favor.

Yoshino Asami was the only girl that had a very large crush on him even prior to his 'capture' of her, and that fact was very widely acknowledged in school as well.

Sadly however, he was oblivious to those rumors and they only came to light after Elsi did a background check on her.

It meant that for quite a while, Yoshino Asami had been the only candidate to be remotely linked with Keima at all, and that scored in many departments.

She would be one of the hardest candidates to unseat, as she had the backing of the majority of the general population of the school, something that the other candidates did not have at all.

As one of the longest forerunners of this race, she was the one with the most normal and workable approach, that had slowly wormed her way into his heart, something that he did not admit often.

..

..

Being an unstable archetype, wavering between 'School Classmate' with her close proximity with him, the general knowledge of his quirks and habits, as well as the general acceptance of the community made it easy for her to be accepted as the girl that was in a relationship with with.

Another archetype that Keima could possibly classify her under was with reservations was again, 'Childhood friend' as she was very familiar with him, probably due to the many months of unrequited attention on her part, and he had been surprised more than once when he could not refuse her something, anything at all, as she knew what to say and how to act in front of him, a skill normally reserved to Elsi.

..

..

These two wavering archetypes conflicting with each other made Yoshino Asami unique among the candidates, and another few points in her favor, were that there was no doubt in her feelings towards him were before or after the capture.

The initial reason for the gap in her heart, was that she was sick and tired of always following the crowd, going with the will of majority and falling in the trap of being in the 'follower' category of people, something that she detested.

She wanted to be different, not to stand out, but to be herself. To not be smothered by the group of 'friends' that she hung out with and that plagued her so much that she began to be sick when she was being in a group of friends.

Of course, Keima captured her by showing her the difficult path of being 'different' from the crowd, by standing out and being radical.

It was a hard path to take, but he had the confidence in Asami that she would be able to pull it off somehow. It takes courage to aspire to be different, to shake off the chains that society wishes to entrap everyone in.

The realities of life require a person's social network to be very vast and plentiful, to have any social standing at all; but out of all the people that she called her friend, were anyone of them really her true friends?

Keima could relate to that as well, and it was a definite point in her favor. Lastly of course was the fact that due to the personal wish to be different, they could embrace each other's interest very easily and Keima could easily visualize the relationship that the two of them would have if they got together.

..

..

Of course, nothing is ever perfect, and Asami had several flaws that made it difficult for Keima to describe her as the perfect candidate as well.

Most importantly, her status as a normal girl made it difficult for him to relate to her emotionally on any level, altogether and although he was a believer that Love could be developed and nurtured, he was the **Capturing God** after all, Katsuragi Keima must put it bluntly…

He could not foresee a very rosy end or long relationship with Yoshino Asami. As when all was said and done, it was a one sided love affair from the start, and the chances were that it would stay that way no matter how Asami tried.

But most importantly was the fact that Keima could read between the lines, and determined that Yoshino Asami's feelings for him were blurred between hero worship and real affection. That made it difficult for him to believe that there would be any further development beyond the current relationship that they shared.

That was the most damning factor that made Keima feel awkward about accepting Yoshino Asami, first love was always one of the most difficult to overcome and in Yoshino Asami's case, it was really difficult for him not to ignore the warning signs that told him that it was impossible barring a miracle.

* * *

..

..

_'W-what do you mean there is an error?'_

_Giving an incredulous look at Elsi at hearing that dreaded word, Fuse Aoba's hope seemed to have been dashed as she looked helplessly at Elsi frantically trying to correct the situation by fiddling with her raiment. _

_But if what she said is true, they were dealing with someone who was not human, someone who could mess with the powers of a demon, as Elsi shook her head at long last._

_'I-I don't understand it, Aoba-chan, the raiment can't display what happened at the other side of the store… look!'_

_Aoba looked over Elsi's shoulders and her hopes sank even lower seeing the error message and the static that was displayed there. She should have knew that it wouldn't be as easy as that to figure out the identity of the culprit, but she had been too optimistic._

_'Well, if that is the case, that means a demon did it right? Only a demon like Elsi can mess with the system… perhaps Nikaido Yuri-sensei can help out…'_

_Rubbing her chin thoughtfully, Aoba hurriedly grabbed one of the games out off the shelf when she noticed one of the store assistants looking at them suspiciously, and she began to lecture Elsi on the qualities of the game till the shop assistant left. The both of them gave a sigh of relief at seeing him leave._

_'We should leave…'_

_Aoba was out of ideas now, Elsi was supposed to be the expert on Demons and the supernatural not her, and although she could 'try' to imagine the powers of demons like Elsi, she knew her skills would be better used in other aspects._

_'… Hmm… perhaps we can try this…'_

_Aoba was never as proud to have Elsi as a partner as when Elsi furrowed her brows and started tweaking the raiment and her image._

_'Aoba-chan… you pulled out a game desho? If we just focus the raiment to look through that particular gap…'_

_It was a long shot, there was the possibility that the display case was not transparent or allowed such a small loophole to suffice, but Aoba was proud and glad to see Elsi thinking out of the box like this._

_'… W-wait! I see something!'_

_Enlarging the image, Aoba struggled to contain her excitement as they got a glimpse of someone, just a glimpse as the figure moved away quickly as soon as they could see him/her through the gap._

_'Freeze frame it, Elsi!'_

_'Roger!'_

_.._

_ ..  
_

_It was a little blurry but they could make it a girl; it was definitely a girl, as she had a reasonable length of black hair._

_'So it is definitely a girl! Do you know someone who has black hair, Elsi-chan?'_

_Beside herself with enthusiasm, Aoba watched as Elsi nodded her head as she thought carefully._

_'We can monitor the persons coming in and out of the stall… let's go out and try that, Aoba-chan!'_

_Again, another remarkable idea from Elsi, and Aoba felt her spirits soar once again._

* * *

_..  
_

_..  
_

His mind was made up, putting all the facts in front of him and weighing all the options made it seem the most logical choice. Whether it was emotionally, or the odds of her being able to deal with the stress, Keima figured that she was possibly the most logical choice.

Sending a text to meet her, Keima decided to skip the next class and head straight towards the place that he first met with that girl.

..

..

'Ano…'

She arrived a few minutes later and Keima smiled while getting up from the seat, greeting the girl of choice.

'Is something the matter, Katsuragi-san?'

'… It is something that I think I should ask you now. I apologize for asking you this out of the blue… and so soon after we just met again. But…'

Lowering his eyes and pausing for the dramatic effect, Katsuragi Keima faced her and asked her a simple question.

'No doubt you have questions for me, things that you wished to ask me about what happened in the past. I will answer all of those questions and more, but only after you answer my question truthfully.'

The girl blinked and nodded her head slowly, unsure about what he would ask of her but eagerly anticipating it as she looked at him with unrivalled attention.

..

..

'What do you think of me, Shiomiya? Do you look at me in a favorable light?'

The **Capturing God** had decided on the 'winner' of this race after going through all the possibilities in his head, but would his 'feelings' be returned as the girl seemed rooted to the spot in the shock at that prospect.

That she was actually the one that Katsuragi Keima, actually had eyes for and a red hue spread across her face as she staggered a few steps backwards.

'Y-you're… you are… p-pulling my… my leg, right, Katsuragi-san?'

* * *

..

. .

_Literally running out of the store after she purchased one new game, Aoba approached Elsi, who was running the video feedback of the people entering and leaving the store, pausing a few times to take down the information of yet another girl with black hair._

_There had to be many girls with that hair color but from her deductions and theories they could narrow down the possibilities by applying a few 'fields' so to speak._

_It had to be a female, a girl around her age and with height not exceeding 160cm and taller than 150cm… with black hair... and most importantly, must have links to New Hell, either indirectly or directly._

_'I… I got it!'_

_Jumping in joy at recognizing a person that fitted the description perfectly, from having black hair, female and of course being in close proximity to all of them, Elsi turned pale as she pushed the Raiment to Aoba's hands, the latter noting Elsi's hands trembling as she had her eyes clamped shut in disbelief._

_'I-It can't be-! HER?'_

_This was beyond her calculations at all, there was no way that this girl could be the culprit at all? Or could she?_

_.._

_ ..  
_

_'SHIOMIYA SHIORI?'_

* * *

_**Author's Notes: R&R Would be very important for me at this juncture. Share your thoughts, but please DO NOT ADD SPOILERS. PM me Questions that have spoilers**! __  
_o


	29. Path Decided

_The World Only the Girls Know: A Sorrel's Teasing_

**Chapter 29: Path Decided**

**Author's Note: Sister Fic of the Azalea Side **

**Characters from the Light Novels and Manga will be included as well.**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Title: The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

Original Concept by Tamiki Wakaki

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: So I decided to name my Muse _Catherine_ and yep, thanks to _dongaro and Kaiser Dude _for the beta-read and the edit. DO MY POLL PLEASE!  
**

* * *

..

..

Shiomiya Shiori, Keima's third capture and in many aspects, the true dark horse of the race for his heart and even Keima admitted that Yoshino Asami had higher odds in attaining the impossible than Shiori.

But miracles do happen, and the miracle happened as Shiori matched Keima's criteria of the ideal girl.

The gap in Shiori's heart was due to her the fear of being misunderstood by her peers despite her wish of being heard by them. It must have been caused by some trauma in the past to cause Shiori to be unable to converse normally with other people and Keima can relate to that in a way.

He was always a person of few words and that was further compounded on his obsessions with his galgames. This was evident when he captured Shiori, and he did not believe that there was just only one way to communicate with other people.

Some people do it via messages, via IRC, via stories and his way was through his knowledge of galgames, to educate and guide his lost lambs to save the heroines that all of them desired to meet.

By helping her overcome her weakness through offering her courage. The courage to speak again, Katsuragi Keima was successful in 'capturing' Shiori and filling in the gap in her heart.

It takes courage for everything, from being different, to being yourself, to being able to face down the past… but Shiori stood out somehow by being the one that needed the littlest push.

She just needed some encouragement, some belief in herself and she would be able to move on, with or without him.

..

..

In a way, Shiori was the most independent of the girls that he could classify under the same 'capture conditions'. These included Kosaka Chihiro, who simply needed someone who believed in her, and needed someone to help her out when she needed it and Ikoma Minami, who needed to believe that her past was all worth it and the courage to move on, as Shiori was the only individual who was no longer dependent Keima after her capture.

Yes, she had retained her feelings for Keima by trying hard to write that book but perhaps Shiori's love was most true after all, there was nothing she needed from Keima other than some time to understand him.

The significance was obvious when one considered their earlier meeting.

..

Shiori mentioned that she would love to know more about his area of expertise in exchange of Keima reading some of her books as well. There was give and take in this situation, something different in all of the instances he spent with the girls as they all had ulterior motives(Wanting to be with him), but Shiori was on an entirely different track altogether.

She was not as innocent as she seemed, for Keima knew that the possibility of her harboring wishes for them to be together was possible, but at least wanted to know him more and not just about him, but his interests as well.

Even if it was only to humor him and to get close to him, Keima nonetheless liked the sentiment. This meant that he viewed Shiori favorably as well.

Being able to relate to her emotionally on some levels was just one thing; the two of them did acknowledge together the desire to read, to experience the endless possibilities of fiction. That also meant they shared similar hobbies and interests as well, another positive point.

..

Another factor to note was that although one could not imagine Shiori being a person able to take stress, one has to remember that she clocked in more hours in the library than most girls her age. Not to mention the plucky endeavor she undertook to save her books in the library.

That showed that the character of Shiomiya Shiori had more depth than one would imagine and was another strong indication that although silent, Shiori could be quite capable in dealing with others who viewed her relationship with him as negative.

..

..

One of the last factors influencing his decision was him admitting that it would be actually quite easy for others to accept Shiori as the girl that Keima had chosen out of all of the other girls as well. Remarkably easy, as upon reflection, Keima realized that she was the one whom he found was able to have a significantly intelligent discussion and conversation.

The other girls all were swayed or were influenced by their emotions most of the time but that did not ring true with Shiori on her second meeting with him, engaging him in the conversation about her favorite subject.

He could draw similarities to how he described his games to Elsi with Shiori describing her books; and he knew that she valued her preferred hobby of reading just as much as he did with his games and he was glad at her respect of his interest.

It would be easy to project the image of the two of them in a relationship, with him learning to understand her interest and him introducing his games to her as well…

And let us not forget the fact that Shiori was the first person to actually concretely and possibly form suspicions of him having relationships with other girls.

..

All in all, Keima believed he made the right choice despite it being a very rushed one, but how would Shiori react?

If he had known that he would have made this decision before, he would have popped the question earlier… but would it be too soon as well?

It was not the end of the race for his heart, as Katsuragi Keima knew all too well, it was just the beginning. As there would be many loose ends to tie up if he had decided on Shiori as the girl who will be his love from now on.

Of course, to others it may seem like a rushed decision, and to the girls, it was a very unfair and wrong one. But Keima had judge that Shiori was indeed the ideal girl for him to begin a relationship with.

Despite the lack of 'development' with her from the 'start' of the race and the premature end of this competition, it did not truly mean that it was really the 'end' so to speak.

There had been instances that a supposed 'ending' was a fake one and it turned into a 'Bad End' for the hero. This was due to the feeling of guilt towards another girl that had been sidelined due to the relationship with the current girl.

Of course, if he was to avoid that situation it would be ideal, but it was certainly a possibility that some of the girls could explore, using guilt or other means to persuade him to give up on Shiori.

Endless possibilities remain, but he would have to stand firm, assuming Shiori accepted him after all.

..

..

For all his preparation and his fancy lines that he could use to ask Shiori out, Keima decided on the simplest approach as sometimes, the simplest approach was the best after all.

Shiomiya Shiori probably read a wide range of books about Romance and although it might be romantic for him to recite a line straight out of one of Shiori's favorite books to describe his feelings towards her, he sadly did not have the relevant information to use that 'scene' in his favor. In addition he'll be damned to try his luck in picking a random line from a random book as well…

Shiori would only feel upset at him for quoting something that he obviously did not know about and that would only serve to make him look like a fool.

No, the simplest and direct approach would be something that would catch Shiori by surprise.

From his analysis of her behavior and the way she drew him into the particular conversation, Shiori had quite an intellectual mind and was someone who was quite intelligent in various fields.

She was not a genius per see, but she might be a person whom might read more carefully into the underlying meaning of things as well as being quite stubborn in proving her point; the latter meaning it would be quite a feat for anyone to get away with any half-assed argument or answer with her.

Thus keeping it simple and offering all the terms that she would want would ensure that Shiori would be able to get the message clearly without any doubts and of course, she would not suspect him of having a 'catch' as many fictional stories might have.

Not to mention that her first trait would actually work in Keima's favor as she would expect him to veil his intent to some degree.

* * *

..

..

'_What do you think of me, Shiomiya? Do you look at me in a favorable light?'_

..

..

'_Y-you're… you are… p-pulling my… my leg, right, Katsuragi-san? T-this is such a surprise… K-katsuragi-san… to ask me that question all of a sudden… is unfair…'_

_Knowing that even if she thought her face was burning, the reality had to be even worse; and Shiomiya Shiori desperately tried to return the shade her face to normal by coughing discreetly and shaking her head slowly._

'_O-of course this is just a…. simple question… desho? It would be mean of you to dash my wildest expectations… but it is very difficult to phrase my true feelings, if you do not clarify yourself…. And state clearly what you meant to ask me.'_

_Trying to confuse Keima, and to a certain degree, herself as well, by her words, Shiori shook her head to try and clear her head as Keima seemed a little bemused at her words._

_There could be many ways to interpret his words; and the best possible scenario was like a dream come true and the worst possible scenario would simply break her heart… and of course, the middle ground of the two scenarios would simply crush her heart as well._

_There was only one possible way for it to end well and Shiori wished so much that it would be the one that fulfilled her wildest wish._

_Shiori herself was not convinced that she would get Keima to respond to her advances or to fall in love with her just like how she had fallen for him. _

_She had no experience in this field and nothing to go on to catch his interest but the simple plan to know more about his favorite things and to share her own views on it._

_But was that thing sufficient enough to capture his heart? Shiori knew that it wouldn't be enough… and a tiny part of her wondered if Keima's little confession was just a lie and that it was just part of a greater scheme of things that she did not know about._

..

..

_Shiori had heard about the rumors of Keima 'living it up' with many other girls but she had faith and trust in him to dismiss those rumors as exaggerated accounts of his time spend with other girls. Her image of Keima was different from the majority of people and thus, she reasoned that the true interpretation of what happened was different as well._

_Of course, the term: 'No Smoke Without Fire' still made her a little doubtful of his character._

_But from her interaction with him, Shiori found Keima to be sincere with his words and not to mention the fact that her image of him was totally intact._

_For Shiori, Katsuragi Keima was someone who poked his nose into another person's business because he cared about her as well as being an misunderstood person who was living his life the way he wished to be, despite all the setbacks reality was throwing at him and Shiori found that to be a strangely attractive part about him as well._

_For as she, Shiomiya Shiori was living in a world that was her quiet sanctuary of the library she loved so much, Katsuragi Keima, the boy she had a crush with, was living in a totally different world._

_In a world which declared his existence as taboo, a world which rejected him and refused him the peace and ideal that he wished for despite his pleas._

_It excited Shiori to be able to share her world with someone who longed for such a sanctuary, a person who had his feet firmly rooted to the world's perception of an 'obedient girl' to a 'delinquent' who challenged the world around him and Shiori found herself answering Keima in a heartbeat after he clarified himself._

..

'_As expected from Shiomiya…'_

_Running a hand through his hair, Katsuragi Keima pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose while Shiori looked on with baited breath as he asked her again._

'_I like you, Shiomiya. Do you like me as well?'_

_It was a question that she could answer without hesitation and she answered the __**Capturing God**__ with the same words that she first graced him with so long ago._

'_S-stupid! O-of course I do…'_

* * *

_..  
_

..

Breathing a sigh of relief that Shiori did accept his confession in the end; Keima was nervous throughout the entire encounter as for the first time, he did not have all the cards to guarantee a capture and he knew that he had been lucky in his prediction game to get this capture in the bag.

Of course, he had ran every possibility through his head before deciding on this simple and straightforward option, but even he had to smile in exasperation at how Shiori stuttered and tried to distract him with her mumbled words.

He had little doubt that he was going to fail in his capture; as Shiori was just trying to clarify his intentions before moving forward but that spoke volumes for his unease.

He was not simply 100% sure and but he was very relieved that she did express the same feelings towards him. Another feeling surged through him as well and he was pleased to note that he too felt that same tickling feeling in his heart that he could relate to as feelings one felt when in love.

'Would you… go out with me then? I understand that you might feel that this is a sudden question, but the truth was that I wanted to ask you that quite some time ago.'

..

..

Using his best and most devastating weapon, the **Capturing God** smiled at the poor girl and even from the distance he could visibly see her legs wobble slightly at his sudden confession. He had the poor girl like putty in his hands and he raised a hand dramatically in her direction.

'I was worried that you would not forgive me for leaving things unresolved between the two of us, but there were circumstances out of my control that caused all of that. If you would give me the chance to explain it to you, I would clear all your doubts.'

He had many plausible, if vague answers for Shiori and for many of the girls but with Haqua's presence looming all over him and the girls; he could use that to turn back the tide as well.

Of course, all he needed was Shiori giving him that chance, it all laid in her hands now, the **Capturing God** had played all his cards in front of her.

* * *

..

..

_Hearing him say those words that seemed straight out of a fairy tale made Shiori's pulse race, and she indeed felt like she was in heaven after hearing him say those words to her. But, as always, there was always a catch, and she struggled to make sense of the faux de pass that Keima had thrown up to avoid more questions from her._

_Of course she was upset that Keima had left her without explaining why and she was upset at herself for not pursuing the issue further as well. She wanted answers from Keima, good ones and not any lame excuses._

'_Katsuragi-san… if you were really sincere about that, would you please explain your actions to me now?'_

_Crossing her arms, Shiomiya Shiori showed the same stubbornness that Keima had been afraid of and she took one small step but psychologically important step forward to prove her point._

_She was not going to take any more excuses from the __**Capturing God**__, she wanted answers and she wanted them now!_

_However, Shiori did not know that her memory itself was modified extensively by Nikaido Yuri, something that neither Keima nor the alliance of girls realized._

_Shiori's memory had many differences with the other girl's memories as Nikaido Yuri had ensured that the discrepancies in her memory from the time she was captured till now was 'corrected' and there were no 'gaps' that had Shiori 'forgetting' about Keima._

_Instead, the gap of time that she spent before he returned to her life was depicted as Keima avoiding Shiori and the reason for her being able to write about Keima in her novel was that the issue was too painful for her to touch about._

_Even now, after 'remembering' Keima's name and picking up her pen anew to write her novel, Shiori had some difficulty writing about the times she spent with the 'love interest' in her story and had pretty much abandoned it again._

_Nikaido Yuri had done her job masterfully, rewriting and fixing those memories by making them into undesired and hurtful ones that Shiori would not wish to remember, hence making it all the easier for her to pretend they never existed._

_.._

_..  
_

_The change was so subtle that neither Shiori nor Keima himself realized that there was a change, but it did explain why Shiori was so adamant that Keima explain himself. Like he had explained before, for Shiori to be stubborn on a particular issue means it was something very important to her. _

_And finding the reason for Keima's 'disappearance' warranted such importance for the quiet girl that she just had to stand up for it._

_Was all the odds stacked against the __**Capturing God **__once again for such a development to happen just before his attempted 'capture' on the Librarian, would he be able to escape unscathed once again?_

_Meanwhile, what will our intrepid duo of Heroines discover behind the scenes?_

_Finally, will another DYNAMIC ENTRY be sufficient to warrant Haqua's presence as the __**Main Heroine?**_

..

..

_Find out all this and more… IN OUR NEXT CHAPTER!_

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Catherine died on me in the last part. R&R please, FOR I WILL KEEP THE CLIFFHANGERS!**  
_


	30. Walking With A Cross

_The World Only the Girls Know: A Sorrel's Teasing_

**Chapter 30: Walking With A Cross**

**Author's Note: Sister Fic of the Azalea Side **

**Characters from the Light Novels and Manga will be included as well.**

..

..

Original Title: The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

Original Concept by Tamiki Wakaki

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thank you _dongaro _and _Kaiser dude _for the beta-read and the editing. This isn't my best piece of work, but i'm progressing the story~**

* * *

..

..

Shiomiya Shiori took a deep breath as she readjusted her thoughts, her mind reeling from the many things that Katsuragi Keima, the boy that she liked had just confessed to her.

Although she had read many stories and mysteries and fiction books... the content was ludicrous enough to make her want to say: 'You're lying!'

'_Katsuragi-san… if you were really sincere about that, would you please explain your actions to me now?'_

..

.. 

He had not expected that from Shiori but in hindsight, it had been a possibility as well. Shiori was quite stubborn in the things that she found very important, and apparently, his disappearance from her life was quite a significant event. That by itself was not unusual, but… if the memory that was returned to them had discrepancies it would be much more difficult to explain.

His previous excuses to Minami was that he was perhaps about to transfer to another school and to the other girls was for them to wait for him. Using Haqua, who has 'appeared' as a fiancée worked in his favor, but would that answer placate Shiori?

Would it just make her doubt his dedication to her? It was heads or tails, 50-50 in terms of percentage… or was there a hidden option, another excuse that he could use…? Or could he just…

'… Would you believe me… if I said that…'

Pausing dramatically for a better effect, Keima banked all of his knowledge on Shiori, on his games and of course, on all the luck that lady luck had blessed on him for this final gambit.

If the fat was on the fire, so to speak, he might as well go for an 'all in'.

'Yes, Katsuragi-san?'

'Would you believe me, if I said that, I somehow modified your memories for you to forget me?'

...

..

_It was Shiomiya Shiori, there was no doubt about that… the girl who matched the description was Shiori alright, clutching on to a book and entering the shop just a few minutes before Aoba did._

'_I-it must be her... right?'_

_Elsi seemed unconvinced and if Elsi was unconvinced, so was Aoba. She could not, in her wildest dreams, have believed that Shiori was the one who was behind all of this._

_Simply believing that a quiet and unbecoming girl was the big bad of this route was simply laughable. It did not make sense, even if Aoba admitted that the saying: 'beware the quiet ones' could be applicable here._

'_She's not a demon or like, an angel or something, right?'_

_It was probably impossible for Shiori to have some kind of unknown power that Elsi did not know about, Aoba had faith that Elsi would be able to at least know that much, but if Shiomiya Shiori was someone that wasn't quite human, that could just be possible._

'_I-I don't think so… but... but I think I can check!'_

_Panicking as well, Aoba realized that Elsi was probably more influenced by her than she imagined. She took a steadying breath before pulling Elsi away from the shop, doing a short job towards somewhere more private; they were inviting stares from the shop keeper as well as some passerbys by hanging around in front of the shop._

'_Calm down, Elsi… there must be a logical explanation for this. Is there another way for us to undo this… modification of memories? _

_Perhaps she could have solved the mystery before I did? Remember the time Nikaido Yuri sensei led her away to modify her memories again? _

_Could it be that this was not the first time that Shiori realized what was happening to her?'_

_It was certainly possible. If Shiori was an exception to the normal rules, it made sense that someone that was Elsi's superior was involved._

'_I… I don't know… but I know that if someone began to have doubts, the memory modification might be undone… We try to block those memories from surfacing, making it seem like just a dream… they might remember snippets of it, but I don't think it is usual for someone to remember everything simply by accident.'_

_Regaining some of her cool after Aoba forced her to reflect on the current situation, Elsi pulled out her raiment and tried to search for any evidence to the contrary._

'_Then that makes sense… if Shiori noticed the missing gaps before, there was a higher chance that Shiori would remember them again without anyone noticing it. Once you trigger the necessary pieces, everything would fall into place… just like how I did it.'_

_.._

_.._

_Marveling at the stroke of insight that made her suspect something, Aoba was even more convinced that it was simply a lucky change that made Shiori wonder the same thing… only that quiet girl had solved everything without someone telling her the truth._

_It made her a little bitter, wondering if she herself would have come to that conclusion eventually without help. But she would never get that chance ever again._

'_But… even if Shiori-chan did manage to remember everything… why would she want to make everyone else remember? Wouldn't it be better if she went to talk to Kami-Onii-sama by herself instead of letting all of you remember him as well?'_

..

_.._

It was a remarkable gamble and ordinarily, he wouldn't even DREAM or DARE to play this card. However, this was an extraordinary situation and she was not an ordinary girl.

Just like Aoba, or perhaps more so than Aoba, Shiomiya Shiori had a wider range of imagination that he could tap into. She was a librarian after all and by her own admission, she had once read through all the books in the library once.

That fact would simply aid in his favor as Shiori would have a much richer imagination with a much larger capacity to accept the unknown.

God knows how many non-fiction stories and conspiracy theory books existed in the library… and when one has gone through so many books, challenging one's own perspective of the world, it might be difficult for one not be just a little convinced about the supernatural.

Come to think of it, he had been partially immune to Elsi's shocking declaration that she was a demon due to his Gal-games providing him with a very strong 'base' so to speak, to relate to.

The saying goes: 'Prefer the enemy that one knows rather than the enemy that one does not know'. Due to the popularity of demons in popular culture, from games, animation to of course the gal-games that Keima was familiar with, Keima was able to have a better grasp of the situation than he would from an unknown 'being', for example, the 'Weiss' which he was supposed to capture.

It was much easier to picture a demon than a Weiss, which to date had many forms and many abilities. In a way, Elsi was more like a human than a demon, and the Weiss was actually more accurate in depicting the popular idea of a demon.

However he was going off track here, but from Shiori's stunned expression and yet the absence of an immediate rebuttal or a denial, Keima could see that his bet had paid off.

As long as there was a moment of hesitation, there meant that there exists a shred of belief or doubt in the mind. It was now his job to expand it and make it a viable possibility. After all, without that possibility, it would be impossible for him to win her over to his side. It might take some time, but at least he now knew that he had a fighting chance.

..

..

'What are you talking about, Katsuragi-san…. Have you no better excuse to make than blame it all on the impossible? This is not a book or one of your games, Katsuragi-san…'

Sounding a little disappointed, as well as being a little ashamed of him, Shiori was taken aback when Keima expressed himself to be disappointed at her as well.

'I… I thought that out of all the people that I knew, Shiori would be the one to believe me, even if it is just a while…'

He was not just a magician of words, he was a damn fine actor too, and his shoulders slumped while shaking his head, showing his disappointment even without words and by his actions alone. That was of course, sufficient enough to make Shiori reconsider her decision and she gave chase after a few seconds of consideration.

After all, to Shiori, even if he was a little crazy in the inside, she should at least give him a chance to prove himself.

There was nothing that was impossible in this world; and as the reader of a thousand stories, Shiori knew that most often it was the people who seek for normalcy in life are the ones that are gifted with the chance to meet with the unknown.

That said, she had no idea why that thought appeared in her mind, but Shiori nonetheless nodded her head and spoke softly to him again.

'… Alright, Katsuragi-san... I may regret this... but I may regret this even more if I did not allow you to explain yourself, even for a little while.'

Putting a finger on her lip, Shiori looked at him nervously as she invited him to sit down. From her previous experiences and understanding of such events from books, it was going to take a while.

'I will believe you, Katsuragi-san... only if you are willing to tell me everything... why did you avoid me... and why did you choose to tell me now...'

Resting her hands on the table, Shiomiya Shiori waited patiently while Keima reluctantly sat down opposite her, considering his own options.

..

..

Should he spill the beans and tell her everything? He was unsure of New Hell's stance on this but he figured that it wasn't positive, as they did make it a rule to remove all the memories of the 'captured' targets. However, he knew that New Hell itself was not powerful or as all-knowing as he had imagined previously.

One look at Elsi and one could tell that New Hell was in dire straits for them to send someone as unreliable as Elsi to assist him in this dangerous endeavor. It might be a possibility that New Hell choose Elsi as she would be his 'best' partner but he doubted that, Yukie was not Haqua's ideal partner after all...

He should not read too much into this... but this scenario provided a rare opportunity for him to work with someone else that was not Elsi or Haqua.

He appreciated those two girls; in fact, without those two girls assisting in some ways, he would not have made it this far without blowing his cover. However, the fact was that Keima found those girls to be unreliable at times... although Shiori had no supernatural powers , she was perhaps more suited to be his partner for the duration of this investigation.

She might possess sufficient imagination, intellect and a lack of bias to enable her to think outside of the box to aid him in his quest. Most importantly, act as a deterrent to the other girls... allowing him to concentrate on the task at hand.

Naturally there were risks involved, but it was worth trying at least, especially if it would increase his efficiency...

Lastly, and perhaps more importantly, it would remove a weight on his chest for when he interacted with the girls. It was difficult to ignore them, especially when some of the girls had such hopeful expressions on them when being with him.

Reality was harsh, but like Keima had realized long before... it was better if one limited the heartbreak by severing the bonds when they were still young. Having a partner or a girlfriend was unthinkable the day before, but it looked like he would have to be resigned to this fate.

'Once you know the truth, there is no going back, Shiomiya...'

He started tersely as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, there was not a hint of a smile on his face as he looked at Shiori.

'We will be in the same boat... Shiomiya... so, I wish to ask you one last time... Shiori... would you be willing to go down to hell and back, with me?'

Reciting a line that was quite well known, Katsuragi Keima nodded when Shiomiya Shiori simply crossed her arms and invited him to continue with a small nod.

'I am, Katsuragi-san. I am listening.'

* * *

..

**Just as how a human can replace a God.**

**A Human can replace a Demon.**

**Within these two secret alliances,**

**Only one will find the real truth.**

**Or, will none find the truth?**

**..**

* * *

_.._

_.._

_Aoba furrowed her brows as she considered Elsi's words. It was true, why would Shiori wish to allow the rest of the girls to remember their memories of Katsuragi Keima?_

_Assuming that she indeed had retained the same feelings of affection for Katsuragi Keima, it would be more likely for her to reveal that 'trump-card' that she had... that of her remembering what had happened between the two of them._

_Even if he was to try and deny it, as long as she was persistent, there was no doubt that he would be forced to show his hand sooner or later._

_She knew how much emotions can spur a person on as she had been through that same feeling of betrayal and disappointment that Shiori might have felt._

_Having other girls who have the same shared memories with him would only decrease the odds that she would be successful in her endeavor of getting Katsuragi to admit that the two of them did indeed, shared some important moments together._

_The most unlikely scenario was that Shiori simply wished for it to be an even playing field, wishing to prove that she was more important or more cherished than the other guys without winning be 'default'. However, that was only wishful thinking on Aoba's part, there was no one who was that naïve in the real world..._

_The last scenario was that Shiori while on her own journey to discover the truth, somehow managed to accidentally help triggered the memories of the other girls...It was as unlikely as the other possibilities as Aoba was convinced that the girl who awakened her memory had been targeting her from the start._

_However, the vagueness of what the girl(?) said made it possible that was an accident as well, Aoba was only referred to as 'Heroine' after all..._

_With so many confusing thoughts, it took a while before Aoba was able to sort through her thoughts and she arrived on the break she was hoping for when Elsi deposited the both of them back to the school rooftop with help from her raiment._

..

..

_'Does... Shiomiya-san... like the _**Capturing God, **_Elsi?'_

_Of course, the above assumptions were based on the fact that Shiori did indeed like Keima and wished to be his lover. What if that assumption was not true? What if... due to the betrayal and the realization that Katsuragi Keima was a 'player' so to speak, Shiomiya Shiori had decided to take revenge on him by making and guiding all of the girls into remembering the truth?_

_It would be the ultimate plan for revenge plotted by the most unassuming character of all and Fuse Aoba felt a chill run down her spine just speculating about this scenario. It was as unlikely as the others but this particular one had her very worried indeed._

_'Ano... I think so, at least, Shiomiya-san really liked speaking with Kami-Onii-sama, she spent quite a while conversing him, neh~~ Demo, Aoba-chan... perhaps I was wrong? Shiomiya-san, doesn't seem like the culprit.'_

_However, Elsi was immediately struck on the forehead by Aoba for being naïve but she immediately apologized after that as well. Elsi had performed remarkably today and Aoba should not be so harsh on Elsi since she herself could not perform as well._

_'Always beware the quiet ones... I believe Katsuragi-san did indeed explain to you why one should not take everyone for granted?'_

_Crossing her arms, Aoba raised the best example in front of her to Elsi._

_'Look at yourself, Elsi... you're a demon and you successfully hid that fact from everyone else... If you can do it so well, why not Shiomiya-san? For all we know, she could be someone who wishes to revive the demons from Old Hell by removing one of the biggest obstacles, Katsuragi-san...'_

_Although she did not know how the other demons fared, Aoba was willing to bet that _**The Capturing God**_ was the one who would save the situation by 'capturing' all of the weiss. Unfounded as it may be, she just had the nagging feeling that he was indeed the protagonist of this plot line._

_Elsi seemed stunned at what she was saying and Aoba felt a little thankful that Elsi did not lose that innocent and hopeful nature that she possessed even when she was with her. _

_.._

_..  
_

_Although Aoba knew that Elsi had developed and matured much ever since she started taking on more responsibility by being in this partnership, she was glad to see that Elsi was still unable to fully steel her heart and accept all her damning statements at point value._

_'That doesn't mean that Shiomiya-san is the one. It could be my mistake, or your mistake... I just can't believe that Shiomiya-san is the one responsible. You can call me selfish or stubborn... but, Aoba-san, until I see proof... I don't want to believe it.'_

_Pointing a shaking finger at her, Elsi looked nervous that she was openly challenging Aoba, Elsi was surprised when Aoba simply smiled and nodded her head._

_'Alright, if that is what you think, I will reserve my judgment on that scenario. It would be easier to seek the truth if we ask her personally. Perhaps, we should have done that from the start?'_

_Wringing her arms, Aoba seemed appeased when Elsi nodded her head and replied that she would be willing to go with her to speak to Shiori as well._

_'It's time to draw the curtains on the final stage, Shiomiya.'_

..

..  
..

* * *

**Author's Notes: The story is developing in angles I am not expecting myself...**


	31. So I Wore My Wizard Hat

_The World Only the Girls Know: A Sorrel's Teasing_

**Chapter 31: So I Wore My Wizard Hat**

**Author's Note: Sister Fic of the Azalea Side **

**Characters from the Light Novels and Manga will be included as well.**

Original Title: The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

Original Concept by Tamiki Wakaki

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yes, this could be released earlier. But _dongaro_ disappeared on me, I hope he's fine though. Thanks to _Kaiser dude_ for his beta-edit as always. Oh right, I'm getting stuck on ST, might take a break from it. an EXTENDED break... or might discontinue it. Probably**

* * *

..

..

Shiomiya Shiori took a deep breath as she readjusted her thoughts, her mind reeling from the many things that Katsuragi Keima, the boy that she liked had just confessed to her.

Although she had read many stories and mysteries and fiction books... the content was ludicrous enough to make her want to say: 'You're lying!' straight to his face.

But at the same time, Shiori could see why he was able to tell that story to her of all people. There were many plot holes that needed explaining and many details that were missing from the big picture that Keima had shown and described to her.

It was probably her fault that her over-reactive imagination as well as her large collection of literacy knowledge was adding bits and pieces to the picture to see what can fit in and what can't and Shiori took another deep breath, closing her eyes to consider his statement.

She had the right to be upset and to be mad at Keima if he was telling the truth and telling a lie to save face.

The former was due to the fact that he had deemed her unworthy of the truth as well as not taking into consideration her own feelings as well as robbing her of the right to make that decision by herself.

Although she knew that Keima was doing it for her own good, it did not mean that Shiori could not be angry at him for ditching her like that. But in the same context, she would have done the same if she was in the same situation as Keima.

His hands were tied and Shiori was only able to know of the whole truth due to those same restrictions...

So should she be thankful for that as well and not be mad at him? What could she have done to make the situation easier for Keima if she had knew then? Would she have believed him then? Probably not... and it was a miracle that she was prepared to believe him NOW anyway.

..

..

But if Keima was joking and trying to test her responses, Shiori would never forgive him and she made that fact clear when she placed the book she was carrying on her lap on the table before pushing the book slightly to the side.

'… Katsuragi-san.'

She started slowly and patiently as Keima looked at her, trying to gauge her response as well. But Keima did not expect her to be so to the point as she simply remarked.

'That is an incredible story.'

'… It is; it sounds crazy...'

'How much of it is real and how much of it are lies, Katsuragi-san.'

Her answer was not what he hoped for and the **Capturing God** felt despair for a moment but he rallied remarkably quickly and smiled at Shiori while shaking his head.

'It is the truth, all of it... if you want proof, I don't have it... but.'

He left the words hanging in the air, studying Shiori and from the way that she inhaled and held her breath, Keima knew that the hooks had landed and all he would have to do was to reel in the fish slowly.

It was something like fishing; you play with the fish, letting it go and pulling it back in repeatedly till it tires, and that's when you reel it in with a strong pull.

He had provided her with the whole truth, the juicy bait that she probably could not resist and it was time for him to make sure that she believed all of it.

'Proof of this will come your way... soon enough.'

He was no fool; he knew that he was playing a huge gamble and if Nikaido Yuri was as powerful as Elsi had described, there was no doubt that person would come and meddle in this affair again, especially if he had something to do with this.

'But there's a simple way to check... the memory discrepancies that I have described. You have them too... or so I believe.'

Scratching his chin, Keima seemed a little doubtful and that made Shiori tilt her head in confusion, unsure what to make of the sudden change in his confidence levels.

'Is there something exceptional about me, Katsuragi-san?'

..

..

It was true that she was doubtful but she felt her breath quicken when Keima seemed a little hesitant to say something about herself. It was not that she wanted to be the heroine of any story, not at all! But as she had experience writing her own stories as well as having read countless of fiction that described a heroine's life as being filled with excitement and danger... ultimately leading into a happy ending with the protagonist.

It was every girl's dream to be the Heroine in the story of their loved ones and Shiori found herself being invited to do just that. It was just that the realization had finally hit home and Shiori felt faint, a red hue enveloping her face as she stared at Keima, her pulse racing and mind slowly turning into a blank, unable to really think about what he was saying.

She couldn't really hear what he was saying too as she just stared at Keima. There was no other word to describe it as the allure of the mysterious took over her suddenly.

It was unexpected, but she had fallen for Keima's baiting, somehow... perhaps this girl was a little ditzy as well, a life filled with the scent of danger can be said to be every girl's dream as we all know girls are attracted to dangerous men.

* * *

..

..

'You could be, Shiori.'

Nodding his head as he arranged his thoughts as well, Keima realized that there were indeed differences that separated Shiori from the other girls.

One of the most obvious and most important difference was that Shiori had her memories modified by Nikaido Yuri... it was unheard of for a superior to personally come and play a lone hand in a seemingly routine procedure like memory modifications.

It only made sense to him if Shiori was an exception to the rules. Perhaps it was how she regained her memories that were dangerous.

Written word can be called a permanent way of recording information and as Shiori had daily contact with her own works of literature, in a way Shiori was the most likely to regain and retain her suspicions and her memories of what happened.

It was a long shot, something that could be a false lead, but it could be enough to pull in the line for Shiori to stand by his side.

'Try to remember Shiori, try to remember what happened earlier. When you were taken to the infirmary by Nikaido Yuri.'

Looking at her intently, Keima smiled inwardly as Shiori turned redder the more he stared at her. Just a little more and perhaps, just perhaps he could really call Shiori her ally.

..

..

'Nikaido Yuri-sensei? Nothing happened... she brought me there for a checkup, Katsuragi-san...'

'That's what she wanted you to think. Try to recall, what did she do... there must be something different from what she usually does... try to think back, Shiori.'

Reaching for her hands, Keima did not hesitate when Shiori flinched and seemed to want to pull away. But Keima was persistent and he held her hands tenderly while coaxing her, urging her to recall, something, anything.

'You could hold the clue to everything, Shiori. Please... I'm begging you...'

Blinking, Shiomiya Shiori couldn't refuse him yet again and she swallowed nervously before nodding her head.

'Alright... K-katsuragi-san... I'll try... but...'

Smiling weakly at him, Shiori took the advantage and wished for something selfish from Keima.

'Would you please... sit beside me? If what you said is true... I.. I hope it won't scar me mentally...'

Of course it was a ruse, of course Keima knew that but he obliged anyway, anything at all to make it sound more convincing for Shiori.

'Thank you...'

Closing her eyes, the two schemers, both trying to outplay the other, waited for the next move by the other party.

* * *

..

..

_Of course, this was not a private meeting per se; two pairs of prying eyes were looking over their conversation as well. It was Elsi's insistence that they shouldn't eavesdrop that Aoba had relented and decided to simply monitor their actions from afar._

_'Ano... daijobu ka...'_

_Being worried about the lessons she was missing, Aoba turned to her swiftly as if to berate her but she took a deep breath before speaking to Elsi._

_She was on edge due to many things and she was especially shaken when she saw that Keima had gotten to Shiori first, or was it the other way around. Her worst fears kept materializing and Aoba found her hand shaking when Elsi reached out to hug Aoba tightly, wrapping her arms around her to reassure her as well._

_'It'll be alright... Kami-Onii-sama would be alright... Aoba-chan is worried about Kami-Onii-sama too, desho?'_

_So she wasn't worried about her classes after all; Elsi was worried about her and Aoba found herself settling down somewhat when Elsi continued with a smile on her face._

_'You said you'll find the truth... but I think that Aoba-chan really wanted to safeguard Kami-Onii-sama too. So, don't give up so easily! It's easy to give up, but it's harder to keep working hard. Elsi knows that, that's why Elsi is following Aoba-chan... because that's the only thing that Elsi can do for now.'_

_She looked at her raiment, displaying what the two of them are going through with her mouth set in a determined line._

_'Kami-nii-sama has never depended on Elsi much... but I think this time, it's okay for him to depend on me and Aoba-chan... we will find the answer to this riddle.'_

_Pointing to the raiment, Elsi giggled weakly when Aoba ficked a finger on her forehead to reprimand her._

_..  
_

_'… Hey, Elsi-chan.'_

_'Hai?'_

_'No use acting so cool in front of me, I know what we're supposed to do... and perhaps I'll be doing most of the work.'_

_It was odd, she was so tense earlier that she lost track of what could be done, what should be done and what was most important._

_The truth was what was important, not the issue of Shiomiya Shiori. She'll have to have more faith on the __**Capturing God**__, he was the one that had surpassed her for so long after all. This mission will probably never be recognized, she was not the Main heroine, that title belonged to Haqua and perhaps Shiori and she was definitely not the protagonist._

_That right firmly belonged to Keima... all she had to do, was to play the role of the supporter._

_'We'll have to question Nikaido Yuri sensei... and now.'_

_Making her decision quickly, Fuse Aoba nodded to Elsi, who simply nodded._

_'If that is your decision, Elsi will support your decision. Even if it is not... what I want to do.'_

_'Our objective is to find the answer... __**The Capturing God**__ will have to hold his own this time... It is disheartening and it is something that I do not... wish to see happen. It means giving up on him...'_

_'EH?'_

..

..

_Seeming shocked at her words, Elsi looked awkwardly away as Aoba simply laughed softly as well, pushing her hair back and readjusting her uniform along with her feelings as well._

_'Did Elsi think I did not like Keima? That is foolish... did you never once considered that I might be approaching you, pulling you into this just because I wanted to get closer to him?'_

_Aoba was glad and not surprised when Elsi shook her head, this girl was as naïve and innocent as she was. A good thing that Elsi still retained it as it was a definite check to her, preventing her from doing things that she might not be able to undo in the future._

_'I admit, that was an attractive option... I'm sure Keima did tell you about the possibilities... I am the person that he decided to be the most 'dangerous', am I right?'_

_'Hai...'_

_Watching Elsi wring her hands, Aoba knew that Elsi was holding some things back from her as well, but she did not fault her from doing so. It would be foolish to expect her to come clean on everything she knew to her._

_'But that also meant that I am in the best possible position to take on this dirty job. Let's go Elsi... Nikaido Yuri would have the answer that I am sure of.'_

_Pulling the girl with her, she followed on the next lead, hoping that Keima would be able to diffuse the situation as much as he could._

* * *

..

..

'I'm sorry... I don't remember anything different...'

Shaking her head after trying hard for around 10 minutes, Shiori looked at him with regret. She had never seen Keima beg anyone before and she'd imagine that it was very difficult for him to swallow his pride and to do that.

Her impression of Keima was someone a little aloof and stubborn in his way of handling things, that she was sure of and that fact was confirmed when Keima confessed the 'truth' to her.

In light of so many things, Shiori could say that she was convinced that Keima was telling the truth, with many reservations.

'… Katsuragi-san, will show me proof... eventually, right?'

She whispered to him again and she was delighted when Keima did not hesitate and nodded his head.

'Not eventually, when the next opportunity arises... I will show you the truth.. So please, Shiori... help me...'

'…'

Lowering her eyes, Shiori nodded her head as a reply. But that was not the question she was hoping for and her heart sank a little despite Keima holding her hands even tighter.

'Thank you... Shiori...'

He seemed relieved and when Shiori looked up to him, hoping to gain some strength from his eyes, she saw something unexpected instead.

..

..

His face was so close that she could feel his breath on her lips and Shiomiya Shiori really thought that she'll faint again this time. Her lips were dry and the poor girl licked her lips to wet them, closing her eyes to be polite as Keima kissed her for the second time.

Her first kiss was taken by this boy in the spur of a moment and Shiori must admit that she was too shocked to remember how it felt like.

But the second one was something that she would definitely remember till the day she die and it seemed only a heartbeat later that he broke off the kiss.

'A-ah...'

Knowing that her cheeks were flushed redder than ever before, Shiori blabbered a little as Keima simply looked at her in confusion.

'Ah...'

Realizing that he had forgotten the most important thing, Keima smiled mischievously when he pressed his face close to hers again.

'I seemed to have forgotten to say something important as well.'

'H-haii?'

Squeaking uncomfortably as Keima pushed the poor girl against her chair, letting her have no room for escape as he said the most important thing so far.

'I really do like you, Shiomiya Shiori...'

A white lie from the **Capturing God**, or was that simply the precursor to what will be the truth in the end?

* * *

..

_'So, Minami-chan~ will you go out with the sempai that you were meeting at the swimming pool?'_

_With her swimming club teammates, Ikoma Minami considered for a moment as they headed towards another class. It was a difficult question as although she wanted to do exactly that, it was true that Katsuragi-sempai has a fiance too and she did not wish to be the third person in that relationship._

_'I don't know... I really liked Katsuragi-senpai... but he has... someone else too.'_

_Admitting that with a smile, she was surprisingly light hearted about the situation and that earned her several points from her classmates as the congregated around Minami to show their support._

_'Woah! Minami is really going to fight for him, huh? But Minami isn't the third party right? You were with him longer!'_

_'I think so, we first met before summer break... we went out together during the last Natsu Matsuri.'_

_She smiled as she remembered that memory and she did not pass on the opportunity to tease her two best friends, who were both in shock ever since that they found out with the rest of the class that Minami was seeing a boy._

_That was indeed a blow as Minami smiled at the two of them with an expression of pity imbedded deep in her eyes._

_'I enjoyed my date with him then~ I wonder what all of you were doing then too...'_

_However she made up with them relatively easily as she hugged them from behind the moment they looked away, probably embarrassed that they had teased her about it then._

_'Gomen gomen, I should have told you two earlier, but I didn't think it was appropriate then.'_

..

.. 

_'You really changed, Minami.'_

_'Hmm?'_

_Brushing her hair back and looking at her friend, Minami blinked in confusion as she elaborated to Minami._

_'How do I put it... love does really change a person...'_

_Shaking her head while giving resigned smile, her friend reached out to put her arms around Minami's shoulders and gave her a tight squeeze._

_'Work hard girl! The first romance is always the most special! So fighto!'_

_'Hai! I won't give up so easily!'_

* * *

_**Author's Notes: like Kaiser dude said, I think I wrote myself to a corner with this... ugh... but hey. AZ will continue to roll on. I'll update a poll... Oh yes, one of the reasons for my absence is writing about Persona 3 Portable! -insert shameless advertisement here-**  
_


	32. Pairings

_The World Only the Girls Know: A Sorrel's Teasing_

_..  
_

**Chapter 32: Permission **

**Author's Note: Sister Fic of the Azalea Side **

**Characters from the Light Novels and Manga will be included as well.**

Original Title: The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

Original Concept by Tamiki Wakaki

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Note: For those who have waited so long for this, here you go! And thank you, _Kaiser Dude for the _beta edit!**

* * *

_'She is not different.'_

_That was Nikaido Yuri's answer and it pretty much floored the __**Mai-Hime**__ and her companion as they just stared at their mentor and senior, Nikaido Yuri sensei as she explained so with a sigh._

_'That girl, Shiomiya, was it? She is no one special and won't be anyone unique. Why are you asking this?'_

_Sitting back as she studied her two students who had barged into her office, Nikaido Yuri did not buy the lame excuse that Elsi came up with in the spur of the moment._

_'Ano... we were concerned about her?'_

_She could do much better than that and Nikaido turned to the other girl, Fuse Aoba and watched her with satisfaction as she replied without hesitation._

_'You broke protocol and contacted her directly, wielding your authority to modify her memory without seeking permission from the Superiors. That gave us cause for concern upon reflecting on the day's events.'_

_Nikaido has to give that human girl credit, she was not even part of the Weiss Capturing Squad or part of New Hell and she could manage to come up with a sequence of events that was quit, if not remarkably similar to the truth._

_However, she was one of those 'on the top' so to speak and she could see many gaping holes in that argument._

_Neither of which she was going to pinpoint to the human girl of course as Nikaido Yuri laughed in amusement at her steely resolve, not even flinching when she reached out to stroke the girl's chin to praise her._

..

..

_'Amusing, even though you know my identity as well as the rank that I carry, you care to even question my authority, the measures that I have taken as well as the procedures that I have gone through?'_

_She was not known for having a sadistic personality for nothing and she watched with veiled amusement at how Elsi seemed to grow smaller under her gaze._

_But that human girl refused to be phased; in fact she seemed to be even more sure of herself as she crossed her arms and simply nodded her head to confirm her own suspicions._

_'I am not questioning your actions or the authority that you carry. I am simply questioning your target as well as the defined threat level of the target.'_

_Evenly answering her, Nikaido Yuri decided to give her extra credit for her guts and she sat up straight, drumming her fingers on the table for a moment before nodding her head._

_'Fair enough, but I have answered your questions earlier. That girl is neither special nor is she exemplary in any way. I took initiative to prevent more incidents from happening.'_

_Knowing the effect of her words was far-reaching as well as intimidating to say at the least and she savored the moment when both of the girls swallowed nervously._

..

_'More incidents?'_

_One of the girls spoke up finally and Nikaido Yuri nodded in relish, perhaps enjoying the chaos as she looked up to face the girls directly, a malicious glint in her eyes as she sighed dramatically, perhaps overly so as the two girls finally took the offered seats to listen to her._

_'I can describe it like a crack beginning to form in a dam. New Hell is not perfect and I have no reason to expect it to be flawless at all. Once one starts to suspect the truth, it will affect the others. _

_Have you heard of resonance? A bridge can be brought down if the exactly right frequency starts the whole bridge vibrating. As with the example, a single person having suspicions might result in all of the girls having the same suspicions whether they realize it or not.'_

..

_Elsi was completely lost as she scratched her head helplessly but as usual, Fuse Aoba simply nodded slowly. Nikaido Yuri was simply trying to confuse the two of them with words and Aoba simply shrugged, not impressed at all._

_'That is all valid. However, that did not explain anything. Were there any other incidents that we should be concerned about? Is Shiomiya Shiori the only one who has found the whole situation suspicious or have there been other precedents... for example with Yoshino Asami?'_

_It was common knowledge that amnesia patients were encouraged to 'relive' their old lives, heading to key and important places in their lives in the hopes to trigger their memories from resurfacing._

_After all, it was not that their memory was removed from them; the more likely scenario was that they were suppressed and not entirely removed and destroyed like a certain protagonist that in a Light Novel that she read before._

_With Yoshino Asami being the only one who has a crush on Katsuragi Keima before her capture, it was likely that she would continue to approach him even after her memories were wiped._

_Feelings of affection, attraction as well as the vivid feelings of that first kiss was not something to be forgotten easily and those feelings could be the important trigger that enabled her to remember something, anything at all._

_'Unfortunately, you are mistaken. I said that I would do whatever it takes to 'prevent more incidents'. That did not mean that there were other incidents that had happened previously.'_

_'So, you were playing us.'_

_If Aoba sounded cross, she was right to be and Elsi grabbed her hands to stop her from doing something foolish, like challenging Nikaido Yuri._

_'Yes, as well as testing your resolve. If there were other incidents, what would you have done?'_

_Resting her head on her hands, Nikaido Yuri asked Aoba evenly as the girl grew thoughtful._

_'Will you be decisive enough to wipe their memories before it happened? Or will you hesitate just because of 'love'.'_

_Nikaido Yuri snorted at the word and it was the last straw for the __**Mai-Hime**__ as she stood up angrily, letting her emotions get the better of her judgment as Elsi clung on to her, begging her to calm down._

..

_'Please, Aoba-chan! Please sit down!'_

_Shaking her head urgently as Aoba tried to control her anger, Nikaido Yuri threw more oil on the fire by commenting that she lacked control as well as the heart to do what was right._

_'Being led away from the important details by emotions, that is a weakness.'_

_'To think that you call our greatest strength our weakness, that is... unacceptable.'_

_Aoba declared while her body shook with anger and Nikaido seemed to be just teasing her as she gestured for her to continue, dismissing the other demon in the room as the sole human stated her claim._

_'You might think and imagine that emotions like love are a sign of weakness, but it is precisely that same emotion that enabled us to break through your memory modification. You have never been in love and will never understand how the same emotion could give us the strength to go on, to lead our lives to the fullest... the emotion that defeated the demons from old hell, driving them and letting them be captured by you again. _

_How can you say that it is weak?'_

..

_Giving Elsi a look that questioned how much did she reveal to the human, Nikaido Yuri seemed appeased by Aoba's words after contemplating them for a while, shrugged and knowledge her passionate words._

_'Prove it to me then. Henceforth, I'll put you solely responsible for any incidents that might result from this current breach in protocols and procedures.'_

_It was perhaps playing into Aoba's plans as the girl added a term of her own._

_'Of course, that means that I have the right and the support of you and Elsi while pursuing the root of this... breach? Am I considered a member of the Weiss Capturing Squad like Katsuragi too?'_

_The two girls held their breath as Nikaido considered the counter proposal. Was it beyond her means to grant? Or was she simply trying to find a backdoor to negotiate further?_

_'Interesting... I would not have imagined you would have the guts to challenge me.'_

_It was the total opposite as Nikaido Yuri was tickled pink by the proposal and she nodded her head._

_'Go ahead. For the duration of this investigation, I give you the full rights and the privilege similar to one who is recognized as a member of the Weiss Capturing Squad, Fuse.'_

_It was more than what Aoba was prepared to accept and she nodded her head slowly in order to hide her excitement. It was time for her to not operate in the shadows but to confront the dangers that the __**Capturing God**__ was facing each and every day._

_It was a huge step forward for her and she pushed her luck slightly more._

_'Then, will Elsi continue to assist me?'_

_Hoping that was the case, Aoba was relieved when Nikaido gestured that it was the case, at least for now._

_'Go ahead, for she's the only help you will get. But do remember... two lives are at stake on her shoulders.'_

_She snickered slightly as she dismissed them, leaving the two of them to walk down the long corridor outside the staffroom before Elsi turned to Aoba, hoping that she'll know what to do next._

..

_'We close the curtain on Shiomiya Shiori. We must not let our personal opinion cloud or influence or judgment. She could be there for an innocent reason after all.'_

_'Mm~ that's what I said before, Aoba-chan~'_

_Elsi seemed happy that Aoba believed in Shiori and she nodded while asking whether they should seek Shiori out now._

_'Perhaps a little later, after Katsuragi is done with her?'_

_Never would they have suspected what was going on between the two of them at the moment. Perhaps if they had spied on them then, they would have changed their minds in an instant._

* * *

..

..

It was really difficult for the two of them to find an excuse to leave each other. Well, Keima could probably come up with one, but he figured that being the one who said his goodbyes first would not be befitting his image of a desperate individual who viewed Shiori as his only salvation.

It was perhaps lying it a bit thick but he was amazed that he had gotten away with it thus far as Shiori not only seemed to have bought it hook line and sinker, she was a little, no, very obsessed with the idea that she could actually help him in some way.

He had played his card well, perhaps too well as she did not see the danger that they were in.

Perhaps she viewed that she was now the 'Main Heroine' and together with the Protagonist, they would be gifted with 'Plot Armour' and thus be able to gain a 'Happy Ending'.

He sincerely hoped not as despite his own eccentricity, he could clearly differentiate between reality and his games. He simply did not like to do so, that's all.

But right now Shiori was sitting beside him, her fingers entwined with his as they shared an easy silence between the two of them.

He had given Shiori as much information as it was warranted for her to 'defend' him against the other girls. Right now he was unable to react and to do anything at all due to the girls who have him cornered from all fronts, preventing him from moving freely as he so wished to.

But with Shiori, a 'partner' as well as a 'girlfriend' as seen from everyone else's perspective, Keima would be able to concentrate on finding the truth, a task that he wanted to do before being sidetracked and hauled off the path by the mob of girls after his affections.

..

He would deny it venomously to the end, but he had changed tremendously due to their advances as well.

Previously he would not have considered the feelings of the various girls or anyone at all for that matter, when making a hard decision.

That meant he was able to make some very harsh and demanding conditions out of Elsi. But perhaps due to the influence of the girls and the threat of a backlash from them, Keima was more cautious and hesitant from the get-go, using his knowledge and experience from his games to choose the correct path.

..

Even if he was veering from one of the basic rules: 'Once one decided on a Heroine, stick to her and ignore the others!', Keima was nonetheless winning their hearts over and it was exactly that which caused her and them so much heart and headache.

'is it really alright for me, to be the one to share your burden, Katsuragi-san?'

Shiori spoke up softly, her voice barely audible as she reached up to cling on to Keima's shirt as if still unconvinced.

'If what you said is true, there could be many other better people for you to be with... Fuse-san, Yoshino-san, they could be better than me.'

Looking away, Shiori looked so vulnerable as well as adorable with her lip trembling, her head hung low that her fringe covered her eyes. Not to mention how she was red as a cherry that emphasized her embarrassed state that Keima had to blink several times to regain control of himself, shaking off the urge to hug and comfort her right now.

But he didn't, because he was the **Capturing God** and he was able to keep his mind focused as Shiori asked him why did he choose her after all?

'I'm not clever as Fuse-san, or as good looking as Yoshino-san... why, why did you choose me?'

It was an easy answer and he answered with certainty and belief to her, reassuring her as well as himself for dedicating and deciding on this choice.

'Because I knew I could trust Shiori to believe me.'

A simple answer from a not-so-simple boy to a simple girl. It was all that needed to be said, really.

* * *

..

..

'… The others will be upset.'

He stated calmly as the two of them emerged from the library holding hands, much to the shock of the few students that were loitering around the compound during the small period between lessons.

But Shiori had remained steadfast and insistent, smiling a little sadly as she nodded to Keima, ignoring the scandalized looks the girls were shooting at her as she replied.

'I know... but I'll be strong. So please, Keima-san,.. hold on tightly to my hands and don't give up as well..,. I'll prove to you, that you made the right choice.'

Turning red as she recited that line from some novel that she had perhaps once read, Shiori smiled weakly as Keima nodded briefly as the first obstacle and perhaps the most dangerous one of all appeared in front of them as if by magic.

..

"Katsuragi...'

Of course, that person would naturally be the 'main heroine', or would that be the 'ex-main heroine', Haqua du Lut Herminium as she looked ready to murder Shiori in cold blood as she raised a finger, her eyes twitching in rage as she pointed threateningly at Shiori while addressing Keima.

'Who, is that...'

It was something Keima knew would happen sooner or later and although the preference was later, Keima nonetheless tackled it by the horns, not letting Haqua have the initiative as she glared at the two of them.

'Ano... you must be Haqua-san. Hajimemashite... I am, Shiomiya, Shiomiya Shiori... Dozo, yoroshiku.'

Bowing to her before Keima introduced her, Keima looked at Shiori approvingly much to her embarrassment and Haqua's anger as he continued while raising his hands, which gripped Shiori's hands firmly as if to display it to her.

'And she... is my girlfriend.'

He could go with 'Most Important One' but he wanted to be clear to Haqua and to disallow her any possibility to come up with an alternative answer to give herself hope.

And it seemed to be working as Haqua took a few steps as if she was struck and her entire body was shaking with anger as the full weight of that statement dawned on her.

She was being stripped of her title and most importantly, despite what she has done so far and what she was planning to do, it seemed that girl, this Shiomiya Shiori has beaten her to the punch somehow and had stolen her prize.

The Ultimate prize to dangle in front of the arrogant human who taunted her as well as... her ultimate girl as well.

For him to acknowledge her for once. And all of that was ruined! Ruined by this girl!

..

In Shiori's part, she was terrified as she never imagined that someone could radiate so much hate that she could actually, figuratively see it seep from her body while she looked at the other girl.

It was just like what Keima-san said, it'll be a difficult and uphill challenge for her.

'I won't give up!'

Her words and thoughts mirrored each other as Haqua narrowed her eyes and stomped towards her.

It was on now!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Give me feedback people~**


	33. Challenge Accepted

_The World Only the Girls Know: A Sorrel's Teasing_

**Chapter 33: Challenge Accepted **

**Author's Note: Sister Fic of the Azalea Side **

**Characters from the Light Novels and Manga will be included as well.**

..

Original Title: The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

Original Concept by Tamiki Wakaki

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: Long overdue. I admit, Sorrel's Teasing is very difficult for me to write. BRP is much easier in retrospect. Right, I caught up to Vol.12 of Kami Nomi~ and every girl has their affection level increased by 5, with Minami gaining 15~ R&R people!**

* * *

..

..

_For Haqua it was a devastating blow and it could not have came from a more surprising person. She was so sure that her main rival would be that other human that had challenged her. What was her name again, Fuse Aoba?_

_Her thoughts had been so focused on her that she had last track on the other girls that were after Keima's affection._

_A small forgotten part of her was telling her to do her job, the main reason that Keima had started to favor her recently but she ruthlessly squashed that thought away._

_It was her responsibility yes... but somehow her heart told her to ignore it and just do her best now to win his favor in other ways._

_Was this what love feels like? Or is this a twisted form of the 'most beautiful feeling' in the world? She wanted nothing more than to have him look at her, to pay attention for her and her only and she would do anything if he would just that._

_Thus, she would ignore the mission that she was given... if it was to fill in this empty hole in her heart._

_The hole that had been widened and created due to him... it was his fault, it was his fault for making her feel this way and it was that GIRL's FAULT for making it wider and bigger and for it to hurt even more._

..

_In reality, Haqua De Lut Herminium knew that she was not quite the demon that she was before Keima approached him and perhaps she knows why, suspected why and has the solution to how she can resolve the situation._

_Something in her has changed, something significant and she had been straying from the path that she had so long strive to stay on, the path of perfection and of discipline in her values and her mission to be the best._

_But after meeting Keima, she has been forced to look at the world in a different perspective and it had been for the better and for the worse as well._

_She has learned many things by being with him, learning that emotions can be one of the strongest motivators and the subsequent actions that can be done by humans because of their iron will was incredible, bordering on miracles._

_Therefore perhaps a selfish part of her she wanted to see it first hand, wanted to experience what it would be like again to trust her emotions, to do what her heart tells her to do instead of her mind._

_Even if it was wrong, even if it could be disastrous... as she knew that Keima or Elsi would be there to forgive her and to save in the end if she does go off the deep end._

_'Do not think, just feel.'_

_She muttered to herself as she visibly controlled herself once again to not shout at the other girl so much._

_So, her name was Shiomiya Shiori, huh?_

..

_'… you're the one that stole Keima from me.'_

_The words came out vicious and was dripping in venom and spite. In a sense she was truly a demon now as only a demon would be able to say it out in such a fashion. Or perhaps some humans were right to be called demon when they were struck by the cupid's arrow._

_She had to give the girl credit though as although she did flinch and pale from her words, she never backed down. Instead her back got straighter and her eyes hardened in response, tightening her grip on Keima's hands as she simply looked back at her before opening her mouth to speak as well._

_'I would not deny it, nor would I say it was a lie. Keima-san was the one who accepted me as well.'_

_Haqua's head spun so fast towards Keima that she was amazed she didn't snap her neck and she did not miss how the girl had called Keima by her name so easily, as if it was agreed between the two of them._

_'Is the true, Katsuragi?'_

_He looked awkward for a moment but he did not falter as well, a trait that made him attractive to Haqua and the demon snarled slightly before straightening her back up and returning the same cold and confident treatment that she has build up over so many years._

_'But do not forget, your engagement with me is something that have been per-determined with. It is a fact that you can never be with her for long.'_

_Using logic and the best weapon that she has in her disposal, Haqua was just as ruthless and Keima narrowed his eyes at the verbal response. One could almost imagine the two groups, Haqua versus Keima and Shiori duking it out above them even when their battle with each other was more mental than anything._

_Blows were not exchanged but verbal responses were delivered quickly, sharply and to the point. If it was a war of words, there would be no better battle to watch._

_'That is not a foregone conclusion. Although both of you are engaged... that does not mean that you will be a suitable partner for life.'_

_Shiori had to muster all her courage to say that to Haqua and the timid girl was glad that she did as all the color simply drained from Haqua's face and she took the initiative that her statement gave her to have a counter attack._

..

_'Even if it was so... I'll be satisfied if Keima-san continues to hold me dear in his heart.'_

_She said so with confidence and pride and Keima backed her up with a nod and a smile. The two of them knew it was an uphill battle and with all things considered, this outcome was much better than anyone of them could have imagined._

_Especially so as Haqua's best weapon was seemingly shrugged off by Shiori without phasing her at all. Was it fear or was that the power of 'love' that was supporting Shiomiya Shiori? The girl whose knees were shaking and knocking with each other was standing up to the terrifying demon in front of her._

_The verbal argument would have gotten even more intense if someone else had interfered._

_'Kami-Onii-sama!'_

_The sister, Katsuragi Elsi called out to them as she made her entrance behind Haqua, panting in the process as she whined that Keima was missing out on classes and that she was here to bring him back, right now!_

_'Kami-Onii-sama, even if school is ending, you should go back to apologize to Sensei for missing out on her lesson!'_

_Waving a finger in front of her to emphasize her point, Elsi tugged Haqua as she tried to make her best friend support her in her endeavor._

_'Please, Kami-onii-sama! Ah, Shiomiya-san, Konnichiwa! You were with Kami-Onii-sama? I'm so sorry if he took up so much of your time! Did he have some unreasonable request again?'_

_Bowing to her repeatedly, Elsi seemed to have not realized that they were holding hands and unconsciously, Shiori wriggled out of his grasp as she bowed back humbly in reply._

_'I'm sorry, Katsuragi-san, I'm the one who took up most of his time... Erm... Keima-san, you should go with Katsuragi-san now.'_

_Taking a step back, Shiori offered him a shy smile but she did give out a squeak in surprise when Elsi remarked that it was odd for Shiori to call him by his name._

_'Did something happen between the two of you?'_

_Ignoring and feigning ignorance at how Haqua seemed to radiate even more hate when Elsi mentioned that, Elsi giggled as Shiori looked very awkward, looking towards Keima for help._

_Unlike Haqua, who was a rival of love, Elsi was family to Keima and was someone important to him. Even if Shiori had the courage and the determination to be as ruthless as she was in 'dealing' with Haqua, Shiori would not want to hurt her chances with his immediate family members._

_For Haqua it was an even more complicated situation as Elsi was her close friend and it would not do for her to lose her temper in front of her just like that._

_She had her own image to protect and although she had done the proper emergency protocols, like using her raiment to discourage anyone else to hang around to watch her meltdown, Elsi was someone who should never be allowed to witness something like this._

_'I'll tell you later, Elsi. Let us go now.'_

_It was Keima who finally answered and in the silence that followed, Elsi tried to search for answers in his eyes but failed when Keima frowned in disapproval, causing her to back down._

_Even if they were partners, they had secrets between them... this was made especially clear when Elsi started helping Aoba behind his back._

_The gap between the two of them had never been further and the line that was drawn between them had never been as distinct as before._

_They were different beings in more than one way. Elsi and Keima were demon and human respectively and although they shared the same dream and goal, the methods that they wished to obtain those goals were very much different and that difference has never been more apparent now._

_Naturally Elsi was the one backed down first and she just giggled before nodding her head in understanding._

_'I won't tease the two of you then, let's go now, Kami-Onii-sama!'_

_Reaching out to hold his hand, Keima allowed himself to be pulled away by Elsi even though he knew that would mean leaving Shiori alone with Haqua._

_That was a calculated but worthwhile gamble as the two of them were now officially at loggerheads. The sudden entrance of Elsi had helped to diffuse some of the tension and it made Keima eternally grateful to Elsi._

_But the timing of her entry was a little perfect as it seemed like everything was about to boil over when she barged in..._

_Was Keima overthinking it after all?_

.. 

..

_'Shiori.'_

_Keima paused briefly before he entered the school, turning back to look at the two girls who wanted his affections._

_He could not promise that he would be able to give anyone his heart, even now when he had so much lifted off his shoulders, Katsuragi Keima was still above all of them._

_Even so, he was perhaps hoping for a miracle that he would indeed be able to solve his mystery by pledging his hopes and dreams on the remarkable normal girl, Shiomiya Shiori._

_'I'll see you later.'_

_He spoke softly and was rewarded with Shiori smiling and nodding to him._

_'I will see you later, Keima-san.'_

_She spoke quietly, the blush not quite disappearing from her face as Keima and Elsi made their exit._

The moment that they did however, the blissful expression on Shiori's face disappeared and her face adopted a more conservative expression as expected from the one who had the upper-hand over her foe.

'This isn't over, Shiomiya.'

Haqua managed a surprisingly weak comeback in the end as she herself beat a retreat after hearing Elsi call out to her from inside the school compounds. In the face of Elsi, even Haqua had to back down and that showed that the power balance could shift between one party to another in a heartbeat.

Such was the complexities of relationships and Shiori breathed a sigh of relief as Haqua retreated into the distance.

It was harder than she expected, the competition for Keima was really really tough and she wondered not for the first time whether she was willing or able to call him 'hers' at all.

Was she worthy? No, she has to be worthy as Keima had chosen her instead of any of the other girls!

She'll have to keep telling herself that from now on.

Even if it was hard to meet other's gaze this way...

.. 

As Shiori gathered her own thoughts and prepared to head back to class as well, another shadow appeared from the entrance, a person that she recognized and who made her pause in her step as the person advanced towards her purposefully.

'Ano... you are...'

'You know who I am, Shiomiya Shiori... or should I say, the 'chosen heroine'? I congratulate you for being chosen by the protagonist. You've achieved what none before you had been able to achieve. You made him confess to you... that is something that I've thought was impossible.'

Aoba was bluffing, Keima had confessed to her a long time ago as part of his plans to 'capture' her and they did not know how much she would love to hear him say those three words to her now.

'Fuse-san?'

'Please, call me Aoba... now that Katsuragi has chosen his princess, I have no right to compete with you for that position... All I wish to know for now is this.'

Putting her hands on her hips, Fuse Aoba stared into Shiomiya Shiori's eyes and asked the most basic question that could have came from her. It might be silly to ask this question but there was no hurry... now that the **Capturing God** has made his move, there was no reason for her to question his motives so far.

If anything, it was a good thing as it would stem the tide of girls that surrounded Keima and who was getting in the way of his investigation.

'Do you like him, 'Chosen Heroine'? Would you protect him from those who did not wish him well? That is all that I wish to ask you for now.'

'… I do.'

It was like a proposal of marriage but the way Shiori whispered it out to her, the unabashed blush that appeared on her face, the gentle way that her lips turned up at the sides and how she seemed to be staring off into another space told Aoba that she was speaking the truth.

'Then I should rightfully step down and withdraw from the competition. Bitter as it is... I do not wish to cause him and you, the one he had chosen, any more pain.'

Smiling wistfully, Aoba declared to Shiori and that declaration no doubt made the quiet girl feel lots better. It had been an emotional roller coaster ride for her and it seemed that the saying: 'saving the best for last' was valid in this point as she was able to get the blessings for one of her other rivals.

'Thank you... Aoba...san. It... means a lot to me.'

Shiori spoke out meekly while Aoba simply nodded in understanding.

'Please keep in mind that does not mean that I've accepted you as the right person for Katsuragi... but that I've accepted and respected his decision in picking you. There might be qualities in you that I have not seen yet. But let me make this clear to you.'

Aoba crossed her arms before coldly stating to her with no hesitation whatsoever. The serious and chilly expression on her face was enough to cause Shiori to take a few steps backwards in intimidation.

'I will not forgive anyone who tries to harm him. Even if it's you, Shiomiya... if you decided to accept him just to hurt him, I will not hesitate in taking preventive measures.'

A sinister smile disturbingly similar to Nikaido Yuri's appeared on Aoba's face as she made that threat and it made poor Shiori fall to her knees in fear.

..  
..

In the verge of crying, Shiori know knew what the meaning of staring death in the face as Aoba approached wordlessly, the sounds of her shoes meeting the concrete floor seemingly magnified till she was staring at those same shoes.

'But if you do like him and wished nothing more than to be his strength and the shoulder which he can rest on... I will be your ally. Even if everyone is against you, rejected you... as long as you can bring a true smile to his face, to be able to share his burdens, I will be your ally. I will protect you, so that you can protect him... that I pledge, 'Chosen Heroine.''

Aoba whispered softly as she pulled Shiori up to her feet, looking firmly into her eyes to ensure that she understood what she meant.

Aoba wanted Shiori to trust her, to be one of her closest ally as if one has to fool the enemy, they has to fool their friends. Sure, the metaphor did not exactly work here... but if it was for Keima, she would do everything in her power to find the truth... even if that means giving up on her own chance to 'capture' him.

Shiomiya Shiori, the enigma within the enigma and the person who had the highest chance to be the culprit. If she hung around her long enough, she might just be able to grab hold of the Fox's tail when she lets down her guard.

'Will you trust me then, 'Chosen Heroine'?'

Aoba asked again and although it took a while for Shiori to muster the courage and belief to reply, she nodded her head with a happy expression on her face.

'P-please, Aoba-san! If you would... help me... I would forever be indebted to you!'

'So be it... please contact me when anything is bothering you... I will be praying for your safety, Shiomiya...'

Shiori did not know what she needed protection from, what she needed to do to continue to be Keima's girl, with Aoba's help, perhaps the road would be easier... That much she was certain of.

Party member, obtained?

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'll try to get my muse back for ST, but ST is generally negative galore so it affects me alot. R&R people!**


End file.
